Amor Frio
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Un par de hermanos ya no tienen hogar así que de la Zona Helada de mudan a Equestria. Nuevos OC, muchos golpes, risas, malentendidos y lecciones mágicas de la amistad y el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mis amados lectores, otra vez yo con otro intento de fic…bueno esta vez quise hacer algo diferente ya que yo no había creado algún OC y me dije a mi misma (mi mismas….-_-) ya es hora que lo hagas!**_

_**Así doy comienzo a mi nuevo fic…ya sé que aun no termino el otro (seguro se molestan por eso) pero ya dije que si o are, es solo que no quise dejar esta idea al olvido como otras que eh tenido :c**_

_**Bueno ya mucho cuchicheo! Que empiece el fic! A por cierto les dejo al final del capítulo el link de los personajes que saldrán en esta historia :D (No me juzguen!) **_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**Amor frio (Cap. 1)**

Si estás leyendo esto, seguramente no tienes nada más que hacer. Así que me tomare la molestia de de contarte una pequeña historia, para ser precisos, mi historia.

De cómo gracias a las lecciones de una mágica amistad de una pony a la que ahora considero mi mejor amiga (aunque jamás lo admitiré, bueno no tan fácilmente) me llegue a enamorar (tampoco admitiré esto jamás…eso creo) del potro mas idiota que alguna vez puso sus pesuñas en la faz de esta tierra (ojala solo exagerara).

Seguramente ya te estarás preguntando mi nombre, bueno simplemente llámame Noruu~e o simplemente Noru, no me interesa cual elijas.

Mi historia comenzó hace más de un año, cuando mi hogar se encontraba muy alejado de Equestria, la que algunos ponys conocen como la Zona Helada. Ahí vivía con ese inútil rabo verde de mi "padre" (para mi desgracia era el rey de la Zona Helada, mas adelante les contare de eso) y con mi excéntrico pero adorado hermano (jamás me ah dicho hermana, tampoco es que lo desee) su nombre es Aisurando pero para más corto solo Is (él prefiere que lo llamen así).

Por muchos años tuve que soportar las tonteras de mi "padre" siempre creí (hasta la fecha aun lo hago) que de todos los reyes que habían existido a través de los siglos sin duda él ah sido el peor, y el día que nuestro reino cayo termino de demostrarlo.

Quién hubiera adivinado que aquella ridícula pony con la cual se quiso casar de nuevo (si adivinaron era viudo) era ni más ni menos que la melodramática de Chysalis, esa changeling si que es muy problemática.

Supongo que de haberlo querido la pude derrotar en el primer segundo que se apareció ante mi disfrazada (no por nada tengo magia poderosa y algo tétrica según mi hermano), pero cuando supe que el rey se quería casar con ella, la deje pensar que estaba ganando.

Pensaba que sería un buen escarmiento y final para el rey, pues cuando ella consumiera todo su amor yo entraría en escena y acabaría con ella sacándola del reino y de mi camino para gobernar con tranquilidad; grande fue mi error.

Esa perra cambiante uno a uno de sus changelings para convertirse en Is, al parecer no es tan tonta como aparentaba, conocía bien mi punto débil. No pude rostizarla pensando que tenia a mi hermano como escudo, terminé encerrada en el calabozo con el verdadero Aisurando (Is).

Para cuando pudimos escapar ya era tarde, Chrysalis había consumido todo mi reino (si así es, aunque odie que me digan princesa seguía siendo mi reino) y al quedar nada más que hiela simplemente se largo de ahí en busca de otro lugar del cual alimentar a su raza.

Ese día decidí que cuando la volviera a tener frente a frente, le arrancaría sus patéticas alas y la obligaría a comérselas, pero mientras ese momento llegaba necesitaba un nuevo hogar para mi hermano y para mí.

Is y yo reunimos algunos suministros que pudimos encontrar y acordamos volar al norte, habíamos escuchado historias que había un reino ahí, horriblemente cálido pero muy acogedor de nombre Equestria.

Teníamos el plan de que una vez llegáramos a dicho lugar nos reabasteceríamos de comida, descansaríamos y planearíamos el siguiente movimiento, dos alicornios ex príncipes de la Zona Helada debían sobrevivir de algún modo.

Jamás imagine que al llegar a Equestria las cosas se calentarían tanto, como para derretir mi duro interior.

* * *

_**Bueno animalitos y animalitas aquí termina el prologo (?)**_

_**Quiero que me dejen muchos review (o los que quieran) para saber si quieren que continúe este fic o de plano no les gusto (llorare….ok no)**_

_**Tal vez mas adelante suba a rango T aun no se si pondre lemmon :s**_

_**Les dejo el link de la imagen :D sorry que lo ponga así pero de otra forma no sale, pero yo se que ustedes mis estimados lectores le entenderan :D**_

_**(http):(diagonal dianogal)i549(punto)photobucket(punto)com(diagonal)albums(diagonal)ii361(diagonal)KuroEnvy(diagonal)amorfrio(punto)jpg**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Qué bueno que algunos lectores encontraran interesante mi intento de Fic y si vuelo a decir que mi otro Fic lo voy a terminar nomas me llegue la inspiración pues la idea ya lo tengo :D**_

_**Bueno ya esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que sigan llegando más lectores y llenándome de reviews :D**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**Amor frio (Cap. 2)**

A ver donde me quede la ultima vez? Oh si cuando mi hermano Is y yo nos aventuramos al norte, a ese maldito clima soleado, no quedo de otra ya que ese intento de reina nos dejo solo con bloques de hielo.

Los primeros días volando llegamos bastante lejos, lastimosamente el clima iba cambiando mientras más nos alejábamos de la Zona Helada lo que provocaba que nos cansáramos mas rápido, pronto tuvimos que continuar a trote.

Una noche acampando bajo las estrellas empezamos a cuestionar nuestro estado actual, como siempre me la pasaba en silencio viendo hacia la nada (de hecho me estaba quedando dormida) cuando Is empezó hablar, algo raro incluso para él (nuestra raza es fría, no nos destacamos por hablar mucho)

-Nee…Noruu….¿qué nos depara el mañana?-

-Is….dime hermana….-

-Jamás…-

-Pfff….mañana espero llegar algún pueblo, ciudad o lo que sea, mi crin parece un nido como la de aquellas odiosas aves que tanto cuidabas en la vieja casa….-

-¿Quieres tener de nuevo un castillo?-

-Me conformo con que haiga una cama llena de almohadas-

-Eres muy banal…..-

-Habla el pony que su sueño dorado era vivir en un palacio de chocolate y avena….-

-…..-

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, había momentos en que deseaba un amigo o al menos un conocido que hablara mucho, así no me aburriría a veces (no es que yo fuera a contestarle) pronto me arrepentiría de haber deseado eso.

Pasamos trotando otro día mas, ya no aguantaba ni mis patas ni mis alas y los constantes gruñidos de mi hermano ya me estaban volviendo loca, cuando ya me había decidido a invocar a uno de los espectros para que se callara un olor llego a nosotros, era dulce, nuevo y extrañamente apetitoso nos apresuramos a ver de qué se trataba y lo que nos topamos fue un maravilla; arboles repletos de una extraña fruta roja.

Era una maldita visión que no podía creer, el hambre ya me hacía ver cosas, quería probarlas pero algo no andaba bien (además que soy chocante con lo que como) antes de poder averiguar que eran esos frutos, Is fue averígualo por su cuenta, con su magia tomo un fruto y le propino un enorme bocado.

-Aaaaahg pequeño bastardo! Como te tragas eso si no sabes que es! Puede ser venenoso!-

-Prefiero morir con la panza llena-

Le propine un zape con una de mis alas provocando que tirara el fruto, me volteo a ver muy molesto e imito mi acción, de un momento a otro ya estábamos rodando por el suelo forcejeando y llenándonos de insultos, rara vez peleábamos (con magia pues tendía a ser peligrosa si estábamos enojados, porque si peleamos mucho) pero estábamos tan cansados y hambrientos que solo nos hacía falta un empujón para explotar.

Mientras seguíamos en nuestra riña, terminamos cayendo colina a bajo llegando a un claro donde se encontraba otro pony recogiendo aquellos frutos, de pronto sentimos como algo o alguien nos separaba.

-¿Pero qué corrales pasa aquí?! ¿Ustedes pillos de dónde salieron y porque pelean en mis tierras?-

-Disculpa, fue un tropiezo accidental- Dijo Is mientras se sacudía el polvo

Esa era una pony curiosa de crin amarilla y pelaje naranja, en su flanco otra vez estaban esos extraños frutos.

-No importa que fuera un accidente, ustedes se ven muy sospechoso ¿Qué hacen en mis tierras?-

-Somos viajeros, teníamos hambre y vimos estas entrañas frutas- volvió a responder Is con el mismo tono monótono.

De nuevo mi hermano hizo galantes de su elocuencia, de momento pensé que la campirana pony nos iba a corretear con antorchas y esas cosas puntiagudas pero lo que siguió después jamás lo hubiera esperado de estar en mi reino.

-Pero mira nada mas ! Con que viajero pues sean bienvenidos a Sweet Apple Acres! A juzgar por su apariencia y que no saben que estas son manzanas han de venir pero de bien lejos! Dejen me presento soy Apple Jack-

La pony campirana parecía salida de un libro, ¿quien en su sano juicio es tan amable con los extraños? La mirada gélida de ambos no se hizo esperar (de hecho esa nuestra mirada habitual) pero parecía no tener ningún poder intimidante ante aquella pony, así que decidimos presentarnos al menos la cortesía se nos quedo después de dejar todo atrás.

-Venimos de tierras que están muy al sur, no necesitas saber más que eso, nuestros nombres…. podrás dirigirte a nosotros debidamente si los conoces yo soy Noruu~e-

-Yo soy Aisurando, dame más de esa cosa roja-

-amm puede que sea difícil decir sus nombres compañeros, jamás había oído un pony con semejantes nombres…-

Is gruño por lo bajo, no por el hecho de su nombre si no porque había ignorado por completo su petición de comida.

-Dime Is y dame de comer ya!-

-Woow, cuidado con esos modales amiguito-

Grave error ponerle diminutivos a Is (odia que lo vean como un potrillo) parece que esta pony será la primera ser del norte en conocer la ira del reino del hielo. Los ojos sin vida de mi hermano comenzaron a brillar el viento se hizo frio, era como estar en casa, la pony terrestre estaba en shock al ver la reacción de Is, no se movía de su lugar cuando este comenzó a brillar su cuerno supe que era lo último que veríamos de aquella pony, pensaba quedarme con sus tierras, se veían prometedoras.

Cuando mi hermano soltó el su rayo contra la pony levanto una gran cortina de humo, cuando se despejo esperábamos ver un gran cráter pero un lugar de eso no solo estaba a salvo la pony naranja si no que junto a ella estaba otra pony de color morado y ambas estaban en lo que parecía una especie de barrera (muy básica desde mi punto de vista) Is estaba avanzando furioso al ver que su ataque había fallado, lo tuve que detener era mi turno para intervenir, esa pony morada me daba mala espina.

-¿Qué clase de ponys son ustedes? ¿Cómo atacan a otro pony así?-

-Demande algo a esa pony y no me lo dio, así que tuve que darle su castigo-

-¿Qué?...esa no es una razón!-

-Silencio plebeya si no quieres ser blanco de mi siguiente rayo-

-¿Quiénes se creen ustedes?-

Ya era mi turno de hablar si las cosas se iban a poner feas era mejor que yo las manejara, Is pierde los estribos con facilidad y su magia aun es inestable (después de todo aun es un potrillo).

-Somos los ex gobernantes de la Zona Helada, exigimos esta tierra para nosotros si no están de acuerdo pueden luchar por ella-

Dije las cosas claras, odio estar con rodeos además ese lugar me gustaba y esos ponys no parecían gran resistencia, divagaba en las posibilidades de construcción cuando un rayo cayó cerca de mis patas.

-Eso solo fue de advertencia, no pienso pelear contigo, estas tierras son de mi amiga no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarlas-

-Eso ya lo veremos…-

Mis ojos brillaron al igual que lo habían hecho los de mi hermano, la tierra a mi alrededor se empezó a quebrar y de el salían pequeños fantasmas helados, ambas ponys claramente empezaban a temblar. Hice brillar mi cuerno pronuncie unas palabras en el antiguo lenguaje de mi reino y detrás de mi apareció una figura fantasmal de color verde, tan alta como un pino y tan gruesa como una montaña.

-Despídanse de este mundo pequeñas ponys-

Dije sin expresión algunas mientras me acerca velozmente hacia ellas, antes de poder estar a un casco de distancia una cálida luz me segó, el calor que despedía me hizo perder la concentración lo que provocó que mi aparición de esfumara; cuando recobre la vista me encontré cara a cara con la segunda gobernante mas altanera después de Chrysalis, era Celestia.

Recobre la postura y mi hermano se coloco junto a mí, Celestia no era ajena a nosotros ya que en el pasado había visitado nuestro antiguo reino y gracias al inútil del ex rey no se llevo un buen recuerdo (en parte también tuvimos que ver).

-Están muy lejos de su reino alicornios de hielo, sentí su presencia cuando el viento se hizo frio, pensé en recibirlos bien pero en vista que quisieron atacar a una de mis súbditos y a mi estudiante numero uno me temo que habrá consecuencias-

-Sigues hablando mucho Celestia, tu voz aun es muy molesta-

La gobernante hizo una mueca de enojo, no dijo más hizo brillar su cuerno de nuevo y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en su castillo y a su lado estaban esas fastidiosas ponys.

Para mi sorpresa (la verdad no tanta) Is y yo estábamos atados con una rara magia que solo podía ser de Celestia.

-Ustedes dos deben responder por sus actos de agresión ante estas dos ponys-

-Princesa si me permite, quiero saber quiénes son estos ponys, jamás había visto algo como ellos-

-Admiro tu sana curiosidad mi estimada Twilight Sparkle, te contare quienes son…..ellos no hablan mucho y ella sobre todo odia contestar preguntas-

-Parece que los conoce bien princesa…-

-De hecho los conozco y eso fue hace mucho tiempo…..-

-Si Celestia ya estas envejeciendo, no seas modesta…-

Puedo ser burlona y hablo con sarcasmo la mayoría del tiempo, pero mi rostro jamás refleja emoción o expresión alguna, no puedo decir lo mismo de Celestia, siempre tan emocional.

-…..Como te decía Twilight, ellos son los príncipes de un reino muy alejado de aquí, una tierra llena de hielo y nieve….los conocí cuando fui a ese reino por invitación de su rey…-

Le costaba trabajo hablar, eso se veía a leguas parece que aun le apena recordar todo lo que paso en aquella ocasión, no la culpo los seres del norte no saben controlar sus emociones.

-Para no hacer la historia innecesariamente larga, ellos son fríos e insensibles, su interior es un bloque de hielo por eso no dudan en usar toda su magia para conseguir lo que quieren, la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen tan lejos de su reino?-

-Tu comadre Chrysalis engatuso al idiota del rey, ya no queda nada en la zona helada, así que acostúmbrate a vernos porque nos quedamos aquí….te guste o no….no tienes corazón para echarnos sabiendo que no tenemos nada y el remoto caso de que lo hagas sabes que nuestra magia convertirá tu amado reino en un pueblo fantasma (literalmente)-

La vi tragarse su enojo, era tan fácil y tan divertido hacerla enojar la otra pony seguía tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba, valla que era lenta, después de un gran suspiro Celestia volvió hablar.

-Tienes razón jamás dejaría a un pony a su suerte, pero…..si te quedas será bajo mis reglas…-

-Siempre tan aburrida Celestia…-

(Cabe mencionar que para este punto mi hermano ya se había quedado dormido ¬¬)

-Su magia será restringida a lo mas mínimo de su capacidad, así me asegurare que no intenten nada ninguno de los dos, y como veo que necesitan mejorar su actitud los enviare a Ponyville donde tu Noruu~e serás vigilada por mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle y Aisurando estarás bajo la vigilancia de la honesta Apple Jack en pago a tu falta de respeto, trabajaras para ella en su granja-

(Claro que Is despertó apenas escucho la palabra trabajo)

Antes de podre protestar por las ridiculeces que había dicho Celestia ella se acercó a nosotros hizo brillar su cuerno y en nuestra frente apareció la marca del sol, luego desapareció.

-Con eso su magia quedo sellada, será mejor que se comporten ya que ahora no son una amenaza para nadie…-

-Maldito intento de princesa! Como te atreves a humillarnos así! Esto no se quedara así recuperare mi poder y este precioso castillo tuyo quedara bajo la nieve contigo dentro para que te congeles!-

Celestia no hizo gento alguno tras mis amenazas…. ¿cuándo demonios aprendió a suprimir los poderes de otros? Supongo que lo tuvo guardado bajo el casco en caso de que alguien se le quisiera revelar.

Una vez más brillo su cuerno y cuando recupere la vista me encontraba sola con la unicornio morada, estaba en una especie de biblioteca lo que más me molesto es que Is no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? HABLA!-

La unicornio temblaba pero sabía que yo no podía hacerle nada (aun) armándose de valor me respondió.

-Si no oíste bien a la princesa, el está con Apple Jack en su granja, deja de enojarte no te hará bien, mas tarde iremos a verlo-

No estaba del todo conforme pero mientras Is no estuviera en peligro podría seguir el juego de Celestia un poco más (al menos hasta recuperar mi poder)

-Bueno mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, esta es la biblioteca donde vivo y donde vivirás tú por algún tiempo…-

No conteste, me limite a observar el lugar era muy rustico (ósea era un maldito árbol) di un pequeño recorrido cuando una voz infantil comenzó a llamar a la unicornio.

- Twilight, Twilight! Ya regresaste que bueno, Pinkie Pie te estaba buscando que ya tiene tu pedido y…..AAAAAAAAHG!-

Me encanta ver cuando los inferiores se intimidan con mi presencia, al parecer ese pequeño dragón no es como los otros (claramente esta mimado) corrió a esconderse tras la pony mientras ella le explicaba lo que pasaba (que fastidio).

-Spike! No seas grosero con nuestra invitada, se que se puede ver muy seria pero no creo que sea una mala pony…-

Me volteo a ver como esperando que corroborara lo que había dicho, yo solo me limite a levantar una ceja, ¿de verdad ella podía ser tan ingenua?

-Spike saluda a nuestra invitada como es debido-

El pequeño dragón se acercó a mí y me extendió su garra, yo solo me limite a mirarlo aburrida, el volvió a ver a la pony como preguntándose algo con la mirada, por fin ella entendió que yo no iba a responder el saludo.

-Bueno mejor yo hago las presentaciones, Spike ella es Noruu~e puedes decirle Noru creo que es más fácil, Noru es el mi asistente numero uno Spike-

El silencio se hizo presente, como si me importara quien era ese dragón, el mencionado aclaro su garganta y se dirigió de nuevo a la pony morada.

- Twilight debes de ir a ver a Pinkie, me dijo que si no vas por tu pedido puede que más tarde ya no estén, sabes cómo es ella de glotona-

-Es verdad Spike gracias por recordármelo, con tantas cosas casi se me pasa, Noru quiero que me acompañes, la princesa fue clara en que debías estar vigilada además puede que te sirva conocer el lugar-

La pony morada tenía un buen punto, sería bueno conocer el lugar, podría averiguar puntos débiles para una futura conquista (apenas saque a Celestia del camino claro) así que accedí a acompañarla.

Ponyville era bastante tranquilo (aburrido) con casas coloridas y ponys amables (losers) uno que otro me miraba extrañado pero apenas les mandaba mi mirada indiferente preferían voltear a cualquier otro lado.

Pronto llegamos a un lugar bastante extraño (debía ser un chiste muy malo) era una tienda con forma de casa de galleta (ósea había glaseado en las malditas paredes!) parece que el Ponyville si tenía algunas cosas interesantes que ver.

Apenas entramos una pony de crin rosa y abultada nos saludo enérgicamente, su boca se movía a mil por hora, era extraña (rara)

-Oh Hi Twilight! que bueno que llegaste por tus pastelillos, se ven tan deliciosos que casi me los como jijijiji se que te gustaran…..oooooh! Una nueva pony! Hola ¿Quién eres? Yo son Pinkie Pie ¿te gustan los pasteles? ¿Los cupcakes? ¿Qué tal una fiesta? ¿Te gustan las fiestas verdad? ¿De dónde eres? tus ojos son gracioso ¿quieres comer? Recién horneé más cupcakes ¿quieres ser mi amiga? Seamos amigas! Wiii jijiji-

De por si oído contestar pregunta, pero por todos los cielos como habla esa yegua, como iba a responder (si se me diera la gana) a cualquiera de esas preguntas si habla tan rápido, una vez mas Twilight Sparkle al notar mi molestia contesto por mí.

-Jeje Pinkie…Ella es Noru no habla mucho y la verdad no creo que sea buena idea lo de la fiesta-

-¿De qué hablas Twilight? Todos aman las fiestas y sobre todo mis fiestas, además se ve que a Noru le hacen falta amigos, no es bueno estar solo y triste, ella se ve triste y…..-

-Pinkie, Pinkie! Calma….mejor ¿porque no le invitamos algo a Noru de comer? debe tener hambre…-

-Oki doki loki! Pueden sentarse en la mesa de allá…yo regreso con algo extra especial para ponerle a Noru una sonrisa en la cara-

-Lo dudo…..-

Twilight me miro extrañada, ya que por fin había decidido hablar. De hecho odiaba estar en ese lugar era demasiado dulce (literalmente) para mi gusto pero no podía hacer nada de verdad tenía hambre además no creo que la unicornio me dejara sola, parece ser que sigue al pie de la letra cada cosa que Celestia le manda (que lambiscona).

A los pocos segundos Pinkie volvió con unas cosas llamadas malteadas eran enormes y espumosas, dudando lo probé, estaban deliciosas (jamás saldrán esas palabras de mi boca) decidí por un rato estar tranquila y terminarme esa cosa espumosa.

No sabía que mi tranquilidad duraría tan poco, pues en el momento que la pony rosa se fue a buscar más pasteles para nosotras la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de todos (menos la mía claro) el pony que estaba parado en la entrada iba a poner mi mundo de cabeza (literalmente para mi desgracias) solo que en ese momento yo aun no lo sabía.

….Continuara….

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews pasados, que bueno que les este pareciendo interesante este fic, trato de hacerlo un poco mas como soy yo.**_

_**Soy creyente que el amor rudo es más divertido xD bueno pues espero sus reviews para este cap y si tienen dudas acerca de algo de la historia háganmelo saber :D igual conforme avancen las cosas iré explicando mas (no lo se xD)**_

_**See you everypony**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jejeje hola de nuevo lectores, me da gusto ver que mi intento de fic está teniendo buenas críticas, la verdad no se qué tan largo valla a ser, siempre escribo sobre la marcha, por eso ya una vez entrada en calor decidí traerles otro cap, si no se me van las ganas y no hago nada xD**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**Amor frio (Cap. 3)**

La puerta de aquella empalagosa tienda se había abierto de golpe, gracias a la luz solo se podía ver la sombra del recién llegado pony.

Justo en ese momento regreso Pinkie Pie con un enorme (y muy cursi) pastel del mismo color que ella, cuando Pinkie miro al recién llegado la tranquilidad llego a su fin.

-WOOOOO! Bienvenido de vuelta Den!-

-YAJOOOOOY! El asombroso rey de las expediciones llego! ¿Qué pony está listo para una de mis asombrosas historias?, no sean tímidos levántense alabarme!-

Pero que pegaso tan arrogante y escandaloso y lo peor era que la pony rosa le seguía la corriente a ese paso ninguno de los dos se iba a callar pronto, permanecí los más tranquila posible mi rostro seguía inexpresable, por otra parte Twilight Sparkle reía nerviosamente al parecer ella sabía que pasaba.

Tanto Pinkie Pie como el pegaso recién llegado seguían armando un escándalo y danzando por todo el lugar, mientras no me molestaran me podría importar menos (de hecho no me importa lo que hagan). Todo estaba tranquilo (es un decir) cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda provocando que escupiera toda la malteada, volteé con los ojos en blanco por la furia para encontrarme con una bobalicona sonrisa.

-JAJAA! En todos mis viajes jamás había visto un pony tan extraño como tú! Y eso que eh viajado por toda Equestria! Me gustas! -

Pony idiota ¿tenía idea con quien se estaba metiendo? (claro que no, si lo tuviera no sería un idiota) con mi casco limpie el resto de malteada de mi boca antes de darle un certero golpe en una de sus mejillas, voló un par de metros antes de chocar con la pared, los demás ponys me veían horrorizados, la arrogante Celestia pudo quitarme mis poderes pero no mi fuerza, me levante y camine a la entrada cuando volví a escuchar esa risa fastidiosa.

-WUJUUU! Hace años no me golpeaban así, tienes un muy buen casco preciosa, no te quisiera ver enojada, jajajajaja-

Si tenía razón….ES UN MALDITO IDIOTA DESQUICIADO! Lo vi como se levantaba como si nada mientras con sus alas se sacudía el escombro, lo golpearía de nuevo no hay duda esta vez sería su fin (aunque la primera vez lo hice con esa intención) avance decidida, él solo me seguía viendo y con esa sonrisa de tonto que traía solo me enojaba mas (¿porque me sonreía tanto si lo iba asesinar? Conclusión idiota), antes de cometer homicidio a casco limpio Twilight llamo mi atención.

-Noru, Noru! ¿No sería mejor ir a ver a tu hermano?-

-Vamos…..-

Esa pony parece leerme como uno de los montones de libros que tiene a su alcance, puede que exagere pero no parece tan tonta como lo aparenta. Me di media vuelta y salimos de aquel meloso lugar pero antes de alejarnos oí como alguien nos gritaba desde la entrada de dicho lugar.

-¿Así que te llamas Noru?! Qué alegría conocerte más tarde te buscare! Me agradas! Tal vez te cuente una de mis fantásticas historias!-

Solo me limite a rodar los ojos ¿Qué le pasa a ese remedo de potro? Lo abran tirado de cabeza cuando nació (lo más seguro) Twilight me miraba sonriente, ¿en qué momento se sintió con confianza? ¿Acaso quiere que la golpee a ella también?-

-Dime porque me sonríes o te arranco esa cosa que llamas cuerno-

-Jeje…no te enfades Noru, creo que le gustarte a ese pegaso-

-Hum ….-

¿Qué clase de babosadas estaba pensando esa tonta? Como puede decir algo así, la atracción es solo una escusa barata para revolcarse con alguien, no tenía ganas de hablar (nunca las tengo) con ella sobre algo tan absurdo como eso, el resto del camino fue silencioso.

Al llegar a nuestro destino casi se me cae la mandíbula de lo que veía, Is de verdad estaba trabajando, cuando me vio solo me mostro la lengua (típico de críos) y voló para encontrarse con nosotras.

-Pensé que no vendrías a verme…-

-Me retrase…-

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo nos mirábamos fijamente.

-Me voy-

-Te llevare tarta de manzana más tarde-

-No me interesa-

Y con eso di vuelta en dirección a la biblioteca (árbol) una vez más Twilight tenía esa mirada de no tener idea de lo que acababa de pasar, suspire resignada y por una vez le explique lo que pasaba (que molesto)

-No somos buenos conversando, con ver que estamos bien es suficiente-

-Ooooh ya entiendo….quieres mucho a tu hermano por lo que veo, el es menor que tu ¿verdad? Se parecen mucho en los ojos…aah ay disculpa hablo mucho creo que te molesta eso….-

-Está bien…..-

Si era una parlanchina sin remedio, y muchas cosas que decía no me importaban en lo mas mínimo, pero aun así estaba bien ya que alguna vez quise a alguien con quien conversar (bueno escuchar) supongo que hablar un poco mas no me matara (eso espero).

-Es mi medio hermano….-

-AAh? ….-

-Nuestro padre era muy promiscuo….aunque solo se caso dos veces…-

-Bueno eso….yo….-

-Ya llegamos….-

Nos detuvimos frente al árbol biblioteca, todo estaba sospechosamente en silencio algo no estaba bien, aunque dudo que exista algo más peligroso que yo en ese pueblo. Twilight me empezaba a ver preocupada (que molesto) decidí dejar de estar paranoica y me dispuse a entrar al lugar.

Dentro de la biblioteca árbol todo estaba oscuro, en total silencio no se oía ni al mimado asistente de Twilight, esta se coloco al lado mío y con la cara de preocupación me vio y dijo.

-Lo había olvidado por completo….no te enojes por lo que va a pasar….-

-¿lo que va a pasar?-

Las luces se prendieron al instante dejando ver a todo Ponyville dentro del lugar que estaba decorado al más puro estilo de una fiesta de cumpleaños (para un potro de 6 años) todos traían gorros, serpentinas y demás chucherías.

-SORPRESAAAAA!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Yo traía la crin y la cola erizada, jamás en la vida alguien me había sorprendido (porque nadie se atrevía por las consecuencias) Pinkie Pie se me iba acercando dando pequeños saltos.

-¿Sorprendida verdad? Sabía que te sorprenderías, me gusta dar sorpresas y que mejor que una fiesta sorpresa, porque eres nueva en Ponyville y siempre hago una fiesta sorpresa a los nuevos de Ponyville. Puedes comer pastel, hay mucho pastel y ponche y globos y música…..-

Y continuo hablando sin parar por no sé cuánto tiempo, no importa a donde iba me seguía y continuaba moviendo su boca a mil por hora y para mejorar Twilight se había ido hablar (chismear) con otras ponys de ahí, parecían ser…..¿su amigas? (Yo no sé de eso) me estaba quedando sorda debido a la voz de Pinkie ya no aguante mas y fui a donde se encontraba la pony morada con las otras.

-¿Dónde está mi habitación?-

-¿Eh! Por qué?-

-No me hagas repetirlo….-

-Aaah ammm….pasando la puerta, sube unas pequeñas escaleras ahí hay dos camas la de estrellas es la mía, la de copos de nieve la tuya….-

No dije nada más y me dirigí a donde me había señalado la unicornio, ya estaba harta de tanto barullo solo quería estar sola, esa fiesta no me había sentado bien; no es que me enfermara (por poco si) era algo mas…ver tantos ponys reunidos y alegres me hacía sentir rara, además de que trataran de conversar conmigo (como si Pinkie no fuera suficiente) ¿Qué acaso no me temían? (era evidente que no) que tenía ese aburrido lugar que provocaba esa reacción amistosa en todos los ponys lo peor de todo era que Is parecía estar contagiándose de eso (el que estuviera trabajando no era buena señal).

Como había dicho la unicornio encontré dos camas y me acomode en la que me había asignado, puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza y me quede en silencio, oyendo el barullo de la fiesta que aun seguía (y no daba señales de acabar pronto).

Suspire resignada, empezaba a creer que ese lugar no era tan bueno como creía, volvía a los ponys amistosos y raros. Ahora solo quería recuperar mis poderes para irme de ese apestoso lugar y buscar un nuevo reino helado donde cuidaría de Is.

-Creo que debería irme de aquí cuanto antes….-

-Si te vas te perderás de mis increíbles aventuras, protagonizadas por mi fantástica persona claro!-

¿Pero qué demonios? En que momento entro ese molesto pegaso aquí, jamás lo escuché, la puerta no se abrió….solo queda…..maldito desgraciado había entrado por la ventana! ¿Cuál era su problema conmigo?

-Te dije que te buscaría más tarde…acaso… (Inserte aquí cara de cachorro regañado) ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No me olvide….(aunque lo hubiera deseado)…-

-WUJUUU!-

-Que ruidoso eres-

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola si la fiesta esta allá?-

-Quiero estar sola-

-Entonces te are compañía- Dicho eso salto a la cama y se acostó a mi lado

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Largo de aquí!-

Lo empuje fuera de la cama con fuerza, a ver si entendía el mensaje de que se largara. Pero para mi sorpresa (y mi disgusto) se levanto y desde la orilla de la cama me vio con esa tonta sonrisa.

-Jajaja! Eres muy enérgica! Creo que ya es hora que nos presentemos bien, me llamo Denmaku pero todos me dicen Den, aunque tu linda dime como quieras-

-Idiota-

-Jajajaj si que eres muy graciosa-

-…..-

-¿Bueno me dirás bien tu nombre?-

Otra vez puso esa carita suplicante, ya no aguantaba las ganas por romperle la cara pero para ese entonces ya me sentía muy cansada.

-Noruu~e- Conteste secamente

-Noru~ Noru~ Noruuuuuuuuuuuuu~! Me gusta-

-….-

-La noche aun es joven y como no quieres estar en la fiesta entonces te alegrare la noche con mi bella presencia y mis fantásticas historias-

Salto de nuevo a la cama yo pretendía de nuevo sacarlo con una patada pero en eso el tomo la manta con su hocico y me arropo (¿Qué fue eso?) cuando me recupere de la sorpresa ya se encontraba hablando sin parar, ciertamente era un pony molesto y muy idiota pero no parecía tan malo (creo). Lo deje contar su ridícula historia (de la cual no puse nada de intención) no paro de hablar en toda la noche, lo más raro era que no dejaba de mirarme y sonreír.

Después de algunas horas me estaba quedando dormida, no quería hacerlo pues él aun seguía a mi lado y no me daba confianza (en ningún momento me la dio). Cuando Den estaba contando su decima historia caí rendida, mis ojos se cerraron; sentí el movimiento en la cama de alguien levantándose luego algo raro en mi mejillas y después de eso silencio total (por fin!).

A la mañana siguiente entre sueños sentí el aroma de algo que hace años no percibía, el olor a panqueques recién hechos, desperté apresurada vi hacia la cama de Twilight de hecho ella también se estaba levantando.

-Oh buen día Noru, ¿estás mejor hoy?-

-Eso creo….¿qué paso anoche?-

-Oh! Si la fiesta se puso muy animada, Pinkie y mi otra amiga Rainbow Dash hicieron competencia de beber mas ponche, luego Vinyl puso más música, que bueno que no te molesto el ruido…-

-Estaba distraída-

-AAAh! Si es verdad!-

-Ah?-

-Cuando ya todos se estaban retirando me encontré con Denmaku, me comento que te acabas de dormir y que cuidara de ti…-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ!?-

-Ah y me pidió que te dijera que en la tarde vendría a buscarte-

-Por mí que se caiga a un pozo y se lo chupe la pony del Aro*-

-Jejejeje te dije que le habías agradado…-

-No me interesa-

Me levante de un salto de la cama y cepille mi crin, luego de ponerme aquel broche que me heredo mi madre muerta baje las escaleras para hallar de nuevo ese olor de panqueques.

-Oh buenos días Twilight! Buen día Noru! Les hice el desayuno-

-No esperaba menos de mi asistente número uno, pruébalos Noru te gustaran-

-Ya que…-

Los probé, no estaban mal (si estaban comibles) supongo que podría relajarme un poco en ese lugar por algún tiempo siempre y cuando no me encontrara con mas fiestas o sorpresas indeseadas (como el pegaso idiota).

Luego del desayuno acompañe a Twilight a visitar a sus otras amigas (me rogo hacerlo) me dijo que al final visitaríamos a su amiga Apple Jack para ver cómo le iba a Is.

Caminamos un rato por el pueblo hasta llegar a otro lugar igual de aparatoso que la tienda de Pinkie Pie (debía ser otra broma) tenía forma de carrusel pero exageradamente cursi. Twilight toco la puerta un par de veces y de ella salió una pony blanca de crin morada si mal no recuerdo fue una con las que estaba hablando anoche en la fiesta.

-Oh Twilight querida que bueno verte por aquí, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

-Vine a presentarte a Noru, ella se estará quedando conmigo un tiempo por….amm…algunos sucesos extraños jeje…-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rarity. Pero pasen queridas que llegaron justo a tiempo para ver mis nuevos modelos-

Dentro del local había muchas telas, maniquís y vestidos muy adornados (exageradamente cursis) no sé porque la unicornio me había llevado a ese lugar, de repente la pony blanca me detuvo y me empezó a mirar fijamente de arriba abajo, luego empezó a rodearme, cuando paro sus ojos se abrieron mas y chillo emocionada.

-IDEA! Ooooh! Noru linda tengo algo justo para ti…-

-Aaam Rarity no esto muy segura de que a Noru le guste ese estilo de prendas…-

-Tonterías Twilight, yo tuve una nueva visión y le haré un hermoso y único traje, al igual que ella-

Sin perder tiempo (tampoco pidió permiso) empezó a tomar varias medidas por todo mi cuerpo, Twilight me miraba suplicante como diciendo "no le hagas nada", tal vez le haga caso (dije tal vez) de cierto modo tenia curiosidad por ver qué era lo que fabricaría esa pony.

Después de un rato de ver como danzaban telas por todo el lugar (ya estaba aburrida, si más de lo normal) la unicornio nos anuncio que su creación estaba terminada.

-Está terminado querida, es un poco diferente a lo que hago pero sin duda estarás satisfecha porque yo lo estoy-

Empujada (literalmente) por Twilight entre a un vestidor, aunque estaba en desacuerdo con ponerme aquello, ¿pero qué daño podría hacer? de hecho hasta tendría una escusa para destruirlo en ante sus ojos si resultaba no gustarme (era seguro), eso sería divertido.

Salí del vestidor aun no me había admirado, pero por las miradas de alegría de las otras dos no podía ser bueno, subí a una pequeña tarima que estaba en medio del lugar y Rarity me acerco un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero, casi me caigo por lo que vi.

Traía puesto una especia de blusa de estilo de marinero de color azul oscuro con unas mangas largas en mis patas traseras traía puestos una especie de botines negros y sobre mi cabeza una delicada boina también azul, me veía….bien…me veía…linda (oh fuck que cursi!).

-FIUUUUFIUUUU! No la envuelvan me la llevo así!-

Voltee frenéticamente hacia donde habían venido aquellas palabras (se oyó un rugido de fondo cuando lo hice) mis ojos se pusieron blancos de furia cuando vi que en la ventana estaba ese idiota de Den.

Tome uno de los maniquís y se lo arroje con fuerza, con algo de suerte le habré hecho daño, cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada principal y ahí estaba de nuevo él , sobándose como si el golpe no hubiera dolido tanto como aparento.

-Jaja oye Rarity, creo que Noru te dejo sin uno de tus maniquís, pero no te enojes con ella yo lo pagare-

-No te preocupes por eso darling, ¿estás bien?-

-Mejor que nunca!-

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Den?-

-Neeee! Noruuuu~ Noruuuuuuuuuuu~ Holaaaaaaaa! –

-…-

-Ooooh que no es obvio, supe que estabas aquí y vine a verte, ¿Qué Twilight no te dio mi recado?-

-Eso no me interesa, ya vete largando!-

-Eres muy graciosa Noru! –

Antes de poder contestarle con más palabras de odio ya tenía a ese molesto pegaso pegado a mí de un modo muy raro.

-¿Q…qué….qué haces? –

-Eeeh?! ¿Qué jamás te han dado un abrazo? Bueno entonces tendré que darte muchos!-

-Aaaahg!-

Lo empuje para separarnos de una vez por todas, esa cosa abrazo me hacía sentir inquieta.

-JEJE!...siento decirte eso Noru pero me tengo que retirar-

-Te estás tardando-

-Pero no te preocupes regresare al atardecer-

-No regreses nunca-

-Así que te espero al atardecer con ese bonito traje para tomar una merienda-

-Te la puedes meter por el …..-

No pude terminar la frase porque había puesto sus asquerosos labios en mi mejilla y había salido volando como rayo, ese atardecer me encargaría de arrancarle los labios para que jamás se atreva hacerlo de nuevo, lo raro fue que tuve la idea de que ya lo había sentido antes.

-Valla eso fue interesante-

Comento Rarity mientras recogía algunas telas que habían quedado, mientras Twilight trataba de aguantarse la risa, sabía que le podía costar la vida si lo hacía.

-Y dime querida ¿Qué te pareció el traje?-

-Me lo quedo….-

-Me da mucho gusto oírlo, te dije que sabía lo que hacía-

-Quiero otro…..para mi hermano…-

-Ooooh! Tienes un hermano! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tráelo cuando puedas también le haré algo maravilloso a él-

-Vámonos Twilight estoy cansada…-

-Ooh sii….nos vemos Rarity gracias por todo, nos vemos luego!-

-Vallan con cuidado y regresen cuando quieran-

Caminamos un rato por el centro de Ponyville, no me estaba sintiendo bien, esos dos últimos días habían sido los más raros de mi existencia y con la aparición de ese tonto de Den las cosas se pusieron aun peor, ¿Qué es lo que tramaba ese bobalicón?

-Noru ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno… no has mirado con desprecio a nadie desde que salimos de la tienda de Rarity y estas mas callada de lo habitual, amm con un silencio raro…-

-Supongo que estoy un tanto inquieta….(obvio no le diría la verdadera razón)-

-Creo que tengo la solución a eso, vamos donde mi amiga Fluttershy, ella hace un delicioso te de hiervas y seguro con eso te relajas, sé que es mucho pedir pero si hay algo que quieras hablar no dudes en decírmelo-

-Vamos a donde tú amiga esa, lo segundo no me interesa…-

-Jeeejee…sabía que dirías eso, bueno vamos sígueme…-

Y así partimos a casa de la mencionada Fluttershy, aun no confió del todo en Twilight pero…¿a quien más podría preguntarle acerca de lo que me pasa? Supongo que tendré que dejar mi orgullo de lado y hablar con ella de cosas de chicas (vomitare después de haber dicho eso).

…..Continuara…..

* * *

_***Los que vieron la película del Aro entenderán a lo que me refería :D**_

_**Y aquí terminamos otro capítulo, la verdad me gusto mucho escribir este como sea no olviden dejar reviews**_

_**Nos vemos a la siguiente**_

_**Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaaaa! Gracias todos por leer este fic, me da un gusto enorme que mis locas ideas le guste a los demás :D asi que sigamos pues aun tengo muchas ideas para este fic y quiero ponerlas antes de que se me olviden jajaja.**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**Amor frio (Cap. 4)**

Después de andar un rato llegamos a las afueras de Ponyville donde se encontraba una casa (para variar de árbol) que estaba cerca de un arrollo, podían verse anímale de todo tipo rondando por el lugar (espero no me de alergia por tanto pelo).

Llegamos a la entrada y Twilight toco la puerta (muy suavemente si me lo preguntan) cuando se abrió creí que era una broma lo que veía, un pequeño conejo blanco nos estaba recibiendo, tenía ganas de reír (si pudiera) la unicornio le empezó hablar al conejo con toda naturalidad (¿es que todos estaban locos en ese pueblo?) el conejo empezó hacer unas señas extrañas terminamos siguiéndolo hasta la parte de atrás de esa peculiar casa.

Al llegar me encontré con una de las escenas más melosas de la vida, una mesita decorada con encajes (de esos que hacen las abuelas) en la cual había unas tazas de porcelana blanco (cliché) algunos pastelillos y una tetera aun humeante, sentía que me daba diabetes con solo ver eso.

Arreglando aquella (cursi) mesa estaba una pegaso de crin rosa muy larga (¿serán extensiones?) y pelaje amarillo. Se veía jodidamente débil, esa pony podía ser bocadillo de cualquiera con algo de carácter, Twilight fue la que se acerco alegremente a saludarla yo preferí no moverme de mi lugar.

-Hola Fluttershy!-

-Oh my…Hola Twilight! Llegaste a tiempo estoy a punto de servir el té-

-Eso lo puedo ver, pero antes déjame presentarte a alguien-

Sin más remedio me tuve que acercar a donde se encontraban ellas, apenas me coloque junto a Twilight y mire a la otra pony (como siempre miro a todos) esta pego un chillido casi inaudible y se escondió detrás de la mesa.

-Eso me puso de buen humor-

-Noru por favor!….Fluttershy es muy tímida…-

-Ese no es mi problema-

-mmmmmm…Fluttershy cálmate es solo una nueva amiga, se que se ve amenazante pero es muy tranquila-

¿Que esta tonta ya me consideraba otra de sus ridículas amistades? Pff lo creerá solo ella porque yo no…yo...no puedo tener amigos (terminaría arrancándoles el corazón o algo parecido).

-Oh….ammm…ho..hola…s…soy Flut…Fluttershy….un…un gusto…-

-Si aja…Soy Noruu~e-

-Vez Fluttershy no hay nada que temer, Noru necesita un poco de tu té relajante no se ah sentido bien-

Esas no son las palabras que yo usaría, pero de algún modo tiene razón, no me siento bien ese lugar me está volviendo débil con tanta cursilería.

-Oh bueno no se diga mas, tomen asiento mientras preparo mas te de hiervas-

Tomamos asiento en aquella cursi mesa y por educación me quite mi boina que había hecho Rarity (sé que puedo ser una asesina, egocéntrica y despiadada pony pero aun tengo modales) unos cinco minutos más tarde regreso la pony de crin rosa con mas té y la acompañaba ese conejo raro el cual cargaba una charola con pequeños emparedados.

Vi curiosa aquel liquido que estaba sirviendo en mi taza, tenía un color verdoso café raro, pero su olor era muy….nostálgico (no se me ocurre otra palabra) se puede decir que amo tomar cosas calientes (en la zona helada no era muy recomendable tomar cosas frías xD).

Para mi sorpresa el sabor del te era delicioso (no lo admitiría claro está, creo que ya empiezan a conocerme más para saber eso) mientras Twilight y Fluttershy conversaban animosamente yo solo que dedique a beber té, no quería probar ninguna otra cosa que tenia ahí, aunque la verdad tenía hambre no sabía porque no quería (son melindrosa pero no tanto).

Me sentía muy relajada (como jamás lo estuve) creo que por eso deje la guardia baja y empecé a responder las preguntar de ambas ponys (te maldigo té) la que comenzó fue Twilight.

-Dime Noru ¿Cómo te sientes en Ponyville ahora?-

-Es un fastidio pero no es un mal lugar-

-Veo que te gusto mucho la ropa que te hizo Rarity-

-No es tan cursi, por eso la conserve-

Seguí contestando una que otra pregunta (no estaba tan mal para responder todo) la mayoría se trataban de cómo era la Zona Helada (mientras no me preguntes de mis intimidades puedo soportarlo) de pronto una voz familiar empezó a llamarme.

-Neeee! Noruuuuu!-

-IS! –

En efecto mi hermano estaba llegando a ese lugar acompañado por aquella pony campirana, no lo pensaron dos veces para sentarse (claro que Is junto de mi).

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Apple Jack me dijo que necesitaba visitar una amiga, me dijo que la acompañara-

-Ah Fluttershy déjame presentarte al hermano de Noru, el es…bueno solo dile Is-

-Ho..hola…-

-Um..Hola…Noru! ¿Qué traes puesto?-

-No te importa así que cierra la boca-

-Ummm….Señorita Fluttershy ¿me puede servir té y un pastelillo?-

¿Pero qué cojones? ¿Desde cuándo Is era tan educado? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo pedía la comida tan amablemente? No cabe duda que ese ya no es mi hermano, este lugar es una trampa mortal cambia todos los ponys que lo pisan, primero Is y presiento que pronto me pasara a mi (sobre mi podrido cadáver)

-Valla hermano te has vuelto todo un lambiscón-

-Tiene su recompensa-

Voltee a ver a Apple Jack y con la mirada le exigí una explicación de lo que le paso a mi hermano.

-Me imagino que le extraña ver a su hermano así señorita Noru, pero déjeme decirle que esta mejor ahora, aun no se le quita esa extraña apatía y frialdad pero al menos ya es un poco más educado, solo había que darle el incentivo correcto y mis deliciosas manzanas gustan a cualquiera-

-Tenía que ser, a un potro siempre se le llega por el estomago-

Twilight presintió que me iba a volver a molestar así que decidió cambiar el tema, esa pony me está conociendo muy bien (eso no puede ser bueno)

-Noru, Is…tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es su magia-

-Obviamente es más complicada que la tuya-

Tuve que contestar yo, ya que mi hermano se estaba atiborrando de emparedados.

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Necesitamos conjuros para invocarla, es tan poderosa que si la usamos así como tu usas la tuya puede salirse de control-

-No lo entiendo del todo, me gustaría ver una demostración-

-No creo lograr mucho, esa torpe Celestia me suprimió casi todo mi poder-

Adoraba ver como Twilight y las demás fruncían el seño cada vez que hablaba mal de Celestia, si la conocieran como yo, sabían lo cobarde y arrogante que es.

-Aun así veré que puedo invocar-

Cerré los ojos un momento, pensando que podría ser; se me vino la idea casi de inmediato, tal vez era una simpleza (muy simple de hecho) pero para ellas sería una novedad. Volví abrir los ojos pero esta vez brillaban entonces comencé a recitar el conjuro (debía recitarlo en mi lengua natal)

- spektrum av den frosne avgrunnen, gjør din plikt og vis deg for prinsessen din -

La taza de té que tenia frente mío se congelo al instante, luego de la misma empezó a salir una pequeña nube blanca que empezó a tomar forma de un pequeño hombre de nieve con unos enormes ojos negros.

-No es gran cosa pero es lo único que puedo invocar ahora (que desagradable)-

Las tres ponys chillaban emocionadas.

-Pero si es muy tierno, ¿Tú también puedes hacer eso Is?-

-Claro señorita AJ, pero no soy muy bueno con la magia, la mía aun es muy inestable-

-Valla Noru sí que es muy diferente a mi magia, me gustaría mucho estudiarla-

-No creo que puedas Twilight, todos esos conocimientos se perdieron junto con mi reino-

-Pero tú podrías enseñarme-

-Podría…..si se me diera la gana…-

Las tres ponys siguieron charlando y jugando con el pequeño hombre de nieve, esa cosa era un parasito pero para ellas era lindo (que tontería) cuando creí que las cosas seguirían tranquilas Pinkie Pie hizo su aparición junto con otra pony que jamás había visto (es solo un decir porque la condenada pony mas llamativa no podía ser) su crin era multicolor, de inmediato AJ las llamo.

-Pinkie, Rainbow por aquí!-

-Oh Hii! Hola todas! Que emocionante una fiesta de té! Pero ¿Qué es una fiesta sin un pastel? Por eso traje más pastel, traje para todas, oh hola Noru…y ahhh un pony nuevo! Hola ¿cómo te llamas? Soy Pinkie Pie me gustan las fiestas ¿te gustan las fiestas? Te are una fiesta ….-

-Pinkie, Pinkie basta vas aturdir al pobre chico, se llama Is-

Dijo Twilight para evitar que la escandalosa pony rosa siguiera parloteando sin descanso.

-Noru deja te presento a otra de mis grandes amigas, ella es Rainbow Dash-

-Soy la pony mas veloz de toda Equestria no lo olvides-

-Ajam-

¿Acaso a la unicornio no se le acababan las amigas? Y para colmo otra pony arrogante por un momento recordé ah….diablos ¿en qué estoy pensando?…ese idiota debió contagiarme su estupidez.

La tarde siguió con relativa calma, Is habrá encontrado con quien comer hasta reventar, Pinkie Pie. Por otro lado la tal Rainbow no dejaba de presumir sus dotes de voladora (ya quisiera ver si vuela así durante una tormenta de nieve). La verdad no me sentía tan mal entre ese grupo de ponys era algo….confortable (supongo) Twilight ayudaba mucho en procurar que no me preguntaran muchas cosas, me empieza a caer un poco mejor esa pony, si parece ser algo sensata.

El tiempo paso volando y se acercaba el atardecer, mientras veía como se acercaba el ocaso me sentía nerviosa (eso era muy raro) jamás me había sentido nerviosa, ni siquiera en aquellas batallas que terminaba librando por culpa del rey (matar ponys sublevados era relajante).

Estaba tan concentrada en la taza de té que no sentí cuando alguien se coloco detrás de mí y tapo mis ojos.

-Neeee! Noruuuuuuu~ Noruuuu~ ¿adivina quién es? Te daré una pista es súper increíble!

Sin pensarlo más con una de mis patas libres le propine un golpe en el estomago a ese escandaloso pegaso, solo lo vi caerse a un lado mientras se agarraba de dolor.

-Jejejej me descubriste Noru!-

-Idiota-

Como si nada volvió a ponerse de pie y saludo a las demás ponys, es un idiota solo provocó ponerme más nerviosa (¿espera que?).

-Lo siento señoritas pero vine a llevarme a Noru, tendremos un almuerzo solo los dos-

-Espera un maldito segundo ¿eso cuando lo decidiste…..? ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto?-

-JAJA! Sabía que no te resistirías a mí, se lo pedí a Rarity cuando vi que hizo el tuyo-

-Idiota-

En efecto su traje era demasiado llamativo, era una camisa roja de mangas largas con una corbata negra, sobre esta llevaba una gabardina larga también, en su cabeza descansaba un pequeño gorrito que hacía muy bien juego con su rebelde crin (¿qué chingaos estoy pensando?)

-Bueno Twilight me llevo a Noru un rato, te la devolveré sana y salva-

-Espera…¿qué?..Jamás acepte nada…-

-De acuerdo Denmaku pero que no sea muy tarde aun esta bajo mi vigilancia-

-Jaja! Es un hecho!-

-¿Queeeeé?!-

Den tomo mi boina y me la puso (aun bajo protestas mías) luego me abrazo por atrás (otra vez esa sensación) y se elevo conmigo mientras yo le gritaba cuanta maldición conocida (en todos los idiomas posibles a ver si entendía) pero era obvio que no me iba a soltar.

…..Continuara…..

* * *

_**Jujuju! Este capítulo lo hice cortito :D aun así espero les guste**_

_**Por los que tengas curiosidad por el idioma que hablo Noru no les dire…..:P**_

_**Naaa mentira no soy tan mala, es Noruego (empiezan a captar la similitud xD)**_

_**Quería saber si algunos de mis lectores podría (y quería) hacer un dibujo de Noru y Den con las ropas que les diseño Rarity :D en pago podrá sacar su propio OC en el Fic y poner de su propia cosecha de ideas. Así que manden un MP si se animan.**_

_**Eso es todo no olviden dejar Reviews porfa!**_

_**Ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aprecio a todos los que continúan leyendo mi fic, y muchas gracias por los reviews que sigan llegando.**_

_**Aun sigo en la indecisión de poner lemmon mas adelante (-_-) en sus reviews denme su opinión. Bueno vamos a lo nuestro que siga el fic :D**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**Amor frio (Cap. 4)**

Ya me había cansado de soltar cuanta grosería me sabia, por más que intente (y forcejeé) ese estúpido no me soltaba ¿Cómo tenía más fuerza que yo?

-¿Ehh, ya te dormiste linda?-

-Idiota-

-JAJA! Como no decías nada por un momento lo pensé, pero tranquila ya casi llegamos-

-Jummm….podrías soltarme ¿sabes? Yo puedo volar perfectamente-

-Eso lo sé…pero también sé que te perderías la sorpresa si o hago-

No estoy estaba segura de lo que quiso decir, pero si no me equivoco el bien sabía que si me soltaba escaparía, valla pony tan malditamente persistente. Aun así apenas lleguemos a donde me lleva igual saldría a toda ala de ahí.

-Mira Noruuuu! Es ahí donde merendaremos! ¿No me quedo genial?-

Chocada mire hacia adelante, tenía algo de curiosidad por saber que había hecho (seguramente algo tonto). Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi corazón dio un latido muy fuerte, retumbo todo mi pecho (casi sentí como si hubiera una grieta dentro de mi)

Era una parte un poco apartada del parque, había una manta blanca bajo un hermoso (¿eh?) árbol, donde estaban puestos unos delicados platos (muy finos a mi parecer) también había velas y unas curiosas flores que jamás había visto y para termina una canasta llena hasta el tope de bocadillos.

-Jeje! ¿Te gusta? Bueno mi fabulosa persona lo armo todo, aunque….tuve ayuda extra….¿quién diría que la "esposa" de mi odioso primo era tan bueno para estas cosas….-

Me coloco en el suelo y me quede estática, sentía mucho calor en mi cuerpo (creo que me enferme) y claramente podía percibir como ardían mis mejillas (¿seria fiebre?)

-Oooooooow! Noru ¿estás bien? Estas muy roja!-

-Cállate idiota-

-Jeje! Vamos a sentarnos-

Me dedico una sonrisa, era diferente a todas las otras sonrisas bobaliconas que tenia, esta era más…cálida (¿?) termine siguiéndole el juego después de todo no había comido nada en casa de Fluttershy (aun no sé porque) y me estaba muriendo de hambre.

El ambiente del lugar era tranquilo y muy silencioso (justo como me gustaba) me senté a un extremo de aquella manta y ese bobo al otro. De inmediato me empezó a servir algunos aperitivos y luego coloco un líquido amarillento en una pequeña copa, mi mirada extrañada no se hizo esperar.

-Es sidra de manzana! Cortesía de Apple Jack-

-…-

-Tienes una cara muy expresiva por eso adivine que no sabias lo que era-

¿Pero qué mierda decía? Mi cara era menos expresiva que un maldito bloque de hielo, ¿acaso se quería hacer el chulo conmigo? Solo rodé los ojos y me puse a comer el emparedado.

La velada siguió extrañamente tranquila, ese pegaso puede ser calmado si se lo propone (aunque sigue hablando mucho) me empezó hablar de su familia (curiosamente puse atención) que solo consistía de su primo su "esposa" y el hijo de ellos, luego de sus viajes y todo lo que veía (que presumido)

-….y ese fue el último lugar a donde fui, aunque aún no sé donde será mi próxima expedición…-

-…..-

-Noru…sabes ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a la próxima que haga?…-

-NO-

-Quiero ver el lugar de dónde vienes-

-Ahí no queda nada-

-Eso no es lo que me interesa, yo quiero ver de dónde viniste!-

-¿Y qué ganas con eso idiota?-

-Daaaaaa! Fácil así conozco más de la linda Noru!-

Eso último había sido con detonante para mí, ese estúpido pegaso no lo entendía ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Lo iba averiguar de uno u otra manera, así que en ese momento se acabaron las sutilezas, es raro que yo me deje llevar por mis emociones (no las tengo) pero todo ese maldito lugar me estaban volviendo blanda.

De un solo movimiento me levante y taclee aquel odioso pegaso, lo tenía debajo de mi, sentía una rara combinación de enojo y de otra cosa que no conocía que era (jamás lo había sentido).

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?! Desde que te conocí no has dejado de acosarme y decirme cosas raras! Y ahora esto! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Por qué no te alejas si sabes que te puedo matar? los demonios saben que lo eh intentado!-

En la vida había dicho tantas cosas juntas, sentía que me iba a explotar la garganta en cualquier segundo, de momento sentí algo raro correr por mi mejilla, era ¿agua?. Ese idiota solo me miro de una manera extraña (jamás me habían visto así) y sonrió con mas ternura (¿?). Acercó su casco a mi rostro y seco el agua que corría de mis ojos.

-Te estás derritiendo Noru….-

No aguante mas, cerré los ojos y lo golpee en la mejilla con mucha fuerza, comencé a gritar histérica (¿qué estaba pasando conmigo?) cada palabra mía venia acompañada de un golpe para él.

-¿Por qué siempre me sonríes? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Por qué…por qué….?...-

Deje de golpearlo, me senté y puse mis cascos sobre mi cara, esa agua no dejaba de salir (¿de verdad me estaba derritiendo?) empecé hacer ruidos raros mientras más salían, de momento sentí las patas de Den alrededor mío, me estaba abrazando de nuevo, eso solo me hacía sentir más rara aun (de por sí ya tenía un pinche caos interno).

-Me preguntas mucho el porqué….pero yo ya te lo había dicho la primera vez que te vi…¿lo recuerdas?-

-sniff….cup…hicuup-

Ya no podía articular ninguna palabra, tenía muchos años la última vez que deje salir agua de mis ojos y aquella vez fue…..cuando la enterraron….mi madre….ese idiota rey…todo fue su culpa…

De repente ese pegaso tomo mi barbilla eh hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Te lo diré de todos modos…..te dije…que me gustas…¿suena de cuentos de hadas verdad? Bueno yo siempre creí que mi primo cara de tabla era un bobo, decía que se enamoro a primera vista, yo no creía esas patrañas, hasta que te conocí ese día-

-…tu….tu….IDIOTA!-

Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, un grito que había querido salir hace años pero jamás fue libre como ahora, salí volando de ahí tan rápido como pude aunque mis alas dolían horriblemente (aun estaban entumidas por el clima más caliente) no me detuve ni un segundo, ni siquiera mire atrás.

Me sentía rara, confundida, débil (eso era lo peor) llegue como cohete a la biblioteca, casi derribo la puerta al entrar, Twilight pego un brinco cuando me vio llegar de esa manera tan estrepitosa.

-No…Noru! ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Denmaku? ¿Estas…llorando?-

-CALLATE! No me molestes!-

Esas odiosas cosas que salían de mis ojos no parecían dar tregua, corrí a la habitación y me arroje a mi cama, me cubrí por completo con las cobijas, no iba salir de ahí en mucho tiempo (no hasta saber qué es lo que me pasaba)

**(POV Den)**

La vi alejarse a gran velocidad, me sentía de algún modo culpable, tan empecinado estaba en demostrarle mis sentimientos que olvide que ella aun era un duro bloque de hielo. Me costara derretir ese terco corazón más de lo que pensé. Pero en ningún momento mentí….de verdad me gusta.

Sera mejor que deje que se calme, mañana iré a buscarla (tengo facilidad para encontrarla) y le llevare algo que la ponga de mejor humor, podrá siempre llamarme idiota pero sé que sus palabras tienes algo más que aun no deja salir.

Si tal vez tenga razón soy un idiota, soy un idiota enamorado no hay duda.

El siguiente día llego tan tranquilo como siempre, me había levantado temprano para buscar un regalo para Noru ¿Qué podría darle?

Vague por tiendas y florerías pero cada cosa que veía solo podía imaginarme a Noru tirándomelo a la cara (o en el peor de los caso haciendo que me lo coma) de verdad que tiene gustos exigentes, pero eso no aria que me diera por vencido.

Termine volando a Sweet Apple Acres, tal vez AJ me pueda ayudar con alguna idea ella es muy sincera.

Al aterrizar me tope con un alicornio que me recordaba a Noru y si mal no recuerdo él se encontraba ayer en casa de Fluttershy.

-Eeeeey! Chico Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Eh?...ah hola…..¿tú no eres el que se llevo ayer a Noru?

- Así es! el único e inigualable! JAJA! ¿Tú conoces a Noru también?-

-Si….ella es…mi….pariente…-

-OOOOOOH! Son hermanos?! OOOOW! Eres mi cuñado!-

-¿Eh?-

-Soy Denmaku dime Den, puedes tener toda la confianza conmigo!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Sabes si esta AJ? De verdad de verdad necesito hablar con ella, ya sabes es buena para los consejos, pero tú también puedes ayudar, sabes le haré un regalo a Noru pero no se que darle, me gustaría verla sonreír-

-El mundo se acaba antes de que ella haga eso-

-¿Entonces que le puedo dar?-

-¿Tienes problemas para oír o solo escuchas lo que quieres?-

-Había pensado en flores pero eso es muy aburrido y muy común, yo soy alguien awesome! Dedo darle un regalo igual-

-…..creo que ambas….la verdad no conozco mucho de los gustos de Noru, solo sé que adora ese broche roto que siempre trae…-

-Eres un genio! A…ammm…¿cómo te llamas?-

-Is….-

-Gracias Is por la gran idea!-

-¿Eh?-

-Nos veremos luego cuñado!-

-Que torpe….-

Salí volando a toda prisa, debía ir a una ciudad en particular a buscar el mejor regalo del mundo, sin duda are que Noru sonría o de perdida un beso…si un beso me gustaría mucho.

**(Fin POV)**

Ya era más de medio día y aun me negaba abandonar mi cama más que nada por el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenia (parecía resaca) por lo menos me saque las cobijas ya me empezaba acalorar, en eso entro Twilight que traía (levitando con su magia) un vaso con jugo y un emparedado de margaritas.

-Oí que te despertaste, te traje algo de comer-

-No quiero nada-

-Lo dejare aquí por si cambias de opinión, además está el baño listo si quieres refrescarte-

-…..-

-Y si…quieres hablar….estaré abajo haciendo algunos pergaminos para la princesa Celestia…-

Al menos esa pony resulto mas lista de lo que imagine, no me bombardeo con preguntas incomodas (no se las iba a responder de todos modos) como acostumbran todas esas torpes yeguas sentimentales.

Vi aquel emparedado, no se veía tan mal, termine por comerlo todo, luego me dirigí al baño, me quede por lo menos una hora en la tina antes de dignarme a salir, el agua helada me calmo bastante, me recordaba a los ríos congelados donde solía ir con Is.

Termine bajando las escaleras, ya estaba entumida de estar acostada casi toda la mañana al bajar ahí estaba Twilight como había dicho, estaba tan concentrada que no me vio llegar, le toque el hombro provocando que esta se sobresaltara.

-AAAAAAAAAAh!...aaah…aaah….hola Noru….jejeje…bajaste…-

-Si….necesito saber unas cosas….tú tienes muchos libros….así que los usare….-

-Ah! Claro Noru, toma los que necesites-

Y así empezó mi búsqueda de respuestas, devoraba libro tas libro pero solo me dejaba más inquieta, seguían diciendo lo mismo, sentimientos, atracción, querer y peor amor…..en lugar de ayudarme solo me estaban poniendo más tensa, además no decían nada acerca de lo que sentía cuando Den se atrevía a darme un abrazo; arroje el libro furiosa llamando la atención de Twilight.

-Creo que no estaba lo que buscabas…-

-No…-

-¿quieres otro libro?-

-No,….quiero…preguntarte algo…-

-¿De verdad?! A…aam claro…-

Me acerque a ella, cuando la tenia frente a frente le dije del modo más amenázate posible (me sale natural)

-Si le comentas a alguien de lo que te diré, me asegurare que sea la última cosa que salga de tu jodida boca…¿entendiste?...-

-Bastante bien…..-

-Bien dile a Spike que traiga algo de comer, esto será largo…-

Y así comencé a contarle algunas cosas que me pasaban (moriré por eso), desde los abrazos de Den hasta lo que paso la noche anterior, si esa pony era tan lista como decían encontraría una solución a lo que me pasaba.

* * *

_**Bueno gente acá acaba otro capítulo quise hacerlo un poco diferente agregando el punto de vista de Den, a ver que les pareció :D**_

_**Por lo del dibujo bueno ya no se preocupen ^.^**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ciao ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chachaannn! Un nuevo capítulo ya por fin, un poco más tarde y cortito de lo que pensé, ya entre de nuevo a la universidad y pues eso tiene toda la atención, en fin.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me motivan mucho, espero y sigan llegando**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

Termine de contarle a Twilight todo lo pasado esos días (la cabeza parecía que me estaba a punto de estallar) la mire en silencio mientras ella trataba de ordenar sus respuestas.

-Bueno Noru, sí que te han pasado muchas cosas, lo que realmente me sorprende es que Denmaku aun siga con sus cuatro patas enteras-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, creo que debería usar más fuerza…-

-Nooo, nooo, Noru…a lo que me refiero…es que después de todo eso aun sigue buscándote-

-Es un idiota que no entiende que se largue de mi vida-

-Puede ser….pero también puede ser que de verdad le gustes-

Otra vez sentí mi cara arder por aquellas palabras, no comprendía lo que pasaba (o no quería hacerlo) le di un pequeño golpe al cuerno a la unicornio.

-Auch! Piénsalo Noru…¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-

-Eso…debe ser un error! El debe estar enfermo! Yo tengo que estar muy enferma ¿Por qué me siento así?-

-Bueno Noru…..puede que en fondo….muy, muy, muuuuuuuy en el fondo tu también sientas algo por el-

Me levante de mi lugar cansada de tanta insolencia, aunque ella merecía ser golpeada con más fuerza no lo aria (solo zapes ocasionales), para mi desgracia en ese momento ella era la única que tenia para desahogarme un poco, preferí salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, cuando estaba en la puerta ella hablo de nuevo.

-Noru prueba ser sincera una vez! Solo una vez te pido! Podrías descubrir muchas cosas con eso!-

-….-

Salí sin mirarla siquiera, quería pensar a solas. ¿Ser sincera con ese sujeto? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Puede que tal vez respuestas, ya que en ese momento me sentía desesperada por conseguirlas, termine sentada bajo un árbol del parque; no deje de pensar en eso ni un segundo.

-Ser sincera… Ser sincera… Ser sincera… Ser sincera…a mi modo….-

Sonreí (interiormente) ante ese pensamiento, no era tan malo así no pondría en riesgo todo mi orgullo, ahora solo me hacía falta el momento indicado, fue cuando caí en cuenta que ese bobo no me había ido a molestar en todo el día ¿estará bien? ¿Se habrá puesto triste por lo de la noche anterior? A mí que me importa todo eso, mejor de ese modo me libraba de las molestias, pero no podía dejar de sentirme ansiosa ¿acaso quería verlo? Esa sí que era una gran tonterías, resople molesta ante esa idea.

Después de mucha meditación bajo ese árbol me había quedado dormida (pero no profundamente) eso era seguro, lo extraño fue sentir una presencia cálida cerca de mí, era muy extraño sentir calor de donde provengo por eso para mi percibir algo así es como un regalo del cielo, consciente o inconsciente me fui acercando a la fuente de calor, deje mi cuerpo relajarse hasta que lo escuche.

-Aaaaaaw! Quién diría que este cubito de hielo fuera tan lindo!-

Desperté de un salto y me puse de pie, ahí estaba Den aun acostado en el pasto con esa estúpida sonrisa, me sentía nerviosa y que mi cara ardía y no lo podía disimular (me tomo desprevenida…de nuevo)

-¿Qué diablos haces idiota?! –

-Bueno…pensé en venir a verte, me gusta verte! A demás dejamos algo pendiente anoche-

-Lo de anoche fue un error y no te debo nada-

-No hablo de eso-

-Eeeeh?!-

-Toma esto, se que te gustara….-

Demaku actuaba muy raro (para sus estándares) no hacia bromas raras ni divagaba con lo que le decía, parecía realmente nervioso, lo percibía en su mirada, tome la caja que me ofreció (dudando) la abrí con cuidado y me encontré con un detalle que hizo romper el hielo alrededor de mi corazón (jamás lo sabría el claro está)

En la caja se encontraba un dije en forma de un copo de nieve, se veía extremadamente delicado sin duda muy hermoso a la vista, parecía que podría brillar en la noche más oscura, estaba adornado con los cristales más finos de Equestria, toda una obra de arte.

Sin decir ni preguntar nada, Den tomo el dije la inserto en una cadena; se coloco detrás de mí y me lo puso, al tiempo que hacia esto susurro en mi oreja.

-Es mi modo de disculparme….no quisiera que te enojaras y te alejaras de mi…por lo de ayer-

Al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí me separe de golpe, mi corazón empezó a palpitar con tal fuerza que parecía que iba salir corriendo de mi pecho, me empecé a sonrojar así que desvié la mirada para que no me viera en ese estado (tan lamentable).

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-WUJUUU! A Noru le gusto! Si si! Noru no me odia!-

-….Idiota…-

Una vez mas sin permiso se acerco a mi espacio personal y me abrazo con fuerza, quería gritarle mil insultos posibles pero mi mente me traiciono y se quedo en blanco, mi pecho empezó a doler mucho, sentía que moría en vida, no aguante más y lo empuje para deshacer e abrazo.

-No..Noru espera! ¿A dónde vas?...NORU!-

Salí a todo trote de ahí, no entendía mis acciones tan erráticas, unos minutos des pues me encontraba a la orilla de un lago, la tarde amenazaba con llegar pronto pero ya no me importaba nada, mi corazón no dejaba de doler.

Puse mis cascos sobre la cabeza llena de frustración quería gritar pero no podía, de pronto un brillo en el lago llamo mi atención, me acerque despacio y pude ver mejor mi reflejo y ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo, el cual provenía de mi, más bien de aquel dije, lo había olvidado por completo, lo examine cuidadosamente, y por un momento deje de sentirme tan mal.

Ese idiota tenía muy buen gusto, fue un regalo acertado pues logro lo imposible, sonreí un poco (solo fue media sonrisa).

-NORU!...por fin te encuentro…-

Empecé a correr de nuevo, no aguantaba verlo pues dolía mucho mi pecho.

-Ahh! ¿Por qué corres de nuevo?-

-No te me acerques!-

Den no hizo caso a mis palabras me tacleo y de nuevo me encontraba entre sus patas.

-Al fin te alcance….sé que vas a golpear pero…ya no dejare que escapes de mi…-

Ese pegaso deshizo un poco el abrazo para mirarme mejor.

-Ah…Eh?! No..Noru? ¿Qué pasa? Tu..Tu cara está muy roja..!-

-Eres….un idiota! Deja de mirarme así bastardo!-

-Dime que pasa ¿estás b…?-

-Toda es tu culpa! Cada que me tocas, me abrazas o te acercas a mí duele mucho! Mi pecho duele mucho! Es muy doloroso! Ya no quiero sentirme así!-

-Noru…..-

Oculte mi cara en mis cascos! Ya no aguantaba mi vergüenza ni la mirada insistente que tenia Den sobre mí.

-Estoy segura que me contagiaste tu estupidez! Estoy enferma! Eres un bastardo maldito!-

-Jeje…-

Esa pequeña risita de su parte me descolgó y lo que provoco que destapara mi rostro y lo mirara a la cara de nuevo, este tenía una expresión tan extraña, me veía con mucha ternura (¿?) sin previo aviso me abrazo de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-I..Idiota! ye dije que no me tocaras! Tu..-

-Noru…cálmate un poco y escúchame-

La voz tan seria de ese pegaso me hizo estremecer, lo iba a escuchar no porque él me lo pidiera si no porque quería saber con qué tontería saldría ahora.

-Cuando estoy contigo….mi corazón también se acelera y me duele el pecho…al igual que a ti-

Me acerco a su pecho y coloque mi cabeza ahí, pude escuchar perfectamente el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, se parecía al mío.

-Lo vez…también puedes oírlo..-

-si…-

-Es como lo que tú sientes ¿no es así?-

-si…-

-Eso pasa cuando los ponys se gustan mucho mucho….cuando están...enamorados…-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, de verdad él creía estar enamorado, puede que para él sea fácil es solo un pony común (creo) pero yo…yo soy la (ex)princesa del hielo, eso no puede ser posible.

-Tú sabes que me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, al conocerte un poco mas eso creció, se que aun me falta mucho Noru por conocer, por eso….-

-…-

-Quiero estar contigo, odio cuando no estoy cerca de ti….-

Mi cara estaba completamente seria (no dudo que también completamente roja) el solo me observaba callado con esa sonrisa que solo me dedica a mí, tan tierna, tan cálida. Alcé uno de mis cascos, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, podía arrepentirme pero Twilight me dijo que fuera sincera y lo iba a intentar solo esa vez.

**(POV Denmaku)**

Estaba muerto de nervios, me había sincerado completamente ante ella, no lo había planeado de ese modo pero quería que supiera que yo sentía lo mismo, en ningún momento dejaría de sonreírle, ella me hacía sentir vivo, diferente, una buena razón para estar ahí y no seguir huyendo excusándome en mis viajes.

La vi levantar su casco, presentí que se venía un golpe o por lo menos una buena bofetada, no había problema, separarme de ella es la única cosa que de verdad me daña, yo se que sus golpes ocultan lo que siente por mí.

Cerré los ojos esperando el desenlace, pero lo que sentí fue más grande que tener una bomba atómica en el trasero.

Noru había puesto su pata en mi nuca y me había jalado hacia ella, acortando cualquier distancia entre nosotros y remplazándola con un beso….un beso que me dio Noru! Oh Celestia si me mata después de esto hazme un fantasma porque jamás la voy a dejar.

**(Fin POV)**

Lo bese, apague cualquier sentido de la razón que estuviera en mi, jamás lo había hecho, era mi primer beso, y no se sentía tan asqueroso como lo había imaginado, por suerte la razón regreso pronto y me separe de el de un solo movimiento, me levante y me di la vuelta, Den se quedo en su lugar y su mirada se puso melancólica.

-Supongo que será mejor que por hoy te deje ir….-

-Si quieres vivir para mañana, más te vale…-

-Eh?! Mañana quieres verme…..!-

-…-

-WUJUUU! Noru me quiere! Noru me quiere! Noru me….-

-Si no callas tu jodida boca te matare aquí mismo!-

-TE QUIERO MUCHO NORU!-

-Jum….-

Estire mis alas y me aleje de ahí, cuando estaba suficientemente lejos en mis labios pareció una pequeña sonrisa, mi pecho no dolía como antes, pero seguía sintiéndose raro.

Ahora que las cosas llegaron a ese punto me pregunto ¿Cómo me afectara eso?.

* * *

_**Aaaaw mivii! Este capítulo lo hice más sentimental ya era hora que diera su pata a torcer Noru! xD**_

_**Pero bueno ojala sea de su agrado, y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, la verdad es que ni yo se que giro tomara ahora que las cosas se han aclarado :D**_

_**Para terminar quiero agradecerle a una personita en especial **__**Darien Moonlight **__**que me hico un dibujo de Noru y Den con las ropas que les hizo Rarity, mil gracias por tan genial trabajo ahí les dejo el link para que también ustedes lo admiren :D**_

_**http(dos puntos)(diagonal)(diagonal)i549(punto)photobucket(punto)com(diagonal)albums(diagonal)ii361(diagonal)KuroEnvy(diagonal)DibujoD(punto)jpg**_

_***no olviden quitar todos los paréntesis y sustituir :D**_

_**Ciao ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Otro nuevo capítulo WIIII! Ando muy feliz con este fic, no pensé que mi proyecto fuera aceptado y aquí está…!**_

_**A todos y a todas gracias de verdad que se hayan dado un tiempo en sus compus para leer mi historia, espero no defraudarlos.**_

_**Bueno ya mucho chinga sentimentalismo vamos a lo bueno! Que siga el fic!**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**Amor frio (Cap. 7)**

Esa mañana me desperté temprano, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, ¿la causa? Ese bastardo de Den y las cosas que me hace sentir ¿por qué diablos lo bese? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Aparte las cobijas de un golpe, estaba más que molesta esa mañana. Me asome a la cama de Twilight y esta ya no estaba ahí, esa pony se levanta muy temprano a estudiar (que nerd) con pasos pesados me dirigí al espejo para acomodar mi crin, estaba ocupada en eso cuando el destello de aquel dije me distrajo, volví a recordar los sucesos de esa noche y del….beso.

-MALDITA SEA!-

Grite sin importar nada mas (jamás había hecho eso) arroje el cepillo al suelo con fuerza y me dirigí a bajar las escaleras, alrededor de mi había un aura extrañamente (no tanto) maligna que obvio no paso desapercibida para la unicornio morada que al instante que me encontraba en la misma habitación que ella empezó a temblar.

-Bu…buenos…nos…di…di..días Noru….-

-¿Dónde está ese dragón con mi desayuno?...-

-Yaa..yaa..l…lo está pre..preparando…en..en 10 min..minutos desayunare…mos-

-Como sea….-

Me carcomía la ira por dentro, no tenía ganas de hablar con Twilight aunque muy a pesar necesitaba más consejos de ella, decidí leer un libro para calmarme en lo que llegaba el desayuno y justo como dijo la unicornio a los 10 minutos apareció Spike con bandejas, este al verme tirito desde la cola hasta la última escama de la cabeza, nos dejo la comida y salió corriendo de esa sala.

El desayuno estaba innecesariamente tenso, Twilight me miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera hacer explotar la biblioteca (aunque no era mala idea) la comida estaba tan buena que empecé a calmarme y por ende tenía que calmar a la que ahora era mi única…amiga(¿?)

-Necesito de tus….consejos….-

Twilight pego un brinco al oírme hablar, trago fuerte y me respondió.

-Si…adelante Noru ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Es sobre ese idiota….-

-¿Denmaku? Paso algo entre ustedes, digo es que puede ser muy enérgico ese pegaso pero no es mal pony, sabes deberías darle una oportunidad puede que también te agrade…-

- Twilight…-

-El parece muy interesado en ti, no le veo nada de malo en eso…-

- Twilight….-

-Eh visto como te mira y la verdad….-

- TWILIGHT!-

-Yo…ah ah…lo siento, estaba muy nerviosa por tu estado de ánimo, no quise hablar tanto, pero quería romper la tención, sé que no eres tan mala y yo te considero….-

- TWILIGHT!-

-Discúlpame de nuevo…-

-Aaaahg olvídalo…iré a ver a Is-

Me levante sin decir una palabra más, cuando estaba atravesando la puerta escuche a Twilight gritando desde la otra habitación diciendo que me cuidara, tonterías! Como si no fuera lo suficientemente peligrosa ya, los demás eran los que debían cuidarse de mí.

Llegue sin apuros a Sweet Apple Acres y a pesar de ser aun temprano Is y Apple Jack ya estaban recogiendo las manzanas, mi hermano se veía curiosamente menos pálido y a pesar de que su mirada no tenia expresión alguna yo lo percibía más feliz.

Me acerque a ellos en silencio y me coloque a una distancia prudente, de repente AJ empezó a temblar.

-Santas manzanas! Que frio se empezó a sentir-

-Noru vino a visitarnos…-

-Eh? ¿Y por eso empezó hacer frio?-

-Creo que anda de mal humor-

-Mal humor? Si ella es el mal humor en pony-

-Más de lo usual…algo le paso..algo….bueno…parece-

Desde donde me encontraba pude escuchar perfectamente la conversación, aria caso omiso de ciertas cosas, ya estaba bastante estresada con todo el tema de Den, comencé acercarme de nuevo a mi hermano y a la pony campirana.

-Hola Noru….sabia que estabas por aquí…-

-Hola Is…necesito…un consejo….-

-Eso si no me lo esperaba….explica el frio…-

-Cállate..-

Mi hermano y yo empezamos a retarnos con la mirada, las ráfagas de aire frio se empezaban hacer más fuertes, entonces AJ se puso en medio de ambos.

-EEEEy compañeros! Porque no se calma, tanto frio no es bueno para mis manzanas….mejor vamos por un pedazo de pay recién horneado dentro de la casa-

Mas tardo AJ en terminar la frase que Is en ponerse en marcha a buscar el dichoso postre, ahora entendía como esa pony mantenía tan calmado a mi hermano, la comida siempre fue su debilidad, termine sentada junto a esos dos comiendo pay y jugo.

-Entonces Noru….¿te gusta Den verdad?-

Termine escupiendo el jugo que estaba tomando, como se le ocurría a Is preguntar algo tan directo como eso además ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? (no estoy aceptando nada) ¿qué es lo que el sabia? Al parecer no era la única sorprendida AJ casi se atora con el pedazo de pay en su boca.

-Sugarcube! ¿No crees que estas inventando cosas?-

-Eh visto a ese Den rondando mucho a Noru, además de las veces que se la a llevado y como el aun sigue con vida…solo pude llegar a esa conclusión-

La mirada que tenia Is sobre mi parecía que me leía completamente, como si supiera todo lo que había pasado, sé que es perspicaz pero no creo que sea un adivino.

-De ninguna manera…¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien así me interesaría?-

-Eh visto tus reacciones cuando estas con él, es jodidamente obvio-

-Estas equivocado…-

-Que testaruda eres…-

-Yo jamás admitiría una tontería como esa….-

Todos en la mesa guardamos un extendido silencio, Is me conocía mejor que nadie antes sus ojos era imposible mentirle (es lo malo de convivir tanto tiempo con alguien) incluso por la mirada intrigada de AJ podía descifrar que ella también se había planteado lo mismo, después de todo ella también se encontraba la ves que ese idiota me llevo a la fuerza.

-¿Entonces no ha nada pasando con Den? así que la cabeza hueca no ah hecho nada ¿o sí? Apuesto a que no se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta-

-¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo?-

-OOOh! Entonces si lo sabe, o al menos una parte-

-…..-

-Debes decírselo….-

Ahora no solo era yo la que escupía (de nuevo) el jugo si no también Apple Jack parecía tan sorprendida como yo por el rumbo que había tomado la plática, ese Is y su maldita mente perspicaz.

-Yo no…..-

Antes de poder saber que contestar ya tenía algo (si algo) pegado a mi cuerpo.

-Noruuu~ Noruuu~ Noruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ Así que aquí estabas escondida! Que linda eres! ¿Me extrañaste? Wow aun traes el collar que te di!-

De un empujón aparte a Den rompiendo su empalagoso abrazo, este solo se limito a sonreír, sentarse y saludar a los otros presentes.

-Hola AJ! Qué bien lucen las manzanas esta temporada! Ya se me antoja probar la jalea de manzanas ZAP! Ah ah! Hola cuñado! Olvide que trabajas aquí!-

Is se limito a levantar una ceja en señal de respuesta ¿Por qué lo llamaba cuñado? Más tarde tendría que hablar seriamente con ese idiota la única que parecía contenta con la nueva visita era la pony campirana.

-Que gusto verte por aquí de nuevo compañero y no te preocupes la abuela Smith nos avisara cuando se acerquen mas manzanas ZAP, y a todo esto ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-

-¿Ah que no lo dije? Andaba buscando a mi linda Noru! Quiero que me de otro be….-

No lo deje terminar aquella vergonzosa frase, le había metido por completo todo mi pedazo de pie a la boca.

-Apple Jack será mejor que traigas mas pay, parece que este idiota se quedara aquí..-

-Tienes razón Noru…amm ahora regreso creo que acaba de salir otro de horno-

Volteé a ver a Is quien estaba muy entretenido con la situación actual, de vez en cuando me veía como preguntándome si de verdad me gustaba ese torpe pegaso. Por otra parte estaba Den que aun luchaba por terminarse el pay que tenía en la boca sin morir asfixiado.

Al poco rato regreso AJ con otra tanda de pays de manzana, Den empezó a contar de nuevo sus aburridos viajes, la pony campirana parecía genuinamente interesada, Is hacia una que otra pregunta ocasional yo solo me limite a comer mi pedazo de pay nuevo.

Me encontraba inusualmente callada, eso se debía a que de nuevo me estaba cuestionando acerca de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días ¿Qué se supone que era Den para mí? ¿Será cierta esa tontería que de verdad me gusta? Tan metida estaba en mis propios pensamientos que no note cuando tenía a Den peligrosamente (como siempre) cerca de mí.

-¿Te pasa algo malo Noru? Te ves distante ¿estás bien?-

-N…No es nada! Eres una maldita peste!-

Me traiciono mi voz, mostrando nerviosismo ante su cercanía.

-¿De verdad? A mí me pareciera como si estuvieras pensando mucho algo…-

-Que no es nada!-

-Noru…tú dices que no es nada pero eso es mentira, si no te pasara nada….-

Den empezó acercar su casco a mi rostros y lo movió cerca de mis labios, como quitando algo.

-…no tendrías migajas en tu rostros! Jeje! Sé que eres muy limpia!-

En su pata habían quedado las migajas que me quito luego con su lengua las lamio para comerselas, me levante con los ojos en blanco, tome el plato vacio delante mío y se lo arroje a la cara sin ningún cuidado, el plato se estrelló y se rompió justo en su frente, lo tome del cuello y lo mire amenazante, este solo se dedicaba reír mientras su frente sangraba.

-¿Q…Que fue eso? Dependiendo tú respuesta considerare matarte rápidamente-

-Que buena puntería Noru!JEJEJEEJEJEJ-

**(Is POV)**

Noru era muy obvia (al menos ante mis ojos) le gusta ese bobo pegaso, hubiera sido cualquier otro pony no le hubiera pedido respuestas, ya estaría empalado en algún acantilado, ella no tiene misericordia.

Noru podrás golpear y amenazar a Den todos lo que quieras pero el solo se acercara mas a ti.

-Ese par de bobos de verdad lucen enamorados-

Sin darme cuenta eso ultimo lo pensé en voz alta, en otras palabras lo dije frente a ellos, no dudo que hasta la señorita Apple Jack me escucho.

Noru aun tenis sus patas en el cuello de Den, ella me vio con una cara que debía ser fotografiada que mala suerte que no tenía una al alcance (hubiera sido un buen chantaje en el momento) Den por otro lado no había perdido su sonrisa ni por un momento.

-Is…¿que esta?...-

-YAY! Naturalmente! Estamos en una relación! Buena observación Is-

El rostro de Noru cambio de nuevo, este era aun más desconcertante que el primero, se veía ¿apenada? Eso si era algo interesante.

**(Fin POV)**

Después de aquellas palabras de Den desvié la mirada, mi cara estaba completamente roja y no quería que él me viera así, dentro de mí se encontraba un mar de emociones ¿Por qué dice ese tipo de cosas tan normalmente? El y yo no tenemos ninguna clase de relación….que yo sepa.

-Oh Noru! Tú eres siempre tan tímida!-

-….-

**(Den POV)**

Noru estaba rara, normalmente cuando le digo algo bonito ella me golpea o me hace un desprecio, pero ahora solo oculta su rostro, ella no está actuando como la misma de siempre

**(Fin POV)**

Creo que Den se dio cuenta del desconcierto en mi rostro, pues llegue a ver como la expresión del él también cambiaba a una más preocupada, ¿se abra dado cuenta?

-¿Algo está mal? ¿Te duele el estomago?...Noru…-

No aguante mas sus boberías ¿Qué nunca se da cuenta de nada? Una vez más le di impulso a mi casco y lo estrelle contra su mejilla sin ningún cuidado.

**(Den POV)**

-OWWWWWWWWWWWW!-

Sentí su bello casco en todo mi rostros, al parecer yo estaba exagerando, ella si era la misma de siempre, vi como después de eso empezó a correr alejándose de ese lugar.

-Muérete Den!-

-Ah….-

¿Por qué se había molestado? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Bueno ella aun es muy tímida supongo que dije algo que la avergonzó…..ES TAAAN LINDAAAAAAAAAA!

-Tonto…-

-¿Qué?-

Voltee a ver a Is, tan inexpresivo como siempre bebía tranquilamente el jugo que aun quedaba, fue cuando me di cuenta, tal vez a Noru le avergonzó que Is hubiera descubierto nuestra relación tan pronto, Si! Eso tenía mucho sentido.

-Ya veo…iré a buscarla-

-Preparare tu funeral-

Is podía ser también muy bromista (creo que es de familia) me levante me despedí también de AJ y partí en busca de Noru, no será difícil dar con ella pues yo me eh dado a la meta de quererla siempre.

**(Fin POV)**

….Continuara…

* * *

_**Bueno aquí termine otro capítulo este también me gusto mucho escribirlo :D**_

_**Qué bonito es el amor rudo ¿no es así? Y bueno no olviden dejar mas reviews y si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en los reviews que en prox capitulo se las respondo :D**_

_**Ciao~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiiii every pony! Llegue con un nuevo capítulo, siento que pasara algo de tiempo pero ya ven además de una vez les informo que no podre actualizar tan rápido como lo había estado haciendo, ¿la razón? Mi fucking universidad me tiene toooodo el día en clase.**_

_**Bueno ya, vamos a nuestro asunto, espero que les guste este cap donde conoceremos un como mas a Denmaku :D **_

_**Las preguntas de sus reviews las contesto abajo.**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**Amor frio (Cap. 8)**

Una vez mas había huido (?) de ese empalagoso de Den, realmente me sentía muy molesta con ese bobo ¿la razón? No estoy del todo segura, pero él no debe tomar decisiones o decir cosas que me involucran sin consultarme, como se atreve a decir que tenemos una relación sin ni siquiera me lo pregunto (¿espera que?) tampoco digo que quiero que lo haga.

Me sentía confundida respecto a él y eso provocaba que me molestara, así que por su bien mas le valía no aparecerse pronto cerca de mi o de lo contrario esta vez le arrancare esas alas lo más dolorosamente posible.

Aunque ahora que lo conozco más, estoy segura de que no tardara en aparecer y pensándolo bien es mejor, así podre llevar a cabo mi plan de arrancarle sus partes.

Prediciendo lo que podría (seguramente) pasar, me senté en una banca del parque y dicho y hecho cual boca de profeta Den se apareció a los pocos minutos, como siempre traía esa boba sonrisa pero en su mirada se podía percibir algo mas, un extraño deje de preocupación.

-Noruuu, Noru! Si querías estar a solas conmigo solo debiste decirlo-

Me equivoqué, no hay nada más en él que tonterías

-Idiota…-

-Nee, neee Noruuu! Ya que estamos fuera, ¿Qué tal si vamos de paseo?-

-Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado-

-Eeeeh?! ¿No quieres ir a un pequeño viaje con tu increíblemente awesome pegaso?-

-Que no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo! Menos si no dejas de decir babosadas y cosas tan irresponsables!-

-Noru….pero si eres mi novia….¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo?-

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!- O/O

Era el maldito colmo! ¿Qué le pasaba a ese pegaso? Me está volviendo loca con su forma de ser, solo dice cosas sin medir las consecuencias. ¿Por qué no pude toparme con alguien normal? ¿Por qué me hace sentir rara cuando esta cerca mío? ¿Por qué sentí que mi corazón exploto cuando dijo eso? Ya no se qué me pasa y la revolución en mi cabeza no ayuda.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes Noru? Pensé que sabias…ummm pero mejor lo dejo más claro si así lo prefieres-

Me dio un fugaz beso, fue rápido y un tanto superficial pero aun así provoco que mi cara enrojeciera.

-Aaaaah! Idiota ¿Quién te dio permiso de hacer eso? Además yo jamás acepte ser algo tuyo bastardo bocón!-

Den bajo sus orejas y puso esa jodida cara de cachorro regañado.

-Pero es obvio Noru…nos gustamos, estamos juntos y nos besamos!-

-No digas idioteces! Tu…tu…no entiendes nada….-

Súbitamente Den cambio su semblante a uno más serio, por un segundo me sorprendió pero ese segundo fue bastante tiempo considerando que cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba de nuevo entre sus patas, me mantenía muy pegada a él, mi corazón empezó a correr (maldito órgano delator) y una nueva sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo, sentía muy caliente en mi interior y casi podía jurar que sentía su fragancia (seguramente no se había bañado ¬¬)

-Si lo hago….si entiendo….-

-¿Hum?-

-Y por eso….debemos apurarnos! No está lejos donde vamos y ya quiero que los conozcas!-

-¿Pero qué chingaos….?-

Como odio esta costumbrita que esta agarrando, como me encontraba (atrapada) abrazada por las patas de Den, este simplemente salió volando conmigo mientras solo me limite a poner cara de fastidio, ya que por más que le grite y le amenace no me iba a soltar.

Voló aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, todo el viaje se la paso extrañamente callado, de vez en cuando me preguntaba o me decía cosas (solo lo ignoraba) parecía nervioso, era curioso pero una vocecita dentro de mi me decía que debía preocuparme por Den (obvio también ignore eso).

-Por fin estamos llegando!-

-Ya era hora….-

A unos metros de encontraba una pequeña casa azul con detalles en amarillo y por delante un curioso y muy bien arreglado jardín; lo que me faltaba otra casa cursi y ñoña.

Justo cuando pusimos patas sobre el suelo Den empezó a temblar, aunque trataba de de disimularlo más obvio no se podía, encontraba esto bastante divertido.

-Den…esto no me interesa pero…¿estás nervioso?-

-JAJAJA! ¿Qué dices? Eso es poco awesome!-

-Ajam…. ¿y qué hacemos aquí?-

-Aquí vive mi familia, quiero que los conozcas y no es que este nervioso….-

-Yo no te pregunte…..-

-Bueno si, pero no estoy nervioso, es decir ¿por qué estarlo? Solo tiene 3 años que no los veo-

-Si..si como sea…..¿espera que?-

¿Pero qué chingaos? ¿Cómo dice eso como si no fuera nada? Maldita sea si seguía juntándome con este bobo seguramente voy a terminar tan tonta como él, siempre dice las cosas tan fácil, además todo este asunto con su familia me estaba empezando a cansar y ahora me sale con esto.

-¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo todo esto? Si no los has visto es tu problema no mío, además yo….-

-Tuve una pelea con mi primo y me fui de la casa-

-Eso a mí no….-

-Ellos son lo único que me queda….quisiera por lo menos saludarlos….pero no sabía cómo-

-….-

-Ahora que estas a mi lado me siento con mas val….digo…tienes que conocerlos ya que eres mi novia!-

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS BASTARDO!-

Una vez mi cara se había encendido por la vergüenza (si me doy asco en lo que me convierto) lo tome del cuello y empecé a zangolotearlo y a darle cabezazos, Den como siempre solo reía y me decía lo linda que era, eso solo provocaba que mi nerviosismo aumentara y lo estrujara con más fuerza, no dudo que el escándalo que hacíamos era suficiente para llamar la atención.

-¿Qui´n hac´ tanto ´scandalo fu´ra de mi hogar?-

Aun tenía el cuello de Den entre mis patas la cara de este empezaba a ponerse azul, eso poco me importo al oír aquella imponente (y golpeada) voz que provocó que se me erizara el lomo, volteé a ver de dónde provenía y en efecto que tope con un enorme pony a la entrada de aquella casa.

Este pony era grande y fornido, su cara parecía de piedra podía dar incluso más miedo que yo (no lo puedo creer) su pelaje tenía un color azul y su crin era amarilla, de pronto detrás de él salió otro pony que seguramente era de mitad de tamaño que el primero, su pelaje era de color blanco y su crin azul, ambos eran pegasos.

-Oh! Su…¿Qué era todo ese ruino? No me digas que…..o moi! ¿Den?-

-JeJe….hola primo Su…hola Fin….¿cuánto tiempo no?-

Decidí soltar a ese idiota, no creo que a su familia le guste ver como acabo con él (eso queda pendiente) además su primo era demasiado intimidante, apenas solté a Den la pony blanca corrió abrazarlo, al ver esto me sentí irritada, pero me mantuve inexpresiva como siempre.

-Ohh mi moi! Den! Qué alegría que volvieras-

-JEJE! oooh vamos Fin! Soy demasiado genial para dejarlos para siempre, además vine porque tengo algo importante que decirles!-

-¿Eh de veras? Bueno eso está bien, no importa porque hallas regresado lo importante es que estas aquí y bien, vamos adentro-

Todos los pegasos empezaron a ingresar a la casa, yo me mantuve quieta en mi lugar, para ser franca me sentía rara y nerviosa como si no debiera estar ahí, antes de pensar en escapar Den me jalo a dentro.

A pesar de lo que aparentaba en el exterior dentro de la casa había un decorado muy sobrio y extremadamente ordenado, ingresamos en la sala cuando una voz chillona rompió el silencio entre los que estábamos ahí.

-Tío Den! Volviste!-

Den tomo a un pequeño pegaso entre sus patas y lo cargo en alto.

-¿Crees que un tío tan awesome como yo sé olvidaría de su sobrino favorito!

-No porque yo también soy awesome!-

Mentira que ese mocoso tenia influencia de ese bobo, pobre del potrillo si se le parecía a Den en carácter.

Luego de la cocina regreso aquella pegaso blanca con te y aperitivos, me sentía más rara aun en ese ambiente era cálido, amable era….hogareño, la pegaso empezó hablar y a mi parecer el primo de Den no lo hace mucho, es muy callado eso solo provoca que me dé más escalofríos.

-Bueno Den tienes mucho que contarnos, pero antes de eso…¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiguita?-

-No, no Fin! Ella no es mi amiguita!-

-¿Entonces?-

Valla eso había sido interesante, parece que por fin ese idiota se dio cuenta de las cosas aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme rara por el modo en que dijo que no lo era.

-Ella es mi NOVIA!-

Ahora si lo mato al desgraciado! Lo volví a tomar del cuello para zarandearlo y darle cabezazos

-¿Por qué sigues con esas cosas bastardo!? Ya te dije que no digas nada que me involucre sin mi consentimiento! Muere, muere!-

-Ooow, auch! Noru! Auch…eres auch! Tan adorable..auch!-

-Jejeje, parece que la historia se repite-

Deje de golpear a Den un momento, este aprovechó para escabulliste y jugar con el pequeño pegaso, mientras yo volteaba a ver a la otra yegua del lugar.

-Explícate! – Exigí de inmediato

-Bueno deja me presento primero, me llamo Finran y el pony a mi lado es mi esposo Sueden, el no habla mucho pero un buen pony, ah y este es mi hijo Sea-

-Si yo….soy Noruee~-

-Un gusto linda…y a lo que me refería es lo siguiente, cuando conocí a Sueden el me llamo esposa de inmediato sin ni siquiera preguntarme, veo que tu caso se parece mucho, luego supe que Su estaba enamorado de mi y es muy tímido para decir lo que siente y él pensó que llamándome así lo dejaba claro-

-Ósea que ambos son un par de bobos…-

-Solo son…..un poco….bueno….son algo….toscos….-

Volteé a ver a ambos aludidos, Den le hacía caras de bobo a su sobrino para que se riera, aunque no se diferenciaba mucho de su cara normal y por su lado Sueden este solo se limitaba a leer un libro en total silencio, de verdad era intimidante.

-Sabes Noru…aunque no demuestre Su está muy feliz de que Den nos viniera a ver, hace mucho que se paso el enojo…pero dime ¿Cómo lo convenciste de venir?-

-Me obligo a venir….-

-Eh? Jejeje ooh moi…ya veo jejeje-

-….-

El resto de la tarde fue innecesariamente molesta, todo ese ambiente familiar me estaba hastiando pero muy a mi pesar ni era del todo molesto, pude ver que Den le gustaban mucho los mocosos, el modo en que jugaba con su sobrino me lo dice, luego esta Fin ella me pido decirle así (malditos confianzudos) es demasiado maternal y hogareña, sin embargo Sueden sigue siendo un misterio, es molestamente callado y solo se la pasa observando a su familia.

Una vez más llego la noche, había perdido todo mi día con esos pegasos pero curiosamente no me sentí atan irritada como normalmente seria, Fin recogió la mesa y se llevo a ese potrillo Sea a dormir, en la sala solo quedamos Den, Su y yo, el ambiente se puso jodidamente pesado.

-Valla Su….te has puesto viejo….-

-…-

-Va! No dejas de ser aburrido! No comprendo como Fin sigue contigo-

-´so no ´s d´ tu incumb´ncia-

-No me importa lo digas, yo tengo a Noru y ella me quiere, eso es lo único que me importa-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para hablar por mi?-

-Ooooh Noru! Sé que eres tímida pero comprendo tus sentimientos! Nadie se resiste a mí-

Ya no me importo donde estábamos o quien nos viera, lo agarre por la nuca y lo azote contra la péquela mesa de café que estaba frente de nosotros, Su bajo el libro al ver la escena pero lejos de asombrarse solo alzó una ceja, vi que se dirigió a la cocina pero no le di importancia ya que estaba muy ocupada azotando a Den, después de un rato regreso con algo entre sus alas.

-Cr´o qu´ es un bu´n moment´ para t´mar algo-

Bajo las alas de Su se encontraba unas cajas, Den al ver esto le brillaron los ojos (a pesar de estar cubierto de sangre) no entendía por qué ya que para mí era desconocido el contenido de dichas cajas.

-JAJA! Valla Su! ¿Crees poder ganarme tomando este delicioso elixir?-

-S´lo t´malo, invítale tambi´n a N´ru-

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-

Den puso frente de mi una lata que saco de la misteriosa caja, al tomarla en mi casco estaba fría, tan fría que me gustaba.

-Se llama cerveza, aquí es una costumbre tomarla, nadie ah tomado tanta cerveza en la vida como yo! Porque yo soy el REY!-

-P´r eso si´mpre andas t´do id´ota-

-EEEY! Su! Eso ofende, además jamás me has ganado en una competencia!-

-Yo c´nozco el aut´control…-

-Mucha charla! Vamos a beber! ¿Qué dices Noru?-

-Como sea….-

Decidí tomar el contenido de la lata (no porque Den lo dijera) tenía curiosidad el porqué tanto escándalo, al principio era horriblemente amargo, casi lo escupía pero mi orgullo no me permitiría dejarlo así como así, mas que veía como Den y Su tomaban lata tras lata sin siquiera inmutarse.

Fin regreso cuando dejo dormido a su potrillo y se nos unió a la "convivencia", Su seguía trayendo caga tras caja y con esto lata tras lata de la dichosa cerveza desaparecía, Den se tomaba muy en serio aquello de ganar no se qué.

Yo trataba de no quedarme atrás, algo en mi decía que debía parar pero desde que llegue a Ponyville mi cordura de ah ido al caño, Den se veía tan normal ni parecía que se había tomado 3 cajas él solo, mientras que yo me empecé a sentir extrañamente mareada con cada lata que seguía tomando, después de un rato la primera que callo fue Fin, Su de disculpo un momento mientras dejaba a su esposa en la habitación por lo tanto Den y yo nos quedamos solos, y para colmo (o cruel destino) aquella bebida me había dejado sin una pizca de razón y la cabeza ya me daba vueltas.

-Neeee~ Noruuu~! ¿Qué te parece mi familia?-

-No son tan fastidiosos-

-Me da gusto que estés aquí…..conmigo….-

-A mí también me da….gusto….-

**(Den POV)**

Estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de cerveza que había tomado Noru, sí que era ruda. La veía ya mareada pero se negaba a caer o demostrarlo, pero ya la conozco mas como para leer su rostro, decidí que era el mejor momento para saber lo que de verdad siente ya que los potrillos y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Noru….¿Me odias?...

-Eres una maldita peste que no conoce el espacio personal, eres ruidoso y molesto, peor que una cucaracha que no se muere con nada, me acosas día y noche….pero….no…jamás te podría odiar…-

-Eso me hace feliz! Noru….¿Por qué te molestaste tanto donde AJ? ¿Fue porque Is oyó de nuestra relación? -

-Ese no fue el problema….fue…porque….debiste preguntarme primero si quería serlo….yo…yo…hubiera aceptado….eres…un bastardo impertinente….-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, esa era una información sumamente valiosa sin duda alguna, tal vez tenga razón a veces no pienso las cosas, pero lo hice con las mejores de las intenciones, yo la quiero solo para mí y quería dejarlo claro, pude ver como su linda carita adormilada se ponía evidentemente roja, ¿podía a caso verse más linda?

-¿Si quieres estar conmigo porque no lo dices?-

-Porque….yo…no sé como….no conozco…los sentimientos….-

-¿No quiere que te muestre?...-

-Yo….yo…..no….lo sé….-

-Noru…¿me quieres?...-

-…si…mucho…..-

-Yo también te quiero un montón…..se solo mía!-

-Den…-

No lo podía creer! Dijo mi nombre sin ningún despreciativo junto, creí haber muerto y estar en el cielo con mi ángel frio, la tome suavemente entre mis patas, correspondió de inmediato el abrazo, ella estaba tan dócil que por un momento no la desconocí, no pensaba aprovecharme en ningún momento de la situación, de verdad la quiero pero sé que estando normal jamás me dejaría estar con ella de ese modo.

La tome de la barbilla y junte sus labios con los míos, en un principio el beso fue delicado pero mientras ella más me correspondía se volvía más apasionado, pronto ya me encontraba encima suyo, me sentía caliente no creo que me haya enfermado de repente, era otra cosa.

El rostro de Noru estaba completamente rojo y gracias al beso empezó a jadear, sentí como se erizaba mi nuca ante esa hermosa imagen, pronto perdería el control, no quería hacerlo de ese modo yo sabía lo que ella sentía por mi y por eso quería que ese momento ambos estuviéramos consientes y lo disfrutáramos al máximo.

No sé si fue consciente o inconsciente pero sentí como Noru empezó a rozar mi virilidad, que para ese momento estaba considerablemente despierto, mande la razón al carajo y me le arroje apasionadamente llenándola de besos y caricias las cuales ella respondía con pequeños gemidos que me perdían más.

Antes de someter a Noru a mis más bajos instintos sentí como alguien me dio un zape rompiendo por completo el encanto, volteé molesto mientras sobaba mi nuca.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Su?-

-¿Qu´ es lo qu´ te p´sa a ti? P´nse qu´ t´nias un p´co de c´rdura-

-Con ella lo mando al demonio….-

-No cr´o qu´ ella lo qui´ra así, la of´nderás-

-Lo sé pero de otro modo jamás lo permitiría….-

-Si ´n v´rdad te qui´re…lo p´rmitirá…m´jor v´llan a d´rmir…-

-Eres aburrido Su….pero siempre tienes la razón…-

Para eso momento Noru se había quedado dormida, la puse en mi lomo y la lleve al cuarto de huéspedes, la acomode con cuidado pero me reusé a dejarla, me odie a mi mismo por lo que pensé hacerle, ella se merece algo mejor y sin duda yo se lo daría, la quiero….la amo y lograre que ella también me ame a mí.

Me recosté a su lado, la cubrí con la manta y bese su frente, me quede despierto un rato mas pensando, ideando como hacerla feliz y hacer que ella me diga que me quiere sin estar en estado de inconsiencia.

**(Fin POV)**

…Continuara….

* * *

_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Espero que les guste este capítulo jejeje me costó un poco hacerlo, además que lo hice un poco más largo de lo normal, bueno para los que no hayan entendido el acento de Sueden aquí les dejo todos sus diálogos :D**_

***-¿Qui´n hac´ tanto ´scandalo fu´ra de mi hogar?-**

(¿Quién hace tanto escándalo fuera de mi hogar?)

_***-´so no ´s d´ tu incumb´ncia- **_

(Eso no es de tu incumbencia)

_***-Cr´o qu´ es un bu´n moment´ para t´mar algo- **_

(Creo que es un buen momento para tomar algo)

_***-S´lo t´malo, invítale tambi´n a N´ru-**_

(Solo tómalo, invítale también a Noru)

_***-P´r eso si´mpre andas t´do id´ota- **_

(Por eso siempre andas todo idiota)

_***-Yo c´nozco el aut´control…-**_

(Yo conozco el autocontrol)

_***-¿Qu´ es lo qu´ te p´sa a ti? P´nse qu´ t´nias un p´co de c´rdura-**_

(¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Pensé que tenías un poco de cordura)

_***-No cr´o qu´ ella lo qui´ra así, la of´nderás-**_

(No creo que ella lo quiera así, la ofenderás)

_***-Si ´n v´rdad te qui´re…lo p´rmitirá…m´jor v´llan a d´rmir…-**_

(Si en verdad te quiere…lo permitirá…mejor vallan a dormir…)

_**Y bueno lo prometido es deuda, les respondo las preguntas que me dejaron en sus reviews.**_

_**Mudzy Yagami **__(bueno ya en el próximo cap prometo que pongo lemmon)_

_**Anacoreta **__(de hecho ya estaba considerando poner a Is con AJ pues ya vez como lo tiene feliz solo que no se aun cuando ponerlo en el fic, supongo que solo se dará el momento)_

_**Drycloud **__(bueno ya vimos que te parecen a Den así que puede que sean de una familia lejana xD)_

_**Seren Avro Tsukino **__(es seguro de Den cubre desde celos de novia, cambios de humor y muestras de afecto toscos)_

_**gumi-nyu-goshi **__(bueno se puede decir que en este capítulo ya demostró sus sentimientos, aunque sea inconscientemente) _

_**Bueno gente bonita gracias por leer este fic y sigan mandando sus reviews y preguntas :D nos leemos luego y solo pido paciencia.**_

_**Ciao~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola de nuevo a mis fieles lectores! Ya se merezco que me linchen y que Pinkie Pie me mare con el chimichanga! Perooo ahora si tengo una buena razón (ok eso no sonó bien) lo que pasa es que estoy a full universidad, trabajos aquí exposiciones acá y redacciones por halla en fin ya se van dando una idea pero eso no quiere decir que tenga abandonado el fic solo que ira algo lento hasta que salga de vacaciones ojala lo acabe antes de eso xD no se.**_

_**Bueno basta de parloteo vamos a lo nuestro y dejen review que se eso vivimos los escritores jajajaj no mentira :D**_

_**Por cierto si hay lemmon pero muy leve vamos despacito así se disfruta mas xD**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

Después de aquella convivencia con la familia de Den sentía todo mi cuerpo extrañamente pesado, me di cuenta que era otra vez de día ya que la luz del sol se empezaba a percibir a trabes de mis papados, quería despertar pero mi cabeza parecía campo de batalla, tenía una migraña de campeonato ¿Qué madres había pasado la noche anterior?.

Me removí un poco entre sueños hasta que me percate que me encontraba en una cama (muy suave por cierto) no fue tan extraño eso pues hasta donde recordaba seguía en la casa de Sueden y Finran, pero lo que si fue extraño y hasta una sorpresa fue cuando mi cara choco con algo suave y cálido, percibí un olor extrañamente familiar.

Deje que ese "algo" me atrajera hacia "el", me tenía en un abrazo dulce y protector, por dentro me sentía increíblemente tranquila, la calidez que emitía ese "algo" me llenaba y casi podía sentir que iba a sonreír (lo que no sabía era que lo hacía pero claro estaba inconsciente aun). Creo que es lo que los ponys normales llaman felicidad (creo que podría acostumbrarme) ya para ese momento no le daba importancia a mi dolor de cabeza, me encontraba demasiado a gusto, pero de repente algo brutalmente horrible me trajo de nuevo a la cruel realidad.

(Inserte aquí ronquido estruendoso)

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me tope con el pecho de ese idiota pegaso, me tenia completamente abrazada (atrapada) entre sus patas, mi cara paso de normal a completamente roja en menos de un segundo, cuando quise apartarme Den solo apretó mas el dichoso abrazo atrayéndome aun mas a su cuerpo y si eso no fuera ya suficientemente molesto ese idiota seguía roncando ¿de verdad estaba tan dormido?

Trate de organizar mis pensamientos y recordar lo que había pasado la noche pasada más que nada para saber cómo demonios acabe en los brazo del idiota y en una situación tan vergonzosa (no es que fuera de todo malo pero aaahg! Eso él no lo puede saber).

Pero por más que me esforzaba no lograba recordar nada de nada, en mi mente había una gran mancha negra y para rematar la maldita migraña parecía aumentar mientras más forzaba a mi mente a decirme lo que había pasado, me di cuenta que lo último que recordaba era a Den y a Su dándome a tomar esa extraña bebida…la cerveza, maldición temo que ese fue el inicio de mis males de memoria.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la verdad mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los murmullos (ronquidos) de Den.

-Uum…Noruuu~….nooo Noruuu~…aay ahí nooo…me haces….cosquillas….umm aaah aah Noru…-

En mi rostro solo había una mueca rara debido a los murmullos del tonto, hicieron erizar mi pelaje no quería ni imaginar lo que soñaba (bueno solo un poco joder) trate de poner de nuevo atención a sus ruiditos pero cuando menos me di cuenta Den ya me había tomado por mis mejillas para luego besarme con una extraña intensidad, de momento no supe cómo reaccionar si se suponía que es idiota estaba dormido y eso creía yo (de verdad lo espero).

Me encontraba en una situación completamente nueva para mí lo que provocó un momentáneo shock (dígase apagado de cerebro) y mientras Den me seguía besando con uno de sus cascos me empezó acariciar, recorría lentamente mi cuerpo y cada vez bajaba mas su casco y por ende las caricias, bajo tanto que llego a cierto punto, toco donde no debía.

-KYAAAAAAA!-

Mi grito fue una mezcla de enojo, vergüenza y….y algo mas, que por el momento no puedo ni decirlo. De un golpe me separe del abrazo de ese bastardo, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y lo levante sobre mi cabeza para luego arrojarlo a la ventana más cercana mientras este aun roncaba, (no puedo creer que no despertara con mi grito).

Me asome por la ya rota ventana para ver donde había aterrizado Den, ahí vi a Sueden que se encontraba en el jardín de la casa y frente a él (tirado claro) estaba la razón de mis malestares. Su volteo a verme como pidiendo una explicación, dude en momento si debía decir algo (creo que mi orgullo se está extinguiendo).

**(POV Sueden)**

Era un día agradable, esta soleado; salí de la casa dejando a mi esposa quien aun dormía profundamente sabia que las cervezas de la noche anterior aun hacían su efecto, al parecer mi primo y yo ya estamos más que acostumbrados a dicha bebida por eso los efectos son mínimos, no sé si alegrarme o lamentarme por eso.

Ya me encontraba en el jardín de mi casa, me gusta mucho arreglarlo para mi familia, además de que me da tranquilidad. Estaba regando unos tulipanes que recién habían florecido cuando oí una ventana quebrarse seguido luego de Den cayendo frente a mis patas, por suerte soy poco expresivo (no es que lo haga a propósito) por eso evite gritar como pony en película de terror de mala producción, solo se erizo mi pelaje por la sorpresa; y valla que fue una sorpresa a esa hora de la mañana.

-D'n?...Tan t'emprano y ya 'sta en probl'mas-

Frente a mi ojos se encontraba un muy golpeado pegaso pero este por alguna extraña razón (es mi primo no es muy normal que digamos) tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya empezaba a imaginar de lo que se trataba; dirigí la vista hacia la ventana rota (ya tengo algo que reparar hoy) ahí vi a Noru con la cara llena de enojo y ¿vergüenza? Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado en lo que pensaba.

La mire fijamente por un momento, no sabía exactamente que preguntarle ya que no soy bueno con las palabras pero para mi sorpresa (y alivio) ella comenzó hablar primero.

-E…el..tuvo…la..la culpa…mejor habla con ese idiota…si no quieres que lo mate…-

-No s'rias cap's-

-Tú que sabes de eso! ¿Cómo sabes que no lo aria?-

-P'r que t' import'-

-….-

Noru se alejo de la ventana sin decir nada mas así que decidí ocuparme de mi inconsciente primo, tome la regadera que estaba usando antes con los tulipanes y arroje el contenido a la cara de Den esperando con esto poder despertarlo.

-Aaagh! Puuahg! Me ahogooo!...-

-Qu' dramático 'res..-

-Ahh..Su! ¿Qué paso, que hago aquí afuera…? ¿y Noru?..¿Porque me duele la cara?-

-No se qu' le hiciste a esa p'ny pero será m'jor qu' no t' le acerques por un rat'-

-Eso mismo quiero saber…se supone que estábamos dormidos juntos y despierto aquí afuera…-

-Hmm-

Sé que mi primo no es el pegaso más inteligente sobre Equestria pero desde que se fijo en esa alicornio se puso peor, de por sí ya era difícil hacerlo entrar en razón o que por lo menos oyera consejos, guarde silencia al no saber que decirle solo le dedique una mirada acusadora.

-Esa pony es un encanto…es solo que yo no sabía que tenía tan mal despertar..JAJAJAJAJ!-

Este chico es caso perdido, mejor decidí llevarlo a dentro para curarle las cortadas, ya empezaba a temer por el futuro de mi primo, su amor por esa alicornio lo va a matar un día, aunque tal vez exagero…Den es más difícil de eliminar que una hidra de los pantanos.

**(Fin POV)**

Después del intercambio de palabras con Sueden (pues no sabría llamarlo de otro modo) me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo que me quitara el insoportable dolor de cabeza, el cual solo aumentaba con los últimos sucesos acontecidos (dígase de otro moda las idioteces de Den).

Antes de llegar a la cocina escuche unos ruidos, me asome con cuidado y ahí encontré a Fin preparando una rara sopa, me asome un poco mas y con esto logre ver también a Sea comiendo un pan de avena, el pequeño pegaso era…¿Cómo era la palabra?...a si "adorable" se supone que todos los potrillos deben serlo (malditos esa es su arma secreta).

Entre a la cocina desinteresadamente y me senté en la meja junto al potrillo este me regalo una sonrisa llena de migajas de lo que comía con anterioridad, supongo que Fin sintió mi presencia pues volteo apenas me había sentado.

-Oh moi! Buenos días Noru, que bueno que te levantaste ya, apuesto que te duele la cabeza-

Saludo la alegre pegaso blanca mientras me regalaba una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Pero como sabes…?-

-Bueno querida…la cerveza tiene ese efecto…si es la primera vez que lo tomas…bueno realmente pasa siempre que la tomas…jejejeje-

-¿Tu que sabes de eso?...yo te veo bien…fastidiosamente bien para mi gusto-

-Jejeje! O no moi! Yo también tengo resaca pero trato de aparentarlo para no darle un mal ejemplo a mi hijo-

-Si, si! Muy lindo…eres a madre del año (comentario sarcástico) mejor dime si tienes algo para mi dolor de cabeza-

-De hecho si, la sopa que preparo es para eso para los malestares de la cruda jejejeje, ya en un momento te sirvo solo deja llamo a mi esposo y a Den..-

Me tense un poco al oír el nombre de ese idiota pero no le quise dar mayor importancia, vi salir a la pegaso de la cocina dejándome sola con el pequeño Sea el cual me veía de un modo muy insistente.

-¿Qué tanto miras mocoso?-

-Tú eres mi tía Noru..¿Verdad?-

-¿De dónde sacas esas tontas ideas mocoso?-

-Me llamo Sea no mocoso!-

Valla el potrillo tiene su carácter eso me agrada, la verdad no me imagino de quien de sus padres lo saco (aunque me podría dar una idea)

-Solo responde la pregunta mocoso-

-Hmm…ayer que jugaba con mi awesome tío Den me dijo que tu eres su pareja y debo llamarte tía Noru porque tu siempre vas a estar con él…-

Definitivamente voy a matar a ese pegaso, de veras que lo hago. Sigue diciendo cosas de ese estilo y en ningún momento me a preguntado mi opinión o lo que siento, debo empezar a idear un debido escarmiento por cada vez que haga eso (y aunque no lo haga también).

A pesar de que me mataba la cabeza (y que Fin no regresaba para servirme) decidi ir a buscar a Den para acabar con el trabajo sucio de una buena vez. No alcance ni a pararme cuando los tres pegasos entraron a la cocina, rápidamente desvié la mirada para no ver a Den, de nuevo estaba que me llevaba la chingada todo se me empezaba a juntar, lo de la mañana y ahora lo que dijo el mocoso.

Termine sentada en medio de Su y Den aunque a ninguno le dirigía la palabra, sin embargo sentía la mirada insistente de ese idiota pegaso. Fin sirvió a todos una muy curiosa sopa pero de olor agradable, apenas di el primer bocado sentí como mi dolor de cabeza desaparecía, esa jodida sopa era milagrosa.

En más de una ocasión sentí los intentos de Den por llamar mi atención y en cada de uno de esos intentos me asegure en dejarle bien claro (o al menos lo intente ya que jamás entiende) que estaba molesta con él, lo que le hacía consistía en meterle toda la cuchara a la boca, de arrancarle algunas plumas de las alas o hasta empujarlo de la silla.

Sueden prefirió ignorarnos y ocuparse de su potrillo mientras que Fin nos miraba divertida y entre sus risitas dejaba escapar si típico moi moi.

Mientras atacaba de nuevo a Den (esta vez con bollos) oímos que algo tocaba la ventana de la cocina, Su se paró de inmediato para investigar que causaba el ruido, al abrir la ventana entro un búho con un pergamino en su pico, dicha ave aterrizó en la mesa justo frente mío y dejo el pergamino a mi alcance.

Dude en tomar ese pergamino enrollado pero antes de poder decidirme Den ya tenía en sus patas y desenrollado para leerlo.

-Ooooh! Es una carta para ti Noruuu…no se qué hiciste pero Twilight está molesta JAJAJA!-

-Dame eso! Déjame ver!-

Empuje a Den sin cuidado para quitarle la carta y la leí con atención, de verdad me había olvidado de Twilight y que debía estar en la biblioteca ¿se había tomado tan enserio el tema de tenerme vigilada día y noche? Claro siendo la lame casco de Molestia ¿Qué más podía creer? La carta decía lo siguiente:

"_Noru mande a Owlowiscious a buscarte, no llegaste anoche y me tienes muy decepcionada, quiero que regreses a la biblioteca de inmediato estoy preocupada, debemos hablar muy seriamente acerca de los limites, sabes bien bajo qué condiciones te dejo la Princesa Celestia bajo mi vigía._

_Twilight Sparkle"_

Que fastidio! Ahora esa pony come libros se creía con el derecho de decirme que hacer, decidí no darle importancia a la carta, la deje en la mesa y seguí comiendo en silencio. Fin tomo la carta y la leyó, después de eso me empezó a ver con ojos de preocupación.

-Parece que esta pony se preocupa por ti Noru-

-No me interesa, además no lo creo…ella solo sigue las ordenes de la disque princesa Trolestia..-

-Bueno yo sí creo que lo hace ya que cuando nos importa alguien y estamos preocupados normalmente terminamos regañándolo-

-Noruuu~ tu si me importas de verdad y me preocupo! Por eso jamás te dejo sola!-

Dijo Den en su típico tono de voz fastidiosa mientras se me abalanzaba en un abrazo

-Tú eres un maldito acosador!-

Respondí del modo más acido posible mientras lo empujaba para romper el contacto con él.

-Bueno Noru ¿Qué te parece si terminando de comer vamos a Ponyville? Tiene tiempo que no voy con mi familia ¿Qué opinas Su?-

-Hmm…si..-

-Está decidido! JAJA! Noru si te cansas de volar o de caminar te puedo llevar cargando!-

-Cállate idiota y termina de comer!-

Dicho esto le metí a Den 10 bollos a la boca de un solo golpe dando por terminada la conversación. Un rato después ya estábamos listos para marchar hacia Ponyville, yo traía mi boina, mi broche y ese collar que me había dado el idiota (me gusta e collar pero eso no lo tiene que saber) Fin también se puso una boina pero más pequeña y de color blanco, Sueden busco unos lentes cuadrados que se puso ya que comento que hace rato que no volaba y su vista ya no era la de antes además de que vi que el seria quien llevaría a Sea en su lomo (valla el mocoso aun no sabía volar), el último en salir fue Den (no fue sorpresa) traía puesta una corbata negra y ese sombrero que le había hecho Rarity (odio que se vea bien con eso).

Los cuatro despegamos del suelo, realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de llegar. No sabía con que me iba a topar llegando a la biblioteca y realmente no soy buena oyendo quejas, solo pude suspirar con desgano mientras volábamos a nuestro destino.

…Continuara…..

* * *

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo espero que les haya gustado al menos calmar un poco jajajaj ya el próximo prometo hacerlo más picante *¬* o eso espero :P**_

_**Bueno ya lo dije antes pero lo repito….reviews plis! **_

_**Si tienen sugerencias no duden en compartirlas al igual que sus dudas :D no estamos leyendo**_

_**P.D: si ay errores perdonen, hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre :c**_

_**Ciao~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno se que tenia este fic muy abandonado, pero como ya eh terminado algunos proyectos me di a la tarea de continuarlo porque ya era necesario jejeje**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

Desde la casa de la familia de Den a Ponyville era como una hora de vuelo, ya llevábamos la mitad y en todo ese tiempo el idiota no cerro el hocico ni un segundo, ya me sentía mareada de su chillona voz.

Sueden parecía estar acostumbrado a ese incesante parloteo pues ni se inmutaba y se aseguraba que su potrillo estuviera bien, mientras tanto Finran no dejaba de reír despreocupadamente.

Estaba tratando de seguir ignorando al idiota de Den, pero algo en mi me decía que las cosas no estaban bien, me dolía mucho el lomo con cada aleteo que daba, bueno que eso empezó desde que me mude a un clima mas cálido, en fin asumo que tiene que ver con la posición en la que dormí anoche (maldita sea lo recordé), por alguna razón mi cara se puso roja, por desgracia ese bastardo venia muy pegado a mí como para no notarlo.

-Noru…preciosa….¿te sientes bien? Tu cara se al vuelto roja….-

-Cállate idiota, y deja de parlotear por un rato quiero un momento de paz!-

-Oooh Noru (inserte aquí cara de puchero) pero si a ti te encantan mis historias!...-

-De eso nada! Ya cállate que solo me das dolor de cabeza…-

Al mirarlo de reojo note que estaba chillando como a perro que lo acaban de patear, este tipo le va sacar canas a mi pelaje antes de tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo estúpido que se veía haciendo eso, fue cuando ocurrió.

Un horrible dolor invadió todo mi lomo, después se escucho como metal quebrándose, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en caída libre hacia mi muerte.

**(POV Den)**

A veces pienso que ya me estaba ganando el corazón de Noru, pero por cada paso que doy retrocedo dos, no tengo idea porque esta tan molesta, si dormimos juntos, es para que estuviera radiante de energía como yo.

De pronto vi como se ponía toda roja, se ven tan mona así! Claro que termino haciéndome un desprecio pero lo hace porque es muy tímida, le puse una de mis caras más tiernas esperando que resultara, pero lo que vi a continuación ah sido el peor susto de mi vida.

Vi como mi amada hizo un gesto de dolor indescriptible, luego sus alas se quebraron…SE QUEBRARON! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Pero ese no era el momento para pensar banalidades, pues Noru estaba cayendo velozmente hacia el duro suelo, batí mis alas lo más rápido que podía, ella tal vez no gritaba pero podía ver su cara de terror.

Cada segundo se acercaba mas al suelo, lo que si llegue a oír fueron los gritos ahogados de Fin y del pequeño Sea, tenía a Noru a una pesuña de distancia, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Me estire lo mas que pude para alcanzarla, no podía perderla de ese modo, de ningún modo quería perderla, ella se había convertido en aquella inspección que necesitaba para vivir.

**(Fin POV)**

Mi cara se lleno de terror, no podía gritar aunque quisiera (simplemente no puedo) veía a Den como volaba hacia mí lo más rápido que podía, en el fondo de mi ser (muy en el fondo) quería gritarle que me ayudara, que me rescatara, pero no pude aun a punto de morir mi ego pudo más que yo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza lista para el final y si sentí el suelo pero no como lo espere, no me estrelle ni nada si no que estaba acostada en el con el idiota sobre mi abrazándome y por extraño que parezca yo también lo abrazaba con fuerza mis patas no lo soltaban aunque quería, solo terminaba aferrada mas a él.

Den me pegaba a su cuerpo, no sé si es idea mía pero creí sentirlo temblar, me daba pequeños besos alrededor de mi cara, trataba de empujarlo para apartarlo, pero estaba más pegado a mí que nunca.

En eso oi como Fin y Su también aterrizaban, el idiota apenas si me soltó para voltear a verlos.

-Ooh moi moi! Por todos los cielos Noru…¿estás bien?...¿Qué es lo que ah pasado?-

-Preciosa…tus…tus alas…se….¿rompieron?…..-

-Joder Den! Suéltame ya que no me dejas respirar….-

-Lo más imp`rtant` es que no t` paso n`da, tus alas ya nos c`ntaras cu`ndo `stés lista….-

Al parecen el único listo aquí es Sueden, la verdad no quiero que ellos sepan la razón aun, no es un recuerdo muy agradable que digamos.

-Bien todos….creo que es mejor que sigamos….-

-Pero Fiiiiiiin!...Mi linda Noru ya no tiene alas….claro que yo podría cargarla heroicamente hasta Ponyville!-

-Deja de decir idioteces! Yo….caminare hasta haya….no me molestes mas…..-

-Entonces yo caminare a tu lado! JAJAJA como tu gallardo semental es mi deber!-

-Que dejes de molestarme!-

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas alejándolo 1 metro de mi (por lo menos) ¿Por qué cada vez que dice ese tipo de idioteces siento mi cara arder? Bufe molesta y empecé a caminar en dirección a Ponyville sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de ese idiota que me decía que no lo dejara atrás. Al parecer Su y Fin también decidieron caminar porque cuando mire hacia atrás ellos venían diciendo lo hermoso que era el paisaje (que cursis) mientras ese potrillo suyo corría a su alrededor.

El camino fue (medio) calmado, no pasaron más sorpresas desagradables, aunque mi dolor por las alas rotas aun no desaparecía del todo, además el parloteo del bastardo no me hacia fácil la tarea. En varias ocasiones se pegaba de mas a mi persona tratando de abrazarme con una de sus alas, yo simplemente le pegaba una patada en las costillas y asunto resuelto…por 10 minutos hasta que volvía a intentarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de un colapso mental por culpa del idiota y su afán por estar pegado a mí, llegamos a Ponyville nunca me sentí tan aliviada de estar en ese cursi lugar, ya era momento de desaserme de Den y atender mis asuntos.

-Yo iré a ver a la lambiscona de Twilight a ver qué es lo que quiere….no quiero que me sigas…..-

-Pe…pero Noru….-

-EH DICHO QUE NOOOO!-

Le grite en la cara a ver si entendía la directa de que no quería que estuviera conmigo, el solo me sonrió como siempre hace, de verdad que me crispa los nervios que me vea de ese modo, luego me fui galopando dejando a todos los que me acompañaban atrás.

**(POV Den)**

Su linda voz aun retumbaba en mi cabeza, luego la vi marcharse a todo galope estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando alguien me jalo por la cola.

-Sera m`jor qu` la d`jes sola un r`to…-

-Pfff….como eres aguafiestas Su…..que no entiendes nada….-

-Enti`ndo mejor qu` tu, si la sigues at`sigando s`lo la vas alejar mas…y cre` qu` no quier`s eso….-

-Ahora eres experto en el tema….-

-Yo `stoy c`sado….-

-Pero al principio Fin huía de ti….pero claro ahora te haces el santo que se te olvido!-

Vi como la cara de mi primo se volvía mas seria de lo que ya era, eso dejaba helado a cualquier pony, pero no a mí, claro que no su cara de dragón congestionado no me hace nada. Se aparto un poco de mi y fue donde Fin le dijo algo luego le dio una caricia al pequeño Sea en su cabeza y regreso a donde estaba junto a mí.

Luego Fin se llevo al pequeño quien sabe dónde y yo me quede solo con Su….eso no puede ser bueno.

-Vam`s a t`ner una larg` plática….-

-¿Qué demo…..AAAAAAAAAAAY!-

Como Su me sacaba una cabeza de altura le fue fácil tirar de mi pobre oreja para llevarme a rastras a quien sabe dónde, solo espero que me suelte rápido para ir a buscar a mi Noru.

**(Fin POV)**

Increíblemente Den no me había seguido, casi (dije casi) me doy media vuelta para ver que había pasado, pero tenía mejor cosas que hacer que preocuparme con un acosador incansable (no estoy diciendo que me preocupo por el). Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca suspire con fastidio antes de entrar, todo estaba como siempre obsesivamente ordenado. Escuche voces así que me dirigí a la otra sección, ahí la encontré acomodando de nuevo su colección de libros, desde que la conocí lo ah hecho al menos unas 10 veces, ¿Quién puede ser tan obsesivo? Decidí darle un pequeño susto para ponerme de bueno humor.

Me coloque a sus espaldas, estaba tan concentrada que no reparo en mi presencia, forzando un poco mi magia conseguí formar una pequeña bola de nieve (que deprimente se volvió mi magia), tome impulso y se lo arroje justo en la nuca. El grito que pego fue música para mis oídos y el brinco que pego no tuvo precio, dentro de mí me moría por descojonarme de risa pero no era algo que supiera cómo hacer realmente.

Twilight se giro para ver lo que había pasado, pero al verme su cara cambio a una que hasta el momento no había visto, se veía ¿seria?.

-Así que por fin regresaste…pero que…¿Y tus alas?-

-Eso no te importa….además no regrese porque me diera la gana, así que escupe de una vez lo que tengas que decir que me aburro en este lugar…-

-Noru…que no entiendes por que estas aquí…-

-La verdad me importa una reverenda mierda! Estoy aquí por culpa de la estúpida de Celestia! Bien podría estar apoderándome de cualquier pueblo para hacer mi hogar!-

-Te prohíbo hablar de ese modo de la princesa! Ella me pidió que cuidara de ti y acatare cada orden suya…-

-Yo no necesito que ninguna lambiscona me cuide como si yo fuera una potrilla! Además….si tu conocieras a la "princesa" Molestia como yo….no le lamerías tanto los cascos!-

-Te dije que no hablaras mal de la princesa!-

-JAJAJA!...le sigue llamando princesa a ese remedo de yegua….bueno Twilight…si tanta fe tienes en tu princesita contesta esto….¿cuántas veces la has visto enfrentar el peligro por su reino? ¿Cuándo ha estado al frente de la batalla? ¿Cuándo ha solucionado ella misma los problemas de Equestria?...-

Tal vez mi voz había aumentado de voz, pero mi expresión jamás cambio, la vi dudar un poco la verdad no estaba de humor para jugar a la buena amiga con ella, era hora que pisara la realidad, la horrible realidad porque a mi parecer todo para ella es un cuento de hadas, cree que con su magia puede hacer lo que sea, que tener amigas te hacen la vida más fácil, JA!

Ella no ha tenido que pasar hambre por la desobligación de un rey, tampoco ah tenido que matar para mantener a su única familia a salvo, mucho menos ah tenido que morirse por dentro para soportar el vivir día a día en un lugar inhóspito, además de aguantar la agonía de usar métodos para poder ser más fuerte y proteger lo poco que te importa.

Esta vez mi mirada si cambio, la mire con rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así si ni siquiera sabe como es la vida fuera de su cuento rosa llamado Equestria? Ya estaba cansada de esperar respuesta.

-No tienes respuesta ¿verdad?...No claro que no….si cada catástrofe que pasa en este maldito lugar esa torpe prefiere mandar a alguien inferior, innecesario si algo sale mal, para resolver los problemas mientras ella mira cómodamente sentada en su gordo flanco!-

-No quiero escucharte más!-

-Qué pena…porque tú tienes tus amadas órdenes de tenerme aquí!-

Me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el mundo es cruel mejor que se vaya dando cuenta, cuando estaba a punto de atacarla con otra mordaz palabra un libro paso muy cerca de mi cabeza.

-La siguiente no fallo!-

-Estás loca!-

-La única lunática aquí eres tú! Eres la pony más cruel que eh conocido jamás…..no sé porque pensé que había bondad en ti…..-

-Porque vives engañada….-

Sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas y empezó arrojarme libros sin descanso con su magia, algunos lograron golpearme, al yo no tener magia no tenia como regresarlos, eso se estaba volviendo estúpido, me dirigí galopando a la entrada y salí de la biblioteca sin más, tras la puerta podía oír a esa pony llorar, valla que es sentimental.

Sacudo mi crin luego acomode mi broche y empecé a caminar por el lugar, tenía que encontrar a Is y largarnos de ese lugar de locos, encontrar la manera de recuperar nuestra magia para regresar y darle a Molestia una linda sorpresa.

Ya estaba en camino a Sweet Apple Acres para buscar a mi hermano, cuando la peor cosa se cruzo por mi camino, Den estaba de regreso y con su horrible sonrisa bobalicona.

-Noruuu~ Noruuuu~! Ya no estás ocupada ¿verdad? ¿Hablaste con Twilight? ¿Podemos tener una cita?-

-Que hice en mi otra vida…para que en esta me castiguen en una peste como tu!-

-JAJAJA que graciosa eres y lindaaaa~-

-Aparta idiota que no tengo tiempo ya para ti…así que vete largando con tu familia y deja de joderme…-

Le dije aquellas palabras lo mas venenosamente posible tratando de darle a entender que se largara, pero si algo había aprendido estando con él, es que no entiende indirectas y mucho menos las directas.

-¿A dónde te diriges Noruuuu~?-

-A buscar a Is….?-

-Oh! Oh! O! Reunión de hermanos! ¿Comerán pastel?...-

-Que idiota eres! Nos largamos de aquí!-

Vi como la cara de Den se lleno de terror, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomo mi cara con sus cascos y me apretó las mejillas, este día sin duda morirá.

-¿Cómo que se van? No pueden irse! Is vive con Apple Jack…tu vives con Twilight no puedes irte!...-

-Yo ya no vivo con esa pony idiota! Ahora déjame en paz!-

Me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar de nuevo a mi destino, mientras lo hacia voltee un poco atrás para ver al idiota (no sé porque lo hice) se había quedado quieto en modo pensativo (como si de verdad pensara), cuando ya había avanzado un tramo este me tacleo por detrás, ambos terminamos en el suelo el encima mío, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido por alguna razón.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir la más brillante idea de todos los tiempos! Porque soy un genio!-

-Eso lo dudo….-

-Tú no tienes que irte de Ponyville….porque si tienes donde quedarte….-

Alce mi ceja con incredulidad, la pose en la que me encontraba no me hacía pensar con claridad, quería acabar con esa tontería de una vez por todas.

-Aja…si….y qué lugar es ese…según tu….-

-Mi casa claro!-

Mis ojos se pusieron blancos por la furia, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera semejante disparate con total naturalidad? ¿Cómo me ofrecía su casa como si nada? Claro podría asesinarlo fácilmente mientras dormía….pero ese no era el caso! Cuando dijo esa tontería en mi estomago se empezó a sentir de manera extraña. Tenía que sacármelo de encima de todos los modos posibles, pero cada que me toca me pone extraña, fue ahí cuando se me vino mi brillante idea, primero le di una patada en el estomago para poder levantarme, una vez que lo hice y me sacudí la tierra comencé mi plan.

-Idio…digo…Den….tu idea es lo más estúpida que eh oído jamás…pero…estoy dispuesta aceptarla con una condición….-

La mandíbula de Denmaku toco el suelo de la impresión, sus ojos brillaron como nunca y su sonrisa se hizo más grande de ser posible.

-Lo que sea! Sea lo que sea lo cumpliré dalo por hecho!-

-Bien…bien….este es el trato…tu vas a darme espacio….-

-Espacio?...-

-Si…distancia entre los dos….no potras estar cerca mío hasta que se oculte el sol al final del día…si lo logras iré a tu casa…..si no lo logras…(inserte voz de ultratumba) te castrare con una cuchara y luego me dejaras en paz por el resto de tu patética vida!...-

Den puso su pata en su mentón en señal de que estaba pensando (¿De verdad lo hace?) luego de unos segundos me contesto con su irritante voz.

-De acuerdo! Es un trato preciosa!-

Vi su intención de lanzarse abrazarme, fue cuando puse mi pata frente a su cara.

-El trato ya empezó bastardo….-

-Es verdad! D-i-s-t-a-n-c-i-a..!-

Iba a ser un día muy largo, pero sabía que ese idiota no lo lograría, al final podre decirle adiós a esa peste y librarme de él para siempre, solo debía ser paciente.

**(POV Den)**

Esa era la oportunidad que había esperado desde hace mucho, no podía desaprovecharla, solo debía ser paciente y al final del día Noru seria toda mía, dudo que los consejos de Su me sirvan ahora pero ¿A quien demonios le importa? Esta prueba será fácil y así podre pedir mi beso de recompensa y quién sabe, tal vez estando en mi casa pueda que ella se relaje mas y me deje entrar un poco más a su corazón, aunque estoy seguro que me golpeara por ello, pero no me importa porque de verdad la quiero.

**(Fin POV)**

….Continuara…

* * *

_**Bueno aquí me quedo por el momento, jejeje tranquilos que aun tengo ideas para este fic, aclaro que lo de las alas de Noru lo explico en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Después de un buen rato de ausencia con este fic espero que sean tan generosos de regalarle algunos reviews. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, galletas, tomatazos, etc, etc! jajajaja**_

_**Ciao~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola animalitos y animalitas de la creación :P ya llego el nuevo capitulo jajaja disfrútenlo y quiero anunciar que el joven "ninllot" va estar trabajando conmigo de ahora en adelante para traerles un mejor fic del que ya tenéis aquí :D **_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

Den no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, aunque mantenía su distancia, tenía una rara mueca como si en su cuerpo se acumulara energía que en cualquier momento explotaría, por fin parece haber encontrado palabras en su pobre vocabulario por que empezó hablar (curiosamente de modo nervioso).

-Bu…bueno…Noru…este…bueno….creo que….si bueno….yo….-

-Quieres dejar de balbucear…te vez aun más estúpido…y no creí que eso fuera posible…-

-Si…bueno….estaré en el Sugar Cube Corner! Espera al anochecer preciosa que prometo ganar tu reto! Y pediré mi premio JAJAJA!-

-Idiota…- Susurre mientras a pesar de mi esfuerzo mi cara enrojecía (que horror).

Me mostro esa bobalicona sonrisa que me hacía sentir rara, esos ojos llenos de determinación me enfermaban, partió a donde dijo que estaría pero estaba segura que no podría con el reto solo tenía que esperar y regresaría para abalanzarse sobre mí.

Cuando lo perdí de vista me di media vuelta y camine sin rumbo, no tenía intención de ir a ningún lugar determinado y que además aun me dolía mucho el lomo, termine en un lago completamente solo (que suerte) me acosté en la orilla y contemple mi reflejo un rato.

Tanto silencio me relajaba aunque no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña molestia en mí, como si algo mas faltara ahí, tal vez era solo el clima cálido y lo que me hacía falta eran los enormes bloques de hielo que antes me rodeaban. Fue ahí cuando me puse a pensar todas las cosas que había vivido hasta el momento, me dispuse a recapitular mi fastidiosa vida.

Lo primero que recordé fue mi madre, la única pony que consideraba bella y hermosa, era una pony terrestre blanca y con una crin más hermosa que el oro, luego recordé a esa rencorosa reina, cuando mi madre fue asesinada, cuando desterraron a la primera reina por homicidio, luego el día que me mude al castillo para vivir con mi "padre", la llegada de la segunda reina y el nacimiento de Is. Luego mis recuerdos llegaron hasta donde me fui con Is a la tierra del Hierro por un tiempo y al regresar otra vez no había reina.

Y llegue hasta mi encuentro con la perra de Chrysalis, valla vida tan interesante que he llevado, sonreí irónicamente (que es el único modo en el que puedo). Mire un poco mas mi reflejo y el destello del dije que llevaba me distrajo, aquella pieza de arte que me regalo el idiota.

Den….su simple presencia basta para que me dé escalofríos, parece un perro faldero siempre tras de mí. Su irritante voz me molesta a niveles estratosféricos, su mirada….esa mirada que pone solo cuando está conmigo (si lo he notado).

¿Como el pudo agrietar mi coraza de hielo?, se supone que un tarado poco sesos que se la pasa acosando ponys….aunque pensándolo bien jamás lo he visto hacerlo con otros (joder que ando pensando!) ¿Por qué carajos solo me tiene que acosar a mi?.

Mientras mas miraba mi reflejo más ansiosa me sentía, el saber que el idiota de Den de verdad estaba cumpliendo el trato y no estaba pegado a mí como paracito me tranquilizaba….pero seguía con la sensación de que algo faltaba, una absurda, molesta e irritante presencia que hacía que me sintiera un poco mas….cálida.

Cuando me di cuenta a donde me habían llevado mis pensamientos me avente al lago a ver si se me enfriaba la cabeza, las cosas no podían seguir así, ya no podía permanecer en ese lugar o pasaría algo de lo que me podría arrepentir, ya empezaba a considerar de manera seria volver a la Zona Helada aunque no quedara nada.

**(POV Den)**

Tuve que alejarme de ella, el solo ver su linda carita provoca que me quiera arrojar a sus patas, pero si lo hacía perdería la única oportunidad que tenia para estar a solas con ella algo más íntimamente y tratar de que se sincere…aunque sea un poco….y aunque…me golpee.

Me dirigía al Sugar Cube Corner como había dicho, me detuve un momento en el parque para hacer tiempo, obviamente no tenía prisa de nada. Me senté en una banca use mi casco para apoyar mi cara, estaba un poco distraído necesitaba pensar en qué hacer para matar el tiempo del todo el día.

No cabía duda que Noru es una pony única, esa carita enojada que siempre trae solo hace que se vea más linda, pero hay algo que me molesta, no importa todo lo que haga o lo que intente simplemente parece no querer ceder a mis encantos, eso me frustraba un poco.

Empezó a inflar mis mejillas por el enojo (bueno yo también puedo ser infantil a veces). De repente alguien puso su pata en mi hombro me gire y me tope con Fin, ella siempre trae esa sonrisa maternal que puede con todo.

-¿Pasa algo malo Den?-

-Oh...Fin…bueno…tu sabes..Noru (suspiro) ella me propuso una apuesta y yo acepte pues si gano vendrá a mi casa…pero se está volviendo realmente difícil…-

-Ooh ya veo….¿De qué se trata la apuesta?-

-No puedo acercar a ella hasta el anochecer….-

-Aunque sabes….tal vez no sea tan mala idea..-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?!-

¿Cómo me podía decir eso? Sentía que me iba arrancar la crin de la ansiedad.

-Jejeje…moi…moi….no grites Den….lo dije porque así tendrán tiempos los dos de pensar mejor su situación, ¿algunas vez has pensado porque ella se molesta tanto cuando dices que es tu novia?-

-Porque ella es muy penosa JAJAJA!-

-Piénsalo bien Den, te lo encargo se que podrás con eso…moi moi…tengo que ir a encontrarme con Su…ya debemos regresar…-

-¿Eeeh ya se van?-

-Sabes que a Su no le gusta estar rodeado de muchos ponys….así que cuídate y piensa lo que te dije…-

Vi como Fin se reunía con su familia antes de que salieran volando, tal vez ella tenga razón nunca me había puesto a pensar el porqué de sus enojos, me levante y fui al Sugar Cube Corner, después de comprar una caja grande de cupcakes me senté en una mesa desocupada para poder meditar, con suerte me llevaría toda la tarde justo a tiempo para buscar a mi bloquecito de hielo.

**(Fin POV)**

Después de mi helado chapuzón (fue un alivio) volví a caminar sin rumbo por ese lugar, tenia cuidado de no regresar al centro del pueblo no quería toparme con nadie, llegue hasta una casa con pinta hippie, es decir tenia flores y animalitos por todos lados, me enfermaba con solo verla.

Cuando pase a un lado vi aquella pegaso amarilla, es tan divertido asustarla pero por alguna razón ni para eso tenia ánimos, gruñí por lo bajo y continúe caminando al poco rato estaba en la entrada de un curioso bosque, no era tan tétrico como los bosques de hielo de la Zona Helada pero igual tenían una pinta macabra que me gustaban, me adentre sin mucho ánimo.

Por cada paso que daba en aquel dichoso lugar me sentía un poco más en casa, será por ese desolado bosque me recordaba un poco a mí, solitario, tenebroso y nadie se acercaba, ¿será por eso que me siento tan cómoda? Continúe adentrándome por suerte logre calmarme y comenzar a poner en orden mis ideas.

Abro mis ojos al darme cuenta de algo ¿Por qué en aquel lago estaba tan inquieta? ¿Qué era lo que veía en el lago que me tensaba? ¿Sería mi reflejo? ¿Ver en lo que me he convertido acaso me perturba? Agite esas ideas de mi cabeza y continúe caminando.

-¿Cómo va ser eso posible? Como si de verdad me importara….no me importa nada y mucho menos nadie…-

Esos recuerdos del lago solo fueron perdida de mi tiempo, no me importa si mi madre me dejo sola, ni si ese estúpido rey no hizo nada al respecto, no me importa! Ni siquiera me importa el recuerdo de encontrarla…en ese piso frio…inerte con los ojos sin vida.

Di un pisotón fuerte en el piso con mi pata, un dolor punzante había atacado mi pecho al punto de doblarme por la agonía de sentirlo.

-Estúpidos recuerdos! Estúpida de mi por pensarlo! No necesito de eso…son cosas inútiles…-

Me levante un poco tambaleante para luego empezar a correr a lo más espeso del bosque, quería adentrarme a lo más oscuro, quería llegar a tal punto que ni la luz del sol pudiera alumbrar.

-Nunca necesite de ella, no necesito de Is…es un maldito traidor que me cambio por la granjera y sobre todo….NO NECESITO A ESE IDIOTA DE DEN REGALA PORQUERÍAS!-

Tome el dije de mi cuello con enojo, lo miro un segundo y solo puedo ver esa horrenda sonrisa que Den me pone cada vez que me ve, arroje la pieza a piso para seguir corriendo. Por desgracia no llegue muy lejos, algo me impulso a detenerme.

Apreté los dientes y suspirando fuertemente gire mi rostros, observe el dije tirado en el suelo aun brillando con la poca luz que aun se colaba entre los árboles. Seguí contemplándolo, odiaba esa pieza de joyería pero aun así sentía la necesidad de regresarlo a mi cuello, ¿la razón? No estoy segura ¿Sera de que alguna forma al llevarlo puedo sentir a ese paracito como si estuviera conmigo?

-¿Me estoy acostumbrando a…Den….?-

NO! No puede ser ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? ¿Cómo si quiera a esa cosa cerca mío? No lo necesito, no puede afectarme, no puede, no lo hará! JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE ME AFECTE SU APESTOSA PRESENCIA!

-No lo necesito….además…nadie necesita nunca de mi…-

**(POV Den)**

Sigo sentado en la mesa del Sugar Cube Corner y ya me acabe la 3ª caja de cupcakes, me come la desesperación por salir volando a volando a pedirle a la princesa Celestia que por favor baje el sol más rápido (¡ya que Twilight se negó a mandar un pergamino pidiendo que lo hiciera, a pesar que ofrecí pagarle!)

-Maldición!- Grito golpeando la mesa desesperado

-¿Qué pasa Den?- me pregunta Pinkie Pie apareciendo con una bandeja con leche achocolatada

-Pinkie… ¿alguna vez has estado enojada porque alguien te dice que te quiere?- La pony rosa me ve extrañada con mi pregunta.

-Bueno… a mí me gusta que me digan que me quieren, pero…-

-Exacto! No entiendo como alguien se enoja con eso, al contraria debería lanzarse a mis patas pare recibir mi amor!-

-Bueno…. si una chica se encuentra dolida o tiene un feo pasado se sentirá mal ante cualquier cosa que le di…-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no logro pasar a través del hielo que es ella? ¿Cuánto más amor tengo que profetizarle?-

-Como trato de decirte… puede que ella tenga sentimientos acumulados y necesite espacio para procesar…-

-Gracias Pinkie tienes razón!, debo estar con ella y decirle que la amo!-

Dicho esto salgo Sugar Cube Corner volando a toda velocidad para buscar al copo de nieve más hermoso de toda equestria, solo tengo una pregunta que me hago justo mientras cae el atardecer ¿En dónde podría estar Noru?

**(Fin POV)**

Seguía mi rumbo entre el bosque con el dije en mi cuello, ¡no porque me importara que me lo dio Den!, sino porque no me gusta tirar mis cosas, ya que alguien podría tomarlas sin mi permiso.

Me detengo al toparme con el mismo lago, pero ahora estaba en el lado opuesto (valla mierda le di la vuelta al lugar) miro mi reflejo pero me hayo más relajada porque ya no tengo energía para seguir pensando en nada, solo puedo suspirar resignada.

Sigo caminando hasta encontrarme con un gran acantilado, me fijo hacia abajo y encuentro una perfecta caída hacia la muerte, luego levante la vista para ver a lo lejos a Ponyville iluminado por la luz del atardecer.

– ¿Me pregunto si el muy idiota vendrá a buscarme o algo así?-

Escucho un fuerte aleteo que parece que se acerca justo donde estoy, por extraño que parezca mi corazón se empieza acelerar.

(Suspiro) -Supongo que es ese cabeza hueca por fin me encontró-

Al voltearme me encuentro con una manticora volando a mí a toda velocidad, y por la cara que traía seguro pensó que tendría una comida fácil (lo que me faltaba…es sarcasmo…)

-¡Maldito bosque!-

La manticora quiso frenar para poderme morderme pero venia demasiado rápido lo que provocó que terminara empujándome hacia al abismo, alcance a sostenerme del borde del acantilado

-Alas de mierda…a buena hora se han roto…-

El animalejo empieza a volar detrás de mí mientras me miraba con ganas de hacerme su almuerzo. No puedo dispararle ya que aunque tuviera el ángulo para hacerlo con la poca magia que me dejo la torpe de Celestia a duras penas y le aria cosquillas, la manticora retrocede para tomar impulso y vuelve a volar contra mí a toda velocidad, cierro los ojos esperando el desenlace.

-Creo que este es mi fin…que forma tan patética de morir-

En ese instante que espero mi fin, escucho el aleteo de la manticora dirigiéndose a mí y por ende cierro los ojos con fuerza, el rugido de la bestia se acerca más y más a donde estoy, justo antes de llegar para ensartarme sus garras escucho que algo la golpea por el grito de dolor que hizo (muy de niña si me preguntan)

–¡QUITA TUS GARRAS DE MI NOVIA!-

Abro los ojos y veo al tonto de Den cayendo junto con la manticora golpeándose entre sí contra las rocas a medida que caían.

-¡DEN!-

Grito antes de subir al acantilado, cuando volví asomarme pude ver a la manticora sin vida desparramada contra las piedras

–Den…-

-No lo puedo creer…-

Me volteo y lo encuentro volando detrás de mí a centímetros del piso lleno de raspones y moretones.

-Te preocupaste por miiiiiii! Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Yo sabía que me que…-

Lo jalo del cuello para lo callarlo con un fuerte beso, me separo de él para mirarlo, el me mira con la cara de bobalicón mas grande que ha puesto, le doy una bofetada y lo zarandeo.

-¡Maldito estúpido! Te dije que no digas cosas sobre mí sin preguntarme! Esa maldita bestia debió matarte…-

Lo zarandeo unos minutos más y lo sigo golpeando hasta que me canso, me le quedo mirando mientras este aún sonreía.

-Cumplí mi palabra…-

-¿Qué?-

-Cumplí mi palabra- estira el casco detrás mío –Ya es de noche, ¿podemos ir a mi casa?-

Pone su sonrisa socarrona (como lo odio) como odio esa estúpida sonrisa que me hace estremecer.

-Bastardo… (Suspiro)…Está bien-

-YEAH!-

Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío brincando y cantando como potrillo que ah comido mucha azúcar, sentía que tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo ¿en serio había besado a ese idiota? Mientras seguía corriendo alrededor mío le puse mi pata provocando que callera estrepitosamente, una vez que estuvo en el suelo quieto, me acerque y me agache un poco.

-Vámonos de una jodida vez o puede que me arrepienta…-

Se puso de pie como si no le hubiera pasado nada, hizo un saludo militar con su pata mientras estaba frente a mí.

-Como diga mi princesa de hielo!-

-No me vueltas a decir así si quieres vivir…-

-Pero Noru…si lo eres…y no solo porque yo lo crea…-

Empecé a caminar dándole la espalda –Ya no tengo reino que gobernar, así que no digas estupideces, en todo caso sería una reina lo cual suena aun más estúpido…-

El idiota se puso a mi lado, para mi sorpresa no dijo nada mas simplemente me dedico una extraña sonrisa, como si tramaba algo, mejor gire mi cara despectivamente. Den solo lanzo una risita mientras ponía su ala sobre mi lomo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

-Solo te abrazo con mi ala…daaa!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para protegerte…a mi chica no le puede pasar nada-

Me sonrojé ampliamente por el comentario – No soy tu chica bastardo….además yo puedo cuidarme sola! –

El idiota solo rio, después de eso se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que no creí posible, salimos del aquel bosque pero no nos dirigimos a Ponyville si no a una pradera no muy lejos de esta donde se encontraba una casita muy modesta.

-Hemos llegado preciosa!-

-¿Eso es tu casa?-

-¿Genial no lo crees?!-

-Es un asco….-

-JAJAJA no te preocupes! Yo reconstruiré tu castillo, solo espera y veras!-

-¿Que tonterías dices?-

Se alejo de mi mientras reía por lo bajo, desde hace rato me da la impresión de que trama algo, sea que sea y de ser necesario se lo sacare a golpes (ojala sea necesario), abrió la puerta de su dichosa casa.

El interior no era muy grande constaba de tres habitaciones una sala muy grande, una cocina y una puerta que parecía ser el baño, tenía un diseño rustico pero acogedor.

Den hizo un ademan con su pata para invitarme a pasar, aun estaba dudosa pero ya estaba parada en la puerta, que mas podía hacer, al entrar el bobo fue directo a la chimenea y la encendió, arrojo unos cojines en lo que parecía un enorme sillón.

-Ponte cómoda mientras traigo algo extra especial!-

Vi como se adentraba en la cocina dando saltitos, maldito bastardo lleno de felicidad. Me senté en el mullido sillón un poco dudosa y para mi sorpresa este era increíblemente cómodo, estaba meditando sobre acostarme o no cuando el idiota regreso con dos tarros de algo espumoso.

-¿Qué es esa porquería que traes?-

-JAJAJA! Es cidra de manzana, de mi reserva secreta ya que la familia Apple no la hace muy a menudo-

Me entrego la espumosa bebida para luego sentarse a mi lado, choco su tarro con el mío.

-SALUD! Por este memorable momento!-

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?...-

-Aaah…Brindar…¿no es obvio?...-

-No idiota no lo es!-

-Acaso….no sabes lo que es brindar….-

-Son costumbres idiotas de estas tierras cálidas…-

Para mi agrado no dijo nada mas, empezó a beber el contenido del tarro, yo aun no lo hacía (soy muy especial con lo que como y bebo) termine probándolo un poco, esa mierda sabia extra delicioso (no lo podía creer) uno segundos después frente a mis ojos quedo el tarro vacio.

-JAJAJA! Sabía que te gustaría!-

-Cállate y dame más!-

-Claro preciosa pero tranquila, hay todo un barril para nosotros solos!-

Den cumplió mi mandato, cada vez que mi tarro se vaciaba no tardaba en llenarlo, aunque por cada porción que yo bebía el tomaba el triple. Tuve que seguirle su tonto juego de "brindar", no me sentía tan ansiosa como pensé que estaría, de hecho….estaba cómoda (ya ni me reconozco) ese pegaso idiota solo decía tonterías y aceptaba cada golpe que le propinaba, pero jamás perdía esa sonrisa que muy dentro de mi (demasiado a dentro) sabia que solo me dedicaba a mí.

**(POV Den)**

No podía creer que Noru estuviera conviviendo tan tranquilamente, bueno tal vez no sonreía (me gustaría que lo hiciera) pero aun así notaba que se encontraba bastante tranquila, desde que regresamos del Everfree Forest la note diferente, claro que no es algo que un pony normal vería, era algo en esos ojos sin brillo que se veían un poco menos fríos.

Aproveché el momento para acomodarme un poco más cerca de ella, lo vengo haciendo desde que comenzamos a beber, solo que muy lentamente para que no se percatara, JAJAJA soy un genio!. Por alguna razón mi vista se desvió hacia su lomo y ahí lo vi, unas horribles cicatrices donde antes estaban sus alas, no pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado de regreso a Ponyville.

Supongo que me quede ido mucho tiempo viendo eso ya que ella me regreso al mundo real con un golpe en mi costado.

-Oww! ¿Pasa algo linda?-

-¿Qué tanto miras bastardo?-

Quería mentir, me carcomía las ganas por saber sobre sus alas pero como caballero no podía que ella se sintiera incomoda por eso, sabía que era un tema delicado.

-Noru….¿qué le paso a tus alas?-

-Nada que te importe estúpido!-

Creo que no entendió que soy un caballero, suspire derrotado, desde que hable con Su, con Fin, incluso con Pinkie trato de no sofocar a Noru con mis preguntas, acabo de lograr que me bese por iniciativa propia (casi me muero pero no importa) y no podía perder tan gran avance, empine el tarro para dejar caer la última gota, para esa hora ya nos habíamos acabado el barril de cidra.

-Pon atención bastardo…que te voy a contar una historia….-

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero claro que le iba a poner atención, es decir una historia contado por mi lindo ángel de hielo, merece ser un libro publicado mundialmente ¿Dónde demonios deje mi grabadora?

Vi como ella se recostaba acomodando sus patas bajo su bello cuerpo, yo la imite con suerte se recargue en mi, estaba listo para escuchar lo que saliera de sus delicados labios.

**(Fin POV)**

No sabía ni porque iba a contarle aquello, pero desde hace tanto que mi pecho grita por hacerlo (grito que ignore siempre), me acomode para comenzar, sabía que el idiota estaba muy pegado a mí pero por alguna razón no me sentía con ánimos para golpearlo y alejarlo.

-Todo empezó en un reino muy, muy lejano (¿Dónde oí eso antes?), en ese reino había un castillo de hielo tan hermoso y tan alto que casi tocaba el cielo, en ese castillo vivían los dos reyes y dos príncipes.

Los príncipes eran unos unicornios llenos de anhelos y esperanzas como cualquier niño o al menos el segundo príncipe lo era, la princesa e hija mayor ya casi no sentía pasión por la vida.

El rey era un alicornio que se llevaba por las apariencias muy fácilmente, hasta el llegaron los rumores que los príncipes no lo parecían por ser unos simples unicornios, esto lo encolerizo.

Un día mando a los dos príncipes a una tierra lejana donde solo los más temerarios ponys se atrevían a ir, a pesar de que eran muy pequeños nadie pudo intervenir por ellos ni siquiera la reina que no tenía tanta autoridad cono muchos creían.

¿La razón por la que tenían que ir? Encontrar a un tal Metal Soul y entregarle una carta ¿Por qué tenían que ser los pequeños príncipes los mensajeros? Por capricho del rey. Así ambos príncipes se embarcaron en la mortal misión sin tener la oportunidad de protestar.

Pasaron muchos días con sus noches, ambos estuvieron al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, pero como hermanos que eran sabían (siempre lo supieron) que solo se tenían el uno al otro y por orgullo iban a sobrevivir.

Soportaron infernales desiertos, peligrosos caminos pero al final llegaron a su destino, Ciudad de Hierro donde se reunían los mejores herreros de todas las especies, encontrar a quien buscaban no fue difícil ya que era como una leyenda en ese lugar.

Metal Soul era un unicornio y para su sorpresa bastante joven y peculiar, pues una de sus patas delanteras y una trasera eran una prótesis mecánica hecha de hierro. El unicornio los acogió con cariño asombrado que dos potrillos hubieran sobrevivido a tan intenso viaje.

Cuando los príncipes le entregaron la carta al herrero este palideció ante lo que leyó, el contenido era una petición casi ridícula, pero su código le impedía rechazarlo.

Esto era ponerle a los jóvenes príncipes alas, así por ridículo que fuera ellos debían convertirse en alicornios así fuera con un par de prótesis. El unicornio les hablo con la verdad a los príncipes acerca de lo que se trataba, estos con tristeza solo podían aceptar, pues era mandato de su rey.

El herrero trabajo día y noche en los diseños para los príncipes, mientras trabajaba trataba de hacerles su estanca un poco más cómoda pues sabía que cuando llegara el día de la verdad, podría llegar a ser traumático para ellos.

Y como si el tiempo lo odiara, llego pronto el día en que su trabajo debía ser realizado, jamás les mintió a los príncipes, lo que iba hacerles consistía en suportar un dolor tan infernal muy cercano a morir.

La princesa por ser la mayor pidió ser la primera en someterse a la cirugía, además que quería darle un poco más de tiempo a su pequeño hermano.

Aquello fue la experiencia más dolorosa y horrible que allá vivido en su pequeña existencia, para que las alas pudieran parecer reales tenían que ir conectadas a sus nervios y por lo delicado de esto era imposible aplicarle alguna anestesia, pues así evitarían herrar y dañar algún nervio importante.

Después de horas que parecían interminables, cuando concluyo la operación no pudo contenerse más y se desmayo del dolor, la princesa no pudo saber cómo le fue a su hermano hasta que este despertó.

El unicornio herrero los ayudo y entreno para poder usar sus nuevas prótesis, les dejo muy en claro que estaban diseñadas específicamente para el clima helado, según la orden del rey, ya que si no era de este modo las alas terminarían por quebrarse. Seguramente era para que los príncipes no pudieran escapar del control del rey.

Todo un año paso para que los príncipes pudieran regresar a su hogar, esperaban ingenuamente que al pasar ese dolor las cosas mejorarían, si que fueron tontos, pues al regresar no solo había muerta la reina por "extrañas circunstancias" si no que también ese paraíso helado era el infierno de ellos al seguir cada orden que su rey les imponía.

A los príncipes solo les quedaba esperar, esperar por una oportunidad para cambiar su destino y ser libres…no importando el costo-

Termine de relatar la historia con la misma calma con la que comencé, no esperaba que el cabeza hueca de Den lo entendiera, gire mi rostro para verlo ya que este no emitía ni un sonido, solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? No me digas que te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos…-

-…no…no es eso…-

-Entonces que carajos…..-

Ese bastardo me jalo para que me acostara sobre sus patas y este recostara su cabeza sobre mí.

-¿Qué crees que haces maldito?! Levántate antes de que te mate!-

-Solo….déjame estar así…dejarme protegerte….-

-Yo no necesito que un insecto como tú me proteja!-

-Solo…dejarme hacerlo….quiero hacerlo….-

Su voz era tan profunda y calmada, mis mejillas comenzaron arder por la sangre que me subía desmesuradamente, ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? No lo sabía, lo deje estar así no se sentía tan mal y no lo sé….me hacía sentir…cálida… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la princesa de cuento…..era yo?...

….CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Buenos mis amados lectores, aquí acaba este capítulo :D en verdad necesito que me den sus opiniones ya que quedo más largo de lo que pensé**_

_**Espero no haberlos aburridos y todas sus dudas díganmelas para dejarlas más claras para la próxima.**_

_**De nuevo agradezco a mi compañero escritor **__**"ninllot"**__** que aporto grandes ideas y material para este capítulo.**_

_**Espero reviews y mis galletitas para el alma :D nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que también sea de su agrado y que tengan buena lectura.**_

_**Agradezco al**__** joven "ninllot" que sigue aportando su ayuda en este fic.**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

Me removía entre sueños, hace tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente pero mi cuerpo me decía que algo hacía falta, me sentía fría por alguna razón (hasta para mí eso fue raro). Abrí los ojos bruscamente para encontrarme sola en aquel sofá-cama, se supone que el idiota se había quedado dormido junto a mí, ¿Dónde carajos se encontraba? Bueno al menos había sido un despertar tranquilo.

Decidí levantarme, luego de estirarme y de revisar las pocas habitaciones del lugar caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba completamente sola, entre en shock por unos segundo es decir después de tener a ese pegaso pegado a mí como plaga ¿Cómo no estarlo? Pero pronto me empecé a sentir dolida por alguna razón que yo no descifraba ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cabeza hueca dejarme sola? Estaba a punto de volar el lugar (de algún modo) cuando vi algo pegado en la chimenea, una colorida nota, me acerque a examinarla.

"_Para mi linda Noru~_

_Salí para Canterlot, hay algo importante que quiero hacer y cuando antes mejor, sé que me extrañaras pero se paciente, te buscare apenas regrese. _

_Con amor Denmaku…._

_P.D: Te vez taaaaaaaaaaaan hermosa dormida!"_

Rompí esa horrible nota en mil pedazos, al menos ya sabía a dónde se había largado ese pedazo de basura (cosa que no me importaba para nada) valla mierda, primero dice que siempre quiere estar conmigo y a la primera se larga para hacer quien sabe que, es un dolor en el trasero, no sé ni porque me preocupo por el….MOMENTO! ¿Yo preocupándome por él? Que idioteces ando pensando.

Pase al baño para lavarme la cara y dejar de pensar babosadas, me mire unos segundos al espejo, cada día parecía menos lo que soy incluso mi crin había crecido un poco ya no era tan corta como cuando llegue a ese apestoso lugar.

Salí de esa mugre cabaña para recibir los rayos del sol, no se sentían tan mal en mi lomo que estaba empezando a cicatrizar, no sabía qué hacer hasta que ese idiota de Den regresara y perturbara mi paz, fue cuando se me vino a la mente, ese bosque a las afueras de Ponyville es justo el lugar para mi, mientras no me pierda en raros pensamientos será agradable recostarme entre las tinieblas.

Empecé a trotar con tranquilidad, tal vez el dichoso bosque estaba retirado de donde me encontraba actualmente pero aun así no tenía prisa. Pasando la media mañana me encontraba en la entrada del boque, acomode mi boina (si me gusta ¿y qué?) y entre como si fuera un paseo entre los jardines de mi antiguo hogar (aunque ahí tampoco se atrevía nadie a entrar).

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente adentrada en el bosque, me puse a pensar todo lo que había pasado las ultimas 24 hr, si alguien me había dicho que besaría a estúpido de Den por mi propia gana o que le contaría algo de mi pasado, a ese pony lo hubiera empalado y bañado en acido.

Nadie tenía que saberlo (y tampoco se lo iba a decir a nadie) pero tal vez y solo tal vez, ese potro cerebro de pájaro si me haga sentir un poco de algo. Sonreí de lado ante el pensamiento, algo en mi interior me quemaba por salir, tal vez ya me estaba volviendo lo suficientemente loca, por eso me lo iba a permitir. Detuve mi caminata por aquellos torcidos arboles, mire a todos lados para asegurarme de estar sola, una vez que estuve segura aspire hondo y deje salir aquellas melodías que no entonaba desde….que ella murió.

"_MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME_

_I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIEVE_

_WHEN I´M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND_

_GIVE ME A SIGN_

_LOVE ME BABY ONE MORE TIME"_

De repente me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, agarre mi cabeza y despeine mi crin en desesperación haciendo que cayera mi boina.

-Por los mil demonios! ¿Qué acabo de hacer?-

Se supone que algo así no podía salir por mi garganta y menos con tan melodiosa entonación (joder), es decir, todo dentro de mí debería estar congelado. Corrí al primer árbol frente de mí y empecé a darme cabezazos contra él.

-Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!...esto no puede estar tan mal! Ya no soy yo JODER!-

Pero cuando quise regresar mi cabeza para atrás me di cuenta de que no podía, insistí pero no podía moverme, me percate de que por la mayor idiotez del mundo me había quedado atorada, mi cuerno estaba incrustado en la corteza del árbol impidiendo que me moviera.

-Lo que me faltaba…..-

Jale por varios minutos sin resultados y mi magia no ayudaba mucho (gracias a las tonterías de Celestia) ya estaba pensado en cortarme el cuerno (lo cual tampoco era posible), seguí jalando no podía estar ahí como mensa hasta que alguien me ayudara, que lo más seguro es que sería Den pero no tenía idea de cuándo regresaría y quedarme ahí no era opción.

De repente empecé a oír crujidos entre las ramas de los otros árboles y la maleza del lugar, si era otra estúpida manticora se iba a poner muy feo, bueno al menos podía patearla mis golpes son de cuidado (recordé mi primer encuentro con Den). Aun así intente jalar más fuerte para liberarme y enfrentar a lo que fuera que se acercara.

-Oye linda, ¿estás bien?- Escucho una voz masculina detrás de mi -¿Quieres ayuda?-

-¿Qué ridícula pregunta es esa?, claro que no estoy bien, y no necesito la ayuda de ningún inútil pony-

-Bien… suerte que no soy un pony-

-¿Qué carajos dices?-

En ese momento escucho que el dueño de la voz se para detrás de mí y el árbol es arrancado de raíz con migo colgando de él. Me quedo sin habla mientras era subida y bajada hasta que finalmente caí al suelo

–Oye estúpido! Pudiste ser más delicado- me volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido –Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste e…?-

Me quede sin habla al ver quien sostenía el árbol, menudo enredo me había metido por haber estado pensando tonterías, todo es culpa del idiota de Den por dejarme sola. El ser que sostenía el árbol con su boca y lo volvió a plantar de golpe en el piso y se me quedo mirando a los ojos, este era más alto que la torpe de Celestia, su pelaje completamente blanco, los ojos grises, plumas de águila en la cabeza y un collar hecho con huesos que colgaba de su cuello.

Maldita sea! por mis descuidos me encuentro con algo peor que una manticora…. con un maldito salvaje, un lobo para ser especifica.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta el lobo mientras yo estudiaba su estructura para ver donde atacarlo de ser necesario -¿Eras tú la que cantaba con tan hermosa voz?-

¿Cómo era posible que me haya escuchado? Me sonrojo y le grito mientras cerraba los ojos

-E… eso no le importa a un salvaje-

Me muerdo el labio, no puedo olvidar esas historias que llegaban al castillo sobre esos perros super desarrollados, eran de temer tanto como yo, aun así no podía mostrar debilidad, por mi orgullo que no lo permitiría, maldita sea Den! Ahora que quiero que estés aquí se te ocurre largarte.

El mira al piso y levanta mi boina –Siempre he dicho, la belleza es digna de admirarse- sacude la prenda con su grotesca pata con dedos y me la pone en la cabeza sin mi permiso.

-Como sea….solo porque me sacaste de ese estúpido árbol te diré mi nombre y no esperes nada más! Soy Noruee~ me dicen Noru…-

Toma mi casco y empieza agitarlo, todo mi cuerpo se mueve por la brusquedad – Soy Guerrero Salvaje, mucho gusto-

-Aaah…Aaah…suelta ya bestia!-

-¿Quieres que te escolte?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si quieres que te escolte, es un lugar peligroso y tengo que ir a pueblo para hablar con el herrero-

-¿Te permiten entrar al pueblo?- Eso si no me lo esperaba

-Estas en lo correcto- levanta la cabeza con orgullo –Soy el guardián de Ponyville-

Esto es una idiotez, esos estúpidos e ignorantes ponys no solo dejan entrar a un salvaje a su ridículo pueblo, sino que también lo ponen a cargo de la seguridad, les doy un mes antes de que se los coma a todos

-Como sea….yo me voy…no necesito nada de ti…-

(…)

De repente siento dolor en mi cabeza, me despierto de golpe y me doy cuenta que estoy sobre el lomo del lobo y nos encontramos en el centro del maldito pueblo con el sol oculto casi por completo

-Agh!… ¿Qué mierdas paso?...¿y por qué demonios me cargas?-

-Te dije "cuidado con eso", tú respondiste "no necesito tu ayuda salvaje" y entonces caíste por un agujero-

Maldita sea, me bajo del lomo del salvaje de un salto refunfuñando entre dientes –No necesitaba tu ayuda!- me voy caminando, pero cojeando al mismo tiempo.

-Sé quién es usted majestad-

Me detengo de golpe al escucharlo, al parecer ese salvaje no es tan idiota como aparenta, pero quedaba la duda.

-¿De verdad sabes quién soy?-

-Es una pony inconfundible, varias historias vienen detrás de ti hija de las tierras heladas, princesa de la Zona de Hielo-

Sigo dándole la espalda, no pensé que alguien supiera la verdad y lo dijera tan tranquilamente, le contesto sin voltearme a verlo.

-Me parece correcto de tu parte que sepas quiénes son tus superiores…- me volteo de golpe y lo miro con rabia

–Pero yo ya no soy una princesa, si no fuera por esa estúpida de Celestia ya habría hecho un nuevo reino pero al limitar mi magia no puedo ni siquiera matar una insignificante manticora-

Cada palabra sale con ira de mis labios, ¿Por qué tenía que humillarme esa tonta de ese modo? Yo no siquiera quería estar en ese apestoso pueblo en primer lugar, todo fue una maldita casualidad; vi como el lobo empezó a caminar hasta ponerse a mi lado.

-¿Quiere beber algo?, se que su novio no se encuentra en el pueblo y como al parecer no te llevas muy bien con los otros ponis ¿Qué te parece hablar y beber con alguien que no lo es?-

-¿Cómo carajos sabes tantas cosas?...y ese idiota no es mi novio!-

-JEJEJE…usted disculpe entonces…. ¿y qué dice?-

El salvaje tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, pero sobre todo no quería ir a la casa del estúpido, seguramente estaría sola y no quería estar ahí, simplemente no quería…..no sin él.

-(suspiro) Está bien, pero solo un minuto….y solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer!-

**(2 horas más tarde)**

Nos encontrábamos en el parque del pueblo, estábamos sentados en una manta con copas de vino en las patas (jamás había probado bebida tan deliciosa) de pronto el lobo me empezó a proponer un juego.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos algo?-

-No me apetece hacer tonterías-

-Que dura jejeje….pero no es tontería, consiste en que uno tiene que adivinar algo del pasado del otro, si uno acierta el otro bebe, pero falla bebe la copa ¿Qué te parece?-

-Ya que…que sea rápido…-

-Bien- el lobo mira atentamente a la unicornio -Tu padre te pegaba-

-Nunca se atrevió a tocarme...temía que yo pudiera atentar contra su vida-

Me quede ida viendo a un punto a lo lejos, no me apetecía recordar mucho a ese viejo verde. Veo como el lobo vacía su copa en su boca y se sirve más con la botella

-Bien, tu turno-

-Veamos lobo... ¿has visto a tu madre reflejada en otra criatura?-

-...- sonríe muy levemente -Tal vez, pero así no es como se juega, es una afirmación, no una pregunta- se bebe la copa y se vuelve a servir -Mi turno… nunca has matado a nadie- habla secamente.

-Si lo he hecho, no me arrepiento de nada...todos tienen lo que se merecen- conteste mientras sentía que en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa sádica. El salvaje se toma su copa de nuevo, empiezo a creer que el supuesto juego es puro pretexto.

–Ja, bien veamos...has deseado ser un pony

-No, me enceta ser un lobo, bebe preciosa-

-jajajaja...bien- empecé a reír, la verdad no me espere hacer eso, sentía mi cara un poco caliente y algo mareada, ¿será lo que llaman efectos del alcohol?

-mmm... Amaste una vez hace mucho tiempo pero perdiste a ese alguien de tal manera que nunca pudiste volver a amar como lo hiciste antes-

Mi sonrisa desaparece abruptamente mientras veía al lobo -Espera... ese soy yo- termino bebiéndose su copa

Levante una ceja y suspire con ironía -Si solo querías beber no hace falta este absurdo juego-

El lobo se me acerco peligrosamente con una sonrisa irónica -Si realmente no quisieras el contacto con alguien... no hubieras jugado en primer lugar-

-¡Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana!- Eleve mi voz lo más que pude mientras me ponía de pie.

-Créeme, he visto criaturas como tú, pero mas como tú que tu-

-¿Qué mierda?...-

-Se que dentro de tu corazón hay una capa de hielo que no se ha roto por las cicatrices que tiene- Se pone de pie, es claro que me dobla la altura, acerco aun mas su cara.

-Eres igual que yo... solo que yo deje que mi corazón se rompiera y he vivido con lo que me queda, y nunca lo oculte-

Infle el pecho y puse mi mejor cara de póker -Tú no sabes nada, eres un salvaje nada más y un débil por necesitar algo tan tonto como un corazón...dentro de mi no hay cicatrizantes porque no hay corazón...no hay nada- Me di la media vuelta dándole la espalda al lobo -Que pérdida de tiempo- Cuando estaba por marcharme del lugar escuche al salvaje hablar de nuevo.

-Cuando yo era un cachorro, un poco mayor que las CMC, mi madre murió de una enfermedad que había asolado a la tribu... abandone la tribu después de dejar de llorar en su tumba, apoye a las otras tribus contra los invasores ponis y perros diamante, un día cuando estaba junto a los guerreros pawnee, los que para ti serian ponis manchados, el enemigo nunca llego, un explorador llego de donde escaparon los que no podían pelear, pero llego envuelto en sangre… corrí en dirección de donde venia.

Y me halle a un montón de ancianos y niños muertos, masacrados por los ponis y perros diamante… veía como los pequeños cadáveres se desangraban en el piso sin que nadie pudiera haber hecho nada…lo mismo paso con una tribu de siervos y otra de pumas, me adentre en Equestria para cazar al culpable... hasta que me lo encontré hablando y bebiendo con un miembro de mi tribu

El desgraciado le dijo por donde escaparían los que no podían pelear, después de matar al pony perseguí al lobo llamado nube de invierno-

Lo escuche con atención (no sé ni porque) lo que decía el lobo sin siquiera voltearme, mi cara estaba perdida en el horizonte.

-Repetía su nombre mientras corría, mientras cazaba, era casi una oración, nube, nube, nube, nube, ¡NUBE! (Suspiro) hasta que finalmente lo alcance cuando iba en el centro de nuestra tribu-

Oí como apretaba los dientes en clara señal de ira -Le clave un hacha ten profundo en el cráneo que tuvieron que enterrarlo con ella-

Me digne a girar mi cabeza sobre el hombro, luego de pensarlo un poco regrese a mi lugar frente al lobo que aun tenía esa mirada de odio hasta llego a recordarme un poco a mi cuando mis ojos aun tenían vida

-¿Sientes remordimiento?-

-El corazón sirve para sentir... pero tu mente te dice lo que te conviene-

Se agacha a la altura de mi rostro y de nuevo se encontraba muy cerca de mí, empezaba a sospechar que no sabía nada de espacio personal.

-Para saber que está bien o mal se debe hacer un equilibrio entre ambas- Puso su sucia pata en mi hombro -Por lo que decidas ser por cada día de tu vida serás una buena yegua... o no, pero recuerda, lo bueno y lo malo están aquí- con la misma pata señalo en mi cabeza y luego bajo al pecho -Y aquí…- baja la pata para mirarme fijamente.

-Si te preguntas si siento remordimiento... la respuesta es adoro ver sangre- me sorprendí al ver que también podía sonreír sínicamente como yo

-Pero la derramo solo para lo que creo está bien-

-No entiendo las tonterías de sentir...pero si hay algo que concordamos...amamos la sangre...solo que yo la derramo por otras razones...no tan blandas como las tuyas-

Su sonrisa cambio a una más extraña, como dirían algunos, a una mas traviesa.

-Es que es lo único que tengo en la vida, pero en fin, tengo una última afirmación en el juego de tragos que teníamos- me extendió la copa llena de nuevo

-¿Te interesa?, ¿O tienes miedo de jugar?-

Le arrebate la copa algo indignada –No me da miedo tu estúpido jueguito!-

Ese salvaje se acostó en el piso iba a ignorarlo pero de repente me jalo por la nuca, no dejo espacio entre los dos, empezaba a crisparme, luego sentí un aliento cálido en mi oído, me estaba susurrando.

-Eres virgen…..-

El rubor subió a mi cara de modo imposible, incluso llegue a sentir como salía humo de mis orejas, ¿Cómo podía preguntar semejante cosa? Era un sinvergüenza.

-Ah... ¡ah!...¡TONTERIAS!- lo empuje lejos para voltearme y que no viera mi obvio sonrojo -e...esas...preguntas...no...no valen...-

Para ser honesta ese tipo de temas no son precisamente mi fuerte, vivir aislada y controlada no es muy agradable y más si lo único que sabes del patético mundo viene de viejos libros que en verdad no sirven para nada.

-Ajajaaja! tranquila preciosa, te queda una última pregunta que hacerme, sea lo que sea, la responderé-

Voltee a verlo con ira, aunque sentía que el rojo de mi cara se reusaba a desaparecer -¿Con que muy conocedor no? ¡Apuesto que no eres nada santo!-

-Nunca creí serlo, adelante con la pregunta, lo que quieras-

-Tú...tu...no…no…er...eres- Al parecer hasta decirlo me costaba trabajo

-Tú no eres...eso...tu sabes...- Me sentía tan humillada por ponerme nerviosa y roja de nuevo, ahora si me doy pena a mí misma.

Vi que el lobo solo alzo una ceja -Si quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir... ¿no crees que, si no lo fuera, no hubiera estado mirado tu flanco durante la media hora que lo hice?-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- Si antes estaba roja de vergüenza ahora lo estaba de rabia -¿que está mal en tu jodida cabeza? Bastardo pervertido-

-JAJAJA! Hace tanto que no me dicen bastardo que de hecho lo extrañaba-

No deje de fulminarlo con la mirada ni un segundo -Como si un acosador no fuera suficiente….-

-Tranquila... ya estas apartada…eso lo sé…-

De nuevo me tomo por la nuca con una de sus patas apestosas para luego pegar su frente con la mía.

-Buenas noches majestad….-

Sin poder reaccionar con rapidez ese salvaje beso la punta de mi nariz para luego darse media vuelta y alejarse como si nada, sentía que la sangre me hervía por lo que acaba de hacer, grite como fiera poseía debido al enojo que sentía.

-¡Esto no se queda así salvaje pervertido!-

Estaba erizada desde la punta de mi cola hasta el último pelo de mi crin, mientras mi cara ardía por el rubor, empiece a galopar siguiendo al lobo con toda la intención de golpearlo valiéndome un cuerno la diferencia de tamaño.

Cuando creí que iba atacar sin problemas al desprevenido lobo este se giro tomándome por las patas delanteras, con un giro termine sujeta al suelo por sus anormalmente grandes patas, a pesar de la posición aproveché para pegar mi cuerno a su cara, seguía con la intención de atacarle.

-Bastardo... ¡un movimiento raro y tú cara sale volando!- dije mientras trataba de acumular la poca magia que tenia -¡Así que suéltame!-

El bastardo trataba de desviar mi puntería moviendo mi cuerno con su oloroso hocico

-Tranquila! No te voy a hacer nada... cuidado con los ojos... Ahg! eso empieza doler ¿sabes?-

-¡Si no te apartas en verdad voy hacer que te duela!-

Trate juntar más poder en mi cuerno, esa molesta de Celestia en verdad que me la jugo chueco. Cuando quise disparar mi rayo directo a los ojos de esa molesta bestia jamás imagine que el sello fuera peor de lo imaginado, el rayo se me regreso, después de eso todo fue negro.

**(POV Den)**

Me encontraba volando por el pueblo, por fin había regresado de mi viaje a Canterlot, después de pasar todo el día tratando de arreglar el asunto por el que fui ya estaba de vuelta en mi hogar, aunque era de noche estaba que me comían las ansias por contarle todo a mi Noru, seguro que se emocionaba con lo que le iba a decir, cuando entre a la casa grande fue mi decepción al no verla, di una vuelta por el lugar me percate que si había leído mi genial nota pues estaba rota en pedacitos en el suelo.

Me sentía algo angustiado por no verla ahí, salí a buscarla y preguntarle a cualquier pony que pasara por ahí si la había visto, de verdad ya quería ver a mi angelito de hielo.

De pronto vi a Derpy pasa por ahí con su bolsa de correo

-EEEEEEY! Derpy, ¿has visto a Noru?-

Ella me hace una señal para que me le acerque, cosa que me extraño un poco. –No lo oíste de mí, pero la vi con guerrero salvaje-

-¿Guerrero salvaje? ¿El lobo?-

Eso me descolgó un poco ¿Qué haría Noru con él? Algo no me estaba agradando pero no podía sacar conclusiones alocadas.

-Si… pero hay algo peor- me pone un casco en el hombro –Lamento decirte esto, pero volaba repartiendo la correspondencia pase por el bosque y los vi tumbados en el suelo, parecía que la estaba besando pues la tenia agarrada de sus patas de adelante-

Mi cara se ensombreció, no lo podía creer –No, no es cierto, ¡es imposible!- grite descontrolado.

Dicho esto salí volando hacia al Everfree Forest, quería encontrar al desgraciado que está tomando lo que es mío y que me costó tanto trabajo lograr que apenas si se descongelara un poco, me refiero a un terco pero hermoso corazón, pero seguiré sin creer nada hasta que lo vea.

Sé que Noru es una yegua muy hermosa y única en todo sentido, pero ¿un lobo? Sé que esa criatura ayuda a cuidar Ponyville pero aun así….no puede ser lo que dijo Derpy. Logre ver una luz saliendo de una cueva a lo lejos.

-Ahí deben estar!-

Volé lo más rápido que me permitieron mis alas, me detuve poco antes de llegar a la cueva, aterrice y camine lentamente hasta la entrada, lo que vi me dejo pasmado, sentí como el corazón se me rompía.

**(Fin POV)**

**(POV Guerrero Salvaje)**

-Espera!- le decía a Noru mientras se me acercaba

-Eres un salvaje, ignorante, estúpido e incivilizado- retrocedo hasta chocar contra la pared, ella se apega a mí y me pasa un casco por el pecho –Un muy grande y fuerte salvaje ignorante y estúpido….-

-Uno…. estas actuando así solo por el alcohol y el golpe de tu propia magia, segundo, el llámame ignorante por ser un salvaje es ofensivo y racista, sin mencionar…- me calla con un fuerte beso.

Se separa de mi y arroja su boina con su magia -Ese tonto de Den no podría con una yegua como yo….pero espero que tú si puedas-

Se acercaba a mi rostro con una cara enrojecida, la esquivo y me pongo al centro de la cueva

–Creo que… ah… piensa algo ¿Por qué no nos acostamos un momento? ¡Estúpido!, digo…-

Veo un vestido de mi pueblo entre las cosas del piso, lo tomo y se lo muestro -¡Mira! Es un regalo-

Ella lo queda mirando un segundo -¿Un regalo? (suspiro) está bien me lo pondré….- suspiro de alivio –Pero después a lo nuestro-

-¡Mierda!- se puso el vestido y me miro con unos ojos que no me gustaban

-Ahora- Hace brillar su cuerno y .… no diré lo que movió con él, se acostó de espalda sobre el montón de pieles que usaba para dormir -¿Por qué no vienes y…?- en ese instante se quedo dormida

-Qué alivio- me le acerco y me la quedo mirando –Sé que es lo que te aflige- acaricio su frente con mi pata –Yo pase por lo mismo….- dicho esto me acuesto a su lado y nos cubro con una piel de alce y me propongo a dormir, abro los ojos de golpe al sentir su frio cuerpo abrazarme

–….Den….Den…¿donde estas estúpido?….te extraño….Den….-

Dice en un susurro solo pude sonreír y abrazarla, lentamente siento como su cuerpo se calienta y su corazón se deshiela con mi abrazo, al sentir otra alma como la suya tan cerca. No es tan mala chica después de todo.

**(Fin POV)**

**(Den POV)**

Me fui de la cueva justo cuando se besaron… no quería ver más… ya no podía ni volar, mis ojos estaban perdidos mientras tambaleaba por el bosque esperando que alguna criatura me comiera y acabara con mi sufrimiento, pero esta nunca llego.

Llegue a Ponyville con el alma fuera del cuerpo y el corazón vacio, ya no quiero nada mas, ya no pienso nada mas, nada hay para mi desde este momento… en el que perdí lo único que he querido de verdad… Noru.

Mi mirada alcanzo el cielo y me perdí en las estrellas, no importa lo que hiciera solo pensaba en ella, en esos hermosos y enormes ojos apagados, yo quería ser el que le regresara su brillo, quería ser el caballero que la salvara de su soledad, ser el salvador para mi princesa.

Fue cuando caí en la cuenta, yo soy un héroe, he recorrido todo Equestria buscando las más grandes aventuras y retos, alguien tan asombroso como yo no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

Seguramente mi Noru estaba bajo algún hechizo raro, eso tenía que ser, yo mejor que nadie se que ella no es nada dócil…con nadie. Di un fuerte pisotón en el suelo para salir despegado como cohete, tenía que ir por algo antes de poder ir a liberar a mi princesa de las garras de la bestia.

Volé como alma que se lo lleva el demonio, con suerte regresare a esa cueva al amanecer. A lo lejos divise la casa de Su y Fin, entre sin siquiera tocar, no tenía tiempo para eso, Su trato de detenerme para pedir explicaciones pero ya poseía un objetivo muy claro.

Entre a una habitación oculta en aquella casa y ahí estaba lo que buscaba, mi orgullo que porte durante tantos años (de rebeldía según mi primo), era un hacha nórdica una hermosa pieza de destrucción de doble hoja.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir con el hacha en mi boca, mi primo me impidió el paso.

-¿Qu` d`monios `stá p`sando? ¿A dónd` llevas `so?-

-Apártate Sueden….esto no tiene que ver contigo, mi princesa corre peligro y no tengo tiempo que perder….-

Empuje a mi primo para sacarlo del camino y salí volando de la casa del mismo modo en el que entre, cuando las cosas se arreglaran les explicaría todo, pero por el momento tenia cuentas que aclarar.

Así me dirigí de nuevo hacia esa cueva con mi hacha en la boca, estaba dispuesto a todo por mi Noru y nadie me la iba a quitar.

**(Fin POV)**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, mire por unos segundos el lugar y luego me percate que me encontraba en una cueva y por si esa no fuera sorpresa suficiente estaba tapada por una piel de alce.

-Ya despertaste, empezaba a preocuparme-

Me encontré con ese salvaje lobo acostado a un lado mío, me puse de pie como si el piso fuera de fuego puro.

-¡¿Qué mierda hago aquí?! Y ¡porque estas a mi lado! ¡Contesta pervertido!-

-Tranquila, solo te traje para cuidarte mientras estabas noqueada por esa magia que te golpeo a ti en vez de a mí, ¿te han dicho que roncas... y te ves linda cuando lo haces?-

-Maldita Celestia...en qué momento se le ocurrió que...¡espera! ¿Qué? ¡¿Como que linda bastardo pervertido?!-

Me quite esa estorbosa y piojosa piel de animal para lanzárselo a la cara -Además soy una dama y las damas o roncan- Comenzó a sonreír de un modo irónico, eso me molesto.

-¿Las damas pasan la noche con desconocidos?-

Desgraciado, me acaba de dejar con la palabra en la boca, bueno seré una dama pero no estoy refinada, siempre estuve en contra de las "costumbres" que una princesa debe tener

-Jamás dije que fuera una dama con modales y esas mierdas-

-En fin- el lobo se puso de pie, vi como tomaba una espada de la muralla para luego amárrala en su cintura y hombro

-Tengo que patrullar, si quieres puedes quedarte con eso-

-¡Asco claro que no!- No tenía ninguna intención de quedarme con apestosas pieles, me puse de pie para salir de ese horrible lugar de una vez por todas.

-Me refería al vestido que traes puesto…-

-¿Al qué?-

Me pare en dos patas para examinarme mejor, descubrí con horror que tenía puesto un vestido de la tribu del lobo, tan temprano y ya me había puesto roja

-¿Por qué mierdas me has puesto esto?-

-Porque dormir con una chica desnuda, mientras esta noqueada no es moral- Se acerco a mi rostro sin ningún cuidado.

-Y... espero que no recuerdes lo que hiciste antes de que te convenciera de ponértelo... despertaste después de que estabas noqueada, pero bajo los efectos del alcohol-

Eso ya era demasiado, no lo iba a tolerar, sin pensarlo más le solté una buena bofetada al lobo para luego mirarlo fijamente con mis ojos vacios.

-En primera no estaba desnuda, ¡soy un pony joder! Segunda ¿dónde está mi boina? tercero si atesoras tu vida más te vale que me digas que paso anoche-

Para mas disgusto aun, el lobo no se movió ni un centímetro ante la tremenda bofetada que le metí.

-Valla, eres la primera pony que no se rompe la muñeca al abofetearme... en fin, los ponis si pueden desnudarse-

Me señalo con la pata un rincón lleno de pieles -Está ahí tu boina y por ultimo nada de lo que podrías arrepentirte, te lo dije estas apartada…. y por cierto, solo me besaste-

De un segundo a otro se acerco a mi rostro y me miro con clara furia con esos ojos grises

-Y si no tienes corazón... ¿porque te importa?-

Me pregunto rugiendo y mostrando todos los colmillos que eran tan grandes como el casco de un potrillo. Yo seguí con mi cara de póker ante los colmillos delante de mi cara

- Tus colmillos no me intimidan, eh tenido cosas peores frente a mi – pose mi casco sobre su nariz para alejarlo de mi espacio -Y no me importa eso es claro…- me empecé a dirigir donde estaba mi boina tirada -Piensa lo que quieras seguro lo soñaste…-

-Di eso delante del espejo hasta convencerte, de todas formas no me interesas, lo sucedido anoche no paso-

El tono en el que me hablo era extrañamente serio, le reste importancia, cuando me gire este dio un salto saliendo de la cueva.

-Espero que sea lo que sea que busques lo encuentres dentro de esa boina-

Después de decir aquello salió caminando, pero a los pocos segundo regreso (que fastidio)

-Lo olvide, esta es la parte más peligrosa del Everfree Forest, ¿quieres que te escolte?-

Para ese rato ya me había quitado la horrible prenda que traía encima, la arroje por ahí sin cuidado para acabar de acomodar mi boina

-No necesito que un salvaje me escolte, yo sola puedo acabar con este apestoso bosque si se me da la gana-

Salí de la cueva sin siquiera mirarle, tenia cosas que hacer todo aquello había sido una estúpida equivocación, necesitaba dar con Den rápido así tuviera que ir a Canterlot y traerlo a rastras yo misma.

**(POV Guerrero Salvaje)**

-(suspiro) Ahora tengo que seguirla sin que se dé cuenta-

Me quede mirando a la terca unicornio caminando y siendo seguida de lejos por lobos de madera.

-Las cosas que hago para ayudar a los demás….-

**(Fin POV)**

* * *

_**Bueno mis estimadísimos lectores es todo por ahora, todas sus dudas o comentarios que me dejen por review los contestare por MP**_

_**Como pueden ver en este fic se agrego el OC de mi compañero **__**"ninllot" en agradecimiento que esta ayudándome con esta historia. Los que ya leyeron "**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**lo conocerán**_

_**Recuerden que un review es una galletita para el alma :3**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**P.D: prometo así ala pinkie promise que el próximo capitulo hay subidita de tono :P**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola mis lectores entusiastas! Aquí un nuevo capítulo y creo que ahora si **__**"ninllot" y yo nos emocionamos pues quedo más largo que otros.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos más abajo para algunas aclaraciones y anuncios.**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

**(POV Den)**

Seguía volando en dirección a la cueva de ese lobo, ya había amanecido y aun no conseguía llegar, al parecer mi hacha es más pesada de lo que recordaba. Con un poco mas de esfuerzo sobre mis alas conseguí aterrizar en la entrada de ese lugar, sin pensarlo más entre dispuesto a atacar a la bestia que tenia atrapada a mi Noru.

Al entrar me saque de onda a no encontrar a nadie todo estaba con demasiada calma, clave mi hacha en el suelo por el enojo que sentía en el momento, frustración e ira invadían mi cuerpo; me quede viendo mi arma un momento y cerré mis ojos, termine remontado en el pasado.

A una época donde solo era un potrillo y vivía con mi padre en una aldea de ponys nórdicos, mi padre era el jefe de la aldea y el mejor guerrero jamás concebido, siempre quise ser como él y proteger lo que me era importante.

El hacha que cargaba le perteneció y la entrego el día de su muerte en el campo de batalla, para mi desgracia yo no estuve ahí, el siempre me aparto de la guerra porque no quería que me convirtiera en la bestia que sabía que podía llegar a ser.

El día que murió en combate un mensajero llego con esta hermosa arma y una nota "nunca olvides tu verdadero ser y defiende lo que esté en tu corazón con esta arma que ahora te pertenece".

Después de ese día deje el pueblo y jamás regrese, viaje sin rumbo metiéndome en más problemas de los que necesitaba, cuando creí que había tocado fondo deje el hacha con Sueden esperando que jamás la necesitara de nuevo, mi primo había comenzado una familia, siempre lo he envidiado por eso.

Más años pasaron antes de que decidiera volver a Ponyville, quien diría que ese día mi mundo daría un giro por completo, solo tenía que entrar al Sugar Cube Corner y verla. Noru la razón por la que deje de correr sin dirección porque la había convertido a ella en lo más importante dentro de mi corazón.

Con ese pensamiento empezó arder la sangre vikinga que poseía, esa bestia sea quien sea lamentara haberse metido con mi princesa. De un solo moviendo arranque el arma del suelo llevándome un poco del suelo con ella, di un salto hacia afuera y empecé a explorar el perímetro.

De inmediato note las delicadas huellas de mi amada, seguida por varias otras desconocidas y unas más frescas que le pertenecían a ese lobo. Seguramente ella había escapado y la siguió para retenerla de nuevo contra su voluntad, ¡Eso tenía que ser!

Pose el arma sobre mi lomo y comencé a seguir el rastro, no debía bajar la guardia ni por un segundo ese lobo sabría lo que era enfrentase contra un vikingo.

-Solo espera Noru…tu semental te salvara!-

**(Fin POV)**

Desde que me aleje de la cueva de ese salvaje no mire atrás ni una vez, ya había sido suficientes tonterías por un rato, tenía que regresar pronto y buscar a ese idiota pegaso cabeza de chorlito…el problema era…..que no tenía ni la más jodida idea por donde era el maldito camino!

Desde que perdí mis alas todo ha sido una jodides, bien podría ahora sobre volar y llegar sin problemas, pero nooooo! Maldigo la hora en que me las pusieron y se han quebrado. Seguí sin rumbo aparente por un rato más, hasta que me detuve al reconocer el árbol que había pasado tres veces.

-Esto sí es genial! Ahora estoy pérdida….-

Dije con ironía y enojo en mis palabras además de que desde hace rato tenia la rara sensación de que me seguían, pero eso ya llevaba mucho rato y se sentía una presencia hostil.

-Tal vez necesite distraer mi mente….así pensare con más claridad cuando me calme-

Me senté en un tronco que no parecía tan sucio, aparte de que ya estaba algo cansada mi mente no me dejaba razonar como lo aria en mejores condiciones, además que solo me la pasaba pensando si ese idiota de Denmaku ya había regresado y si me estaría buscando.

-Den….-

El solo decir su nombre me estremecía, algo me hacía sentir culpable (cosa bastante rara) recordé lo que dijo ese salvaje de anoche, claro que debió imaginarlo ¿Quién en su sano juicio besaría a esa bestia? Además….si me pusieran a escoger…yo solo besaría a….

Sacudí mi cabeza, ya estaba pensando cosas raras de nuevo y por si no fuera bastante malo mi cara tenía algo de rubor, lo sentía, suspire molesta. Me estaba tensando de nuevo y eso no me iba ayudar a encontrar el camino de regreso.

Por alguna extraña razón recordé las palabras que "ella" me dijo alguna vez: "cuando estrés frustrada, deja que las melodías de tu corazón sean tu liberación". No recuerdo si alguna vez esas palabras tuvieron sentido para mí, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo ya para esas alturas valía madres todo, ya ni siquiera me consideraba mi yo antes de llegar a ese lugar.

-Que mas da….de igual modo estoy sola en este lugar….-

Aspire hondo buscando cualquier cosa dentro de mí, incluso cerré los ojos a ver si eso ayudaba, después de unos segundos lo primero que vino a mi mente fue esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de Den que hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y que se que solo me la dedica a mí.

"_You see my problem is this_

_I'm dreaming away_

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_

_I cry, watching the days_

_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

_But to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me…_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops!...You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent"_

No podía parar las melodías que salían de mi interior, solo pensar en su bobalicona cara me impedían parar.

De pronto algo me tacleo por detrás estrellándome contra el suelo, la cosa encima de mío tenia el aliento mas apestoso jamás olido, sus horribles garras de madera trataban de dañarme pero como podía lo esquivaba, con mis patas traseras logre quitármelo para luego salir galopando del lugar, cuando me percate ya era perseguida por casi una docena de ellos.

-Maldita sea! Cada que me meto a este apestoso bosque me persigue alguna alimaña! Ya es el colmo!-

**(POV Den)**

Seguía el rastro muy de cerca, presentía que me estaba acercando pues el dulce olor de Noru se hacía más fuerte (claro que huele delicioso! Mas que un puñado de panqueques recién hechos) caminada atento a cualquier sonido extrañe, ese bosque es una trampa de criaturas locas por comida, además de que tenía que estar listo por si me topaba con ese lobo.

De pronto a mis oídos llegaron algo que jamás había escuchado, era una voz tan hermosa y melodiosa como la de un ángel. Por un momento pensé que era un sueño, me sentí atraído por esa voz y la seguí sin dudarlo pero de pronto esa hermosa voz se detuvo.

Regrese a la realidad y para mi enojo me di cuenta que había perdido el rastro, me di un facepalm! La había jodido solo por una hermosa voz, aunque era perturbadoramente familiar. Cuando estaba viendo que amino seguir oí algo no muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

-Maldita sea! Cada que me meto a este apestoso bosque me persigue alguna alimaña! Ya es el colmo!-

Esa era la voz de mi Noru no me cabía la menor duda, y parecía tener problemas, no lo pensé dos veces para lanzarme a su rescate, sea lo que sea que la seguía iba acabar hecha trisas, y si era ese maldito lobo mucho mejor, sería también mi venganza por llevarse a mi princesa.

**(Fin POV)**

Esos lobos hechos de madera eran más pequeños que el salvaje pero eran una verdadera peste, me perseguían sin cansancio a través del maldito bosque, escuchaba sus gruñidos, sus pisadas, olía su asqueroso aliento mientras corría.

Saltaba troncos y esquivaba arboles que se aparecían en mi camino, de repente uno apareció delante mío y doble a la izquierda, mas y mas se le sumaban, de nuevo otro apareció delante mío, no tenia magia suficiente para acabarlo a pesar de eso junte la que podía para poder dispararle, con eso al menos lo segué un momento, lo suficiente como para saltar sobre su sucia cabeza estrellándolo contra el piso y seguir corriendo, cuando mire detrás mío y me halle con una enorme jauría siguiéndome

-No me van atrapar tan fácil mal nacidos!-

Vuelvo a ver hacia el frente y me encuentro de lleno con una pared de roca –¡Maldita sea!- antes de poder salir de ahí los lobos ya estaban rodeándome y preparándose para saltarme en cima.

Dicen que cuando están a punto de morir pasa tu vida frente a tus ojos, esas malditas patrañas las comprobé en ese instante. Vi la muerte de mi madre, mi beso con Den, el día en que nos mandaron a mi hermano y a mí a esa misión sin sentido, mi beso con Den, la horrible cirugía en que me pusieron las alas mecánicas, mi beso con Den, el día en que el estúpido Rey Helado se caso con Chrysalis, mi beso con Den, la destrucción de mi reino, mi beso con Den…. mi beso con Den.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, ¿NO PODRÍA TENER ALGÚN OTRO PENSAMIENTO ANTES DE MORIR?!-

Se revela en mi cabeza lo que hice cuando estaba ebria en la casa del primo de Den y las palabras que le dije en aquella ocasión, luego lo que hice con el salvaje en mi estado de inconsciencia etílica, mi cara se sonroja completamente.

-Prefería no haberlo sabido-

Un enorme lobo de madera empieza a acercárseme peligrosamente a mí, cierro los ojos esperando a mi final, escucho como salta para atacarme. (¿Dejavu?)

-Buena hora has elegido para no estar acosándome Den….-

Escucho gemir de dolor a la bestia olorosa luego como algo se estrella en el piso, abro los ojos y me encuentro con el salvaje sobre un montón de maderos rotos de los cuales salía una repugnante neblina verde.

-Te dije que sería mejor si te escoltara- Se atrevió a sacarme eso en cara el muy desgraciado.

-No necesito de tu ayuda salvaje- Una gran cantidad de lobos de madera empiezan a rodearnos –Pe… pero esta es tu oportunidad para servir a la realeza…así que has algo bastardo!-

El salvaje sonríe levemente y se pone en guardia ante sus semejantes más pequeños hechos de madera.

-Será un placer majestad-

Un lobo salta contra el salvaje, él lo toma del cuello con los colmillos y lo usa como garrote para golpear a tres más que habían saltado contra él. Uno lo ataco por el frente pero el salvaje dio un zarpazo arrancándole la cabeza a lo que el resto de este choco contra el cuerpo del lobo destrozándose completamente.

Cinco lobos se le tiraron encima al mismo tiempo, el gemía de dolor ante las mordidas y rasguños mientras se revolcaba en el piso, muy a mi pesar sabia que debía ayudar en algo, empecé a cargar mi cuerno lo mejor posible para quitarle alguno de encima, pero antes de disparar los lobos salieron volando en todas direcciones, uno golpeo la muralla de roca y choco contra el piso justo al lado mío. Empezó a levantarse mientras me miraba y me rujia, le dispare con la magia que pude justo dentro de su apestoso hocico asiéndolo estallar en pedazos.

-¡Oye bastardo! Si quieres servir a la realeza fíjate en ser tú quien destruya a estas alimañas y no yo-

El sostenía un lobo de madera con cada pata –Lo lamento su majestad….- estrella a los lobos entre si destrozándolos al instante, los demás atacaron al mismo tiempo, el salvaje se puso en dos patas para empezar a dar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra contra sus semejantes convirtiéndolos en ramas y troncos destrozados que ya se empezaban acumular en una gran pila entre el bosque y nosotros.

Mientras el salvaje rujia la pila de desperdicios se hacía más y más grande cada vez, hasta que en un momento a otro esas alimañas dejaron de atacar y se ocultaron temerosos entre las sombras del bosque, el salvaje parado en dos patas dio un fuerte rugido provocando que los lobos de madera corrieran con el rabo entre las patas (eso fue interesante)

El olor que provenía de la pila de madera era repugnante y la neblina verde que emanaba empezaba a marearme al punto que creí empezar a perder el conocimiento, el salvaje se voltea hacia mi justo cuando todo se pone negro. Que estúpido es, si no fuese tan inútil me hubiese atrapado antes de que golpeara el piso con mi cabeza.

Cuando logre recobrar el conocimiento me encontraba paralizada, también veía todo nublado seguramente era por esa apestosa neblina, luego de un momento logre ver lo que estaba frente a mí, Guerrero Salvaje parado entre Den que traía una especie de hacha y Sueden que estaba vestido de una forma extraña. Algo en Den me llamaba la atención, era su rostro, este mostraba una furia que nunca creí ver en él, tenía un porte que le hacía ver menos idiota… y una gallardía que me hizo ruborizar.

**(POV Den)**

Corría lo más rápido posible, hasta que me tope con una gran cantidad de lobos de leña corriendo contra mi desde donde venia el ruido, me eleve para evitarlos pero uno me salto antes de estar fuera de su alcance, justo antes de que me tocara tome mi hacha bicéfala con los cascos, la levante sobre mi cabeza y le corte la cabeza en dos con un solo golpe mandando el resto a golpearse contra el suelo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito salvar a mi princesa!-

Empecé el vuelo siguiendo el ruido que escuche hace un momento y me encuentro con una gran cantidad de escombros de los cuales salía una gran y espesa niebla verde.

Guerrero salvaje estaba justo delante de la pila de escombros parado en dos patas, se le podían ver heridas de las cuales brotaban delgados hilos de sangre. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba mirando a Noru se me erizo el pelaje de ira, ella estaba cargada contra la muralla desmallada.

¡Debe ser para esto que la quiere!¡Ha de ser una especie de ritual de los salvajes para algo diabólico!, no iba a permitir que ese monstruo que ahora consideraba mi ex-amigo le hiciera algo raro a mi princesa.

Vi que de nuevo se ponía en cuatro patas y caminaba hacia donde estaba mi Noru.

-¡OYE LOBO!- Le grito llamando su atención.

-Den! Me alegro que estés aquí, Noru necesita…-

-¡A mí no me engañas!, Ta has llevado a mi Noru y le has hechizado para usarla en este extraño ritual…-Con fuerza me paro en dos patas mientras sostengo el hacha con mis cascos delanteros, me pongo en guardia -… pero no te dejare hacerle ¡NADA!-

Me abalanzo lo más rápido posible contra el salvaje, este me esquiva levantando ambas patas de un lado, quedando frente a mi Noru, acaricio su crin delicadamente –Yo te protegeré…te lo prometí- Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y veo que como se sonroja a pesar de que frunce el seño.

-¿Den…. Bebiste agua de fuego?- Me pregunta haciéndome enojar

-No… no l` ha hech`-

Escuche una voz arriba de nosotros, fuertemente callo mi primo detrás del lobo

-C`and irrumpist` en la c`sa busc`nd` el hacha sup` qu` te habías m`tido en probl`mas de n`evo por `so vine apoyart` Eindridi-

Su estaba vestido con una larga gabardina azul con un cinturón cruzado y su sombrero, se encontraba armado con una espada corta y un gran escudo, esos también pertenecían a la época cuando éramos potrillos y vivíamos en la aldea vikinga, aunque sabe pelear siempre fue más del tipo pacifico.

-Sabes bien que detesto que me llames por mi nombre mi antiguo nombre!-

-Chicos- decía el lobo con una pata en los ojos –No quiero hacerles daño… esto es una especie de equivocación-

-Si t` met`s con un viking` t` met`s con tod`s- Le dijo mi primo poniéndose en guardia, yo sonreí pensando que tan feliz estaría mi princesa al salvarla

-Este será tu hijo de puta!-

El lobo de golpe levanto un poco más su cabeza y bajo lentamente su pata de su rostro luego también bajo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos de nuevo me miraba seriamente.

-Les daré una oportunidad… bajen sus armas o mueran-

¿Creía que nos intimidaría con eso? Los vikingos no le tememos a nada. De repente Su dio un salto impulsado por sus alas y se dejo caer sobre el lobo apuntándole con la espada.

**(POV Guerrero Salvaje: visualización cámara lenta)**

No me importa lo que dijo, trato a todos por igual.

-Primero desarmar al del escudo…-

El pegaso de lentes cae con su espada apuntado al lobo, este gira tomando el mando de la espada con una pata y se la arrebata.

-Desarmado tratara de cubrirse…-

El pegaso de lentes pone su escudo entre el lobo y él mientras aún caía.

–Destruir escudo…-

Da un fuerte golpe contra el escudo con la espada llegando hasta el centro de metal quedando incrustada en este del cual salió la sangre del pegaso que lo sostenía y destrozando todo en el camino.

-Soltara el escudo por la fuerza del golpe…. Incapacítalo-

Da un golpe al pegaso de lentes con el antebrazo golpeándolo contra la pared de roca.

-Den aprov`cha la op`rtunidad!- grito el pegaso de lentes, el lobo se gira y se halla con Den quien bajaba su hacha contra el cráneo del lobo.

-Déjala pasar…-

Se inclina a la derecha mientras el hacha es incrustada en el piso.

- Golpéalo en el diafragma con ella….-

Toma el mando del hacha con ambas patas y la hace retroceder fuertemente golpeando justo en el diafragma quitándole el aire.

-Quítasela y golpéalo…-

Mueve el hacha bicéfala adelante quitándosela a Den, pone una pata en la hoja y lo golpea en la cara derribándolo al piso.

-Intentara atacar-

El pony tirado sobre su espalda da una patada con las patas traseras.

-Esquívalo…-

El lobo mueve su cara a su derecha –

Detén el golpe con la izquierda…-

Toma con una pata el casco del lado más cercano

–Rómpeselo…-

Hace girar su muñeca haciendo crujir el tobillo del pegaso.

-Levanta el hacha… y mátalo-

El lobo levanta el hacha, el pony mira con los ojos abiertos, el lobo desciende fuertemente el hacha contra el cráneo del pony.

La sangre salpicaba por todas partes mientras el lobo hundía el hacha en el cráneo de Den

–Resumen: casco astillado, contusión en el cráneo, hemorragia de diafragma, quijada fracturada, tobillo izquierdo roto, destrucción del cráneo…..-

Saca el hacha de su cráneo con una cara de furia mientras se la pasa por la cara

–Sujeto 1: recuperación en 18 horas, recuperación de la conciencia en 4. Sujeto 2… muerto-

Da un fuerte grito al aire mostrando todos los colmillos.

**(Fin POV)**

Veía a Guerrero Salvaje bajar su pata lentamente mientras veía a Den, luego Sueden lo ataco, el salvaje lo desarmo y le corto el casco para después estrellarlo contra la pared de piedra, Den fue quien atacaba ahora, ese lobo lo esquivo y le golpeo en el estomago con su misma hacha, la cual uso para golpearlo en la cara.

Esto no puede estar pasando, ese idiota está en el piso!, si tan solo pudiera ordenarle a ese salvaje que lo dejara en paz. Den trata de darle una patada, pero el salvaje logra esquívalo momentos después alcanzo a escuchar un fuete tronido seguido por el grito de Den.

-D…. Den-

Trato de hablar pero hasta mis dientes están cerrados por la parálisis. El salvaje levanta el hacha mientras el tonto lo miraba sin hacer nada _–¡Reacciona estúpido, no te puedes morir!- _el lobo desciende el hacha contra den _-¡NOOOOO!-_

Se detiene justo a un milímetro de la cara de Den, se deja caer sobre sus patas superiores rodeando a Den mientras lo veía seriamente

-Vuelve a atacarme y no respondo…- voltea a verme –Tienes una princesa que atender….-

Maldito salvaje desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atreve a pegarme esos sustos? Además que cree que puede casi matar a ese cara de bobo (solo yo puedo hacer eso) y entregarme a él sin mi consentimiento.

El lobo pone el hacha de Den en su hocico y se va caminando tranquilamente.

–Mi….mi hacha….-

Dice débilmente el idiota estirando su casco en dirección donde se fue el salvaje que casi lo mata. ¡El muy estúpido se preocupaba mas por su sucia hacha que por mi!, de repente el lobo vuelve pero sin el hacha.

–Lo olvide los lobos de madera se rearmaran en algún momento…hay que movernos-

**(POV Den)**

Estábamos siendo llevados en la espalda de Guerrero Salvaje mientras me explicaba todo lo que paso, luego empezó a decirme sobre si Noru seria o no buena reina, lo que me insultaba pues es obvio que una criatura tan maravillosa ella sería una magnifica monarca, yo lo sé….casi olvido la razón por la que fui a Canterlot, pero este no es el momento para eso. Noru empezaba a recuperar los sentidos a diferencia de mi primo que seguía noqueado.

–Lamento el mal entendido y el haber…. Bueno-

-¿Tratado de matarme?-

–Bueno si…-

Tal vez me disculpaba por eso, pero aun así no podía estar en paz, algo aun carcomía mis entrañas.

Llegamos a la casa de Fluttershy quien nos atendió a todos y le dio a oler una desagradable sustancia a Noru en una botella logrando sacarla de su estado de parálisis, mejor ni cuento cuanto se enojo al despertar (nunca había oído a alguien decir tantas maldiciones juntas) la pegaso se asusto tanto que escondió su cara en el pecho del lobo, pero note algo extraño en todo eso, la cara de Guerrero Salvaje tenía una sonrisa caída y tierna al momento de cubrir a la pegaso con su pata.

Cuando mi primo recupero el sentido se fue caminando a su casa, menuda regañiza le esperaba cuando Fin lo viera con esas heridas, mientras tanto Noru salió de la casa sin decir nada, antes de seguirla tenía que aclarar algo que no me dejaba en paz, bueno una de tantas.

–Guerrero Salvaje…-

El mencionado desvió su mirada de Fluttershy quien estaba buscado algo en unos cajones que estaban al nivel del piso mientras levantaba la cadera.

-Si dime-

-¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear como nosotros?-

El me da una pequeña sonrisa –Fui entrenado por la Greifynjan Freygerd, que era una abanderada de mi padre-

-Espera… mi padre era el jarl Ulkil, yo conocía la Greifynjan Freygerd-

La sonrisa del lobo se borra y lentamente empezó abrir los ojos como platos

–Ella entreno solo a….- levanto la mirada ante la revelación –Solo entreno a un lobo….- No lo podía creer, con razón nos venció tan fácil, era él, en verdad era él

–Tú… tú eres-

Me tapa la boca con dos dedos –No quiero sanar amargado… pero si se lo dices a alguien te voy a comer- Me suelta y baja la pata –Quiero vivir mi vida haciendo lo que es correcto sin importar el pasado, así que por favor no lo digas-

En parte lo entiendo, el es como yo quería iniciar de nuevo, tal vez el también tenía un pasado que quería que se quedara donde esta

–Está bien, te doy mi palabra que no se lo dirá a nadie…..sobre todo después de la paliza que nos diste, siento como si hubiera peleado un raund contra el mismísimo Thor-

Se pasa una pata por la nuca –Te entiendo cuando la Greifynjan Freygerd empezó a entrenarme me sentí como apaleado por Jesús- empezó a reírse –Espero que eso no sea sacrilegio- dice aun carcajeándose.

No tenía nada en contra del lobo (al menos ya no), pero aun no me sentía a gusto sabiendo que los labios de mi Noru se posaron en el, pero para evitar mas enfrentamientos trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz hasta arreglar todo.

La voz de fluttershy nos interrumpe –deberías ir a descansar Den- se voltea al lobo –En cuanto a ti, te curare esos rasguñas con algo mejor que esos cuchillos al rojo como siempre lo haces y te deberás quedar aquí toda la noche- dice esto último restregando la cabeza contra el pecho del can –si quieres puedes dormir con migo para que no te sientas solo-

Guerrero salvaje da una sonrisa disimulada, no tengo idea porque, pero algo mas importante tenia de que preocuparme…. Noru.

Cuando estuve afuera de la casa de inmediato divisé a mi princesa de hielo, estaba sentada viendo quien sabe que, me moría de ganas por lanzarme hacia ella para abrazarla y llenarla de besos, pero mi corazón aun era un mar de inquietudes, no podía negar lo que había visto, me sentía muy feliz porque ella estaba a salvo pero a la vez agobiado por ese beso que tuvo con el lobo.

Me pare junto a ella y le indique que era tiempo de regresar a casa, en el camino espero pensar en algo para arreglar esto que siento.

**(Fin POV )**

Después de aquel enfrentamiento entre bestias llenas de testosterona (si me refiero al idiota y al salvaje) íbamos de regreso a la casa de Den, pero el camino estaba lejos de ser cómodo y no tenía nada que ver el suelo, me refiero a que ese idiota se encontraba inusualmente callado, no me miraba ni trataba de estar pegado a mí.

Den seguía cojeando de su pata, aunque esa pegaso miedosa se lo había vendado no parecía poder apoyarlo bien, y ni aun con eso dejo de tener esa mirada distante, ¿Sera que no sentía dolor o que se lo estaba tragando? Sea lo que sea, dicen que los idiotas aguantan mucho, y valla que este es difícil de eliminar.

Todo el camino se mantuvo a unos pasos delante de mí con el seño fruncido, jamás imagine que él pudiera tener esa expresión, de algún modo me estaba inquietando y dentro de mi algo dolía, como una pulsada que se hacía más fuerte mientras lo veía caminar delante de mí.

Llegamos a su pequeña cabaña sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta y me hizo la seña de que pasara primero, siguió con su expresión seria y sin decir nada, eso ya estaba llenado muy lejos, me sentía rara.

Cuando Den entro cerró la puerta tras de él y se dirigió a la chimenea para encenderla, yo solo lo miraba en silencio todo el ambiente se sentía tenso. Había decidido alejarme un poco de todo eso, quería tomar un baño ya que sentía mi piel picar por haber dormido en esas apestosas pieles la noche anterior, cuando me di media vuelta para ir al baño algo detuvo mi caminar.

-Noru…..-

Su voz sonaba diferente, hizo que todo mi lomo se erizara, después de tanto rato sin hablar no podía tener idea que era lo que me iba a decir.

-Noru….dime….el… ¿el es mejor?...-

De inmediato me gire para verlo, tenía la vista desviada hacia la pared ¿Por qué no me veía? ¿Por qué me hacia esas preguntas raras? , todo eso provocaba mi pecho doler y me llenaba de frustración.

-No sé de qué mierda hablas….-

Volteo a verme, pero no del modo que siempre lo hacía, ahora fui yo la que no quiso verlo, me di vuelta de nuevo para retomar mi camino al baño. Cuando había dado un par de pasos había sido empujada hacia la pared, me encontraba sorprendida. Den me tenia sujeta de los hombros contra la pared, su mirada era extraña y algo sombría.

-¿Acaso el es mejor que yo? ¡Dímelo Noru! ¿El besa mejor que yo?-

Jamás lo había escuchado alzar su voz, en sus ojos había enojo lo podía ver bien y también ahora sabia que todo esas preguntas se trababan sobre ese salvaje.

-¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que yo sepa eso?!-

-¡Porque le has besado!-

-¿Cómo lo sa…? ¡Estaba ebria, Yo no aria esa semejante asquerosidad en mi sano juicio!-

-¡No me mientas! Los vi besarse…..y después de eso…..no pude aguantar…..-

La voz de ambos aumentaba cada vez más, al igual que la respiración, por alguna razón se agitaba, tenerlo casi pegado a mi cuerpo y el calor de su aliento me estaba haciendo pensar cosas raras (A pesar de que estábamos en medio de una discusión).

-Estaba ebria! ¿Por qué crees que iba a besarle?-

-¿Acaso no te gusta….?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si estuve con ese salvaje fue meramente porque me has dejado sola aquí mientras te ibas hacer quien sabe que!...Yo no quería estar aquí…en esta horrible casa…..sin ti…-

-….-

-Además…..no recordaba lo que pasó después que me desmaye por el golpe mi magia….hasta que desperté en esa apestosa cueva… y recordé todo solo hoy cuando estaba siendo perseguida por los…-

Mi cara se ruboriza por la vergüenza de lo que hice estando ebria, pero cambia a ira al recordar lo que casi hago con Den primero, pero en parte era mi culpa, aún así no evito ver con ira a al idiota frente de mi.

-¿¡Recordaste que!?- me pregunta agitándome de los hombros

-Todo lo que hice estando ebria, con ese salvaje… y cuando casi te aprovechaste de mi en casa de Sueden-

El idiota al darse cuenta que sabia lo que paso aquella noche se ve muy asustado y avergonzado. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo recriminarle nada, porque dentro de mí… también lo deseaba.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, al menos Den ya me veía a los ojos, en los suyos ya había desaparecido ese vergüenza y miedo que tubo después de la ira, pero aun había algo que no podía descifrar. Cuando menos lo espere me pego más a su cuerpo haciendo que nuestras narices se tocaran.

Ante este acto mi corazón empezó a latir como si quisiera salir volando de mi caja torácica, pude sentir como el rubor de mi cara subía sin dar tregua.

-Noru…se solo mía…-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-

-Ya no sé como demostrarte mi amor…y no quiero que otros machos traten de tenerte…..por favor se mía…solo mía…-

Sentía que mi cara iba a explotar en cualquier momento por tan roja que se había puesto, poco me faltaba para que me saliera humo por las orejas ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo tan bochornoso? ¿Por qué diablos se empeñaba a estar conmigo? ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta que más de una vez intente matarle? Claro que jamás pude. No podía creer que el amor que dice sentir por mi sea verdadero, esas cosas no existen.

Antes de que pudiera seguir debatiendo con mi razón, ese bobo me tomo bruscamente de la nuca acortando el poco espacio que quedaba entro los dos. Su beso era rudo, trataba de separarme de él pero solo me apretaba mas y para ese momento ya había pasado una de sus patas por mi cintura, apenas me soltara iba a recibir la peor de las muertes.

Lo empujaba para que me soltara pero solo me sostuvo con más fuerza, el sentir ese cuerpo pegado al mío, rozándolo trasmitiendo todo su calor apago mi mente. Ese idiota, ese estúpido semental me había derretido por completo.

**(POV Den)**

Ya no pude contenerme más, el tenerla de ese modo me estaba descontrolando, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, le estaba poniendo mi corazón en bandeja de plata, aunque sé que lo despreciara pero aun así se que ella siente algo por mí, jamás lo admitirá pero algunas señales se le han escapado.

La bese con hambre ya no podía contenerme, la quiero solo para mí y lo juro por mi padre que esta con Odín que así será. Pase mi pata por su esbelta cintura, podía sentir como trataba de alejarme pero después de que la sostuve con más firmeza me regreso el beso igual de rudo, eso me saco un poco de balance pero solo confirmaba lo pensado hace un momento, bajo (muy abajo) de ese terco exterior también me ama.

**(Fin POV)**

**(POV Narrador)**

Los besos de ambos ponys se volvían más apasionados, Den no tardo en tratar de meter su lengua para profundizar el beso y para su sorpresa y gusto la terca yegua se lo concedió. El ambiente se estaba calentando a gran velocidad.

Cuando sentían que el aliento estaba por terminárseles tuvieron que separar, ninguno de los dos perdió contacto visual con el otro, jadeaban repetidamente y en sus ojos podía ver que comenzaba a encenderse la llama de la lujuria.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada, esta vez fue la unicornio azul quien inicio el beso de nuevo, el pegaso solo podía apretar mas su cuerpo contra el de su amada, pero poco a poco ese sitio se estaba volviendo incomodo para lo que estaba pasando.

Den tomo a Noru de su flanco para cargarla sin perder contacto con esos labios de hielo, luego simplemente batió sus alas y voló con cuidada en dirección al sofá-cama en frente de la chimenea, una vez ahí deposito tu preciada carca con delicadeza entre los cojines de este.

Noru quedo acostada boca arriba y el pegaso sobre ella, este sostenía su peso con sus patas para no aplastarla, dejaron de besarse para observase detenidamente de nuevo, ambos tenían el rostro ruborizado a más no poder y jadeaban sin parar.

-Noru….yo…yo…no puedo controlarme….-

-Cierra tu maldita boca o puede que me arrepienta!-

Dicho esto la unicornio jalo al potro del cuello provocando que callera por completo encima de ella, aprovechando para susurrarle al oído.

-Solo…lo permito…..porque eres tú…..-

El pegaso no podía creer las palabras de su princesa, dejo cualquier duda a un lado y se concentró el en bello ser que tenia bajo sus cuerpo. La tomo entre sus patas para poder ocultar su cara en el cuello de ella, desde ahí empezó a dar pequeños besos y mordidas que claramente fueron bien recibidos.

Noru acariciaba el lomo del pegaso, luego también oculto su cara en el cuello de este para llenarlo de besos y mordidas, ambos se estremecían entre en contacto.

Den no podía ocultar la virilidad que estaba despertando velozmente, deseaba a su princesa más que nada en el mundo pero ¿ella lo aceptaría? Cuando estaba debatiendo entre sus pensamientos, algo húmedo y tibio roso su intimidad, con ojos muy abiertos vio a la pony bajo de él, la cara de Noru tenía el seño fruncido como siempre, pero había algo nuevo, por primera vez sus ojos trasmitían sentimiento, deseo.

El potro no pudo con eso, la beso con pasión mientras empezaban a rozarse mutuamente. Las caricias, los besos, las palabras de amor (solo por parte de Denmaku) ya no eran suficientes, el cuerpo de ambos ardía por mas y ellos lo sabían.

Con delicadeza el pegaso empezó a rozar su miembro en la entrada de la unicornio, esta al sentir el contacto se tenso.

-¿Noru…estas bien….?-

-Solo….solo….ten cuidado….bastardo….-

El pegaso no pudo hacer más que sonreír, a pesar de su carácter tan gélido tenía algo que la hacía ver adorable y más cuando estaba sonrojada.

-Jamás te lastimaría…-

Noru abrazo con fuerza al pegaso mientras este iba introduciendo lentamente su miembro dentro de ella, ante eso la unicornio no pudo evitar hacer gestos de dolor y ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo del potro.

-Idiota duele!-

-Lo…lo siento…..-

El potro se detuvo en espera que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a la sensación, no olvidaba que estaba tomando la virginidad de su princesa y por esa razón debía ser lo más cuidadosamente posible, un momento después Noru empezó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender a Den que podía continuar.

Empezó con estocadas suaves que paulatinamente iban aumentando de ritmo, cada estocada era como una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo del pegaso, el solo podía gruñir por la excitación, mientras más rápidas eran las estocadas la unicornio no pudo contenerse más y a pesar de que mordía sus labios termino sacando pequeños gemidos.

Llego un punto donde las estocadas eran fuertes y sin pausa, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Ahhh…maldito…aaah…me vas….aah…a romper…-

-Lo…siento…aah…Noru…ah…no…no puedo…parar….-

Ambos llegaron al punto crítico donde sus fluidos se mesclaron y terminaron con un largo gemido. A pesar de la inexperiencia de ambos se sentían bastante complacidos con su unión, Den se dejo caer a un lado de la unicornio jadeando de cansancio, luego se dio vuelta y la atrapo entre sus patas.

-Te amo Noru!-

-…..-

-Neee, neee Noru! ¿Lo hice bien?-

El pegaso volvía a mostrar su radiante sonrisa a la yegua que le robo el corazón por su parte la pony enrojeció y empezó a empujar al pegaso para apartarlo sin éxito alguno.

-Cierra la boca bastardo! No hagas preguntas idiotas y déjame dormir!...-

-Jeje! Bueno…bueno…-

De nuevo el pegaso atrajo a su princesa para abrazarla con ternura, luego le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo Noru…descansa….-

-…..si….-

Ambos ponys no tardaron en ir al mundo de los sueños, abrazados el uno del otro sintiendo el calor que despedían y el latir de sus corazones.

**(Fin POV Narrador)**

Podía escuchar afuera el trinar de las aves lo que me indicaba que un nuevo día había comenzado, trata de moverme pero dos cosas me lo impedían, una era un horrible dolor en el lomo, la segunda un idiota cerebro de pájaro que me tenia atrapada en un abrazo.

Como pude me gire para encontrarme con el rostro aun dormido del idiota. Lo mire detenidamente y después de unos segundos todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mí, sentía mi cara derretirse de la vergüenza ¿De verdad había hecho eso….y con él? No podía que de verdad ese tonto me había contagiado lo idiota, pero a pesar de eso….no puedo odiarle.

Empecé a examinar su bobalicona cara, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía dormido (recordando la mala pasada en casa de su familia) era la primera vez que lo vea tan tranquilo. No sé que me impulso hacerlo, pero termine pasando mi casco por su cara, sintiendo cada parte hasta llegar a sus labios.

De improviso este abrió los ojos, se me quedo viendo unos segundo luego mostros esa sonrisa tan grande que siempre pone (no sé como aguanta tanto sonriendo), empezó a rozar su nariz con la mía, otra vez sentía algo en mi pecho pero ya no era doloroso.

-Noooooruuuuu! Buenos días mi linda princesa!-

-Con mil demonios! Que escandaloso eres!-

-JEJEJE! Estoy feliz….-

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa….?-

Le hice un desprecio y desvié mi mirada, sabía que ahora no podía aguantar verle por mucho rato sin sonrojarme, como lo odio por eso.

-Buuu! Noru….no voy a permitir esa actitud ahora que por fin estamos juntos!-

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

Con un movimiento rápido se giro para tenerme debajo de él, luego comenzó a besarme de un modo más osado, ese bastardo ni se contenía para meter su lengua en cada beso lo peor de todo que se lo permitía ¿Acaso….lo he aceptado?

Se separo de mí y me vio con una sonrisa aun más grande de la que traía, sin previo aviso dejo caer todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

-Aaaaah! Esp…espera bastardo!-

-Ah~ esto de verdad que se siente bien!-

-Quítate de encima! Pesas muchooo…gordo!...aaah maldito ¿Qué estas tocando?-

Den se levanto y me vio con las mejillas infladas y un poco rojo, yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-No estoy gordo…Tengo una complexión atlética!- Una vez más cayó encima de mí

-AAAAAAAAAAAh! Me….me aplastas! Quítate de encima ya! Haré lo que sea pero quítate!-

-Bien! Entonces di…Den es genial y lo amo!-

-Jamás! Muérete bastardo!-

Ese idiota no solo dejo caer más peso, si no que ahora se atrevía hacerme algo raro, pasaba sus cascos por mi cuerpo rápidamente, sentía que me iba a retorcer por la sensación creo que le llaman cosquillas.

-Ba…bas..basta! aaah…déjalo!-

-Dilo Noru o no te suelto –

Me iba a tener que morder la lengua, parecía que ese idiota de verdad cumpliría su amenaza ¿Cómo es posible que me estuviera doblegando ante algo tan estúpido como eso y sobre todo ante él?

-Yaaa! Aaah…Entiendo…¡Ya entiendo! Aaah…eres….eres…genial….y un maldito!-

Detuvo su tortura y se separo de mi cuerpo, su maldita sonrisa transmitía satisfacción y victoria, de verdad como lo detesto por hacerme decir eso.

-¡Por supuesto que soy genial! Eres afortunada de amar a alguien como yo ¿No piensas eso también?-

-Si claro….me revuelco de felicidad- Nótese el gran sarcasmo

-¡Lo sabia!- Creo que no lo capto o no quiso hacerlo

Volvió acostarse a un lado mío para posar sus patas sobre mi y volver atraparme en el abrazo, no cabe duda que había vuelto a ser el de antes, maldición! Ese idiota de verdad….de verdad que yo….

* * *

_**Bueno everypony hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, espero sus galletas y reviews! De verdad que me hace feliz saber su opinión.**_

_**Y no se preocupes por los cabos sueltos que poco a poco se van a ir revelando, todo a su tiempo.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo les dejare un link de un dibujo que haré de todos los personaje, me siento inspirada xD**_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de mi compañero**__** ninllot**_

_**Ciao~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola gente bonita, este se podría decir que es un capitulo relleno y trata sobre un poco de la infancia de Noru y Den, si quieren saltarlo no hay problema porque no tiene continuidad con la historia normal, es solo para aclarar algunas cosas.**_

_**Para ver los dibujos que prometí de los personajes (llevan la ropa que alguna vez se les menciono) la vez pasada ir a mi DA (DeviantArt) que esta en mi Profile, ahí verán la carpeta con los dibujos :D**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba a un viejo pueblo de ponys vikingos, tal vez el sol apenas se asomaba pero el líder y guardián de la aldea ya estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba, su nombre es Ulkil, era un pegaso grande y musculoso, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul, poseía una abultada barba era de color negro igual que su crin, su pelaje era marrón. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices que se remontaban a viejas guerras.

El viejo pegaso dio un vistazo a su pueblo, eran madrugadores y trabajadores. Ya los jóvenes empezaban su entrenamiento para convertirse en fieros vikingos, los que no iban por ese camino aun así desempeñaban papeles importantes como la herrería y el cultivo.

Se sentía contento, se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa matinal, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en relajarse algo cayó sobre su cabeza, aunque no sintió dolor alguno si lo sorprendió, rápidamente abrió los ojos y tomo en sus cascos lo que había en su cabeza, se trataba de un pequeño pegaso rojo con crin amarilla y ojos azul claro, el potrillo sonreía ampliamente.

- Eindridi! ¿Qué diablos haces?-

-JAJA! Buen día padre! Mi asombrosa persona pensó que ya era tiempo de aprender a volar, pensaba impresionarte pero mis alas se cansaron y bueno….-

El pegaso mayor suspiro derrotado ante la enorme sonrisa de su hijo, ese pequeño era toda una calamidad, desde que había aprendido a caminar se había metido en mas líos de los que él quisiera contar, pero a pesar de todos los desastre que armaba, siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a su padre pues en los ojos del pequeño veía a su difunta esposa que había fallecido al darle luz a su único hijo.

-¿Por qué no regresas a la aldea y vas a jugar con Sueden? Yo tengo cosas que hacer….-

-AAAAgh! Padre no! Déjame ir contigo esta vez! Porfa! Su es muy aburrido, siempre me anda acusando con la tía Elda -

El pegaso adulto puso al pequeño en el suelo, mientras lo veía con una sonrisa diminuta.

-Bueno si no lo arrastraras a tus "aventuras" no lo aria…Además sabes que no puedes ir aun eres muy pequeño…-

El pequeño pegaso se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el suelo haciendo pucheros, el jefe de la aldea se llevo un casco a la crin y se la peino suspirando derrotado. Se agachó hasta quedar cerca de los ojos del menor.

-Cuando seas mayor y hayas entrenado podrás acompañarme siempre-

Los ojos del potrillo se iluminaron de felicidad -¿De verdad?-

-Es una promesa, ahora vete a jugar y POR FAVOR no te metas en problemas…-

-Si padre!-

El potrillo regreso corriendo a la aldea donde daba saltos para volar aproximadamente 10 segundos antes de caer de nuevo a tierra, el pegaso marrón lo veía divertido, sabía que al volver tendría mil quejas de los aldeanos de todo lo que había hecho su inquieto hijo.

Fijo su vista de nuevo hacia el horizonte, últimamente había recibido reportes de invasores que amenazaban con pasar por sus tierras y eso no lo podía permitir, con un fuerte golpe de sus cascos despego del suelo.

(…..)

Los años pasaron y ese pequeño pegaso rojo que se metía en mil problemas, ahora se había convertido en un pegaso joven….que seguía metiéndose en mil problemas, ya poseía su cutie mark que consistía en una hacha. El jefe de la aldea como su padre sabía que a pesar de su inquieta personalidad ya había llegado a la edad de convertirlo en un guerrero como él, una mañana lo llamo seriamente.

-Eindridi….ven conmigo a la sala de armas un momento….-

El joven pegaso siguió al mayor sin rechistar, creía estar en problemas de nuevo, tal vez ya se había enterado de que había dejado a su primo colgado de patas al hacerlo caer en una trampa para animales salvajes.

-Padre escucha! Lo que te digan Sueden no es verdad! Yo no había visto la cuerda…el solo se enredo y….-

El pegaso anciano alzo una ceja al no entender de qué hablaba su joven hijo, este de inmediato cerro la boca antes de joder su suerte.

-Hijo…te traje aquí para hablar de tu futuro….¿sabes qué es esto?- Dijo señalando una enorme hacha de doble hoja que reposaba sobre una mesa en medio de la sala de armas.

-Eso es tu hacha bicéfala padre…tu mejor arma…-

-Correcto pero no solo es eso, también simboliza la fuerza del pueblo cada vez que salgo a combatir con ella….por eso quiero que tu empieces tu entrenamiento Eindridi…..yo no durare para siempre y quiero que te conviertas en un vikingo que se respete…-

El joven pegaso sonreía ampliamente, por fin podría convertirse en un guerrero digno de su pueblo y acompañar a su padre a la guerra, Odín sabe que lo ha deseado fervientemente.

-Cuando llegue mi hora de ir al Valhalla…. esta arma te pertenecerá…-

-No te preocupes padre! Seré un excelente guerrero!-

Después de eso el joven pegaso se levantaba todos los días al alba para entrenar con los otros jóvenes que estaban destinados a ser vikingos, nada parecía ir mal, hasta el momento que una carta llego a los cascos del viejo líder.

En ella le informaba acerca de que los invasores habían tomado medidas hostiles contra su pueblo y lo atacarían pronto, como protector de su pueblo era necesario tomar medidas. Convoco a una reunión de emergencia donde informo a todos de los hechos irremediables, se les indico al pueblo que debían ir al refugio en las montañas, mientras los vikingos guerreros defendían su hogar.

Cuando el viejo pegaso estaba por partir a la batalla su hijo lo llamo desesperado.

-Padre déjame ir contigo, yo también quiero combatir!-

-No, tu deber es quedarte aquí, tú y Sueden deben cuidar a tu tía Elda….-

-Eso no es justo! Yo también soy un vikingo, yo puedo pelear y….-

-QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE DIGO! Esto no es un juego Eindridi! No me avergüences mas y haz lo que te eh ordenado!-

-Si padre…..- dice el pegaso bajando la cabeza.

En ese momento un grupo de drakkars* aparecieron de entre la niebla, cuando tocaron la orilla un siervo ya maduro vestido con cota de malla bajo de un salto y se acerco al pegaso

–Ya es hora jarl*, como mi abanderado me veo obligado a proteger a tu pueblo, pero vámonos antes que me arrepienta- Dicho esto se voltea y vuelve a subirse al barco con forma de dragón.

El pegaso rojo mira con ira al siervo alejándose, al notar esto su padre le da un leve golpe en la nuca con su casco –¡Oye!, no lo mires así-

-Pero padre él te ha hablado con insolencia!-

-Puede hacer lo que quiera, es nuestro konung, manda sobre todos los jarl-

El viejo líder toma al pegaso de las mejillas y lo acerca a su rostro –Algún día tú deberás servirle, a él a sus hijos pero sobretodo al rey cuando yo me valla al Valhalla, pero ahora es tu deber quedarte aquí y cuidar a la aldea hasta que vuelva o reemplazarme si muero- Empieza a elevarse junto con todos los guerreros listos para combatir.

-Pero padre…-

-¡PERO NADA!- los barcos se alegan de la orilla siendo seguidos por los pegasos, el jarl los acompaña, pero después de un momento se voltea a su hijo, vuela rápido hacia él y lo abraza de golpe –Te quiero hijo- dicho esto sale volando siguiendo a los drakkars.

El pegaso se quedo boquiabierto viendo como su padre se alejaba entre la niebla con una gran cantidad de pegasos y los barcos de su señor, las últimas palabras de su padre crearon una tormenta en su cabeza, aquel padre tan frio, aquel que le enseño como blandir un hacha y sostener un escudo, quien le enseño a pescar en los lagos congelados (a pesar que por lo general hacia que su padre terminara bajo la fría agua) le dio un abrazo como lo había hecho cuando era potro, pero acompañado de las palabras que nunca le dijo…. "te quiero".

El pegaso rojo quería ir con su padre, era joven pero aun así sabia pelear, si solo se lo permitiera.

Al poco rato se reunió con los demás habitantes para ir a las montañas a esperar noticias sobre el avance de los intrusos. Unas cuantas semanas pasaron, no había muchas noticias y a pesar de que todos estaban a salvo aun así los ánimos estaban algo bajos.

Un día de lluvia un mensajero llego desde el campo de batalla, aun traía sangre fresca sobre su armadura. Anunció al pueblo sobre la victoria y que podían regresas a la aldea con precaución después de dar el anuncio el mensajero se acerco al joven pegaso rojo.

-Joven Eindridi…..necesito hablar con usted….en privado-

Los dos ponys se adentraron un poco en el bosque, el más joven tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Siento comunicarle esto pero…..-

El pegaso guerrero toma un hacha que traía detrás de él y se lo entrega al joven pegaso.

- Jarl Ulvkil ha partido al Valhalla…..me pidió que le diera esto y un mensaje….-

El pegaso rojo tomo el arma temblando y sin decir una palabra, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y respiraba con dificultad. El hacha aun estaba cubierta de sangre.

-"Eindridi, hijo mío perdona no volver a tu lado pero no sufras mi muerte ya que morí con honor, ahora es tu turno de proteger lo importante para ti con esta arma que ahora te perteneces"…..eso es todo….lo lamento mucho joven Eindridi….-

Después de decir eso el guerrero dejo solo al más joven, este tenía la mirada sombría mientras sostenía el hacha, la lluvia caía como monzón pero eso no le importaba, un fuerte relámpago sonó ahogando el grito del pegaso. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la torrencial lluvia, en un acto desesperado despego del suelo abrazando con fuerza el arma, voló lejos de su hogar, de sus recuerdos….de todo.

(…..)

Algunos años habían pasado, el pegaso se había convertido en un joven adulto, nunca regreso a su hogar desde ese día lluvioso, se la vivía de aldea en aldea haciendo trabajos por dinero.

Había hecho parada en una de las tantas aldeas esperando encontrar algo de trabajo, sabía que no había mejor lugar para enterarse de las cosas que la taberna local. Al entrar se encontró con toda clase de forajidos, desde ponys hasta otras criaturas, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención era un pony en el fondo que desentonaba con todo el fúnebre panorama. Era un pony unicornio su pelaje era café y su crin igual solo que de un tono más oscuro, sus ojos eran intensamente verdes, se encontraba tarareando alegremente con una guitarra mientras sonreía, esto parecía no gustar mucho a los comensales habituales pues antes de que el joven pegaso se diera cuenta ya se había armado una pelea, para su sorpresa dicho unicornio a pesar de su torpe apariencia era de temer, no dudo en clavar su hacha en la cabeza de quienes lo molestaban, esta era igual a la que pegaso poseía solo que más larga.

Queriendo o no el pegaso se vio envuelto también en la pelea, incluyo ayudo al extraño unicornio risueño, cuando pudieron librarse de ese embrollo corrieron hacia el bosque cercano.

-Valla chico que lio armamos! Y que buen arma cargas ahí…..JEJE deja me presento…soy Handsome Masquerade..¿y tú eres?-

-Soy… Ein….-

El pegaso se lo pensó un poco, nunca habían pedido su nombre antes, realmente quería una nueva vida lejos de sus recuerdos así que un nuevo nombre le era necesario.

-Me llamo…Den…Denmaku!-

-Genial chico! ¿Oye te interesa un trabajo de mercenario? Con esa hacha serias una buena adición a mi equipo, hice una parada pero me dirijo a controlar una plaga de hidras….¿qué dices? Se gana buena pasta…-

El joven pegaso no se lo pensó dos veces para aceptar el trabajo, durante años viajo por todo el país matando plagas, protegiendo a señores ricos, encargándose de bandidos y cobrando mucho dinero. Pero hubo un trabajo que tal vez no debió aceptar.

Él junto con un grupo de mercenarios incluyendo a Masquerade cruzaban un gran desierto en medio de una ventisca de arena –¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- preguntaba Den a Masquerade acallado por la ventisca.

-Por su puesto, solo tenemos que pasar la frontera sin que se den cuenta- En ese momento la tormenta termina rebelando a su alrededor una gran cantidad de ponys que los superaban 10 a 1 con vestimentas arabicas apuntándoles con sus arcos.

Todos los mercenarios levantan los cascos mientras Den se acerca al oído del unicornio -¿Qué me decías?-

Un pony de tierra café con un turbante blanco del cual colgaba cota de malla da un paso adelante –Ya conocen la ley, el que quiere salir de Dragonia sin permiso es ejecutado en el acto- Todos los ponis jalan con más fuerza los arcos.

Todos los mercenarios cierran los ojos asustados esperando el final, todos excepto Den que su mente era invadida por una tormenta de incertidumbre -_¿así moriré?, ¿así acaba?, no he encontrado el porqué vale la pena vivir ¡¿y así acabara?!- _Mira a varios arqueros apuntándole a la cara en cámara lenta –_Dioses, por favor ayúdenme- _Justo en ese momento un halcón se posa sobre el lomo del líder.

-Esperen!- Dice levantando un casco, quita el papel de la pata del halcón que tenia amarrado y empieza a leerlo pacientemente, sus ojos se abren como platos de golpe –Guarden sus armas…-

Todos obedecen a la orden, Den no lo podía creer –Esperen ¿Por qué ya no nos van a matar?-

-SI! ¿Qué son cobardes?- pregunta el unicornio de ojos verdes en forma burlesca, a lo que todos sus compañeros menos Den se le tiran encima derribándolo.

El líder aravico se dirige a Den –El príncipe a mandado a llamar a todos los señores feudales para una guerra, y dice que dejemos pasar a todo que lo quiera- Dicho esto se toca la nariz con un casco, la frente y lo levanta a un lado de su cara –salam aleikum- dicho esto se aleja a lo que el grupo de mercenarios aprovecha para seguir adelante.

Sin embargo Den se los queda mirando alejarse -¿Por qué crees que será esa guerra?-

El unicornio le contesta abrazándolo con un brazo -¿Qué importa? somos mercenarios, trabajamos para quien nos page mejor, tú no eres un señor feudal para preocuparte… ni siquiera eres jarl JAJAJA!- El pegaso levanta la cabeza de golpe ante estas últimas palabras mientras el unicornio se alejaba.

Lentamente Den va bajando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus cascos enterrados en la arena –Es cierto… no soy jarl…-

-Vamos recuerda que querías hacer para en Equestria para ver a tu primo…-

Al llegar a Equestria Den hacia pequeños trabajos de guarda espaldas para los más acaudalados ponis y de vez en cuando hacia paradas en Ponyville, se le hacia un lugar muy tranquilo para recargar sus energías, en una parada después de discutir con su primo le pidió guardar su amada arma, por alguna razón no quería que se destruyera en alguna alocada batalla.

Nunca imagino que uno de sus regresos a Ponyville sería el definitivo, al entrar esa vez en el Sugar Cube Corner todo cambio.

* * *

El sur de Equestria es un lugar sumamente frio, pocos son los adaptados para vivir ahí, aun así en ese lugar se encontraba un reino que se hacía llamar la Zona Helada, el reino era gobernado por un joven rey y su celosa reina. El monarca era arrogante y prejuicioso pero no representaba molestia para el pueblo, al menos de momento.

El rey era un alicorneo y todos lo conocían cono el "Rey Helado", gustaba de pasease por el pueblo a escondidas para alejarse de la celosa monarca, que constantemente le armaba pleitos. Un día en uno de sus paseos habituales se topo con una caravana ambulante que llevaba gitanos, estos ofrecían espectáculos al pueblo en que se detenían.

Esas cosas realmente no le interesaban, pero aun así algo llamo su atención como nunca, sus ojos se posaron sobre una pony gitana de nombre Honey Darling, era una pony terrestre blanca y con una larga crin dorada como el sol. La hermosa voz de dicha yegua lo hechizo, no tardo mucho en hacerla suya aun sabiendo que si la reina se enteraba enloquecería de celos.

De la unión nació una unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, con una crin sedosa y rubia, sus ojos eran de color morado, se le puso el nombre de Noruu~e, la pequeña vivía con su madre en la aldea, lejos de la vista de la reina quien ignoraba por completo la existencia de ambas ponys y aun así sospechaba de su rey.

La pequeña unicornio disfrutaba ir al pueblo con su madre y así ambas entonar hermosas canciones que alegraban el corazón de todos los que las escuchaban. Nada parecía ir mal en su pequeña vida.

-Mami ya es tarde es mejor volver…tengo hambre….-

-Perdón mi cielo….vamos a casa y te preparare tu comida favorita!-

-YAY!-

La unicornio iba sobre el lomo de su madre viendo las estrellas y juntándolas para crear figuras.

-Sabes mi pequeña, las estrellas también cuentan historias…..del presente, pasado y….futuro…-

-Eres asombrosa mami! ¿Y que dicen las estrellas de mi futuro?-

La yegua blanca rio un poco y vio al cielo pensativa – Dicen que algún día tú serás una pony muy importante para este pueblo, los guiaras con tu luz hacia una mejor vida-

-Eso es asombroso!-

-También dicen que tu camino será difícil….muy difícil….-

-Eso no me gusta mami…..no me gusta estar triste!- la pequeña potrilla hizo un puchero

-JAJAJA! Lo sé mi pequeña pero sabes que más….habrá alguien que en ese momento te va amar incondicionalmente….-

-Yo no quiero a nadie más! Yo solo te quiero a ti mami!-

La pony blanca solo rio, tomo a su hija con sus patas y abrazándola mientras le hacía cosquillas, para ellas dos no podía haber mayor felicidad que esa.

-Mami….¿cuándo volverá padre?...le quiero ver!-

-Supongo que una noche de estas nos visitara….seguramente está ocupado…-

A la pony blanca no le hacía mucho ánimo hablar sobre el padre de su pequeña, pues la triste realidad era que ella era la amante del rey y no quería que su hija sufriera por ello. Esa misma noche para su sorpresa recibió la visita del Rey Helado, este normalmente ignoraba olímpicamente a la pequeña unicornio aunque esta trataba de acercársele.

No podrían imaginar que en esa visita alguien los estaba vigilando, era un espía de la reina, esta había mandado a varios tras su rey en sospecha de sus movimientos, cuando se entero de la verdad estallo en celos.

A la mañana siguiente la pony gitana mando a su hija a la escuela como todas las mañanas lo hacía.

- Noruu~e …pórtate bien con tus compañero y no dejes que te molesten…-

-Si mami! Te quiero!-

-Ve con cuidado mi pequeño sol…-

La potrilla se fue galopando feliz mientras su madre regresaba a la casa, cuando llego a la sala se encontró con una peculiar visita.

-Con que eres tú la gitana resbalosa que esta con el rey….-

La pony blanca no podía creer que frente de ella estuviera la reina misma, como había entrado no era misterio, se le conocía por sus técnicas de magia negra.

-Usted disculpe majestad pero no se dé que habla…-

-A mi no me vas a engañar zorra! Ya los he descubierto….pero no te preocupes vine precisamente para ponerle el remedio….-

Antes de que la pony gitana pudiera responder, la iracunda reina ya se había abalanzado sobre ella enterrándole un cuchillo en la garganta, la yegua blanca cayó al suelo sosteniendo la herida sangrante mientras trataba de respirar.

-Eres una ramera…..y tu existencia es molesta….maldita gitana-

Una y otra vez el cuchillo fue clavado en el cuerpo de la yegua, la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, no tardo mucho en desangrarse, una vez completado su cometido la reina limpio el cuchillo con parsimonia para salir tarareando del lugar. La potrilla regresa a su hogar casi entrada la noche.

-Mami! Eres mala me dejaste esperando todo el día! No fuste por mi!-

Al no recibir respuesta la unicornio empezó a tensarse, toda su casa estaba en tinieblas.

-¿Mami?...Mamá!-

El silencio sepulcral no se hizo esperar, avanzó lentamente por la casa hasta llegar a la sala, cuando entro piso algo húmedo y un tanto viscoso.

-EEEW! ¿Qué es esto?...Mami!¿Dónde estás?-

Al dar unos pasos más por la oscuridad cocho con algo en el piso, de momento no pudo saber que era, así que uso el hechizo para prender velas que le habían enseñado hace poco uno de los ancianos del pueblo.

Cuando la habitación estuvo iluminada vio con horror lo que yacía en el piso. Era su madre, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre seca, sus ojos aun abiertos estaban vacios.

-No…no…esto no puede ser…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

La pequeña unicornio grito con desesperación mientras se ponía al lado del cadáver de su madre, empezaba a llamarla y a moverla en un intento en vano por hacer que despertara, no quería aceptar la verdad.

Toda la noche se quedo junto al cuerpo llorando amargamente, los días pasaron y la potrilla jamás se movió de su lugar, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inerte frente a ella. Paso una semana más antes de que el Rey Helado hiciera su visita ocasional.

-HONEY! preciosa adivina quien vino a verte…..¿pero qué diablos es ese olor?-

El rey avanzó por la casa y al llegar a la sala se encontró con la horrorosa escena, la yegua blanca ya empezaba a entrar a estado de descomposición, entonces se percato de la pequeña quien seguía junto al cuerpo, estaba delgada y sus ojos con una sombra negra.

De inmediato cargo a la unicornio y la aparto del cadáver, salió de la casa como rayo la peste no lo dejaba respirar bien.

-Mocosa! ¿Estás bien? Habla carajo! ¿Qué ah pasado?-

La unicornio simplemente levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban vacios, era como ver a través de un abismo, el rey sintió un escalofrió ante esto, rápidamente hizo un llamado a los guardias. Ordeno que el cuerpo fuera enterrado en el cementerio con la mayor discreción posible y marcaran la tumba adecuadamente.

El rey escondió a la unicornio en el castillo mientras averiguaba lo que había pasado con su gitana, no tardo mucho descubrir a la reina, cuando lo supo solo la destituyo de su posición y la exilió con la advertencia de que si regresaba serie ejecutada.

Eso no fue desconocido para la pequeña Noruu~e quien a pesar de su corta edad ya empezaba a desarrollar un corazón oscuro y frio.

El rey muy a su pesar nombro a la pequeña unicornio princesa de la Zona Helada, era su hija después de todo y no tenía otro heredero, desde ese momento comenzó a educarla de una manera mordaz y fría. Preparándola para ser una temida dictadora al igual en el que él se había convertido.

* * *

_**Drakkars: **__Es una embarcación de casco trincado que data del período comprendido entre los años 700 y 1000. Fue utilizada por los escandinavos, sajones y vikingos en sus incursiones guerreras tanto costeras como del interior._

_**Jarl:**_ _Líder de una aldea vikinga_

_**Konung:**_ _Jefe al cual los jarl rinden cuentas_

_**Greifynjan: **__La esposa del jarl, como una condesa_

_**Bueno si leen este capítulo me gustaría saber su opinión y las dudas que aun tenga.**_

_**Espero reviews y mis galletitas! :3**_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de mi compañero**__** ninllot**_

_**Ciao~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno mi compañero **__**ninllot y yo seguimos trabajando en el fic y esto fue lo que salió, espero les guste y nos leemos mas abajo!.**_

_**Ningún personaje de MLP me pertenece (que mal xD) gracias a Lauren Faust por crearlas**_

* * *

Todo el día anterior la había pasado con el idiota (no por voluntad propia claro que no joder!) cada que trataba de salir de la casa y de librarme de su irritante presencia este se me lanzaba encima lleudándome de besos y caricias hasta que perdía la razón y terminábamos de nuevo haciendo….eso.

Era de mañana de nuevo y esta vez no pudo poder objeción, no podíamos pasar toda la vida en esa casa haciendo eso! Maldita sea no estoy diciendo que me guste!, esa mañana el bobalicón se paro no muy conforme y fue al baño yo tuve unos momentos de paz o algo así.

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta del baño mientras con su jodida sonrisa me decía.

-Diablos Noru! Eres apasionada preciosa, mira como me has dejado el cuello JAJAJA! No podre ocultar esto….-

Lo observe por unos segundos antes de que mi cara se ruborizara y le mandara algunas maldiciones, para mi desgracia era verdad, su cuello estaba lleno de marcas de mordidas. Después de un rato este salió del baño y como rayo se me acercó para abrazarme por la espalda.

-Te deje listo el baño! Pero si gusta puedo acompañarte!-

Lo empuje para apartarlo de mí y poder dirigirme a la habitación de baño.

-Pones un pie dentro y te corto aquello!-

-JAJAJA! Ok, ok entiendo….te daré privacidad….-

Me encerré en la habitación y sin esperar más me hundí en la tina caliente, hice algo que pensé que nunca volvería ser capaz de hacer, sonreí, fue una sonrisa completa nunca pensé que lo aria de nuevo.

Mi mente ahora estaba más clara, había cosas que aun me molestaba _¿Qué había pasado con la Zona Helada?_ Seguramente llena de esas plagas de changeling, mi estomago se retorcía de coraje de solo imaginarlo_, ¿pero….que podía hacer?..._ya no tenía ejercito, ni mucho menos magia.

-Tal vez…jamás regrese….-

Después de estar un buen rato en el agua fría y de asearme por completo, regrese a la sala con Den un poco más tranquila, el idiota estaba viendo por la ventana, este traía una pañoleta negra atada en el cuello. Mientras veía por la ventana pude ver su rostro extrañamente serio, como si algo en sus pensamientos lo torturara.

Cuando se percato de mi presencia, reacciono de inmediato poniendo de nuevo su bobalicona sonrisa.

-¿Estas lista para irnos Noru?-

-Si…supongo…-

Salimos de la casa de Den sin más retardo, yo solo llevaba como siempre mi boina y ese collar que me dio el idiota, jamás (por alguna razón) me lo quitaba.

Nos dirigíamos de regreso a Ponyville, Den había dicho que quería comer algo en el Sugar Cube Corner, por mi estaba bien, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles de ese cursi pueblo, varios ponys se nos quedaban viendo de un modo que me agradaba para nada, algunas viejas chismosas empezaban a cuchichear seguramente idioteces, Den simplemente traía la misma sonrisa de siempre.

De pronto aquella pony costurera, si mal no recuerdo de nombre Rarity se nos acerco vistiendo un pomposo vestido ¿Qué no se cansaba de traer algo así puesto? Valla ridiculez.

-Noru, Den...buenos días queridos…Den no pude evitar percatarme de esas horribles marcas que traes en el cuello ¿estás bien?-

Yo bufe molesta ¿Qué le importaba a esa lo que le pasaba a Den? Maldición! ¿Qué es ese picor que siento en el pecho? De pronto ese bobo me abrazo y me acerco a su cuerpo.

-JAJAJA! No te preocupes Rarity! Solo son marcas de amor que me hizo…..-

Antes de que ese pedazo de animal pudiera terminar de hablar ya lo había estampado contra el suelo ¿Cómo puede ser tan inconsciente? Lo deje tirado mientras me alejaba importándome un bledo la cara de susto de esa pony blanca.

**(POV Den)**

Me levante del suelo y solo me sacudí, mi pasado me había hecho casi inmune a esos golpes. Me disculpe con Rarity antes de ir tras mi Noru, es tan linda!, aun es tan tímida con lo que pasa entre nosotros! Pero me siento dichoso de que ahora sea solo mía, aunque aún hay algo que me inquieta, ella lo negara (mil veces si es necesario) pero necesita regresar a su reino, es su deber después de todo como princesa. Me tortura el hecho de no poder ayudarle con eso ¿y cómo hacerlo? si yo mismo escape de mi titulo de jarl.

Con tristeza en mis ojos busque bajo mi pañoleta negra, tome con mi casco una pequeña caja azul, mi razón para ir a Canterlot, solo necesitaba el momento indicado para dárselo a Noru, aunque temo que ese momento jamás llegue.

Aun así de algún modo lograse hacerla feliz, ella se ha convertido en mi razón de vivir, ¿Qué diría padre si me viera ahora?... además algo aun me molestaba, ese lobo, ese maldito lobo que sintió los cálidos labios de mi princesa al igual que yo… nunca jamás lo perdonare sin importar que sea él, aquel que pudo haber sido y renuncio a su titulo… como yo.

Cuando iba tras mi princesa un ave mensajera tapo mi paso para entregarme un pergamino, este era de Fin y Su que me pedían visitarlos, seguramente mi primo aun seguía muy apaleado por aquella pelea, mejor no me burlo que mi propio tobillo aun no sana por completo.

Después de un rato logre alcanzar a mi Noru, pasamos a comprar algunos pastelillos y nos dirigimos a casa de mi familia.

**(Fin POV)**

Bebíamos el té en la casa de Fin y Su, he empezado a confiar en sus presencias, aunque ese hijo que tienen es casi tan desesperante como Den. Pueden traía también una pata vendada y su esposa aprovechaba para regañarlo a cada rato.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, Fin no tardo en ponerse de pie para recibir al inoportuno invitado, yo no tenía intenciones de moverme de mi lugar y así lo hice. Pasado un rato oímos a Finran llamarnos diciendo que la visita era para nosotros, yo solo levante una ceja en duda mientras tanto el idiota a mi lado salió volado para ver de quien se trataba, no tenía mucho ánimos de levantarme, me quede en la sala esperando.

**(POV Guerrero Salvaje)**

Estaba hablado con fluttershy diciéndole que me ausentaría por un tiempo sin dar mayor detalle, y que tenia la autorización de la princesa para dejar mi guardia

–Volveré dentro de poco Fluttershy-

-Está bien, si crees que te tienes que ir lo entenderé- Me respondía alegremente.

-Podría ser un viaje peligroso….-

-Se que podrás con lo que sea-

El plato de comida da Ángel suena desde dentro de la cabaña en símbolo que el conejo blanco quería su alimento –Disculpa pero tengo que dar de comer a mis amiguitos-

Dicho esto cierra la puerta dejándome con la pata estirada hacia ella –(suspiro) Si muero…. por favor llora por mi- Me volteo y camino al pueblo.

**(FIN POV GUERRERO SALVAJE)**

**(POV NARRADOR)**

En la casa del primo de Den se escucha tocar la puerta -Yo voy~- Dice cantarinamente la pony blanca, abre la puerta y se encuentra con Guerrero Salvaje, la pony solo sonre maternalmente

-Den!, Noru! es para ustedes- mira al lobo a los ojos -¿Te molestaría darle una paliza a mi esposo cada vez que llegue tarde?-

-Dah!... creo que eso sería algo excesivo señora-

-Para nada jejeje…Ese bobo me asusto mucho cuando salió con sus armas sin decirme nada y regreso todo golpeado, eso le pasa por ir donde no lo llaman-

La pegaso blanca empezó a reír divertidamente, de repente aparece junto a ella Den quien venía de la sala -¿Oye Fin quien nos busca? - Al percatarse que se trataba del lobo el pegaso pierde su peculiar sonrisa -¿Qué quieres tu aquí?-

El lobo se acercarse lentamente -Pensé que ya éramos amigos-

Den alza su cuello para quedar más a la altura del lobo y lo mira desafiante -No puedo perdonarte que besaras a mi Noru, aunque ella estuviera...indispuesta-

El lobo respira con la nariz y entrecierra los ojos para decir arrogante mente

-Oh... ya puedo oler porque estas tan enojado, pero descuida ella y yo no legamos a lo mismo…. que tú y ella anoche-

Den se da cuenta de la insinuación del lobo, se puso rojo de coraje y de vergüenza, cuando estaba a punto de regresarle las palabras Noru apareció desde la sala

-Den porque carajos tardas tanto? Estoy cansada de esperar...-

La unicornio se queda viendo al lobo con la misma cara apagada de siempre - Ah...vino el salvaje ¿qué quieres?-

El lobo da un paso en dirección de la unicornio y habla sin rodeos -¿Te gustaría recuperar tu reino?-

Noru abrió los ojos como nunca, no sabía que responder a eso, tantas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, de pronto Den la abraza y apunta con su casco al lobo - Si alguien va recuperar su reino soy yo!- La unicornio sale de su trance y empuja a su pareja -No te metas idiota! Oye salvaje...vamos afuera...- Dice con el mismo tono furioso.

El lobo asiente y camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta siguiendo a la unicornio, una vez afuera el lobo se pone delante de la unicornio y empieza hablar con tono serio -Tus enemigos son también los de mi pueblo, si yo les digo que podríamos hacerlos más débiles al quitándoles las tierras del sur de seguro me apoyaran-

La yegua pone una pata en su mentón en señal de estar pensando, levanta una ceja escéptica por las palabras del lobo -¿Porque te interesa que obtenga de nuevo mi reino?-

-Planee eso desde que saliste de las tierras del sur, pero necesita saber si serias una buena gobernante o no, ¿Te has preguntado porque la princesa únicamente te quito tu magia y no te desterró?-

-¿Cómo es posible si yo no te conocía hasta ahora?!- La yegua alzaba la voz claramente enojada -Además esa Celestia no tiene agallas para dejar a alguien a su suerte….-

-Pero yo a ti si te conocía- Dice seriamente mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta el nivel de la unicornio -Mi pueblo sabia del avance changeling, cuando me entere que arrestaron a quien decía ser la princesa del sur le mande una carta a la Princesa Celestia pidiendo que me informara de todo lo que pudiera sobre el estado de tu reino y Twilight junto con las otras me decían como ibas con tu actitud mientras estabas en el pueblo, y claro... yo miraba de una distancia segura hasta que entraste en el bosque y las manticoras empezaban a sentir tu olor-

La unicornio empieza a verlo con desconfianza, -¿Quién eres tú en verdad?...si llegue hasta este horrible lugar fue por mera casualidad...-

-Lo fue... pero una vez que llegaste y me entera que aquí estabas te vigile fuertemente, una vez pelee contra un rey tiránico y ahora tengo la oportunidad de poner en el trono a alguien que podría ser una buena monarca- le pone una pata en el hombro -Tal vez no llegaste a este pueblo por casualidad- mira a la casa de Den, se veía la cara de este mirando con desprecio al lobo por la ventana.

-Tal vez Dios quería que, no solo encontraras a quien podría darte tu reino- suelta a la unicornio y la mira a los ojos -Si no a quienes te harían digno de él….-

-No logro entender toda la sarta de cosas que dices pero...- la yegua voltea hacia la casa y ve a Den haciendo señas para llamar su atención -Creo que es momento de poner las cosas en su lugar y recuperar lo que por derecho es mío- voltea a ver al lobo y lo mira a los ojos - Si es verdad lo que dices salvaje ¿por qué esa tonta de Celestia suprimió mi magia?-

Guerrero salvaje rasca su mentón -Creo que fue para que pudieras aprender humildad, no podrías abrir tu corazón si mandabas volando en pedazos a todo que se te atravesara, y tal vez para que no trataras de conquistar otro lugar donde seguro te destriparían en cuanto trataras de hacerlo-

La yegua se cruzo de cascos -Entonces no me conoces como crees...! La que destriparía todo seria yo!- de repente algo cruzo por su mente y su rostro se relajo -Salvaje dime...que pasara con Is...mi hermano...-

-Seria inspirador para el pueblo el ver a su príncipe peleando para derrocar al cruel invasor, tendría que venir con nosotros-

De repente la unicornio se sonrojo obligándose a voltear la cara -Y...con el idiota... ¿que pasara?...-

-No es su batalla... pero si quiere venir no lo detendré- acerca su cara a la de Noru y le susurra al oído -Pero sabes que vendrá y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo-

La unicornio suspira derrotada -Eso no es lo que me molesta...- en la casa, se veía como Den se jalaba su crin en desesperación por no poder salir y alejar al lobo de su Noru.

-¿Entonces qué es?-

La chica se sonroja más -No... No son cosas que discuta contigo...-

-Sabes que no podrás hacer nada sin un ejército, mi pueblo peleara si lo convenzo- el lobo se endereza nuevamente –Pero…. no sé si realmente serás la gobernante que se necesita-

La unicornio se crispa por el comentario, infla su pecho, su seria cara cambio por una de rabia luego le apunto al lobo con su pata -Tú no eres nadie para cuestionar eso! Yo soy Noruu-e el terror helado, princesa de la zona helada! Nadie ah cuestionado mi poder antes y no voy a permitir que un salvaje lo haga, con o sin magia are que te tragues esas palabras!-

El lobo se acerca de golpe a la cara de Noru enseñando los colmillos -¿Que no soy nadie?, el titulo que deje en las tierras de mi padre el mismo día que el príncipe renuncio al suyo valían mas que todo tu reino multiplicado por tres, no es por la línea de sucesión, o que tan temible se puede ser, sino si serás una gobernante temida...- levanta su cara -O amada….-

La unicornio mira a otro lado un poco indignada -Tú no puedes decidir eso... así que deja de perder mi tiempo ¿vas hacer lo que dijiste o no?-

-Vine a decírtelo porque el plazo para hablar con mi pueblo vence esta noche, y quería ver si realmente progresaste o no, así que te pregunto ¿porque deberías ser reina?-

Noru pone su pata en el mentón, piensa con cuidado su respuesta la verdad no estaba segura si de verdad quería serlo, de pronto un recuerdo lejano regreso a su mente, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos tuvo que darle la espalda al lobo para que no la viera en ese estado tan lamentable.

-Porque...porque...- se le oía la voz cortada -…Ella una vez me dijo que esperaba que yo me convirtiera en la guía del pueblo, un verdadero sol a quien seguir para salir de la oscuridad- la unicornio no pudo retener mas las lagrimas y empezó a llorar fuerte y amargamente -¿Cómo voy a cumplir su deseo si estoy hecha de hielo!-

-Las lagrimas representan que el hielo se está derritiendo- la voz venia del frente de la unicornio, sin previo aviso el lobo apega la cara de esta a su pecho -Prométeme que dejaras que el hielo en ti se derretirá para que tu corazón nunca se vuelva a congelar… y yo te prometo que haré lo que pueda para que recuperes tu reino-

Agacha su cara y la pone delante de la de Noru mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su pata -Pero deberás hacerlo no por ti, ni por tu línea de sucesión... si no porque es lo correcto-

Desde la casa se veía como Sueden agarraba a Den de la cola, este sacaba humo de la nariz por el coraje que tenia, mientras tanto Noru seguía derramando lagrimas.

-¿Como sabré lo que es correcto? el Rey Helado me educo para ser un tempano de hielo...ella...ella...era mi sol- Noru volvió a llorar con fuerza.

El lobo se sienta a un lado de Noru apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo y poniendo su cola sobre la de ella -Mi padre era un borracho que prefería mirar a otro lado que aquellos que podía ayudar... mi madre me hiso prometer en su lecho de muerte que no viajaría por el mundo ayudando a quienes lo necesitaran, sino que me quedara en la tribu haciendo mi vida preocupado solo por mi-

El lobo toma el mentón de Noru con una pata y levanta su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos -No es quienes fueron nuestros padres, es quienes somos... y que ese sol no sea el retrovisor al pasado, sino que sea la luz que te ilumine en cada paso hacia el futuro…-

La yegua quita la pata del lobo bruscamente, ya no llora peros sus ojos estaban hinchados mira al frente -Ella ni siquiera era de la realeza, era una gitana...-

-... y mi madre una salvaje... ¿ilumina tu camino o no?

-Supongo...- la yegua mira sobre su hombro -…..Mejor volvamos a dentro, el idiota de Den está a punto de explotar...quisiera ver eso pero...tu sabes...-

-(suspiro) has tus cosas, partimos antes del atardecer-

-Bien…hasta entonces salvaje-

Toda la tarde la unicornio se la paso tratando de calmar al pegaso celoso entre discusiones, después de un rato este se encerró en su cuarto con la yegua y no se supo mas de ellos hasta el atardecer. Todos sabemos lo que paso ahí adentro.

(….)

El lobo caminaba en rumbo de su cueva -Si supiera que mande el mensaje hoy en la mañana... será una gran reina- se voltea al pueblo melancólico -Y bien que se sobre realeza-

**(Fin POV Narrador)**

Cuando el atardecer llego, por fin pode librarme del idiota y salir de la recamara ¿cómo es posible que me doblegue tan fácil cuando besa mi cuello y….? Pronto me haré una lobotomía eso lo prometo.

Tuve que contarle sobre el plan de recuperar mi reino, al principio puso una cara que me costó reconocer, como si algo le doliera no lo comprendí, después con su habitual sonrisa bobalicona me dijo que iría conmigo, ya me lo temía.

-¿Y bien Noru cuando nos vamos? – voltee mi rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada, ¿Cómo tenía tantas anergia después de "eso"? -No me molestes idiota...aun hay algo que necesito hacer...- Salí de la casa sin más, no estaba para explicaciones en el momento, tenía que dirigirme al bosque.

No tarde mucho en encontrar a Guerrero Salvaje parecía que este se dirigía al pueblo iba de un modo totalmente ridículo, vestia con ropa tradicional de color café y una cinta roja en su frente mientras que en su espalda estaban amaradas unas varas en forma de triangulo siendo arrastradas por el piso, además llevaba un bulto rodeado por pieles.

Me pare frente de él cerrándole el paso - Justo iba a buscarte salvaje...necesito algo antes de continuar todo esto...-

El lobo ladea la cabeza -Si dime…-

-Si vamos a recuperar la Zona Helada...necesito mi magia de regreso...-

-(suspiro) supongo que tienes razón- el lobo desenfunda su espada y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada me da un leve golpe con el canto de la hoja en mi cuerno.

-Listo!, no podrás usar magia en un par de horas pero después de eso tendrás todo tu poder de regreso…no se qué tan bueno o malo sea eso…-

Me duele la cabeza por el golpe, ese maldito salvaje se paso de la raya esta vez –Eso me dolió maldito bastardo! ¿Y cómo carajos voy a usar magia? se supone que la torpe de Celestia me puso un sello!- le grite mientras agarraba mi cabeza.

-Exacto…- dice enfundando la espada -Esta espada destruye todo lo mágico y todo conjuro, dependiendo de qué ten fuerte sea se necesita más o menos contacto, el sello no era tan fuerte en realidad, estarás bien en unas horas como dije…-

-Es jodidamente increíble de creer...de haberlo sabido antes...- la verdad no me trago el cuento ni por un segundo -Bien por donde empezamos?- Para mi desgracia a lo lejos percibo la voz del idiota

-NORUUUUUUUUUU! Conque aquí estabas! Y tu...-

El bobo se queda callado ¿Por qué actúa tan raro cuando ve al salvaje? No me extraña que enseguida se pegue a mí con un abrazo, lo que me extraña es la mirada que tenia. Ese bobo sigue celoso del salvaje no hay duda, es un idiota.

-En fin…- Vi como el lobo saca aquella hacha que tenia Den cuando pelearon la ultima vez, luego se la arroja levemente -Necesitas esto…-

Den me soltó casi empujándome para tomar esa mugrosa arma -¿Porque me la regresas?-

-Porque a donde vamos la necesitaras... a y por cierto-

Mientras yo mataba al idiota con la mirada, el salvaje saco un cuchillo de su nuca con la pata izquierda mientras con un rápido movimiento le quita el hacha a Den de nuevo, ese bastado nos tomo por el cuello estampándonos contra los arboles mas cercanos, la presión de sus nudillo me estaba sacando el aire, no por eso me sentía mal, al contrario mi mirada era de pura ira.

Se acerca al rostro de Den con clara furia en los ojos -Vuelve a atacarme y un tobillo roto será lo mejor que te pueda pasar, ¡y tú!–

Se voltea hacia a mí y es una competencia de miradas de furia, se acerca a su horrible rostro con igual ira -Vuelve a tocarme ahí con tu magia y te ahorco con tus tripas!-

Solo alzo una ceja incrédula por lo que dijo, bueno eso solo me daba otra razón para picarle su jodido orgullo por tenerme en esa situación.

-Ya puedo recordar todo lo que paso en esa ridícula situación….. y si no mal recuerdo en esa ocasión no te molesto- Dije con una sonrisa malévola en mi rostro.

Den me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara roja, no sé porque pero me gusto verlo así -NORU!-

El lobo frente de mi se me queda mirando sonrojado, como siempre yo gané -... ya vamos- nos suelta a ambos en el instante, guarda el cuchillo en la cinta de su cabeza y deja incrustada el hacha de Den en un árbol mientras caminaba

-¿Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de no haberme resistido?-

Vi como el idiota batía sus alas a más no poder para sacar su hacha del árbol mientras, empezaba a desconfiar que ese bobo fuera útil en el campo de batalla, retome el paso hasta estar junto al salvaje.

-No somos adivinos para saber eso...-

-Sea como sea creo que estas con el correcto- el salvaje se voltea y yo lo imito, Den sigue en su intento por liberar su arma -Es un buen sujeto, tu hermano ya nos espera en el transporte-

Mientras veía al idiota no pude evitar mostrar una diminuta sonrisa -Es un tonto...pero lo es...- mira al lobo de modo socarrón -¿Lo hubieras hecho?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Escondí mi sonrisa tras mi casco -Creo saberlo...eres macho después de todo...pero olvídalo Is nos espera...-

El salvaje detiene mi caminar poniendo una pata delante de de mi -De haberlo hecho no hubiera sido lo mismo, tu no me mas ni yo a ti tampoco, nuestros corazones estén como estén ya tiene a alguien... y si te preguntas si lo hubiera deseado la respuesta es sí, te deseaba con intensidad tanto como tú a mí, pero no hubiera sido bueno el consolarnos entre nosotros por nuestros corazones dañados….sacrificando nuestra primera vez, por eso me resistí, y no me arrepiento- se acerca con una sonrisa que eriza mi pelaje -Pero si sufro por ese tan enorme sacrificio-

En ese momento para mi suerte el bobo metió su cabezota entre nosotros con gesto serio -¿De que tanto hablan ustedes dos?- Me volteo a otro lado con el seño fruncido y muy colorada, ese salvaje me las va a pagar ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosa? Es un descarado! Cuando esto acabe me asegurare que ni sus cenizas queden.

-En fin….- dice el lobo con indiferencia mirando al frente –Creo que el transporte ya llego.

Fijo mi mirada al frente y en el centro del pueblo se veía un zepelín como los de Canterlot flotando a varios metros del suelo, cuando nos colocamos justo debajo del globo el lobo dio da un leve aullido –A sus ordenes capitán- Responde un pequeño potro blanco con manchas cafés desde arriba del zepelín (Es una broma?).

-¿Qué rayos hace Pipsqueak aquí?- pregunta Den indignado al lobo.

-Me dijo que quería una aventura, y no se la negare-

Cuando creí que esta operación se estaba yendo al carajo antes de comenzar, una voz muy familiar me llamo desde arriba del zepelín de inmediato levante mi vista y vi a Is

–Vamos! Muevan sus traseros que no tenemos todo el día- Si, ese era mi hermano…..

Cuando estaba buscando el modo de subir cuando Den me tomo entre sus patas cargándome por completo, antes de reclamar nada ya estábamos arriba, vi que el lobo subió por unas escaleras hecha de cuerdas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este transporte salvaje?- Pregunte escéptica al lobo que caminaba en dirección a la cabina de control con el potrillo sobre la cabeza.

-La princesa nos lo presto y te desea lo mejor para tu reino y que el tiempo que hallas estado aquí te hubiera servido para que fueras una buena monarca-

El salvaje ignora por completo mi cara de indignación y las ganas asesinas que traigo, este solo caminaba hacia la proa del zepelín que era conducido para mi sorpresa y disgusto por el potrillo.

–Pónganse cómodos chicos!- dice el lobo con el viento en la cara –porque vamos a la guerra-

Decidí que era mejor alejarme de todo eso, jale a Is conmigo, teníamos cosas de que hablar (Si, Hasta yo me sorprendo de eso)

-¿Ya sabes de qué va toda esta mierda?- Pregunte a mi apático hermano mientras estábamos del otro lado del zepelín apoyados en el barandal.

-Si..el lobo me puso al tanto de todo…-

-Y lo aceptaste, ¿así como si nada?….-

-Bueno….yo tengo menos años que tu y…si extraño mi hogar…-

Ignore el hecho de que acaba de decirme vieja, fue cuando note mejor a Is, este había crecido un poco, ya no era tan delgado incluso sus ojos se veían mas vivos, a diferencia de los míos.

-Por un momento aposte que te quedarías con la granjera…te veías tan lambiscón a su lado-

Mi hermano empezó a reír divertido, sentí que el mundo se había vuelto más loco aun en ese mismo instante, o solo tal vez el había progresado más que yo (apuesto lo que sea que es lo primero).

-Es cierto que estaba encariñado con la señorita Apple Jack pero….hay cosas que simplemente no son para uno, yo si soy joven así que no sufro por ello-

Ante la segunda referencia descarada de que yo estoy vieja le surtí un buen zape, después de una típica pelea de hermanos (que para nosotros equivale hablar) regresamos a la cabina, estaba oscureciendo y quería descansar, claro que dudaba hacerlo con el idiota pegado a mí como sanguijuela.

**(POV narrador)**

-Espera!- el lobo le decía a Noru mientras se le acercaba

-Eres un salvaje, ignorante, estúpido e incivilizado-

El lobo retrocede hasta chocar contra la pared, la unicornio se apega al enorme animal y empieza a pasar un casco por su pecho

–Un muy grande y fuerte salvaje ignorante y estúpido….-

-Uno…. estas actuando así solo por el alcohol y el golpe de tu propia magia, segundo, el llámame ignorante por ser un salvaje es ofensivo y racista, sin mencionar…-

La yegua calla al lobo con un fuerte beso, este es rudo y lujurioso, el lobo trata de hacer uso de la poca razón que le queda y la separa jadeando.

-Oooh vamos salvaje….¿no me digas que no quieres?….¿no eras tú quien veía mi flanco con tanto interés?-

Noru se separa del lobo y va al otro lado de la cueva moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, el lobo traga duro mientras la ve, la yegua se voltea y con su magia se deshace de su boina para luego mover su crin de modo coqueto.

Guerrero Salvaje traga saliva fuertemente -Noru….esto no está bien…se que ahora no eres tu…por favor deja de hacer eso…..-

La yegua vuelve acercarse al lobo y empieza a acariciar el pecho de este con su casco cada vez bajando un poco más.

-Dime salvaje….acaso…¿no te parezco linda?-

El lobo traga saliva fuertemente -Me... me pareces muy hermosa, pero...- Mira a los ojos vacios de la yegua en los que se ve reflejado -Pero... yo no...- Esos ojos vacios lo consumían más y más al punto de hacer que se acercara lentamente a ellos.

-Pero qué?- La yegua lame los labios cerrados del lobo.

Guerrero Salvaje retrocede de golpe chocando contra la pared al sentir la suave lamida de la yegua.

-No... no creo que... que sea lo apropiado en esta situación-

Una fuerte presión empezaba a subir desde el pecho del lobo hasta su cuello provocando que se le cortase el aire mientras más se resistía a la yegua.

-¿Realmente quieres esto?- Preguntaba con terror recargándose contra la muralla

La yegua se relamía sensualmente los labios mientras se acercaba al lobo, se poso sobre él y le susurro calmamente al oído -Nadie tiene porque saberlo...dime ¿que no lo deseas?-

El lobo baja la mirada resignado y voltea a la pony -(suspiro) Si... lo deseo…-

Acaricia el rostro de la pony con una pata y su espalda con la otra -Te deseo- dicho esto empieza a acercársele lentamente hasta que se funden en un apasionado y lujurioso beso, el lobo pasa del beso al cuello de la yegua, lo acaricia con su cabeza y empieza a darle pequeños besos y mordiditas.

La yegua curva un poco su espalda al sentir esas mordidas que hacen erizar su cuerpo, toma la cara del lobo con sus cascos para luego besarlo vorazmente, mientras lo hacía sentía como una corriente eléctrica viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

El lobo sin duda sentía la misma corriente por todo su ser, pero esta se dirigía más abajo empezando a despertar su virilidad, tener ese delgado cuerpo sobre de él lo estaba calentando demasiado rápido.

Luego de separarse del beso, el lobo empezó a dar pequeños de estos en la espalda de la yegua, esta solo se acurrucaba más en el cuerpo de su acompañante, la sensación de la lengua del lobo se extiende sobre los labios de Noru haciéndola soltar un suave gemido bajo el bloqueo de sus labios.

Los dos estaban muy calientes de eso no había duda, el lobo empujo entre besos a la unicornio hasta que esta quedara bajo sus patas.

Noru se quedó sin aliento, eso era lo único que podía hacer, además de ruborizarse y relinchar agitando su cola. Guerrero Salvaje deslizó su lengua en todas direcciones que podría ir, cubriendo ese blando cuerpo con su saliva. La unicornio se apretó mas contra el lobo, frotando su cuerpo. Volvieron a sellar sus labios, sus lenguas lucharon juntas durante varios minutos, hasta que Noru se apartó, revestimiento de saliva sus labios.

Mientras la yegua se frotaba contra el cuerpo del lobo, este percibió la humedad en la zona intima de la unicornio, el tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones y ella se había percatado de eso. La virilidad del lobo estaba despierta y latiente.

El lobo la abraza con rudeza colocándola en una mejor posición para lo que pronto ocurriría, la yegua gimió en la boca del lobo. Guerreo Salvaje sonrió de lado mientras lamia la boca de la pony debajo de él, la tomo con firmeza de la cintura para luego gemir un poco más.

Noru cerró los ojos y apretó su boca girando su rostro, estremeciéndose fuertemente al sentir que algo enorme la invadía, empezó a jadear suavemente mientras sentía como Guerrero Salvaje hacia presión para entrar en ella. Los ojos del lobo estaban cerrados y gruñía mientras se adentraba a territorio virgen.

-Uhg….salvaje….-

La unicornio suspiro profundamente tratando de no temblar, podía sentir el palpitar de ese grueso miembro que estaba dentro de ella, todas esas nuevas sensaciones hacían estremecer su cuerpo femenino.

-Noru….solo…relájate…- El cuerpo del lobo también se estremecía ante la nueva sensación, debía empujar con fuerza para poder entrar y al mismo tiempo ser delicado para no lastimarla, doblaba la espalda para bajar hasta la altura de la yegua y hundir su cabeza en el cuello de esta aspirando ese dulce aroma que despedía, era tan peculiar y fascinante.

Noru se quedó sin aliento cuando los labios de Guerrero Salvaje tocaron la suave carne de su cuello. Ella gimió suavemente para luego lamer suavemente la mejilla del lobo sobre de ella. En un impulso la yegua apretó su entrada atrapando la virilidad del lobo.

Guerrero Salvaje gimió y empujó con cuidado dentro de ella, acariciando la crin de esta con una pata un par de veces como si estuviera cepillando esos cabellos rubios y suaves, mientras con la otra se sostenía del piso para poder doblar la espalda y quedar con su cabeza en el cuello de Noru. Su mente nadaba en un gran océano, no podía evitar gruñir ante la creciente excitación que sentía. Se sacude bajo de ella, no le importaba si no la volvía a tener nunca más, ese momento era el mejor de su vida, centró toda su atención en ese delicado cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel mientras escucha el suave gemidos que ella hacía.

-A-Ah ...…salvaje ...-

-Majestad…-

La pony de hielo gimió, podía sentir ese bien tonificado estómago presionando sobre su vientre. Él era tan fuerte. Acaba de estremecerse de una forma totalmente nueva, sus entrañas se endurecieron de una manera extraña que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida.

El lobo era incapaz de mantener la progresión lenta que tenía en un principio, se obligo a aumentar las estocadas, dejo de acariciar la crin de la yegua y empezó a frotar apasionadamente el flanco de esta mientras perdía el control de sí mismo. Empujó con fuerza contra la suave yegua que estaba debajo de él, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, parar ese momento era algo imposible.

Ese cuerpo que gemía y se estremecía entre sus patas lo estaban llevando hasta un punto que jamás había sentido, por un breve instante sintió que su mente había salido volando, un grito semi-fuerte de éxtasis brotó de la garganta del lobo mientras su placer se disparó dentro de la yegua.

(…)

El lobo abrió los ojos como platos, sudaba y jadeaba como loco se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del dirigible.

-Así….que solo fue un sueño….- Golpea el piso con una pata -¡MALDIGO ESOS SUEÑOS! Es la segunda vez que me pasa después de que me besa alguien impulsada por el alcohol-

Puso una de sus patas en su rostro, se sentía avergonzado, eso se estaba volviendo problemático, levanto la vista y se encontró con Is y Den dormidos en los asientos de enfrente en posiciones que parecían imposibles para conciliar el sueño, pero no vio a la yegua por ningún lado.

Decidió que era mejor salir de la cabina y respirar un poco de aire, iba con paso lento aun se sentía un poco aturdido por el sueño. De repente llego hasta sus oídos una melodía que se le hacía familiar, alzo la mirada y vio a Noru recargada en el barandal, su cola y su flanco se movían delicadamente, esta entonaba una canción con su agraciada voz que no le mostraba a nadie, casi parecía que le cantaba a la luna.

-Maldita y excitante Noru…..- dice entre dientes el lobo.

**(Fin POV)**

Desperté a mitad de la noche, Den me tenia abrazada como siempre pero estaba roncando como nunca, Is no se quedaba atrás, ambos idiotas parecían estar haciendo un concierto de ronquidos, para rematar eso el salvaje dormido en la parte de enfrente hacia ruidos muy raros.

Como pude me libere del abrazo sin despertar a Den (aunque lo intente) me aleje de la fiesta de ronquidos mientras gruñía, termine en la proa de ese zepelín. El viento en mi crin se sentía bastante bien, el viento era cada vez más frio así que no había duda de que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino.

Fije mi vista hacia el cuelo y la vi, la luna estaba llena y resplandeciente sabía bien que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente apenas aterrizará esa chatarra, estaba decidida a todo y cuando todo eso acabara lo primero que aria seria ir a su tumba para decirle que cumplí su sueño.

Ya no me sentía tan irritada con mis pensamientos, tal vez era verdad me había derretido (al menos en parte) mis ojos se hipnotizaron con la luna y no pude evitar dejar salir mi voz, cuando la luna estaba tan llena y brillante ella hacia los mismo.

…..Continuara…..

* * *

_**No sé que les vaya a parecer este capítulo solo espero que no me abucheen muy fuerte y ya de perdis me dejen mis galletitas xD**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente y espero sus reviews con sus opiniones**_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de mi compañero**__** ninllot**_

_**Ciao~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ciao! De nuevo aquí otro capítulo, sorry si se tardo un poco en llegar pero ya saben, gajes del oficio xD ahora sí que **__**ninllot me ayudo mas con las ideas y la inspiración :D**_

_**Espero les guste! :3**_

_**Nada de MLP me pertenece todo fue idea de Lauren Faust**_

* * *

**(POV Narrador)**

La yegua estaba tan embelesada cantando que no notaba nada a su alrededor, el lobo empezó acercarse en silencio hasta quedar junto a ella.

-Que bello cantas linda…-

La unicornio casi se va de boca por el barandal al darse cuenta que alguien la había escuchado, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

-Que...que haces aquí salvaje?- Dijo rápidamente dedicándole mala cara

Cuando el lobo cruzo su mirada con la unicornio de inmediato se volteo a otro lado sonrojado, aun no dejaba de pensar en el sueño.

-Como te dije…. Algo hermoso es digno de admirarse-

La yegua aun lo mira molesta, no se había percatado del sonrojo del lobo -Eso no contesto mi pregunta...- Luego voltea de nuevo hacia el frente sintiendo el aire frio acariciar su crin.

-Como sea...ya estamos acercándonos a ese maldito lugar, se siente el aire cada vez más frio-

El lobo empieza a oler el aire -Exacto, pero mi territorio está desde esos arbole- Dice apuntando con la pata a unos pinos -Debemos seguir a pie desde aquí, si no nos atacaran por entrar en una nave pony-

La unicornio se separa del barandal y le da la espalda al lobo -Entonces será mejor que despierte al idiota y a Is- ella tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con esa cara, en fin ¡Pipsqueak, aterriza!- grita el lobo eso ultimo caminando a la sala de control.

**(Fin POV)**

Iba caminando de regreso a donde estaban esos dos roncadores dormidos, con mi magia llevaba levitando un cubo de agua helada. Mi plan era simple, mojar al idiota y a Is, bueno con un zape despertaría.

Llegue hasta mis objetivos, mi atención se centro primero en el idiota, estaba de cabeza en el asiento y seguía roncando como demonio, lo que iba hacer seria más dulce de lo que pensé.

Oí como el tonto hablaba entre sueños, por lo que oí soñaba con montañas de pasteles, hasta sus sueños son idiotas. De repente escuche como se apagaban los motores, me gire por completo tenía que darme prisa pues al parecer ya habíamos aterrizado.

Antes de poner hacer nada sentí como algo tomaba mi flanco, gire mi cabeza y lo que vi me puso roja de coraje y nervios, Den tenia agarrado mi flanco con ambas patas mientras aun dormía, el idiota seguía balbuceando entre sueños.

-…yam…yam…pastel….que suave pastel…-

Estaba a punto de tirarle el agua encima ahora con más coraje, pero antes de lograr hacerlo ese idiota se había atrevido a morderme, tenía su boca incrustada en mi flanco. Como pude evite gritar pero me desconcentre y el cubo que levitaba termino cayendo no solo en el idiota si no también en mi hermano, ambos despertaron empapados.

-¿Pero qué diablos?!-

-AAAH! Me ahogo! Salven el pastel!...¿Noru…que acaba de…?-

No le di tiempo de seguir ablando pues ya le había plasmado mi casco en su cara. Me di media vuelta y camine a la salida.

-Ya aterrizamos par de bobalicones…- Fue lo único que dije antes de dejarlos solos.

**(POV Narrador)**

Cuando aterrizaron apareció la unicornio con cara de de molestia, detrás de ella venían los otros potros, ambos no solo estaban mojados, si no empapados, la diferencia que Den tenia marcado el casco de Noru en la mejilla

-Oooh vamos Noru! El enojado debería ser yo!-

Todos caminaron un buen rato siendo guiados por Guerrero Salvaje que llevaba al pequeño Pipsqueak sobre su cabeza.

-Pronto llegaremos así que no se separen..- el lobo se voltea a verlos -Pero recuerden que no deben hacer que pueda provocar que los ata...-

De momento el lobo se queda callado unos segundos para luego empujar a los ponys detrás de unos árboles. Después de ese momento el lugar donde estaban se había llenado de flechas encendidas.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto el potrillo asustado

El lobo grita tras el árbol -¡APACHES!-

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?- Se escucha responder desde donde los atacaron.

-¡Soy Guerrero Salvaje, el hijo de Rocío Matinal!- respira a fondo -¡MALDITOS CIEGOS!-

En ese momento son rodeados por un grupo de lobos blancos con ojos grises más pequeños que Guerrero Salvaje, estos tenían los arcos en la espalda.

-Lo sentimos, no alcanzamos a verte- Hablo un lobo delante de ellos que, al igual que los otros, era del tamaño de lobos de madera.

-Soy un lobo blanco del tamaño de una vaca! ¿Si alcanzan a atacarme pero no alcanzan a ver que soy?-

La unicornio trataba de disimular su risa, aunque también le atacaron a ella, ver al lobo en la misma situación la puso de mejor humor, salió de entre los árboles para observar mejor a los lobos, ya había escuchado historia de ellos pero nunca pudo ver uno hasta que conocía a GS, Den también salió y se puso delante de la unicornio totalmente serio

-Así que este es el comité de bienvenida- Dijo el pegaso en tono neutro

-Oye!- dice GS volteando a ver al pegaso rojo –Ustedes nos darán las gracias cuando les demos la Zona Helada como regalo de bodas-

-¿Queeeeeè?!- La unicornio se estremeció poniéndose roja ante esas palabras.

GS se voltea al lobo que tenía en frente -Condúcenos a donde estén acampando- el lobo asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar entre los arboles siendo seguido por el resto de guerreros

La unicornio había seguía roja de nervios, levito una roca con su magia por el comentario del lobo, no dudo en arrojarle una piedra la arrojo a la cabeza mientras caminaban tras del lobo

-¿Quien dijo que me voy a casar con el idiota?!-

Den iba varios metros más atrás, esta callado y pensativo, nada normal en el pegaso, Is lo noto y se le acerco -Ey...te pasa algo? estas...menos ruidoso..-

El pegaso no contesto, solo le dedicó una sonrisa como si nada pasara, continuo caminando con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

De repente una loba le pone una pata encima al pony rojo -¿Estás bien?, huelo tu frustración- la loba estaba vestida con un vestido como el que se puso Noru en la cueva del lobo, cuando esta puso su pata en el hombro del pegaso este se sorprendió, estaba tan perdido en su pensamiento que no había notado a la loba

-Digamos...que tengo mal de amores...- Su mirar triste se poso sobre la unicornio que insultaba al lobo sin descanso.

-Entiendo a que te refieres- lo suelta y mira adelante -¿Es esa pony no es así?, mi esposo y yo también tuvimos un inicio complicado- se voltea a verlo mientras sonreía -Créeme, cuando veas a mi esposo sabrás que el amor no tiene barreras-

Den sigue caminando sin despegar la vista de la unicornio frente a él -Yo sé que no las hay, si fuera así, no estaría enamorado de esta forma de esa testaruda pony...lo que me preocupa es...- Del pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello saco de atrás una pequeña cajita con forro azul -Fui a Canterlot solo por esto...muero de ganas por dárselo pero ahora...temo su reacción...-

El pegaso guarda la cajita y baja de nuevo su mirada mientras caminaba -Me siento confundido y mas por lo que la escuche decir...creo que ella odia la idea..-

GS trataba de callar a la unicornio que no paraba de regañarlo -¡YA LLEGAMOS! ¿Puedes dejar de molestarme?-

Todos atraviesan unos árboles y se encuentran con una gran cantidad de carpas indias y muchos lobos blancos caminando por ahí concentrados en sus asuntos, los príncipes se quedan idos con la vista, en parte les impresionaba que no tan lejos de sus tierras se encontrara algo así. Den vio todo de modo más normal, le recordaba a su vieja aldea.

Los hermanos empezaron avanzar curioseando todo lo que podían, el pegaso seguía muy de cerca a Noru no se fuera a meter en problemas como sabía que sucedería, la quería mucho pero también conocía su carácter inestable mejor que nadie.

De repente alguien llama la atención del pegaso rojo tocándole el hombro, este voltea y se encuentra de nuevo con la loba que era acompañada por alguien -Mira, aquí está mi esposo-Den se encuentra ve a la loba con la pata encima de un pony de tierra con crin naranja, pelaje celeste y de cutie marck tres carpas indias.

-Jau!- dice el pony al pegaso antes de darle un beso en los labios a la loba que lo doblaba en tamaño.

A Den se le había desencajado la mandíbula de la impresión, luego dibuja una sonrisa en su cara, no como la habitual pero la tenia

-Tenías razón, no hay fronteras para el amor... Son afortunados, envidio su felicidad... (suspiro) como quisiera que fuera fácil con Noru...-

(…..)

Después de un rato los príncipes seguían a GS, este se detienen frente a una fogata, detrás se encontraba un viejo lobo gris fumando una pipa vestido con un enorme penacho de plumas de fénix

-Jau hijo del mar, te tengo una propuesta- dice GS con una sonrisa.

-Te escucho Guerrero Salvaje…-

Los lobos hablaron en su idioma durante un buen rato mientras movían las patas superiores describiendo lo que hablaban, la unicornio se estaba empezando a impacientar por lo ceremonioso de la presentación con el viejo lobo frente de ella, pero tenía que aguantarse las ganas de arremeter contra lo que fuera. Después de un rato ambos se callan y el lobo gris se voltea a ver a la unicornio

-Dime Noruu~e, princesa de la Zona Helada e hija del Rey Helado, ¿Quieres recuperar tu reino?- dice el lobo gris con una voz tranquila, vieja y armoniosa

Noru e Is estaban sentados recargándose en la espalda del otro, la unicornio voltea su cara donde el lobo gris y con voz de fastidio dice -Claro que si viejo!...maldita sea por eso viaje hasta aquí!...-

Is también ve al lobo anciano y levanta su pata -Por si a alguien le interesa yo también quiero-responde con su voz aburrida

-Está bien jóvenes príncipes, pero habrán algunas condiciones para que los ayudemos- Responde el lobo aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

La unicornio se levanta molesta dejando caer a su medio hermano de espaldas, esta camina hasta quedar frente al lobo gris -¿Qué clase de condición?- Habla apretando los dientes.

De repente la tierra se mueve justo debajo de los cascos de la yegua dejándola de un movimiento al lado de Is, ambos hermanos se ven sin entender que había pasado, luego la unicornio le dedica una mala cara a GS.

-Las mismas que se le hacen a todo monarca cuando pide ayuda a otro reino-

-¿Y qué diablos es eso que piden?-

GS le susurra a la unicornio -¿Qué no te enseñaron diplomacia?, tranquila no creo que sea mucho y si lo es regateare por ti-

La unicornio también le susurra por lo bajo al lobo blanco -Claro que no idiota! Me educaron para ser una dictadora, así que no me molestes…-

El lobo gris vuelve hablar -Cuando recuperemos tu reino deberás incluir a mínimo 4 jefes en su consejo nobiliario (consejo privado del rey), tus guardias personales serán jóvenes lobos de esta etnia y establecerás lazos comerciales con los otros reinos ya sea de los grifos, ponis o perros diamantes para que tu pueblo mejore su estilo de vida-

Noru escucho atenta las peticiones del lobo anciano, por un momento se imagino alguna cosa descabellada, podría manejar eso después de todo

-Si esto es todo viejo no tenemos problema con ello...solo te aclaro que en ese lugar no queda absolutamente nada más que esas alimañas de los changeling-

-Solo una más, nos debes reconocernos como una nación libre e independiente como ya lo hizo Equestria-

La unicornio empezaba aburrirse, pensó que aquello seria mas difícil -Me da igual anciano, no me interesa este lugar así que no tienes que preocuparte en ello..-

El viejo lobo da una leve sonrisa y se levanta -Pues es trato hecho... y con lo de los changeling... nosotros nos encargamos-

Da un aullido al aire a lo que todos en la tribu incluyendo a GS lo siguen, después de unos segundos guardaron silencio. Luego de todas las montañas a su alrededor se escuchan una gran cantidad de aullidos que cuando estas se callaban se escuchaban otros cada vez más lejanos.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- la unicornio se acerca a GS agachando sus orejas por el ruido, para ese entonces Den había parecido alarmado por los aullidos de los lobos.

-Noru! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Den trata de abrazar a su chica pero ella se aleja rápidamente -Claro que si idiota!- El pegaso simplemente baja la mirada con una sonrisa forzada.

GS dirige su mirada a la unicornio -¿Escuchaste esos aullidos a lo lejos? son los de las otras tribus contestando el llamado-

Se escuchan unos aullidos tan lejos que apenas y se oyen, el enorme lobo acerca su cara a la de Noru -Iras al sur... acompañada por 50.000 salvajes gritones detrás- Dice cansándole en cara el cómo los llamaba la gélida princesa.

Lejos de molestarle, a la yegua solo le cae en gracias el enojo del lobo -Al menos lo reconoces...como sea supongo que recuperaremos el reino en poco tiempo con esa cantidad que dices-

El anciano se acerca a los jóvenes -Los jefes con sus guerreros llegaran cuando la luna salga y entonces empezaremos con la estrategia, mientras tanto solo relájense- se voltea y entra en su tipi dejándolos ahí.

El pegaso creyó que era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Noru -EEY! Noru te gustaría dar un paseo con tu galán y...- la yegua ya se encontraba un metro lejos de él -NO!- esta se alejaba con su hermano por el lugar, el pegaso se quedo agobiado en su lugar mientras se daba topes con su casco

-Oye amigo, ¿estás bien?- al voltearse el pegaso, se encuentra con el pony marido de la loba -No te ves muy bien-

Den rápidamente pone su mejor sonrisa fingida mientras se pone de pie -JAJAJ! claro que si, alguien tan asombroso como yo no podría estar mal JAJAJA- hasta su risa se oía vacía -su..supongo que explorare el lugar...-

**(Fin POV)**

**(POV Den)**

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo por la aldea, trata de pensar que había hecho para que Noru se volviera alejar de mí, pensé que después de lo que habíamos pasado me permitiría entrar a su corazón.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Desde que el lobo dijo la palabra boda ella ha estado toda rara ¿De verdad odia tanto la idea? Mis pasos me llevaron hasta un grupo de lobos jóvenes que estaban a fuera de un tipi.

-Oye amigo! Que cara tan deprimida traes ¿Por qué no tomas una ronda de agua de fuego con nosotros?-

Lo pensé un poco, tal vez no era tan mala idea ahogar mis penas. Termine acompañando a los lobos, encontrare el modo de que Noru me dé su corazón, lo juro por mi honor vikingo.

**(Fin POV)**

**(POV Narrador)**

Cuando el sol se oculto y la luna aparecía detrás de las montañas, la unicornio se había alejado de la aldea al caminar un poco mas se encontró con un gran grupo de tótems además de cruces de madera en el piso, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención era ver a GS en ese lugar, este le da un beso a una cruz de madera para luego ponerse a caminar de regreso a la aldea sin notar a la unicornio que lo veía desde lejos.

Cuando Noru se acercó a la cruz vio que estaba escrito "QEPD roció matinal". Ella se quedo observando un rato lo que decía cuando su mente reacciono, si recordaba bien ese era el nombre de la madre del lobo, lo que significaba que ahí descansaba, se sentó frente a la cruz en silencio recordando a su propio sol

**(Fin POV)**

Me aleje de los tótems y las cruces, me detuve en un claro donde podía ver las montañas lejanas que estaban cubiertas de nieve, dentro de poco regresaría a mis tierras tenía que aclarara mi mente para el momento de la verdad cuando llegara la batalla, lo malo era que una vocecita dentro de mi mente me estaba fastidiando desde hace horas.

¿La razón? No era otra que el idiota. Me había alejado de él y era bastante consciente de ello, últimamente me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con su presenta, al punto que sentía que iba a gritar, el que lo acepte un poco mas no quiere decir que seamos algo ¿O sí?...

¿Qué me hacía sentir ese bobo? ¿Qué esperaba que pasara con él cuando todo esto acabase? No tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso, la guerra estaba cerca y podía sentir en mi interior como la magia volvía a fluir.

Ya era hora de regresar, comencé a dar pasos lentos, podía ver la luna en su máximo esplendor, la contemple en lo que caminaba.

**(POV Narrador)**

Is estaba acostado frente a la fogata muerto de aburrimiento, pero su vista cambia a la de sorpresa y miedo cuando ve a lo lejos una avalancha que bajaba de la montaña dirigiéndose a la aldea. Se pone de pie de un salto, en ese momento ve pasando a GS

-Oo...oye! Salvaje! ava...ava...- trata de terminar la frase el nervioso príncipe mientras señalaba a la montaña con su casco.

El lobo se voltea a donde apuntaba el pony, luego da una gran sonrisa -Genial!- abraza al príncipe con un brazo -Su majestad, le presento a tus tropas-

La avalancha se acercó lo suficiente como para notarse que se trataba de una gigantesca cantidad de lobos blancos. Muchos jefes lobos se acercaban a la aldea mientras que el viejo lobo gris sale de su tipi para recibirlos.

Is aun no salía de su asombro por la cantidad de lobos que habían llegado, iba caminando tras de GS mientras se acercaba a estos, la unicornio aun no hacia acto de presencia

-Me alegra que hayan venido- Dice el viejo lobo gris

-A su orden patriarca, ¿Dónde está esa pelaje de arcoíris que seguiremos?-

-Jau jefes!- dice GS con Is aun detrás de él.

Todos los jefes saludaron al unisonó -Dime Guerrero Salvaje, ¿a dónde marcharemos y cuál es el plan de batalla?- pregunta uno de los jefes lobo.

-Marcharemos al sur, pero no podemos empezar la estrategia hasta que la princesa llegue- Se voltea hacia Is y lo toma con el hocico por la espalda para dejarlo caer entre los jefes y él -Este es Is, hermano de Noru y segundo príncipe de la Zona Helada-

Todos los jefes se quedan mirando al pony tirado en el piso que apenas era la mitad del tamaño que ellos. Por primera vez el pobre príncipe se sentía como lo que de verdad era, un potrillo, aunque aun poseía sus alas estas ya no servían y su magia seguía suprimida, hizo acopio de su coraje y se puso de pie

-Soy Aisurando...segundo príncipe de la Zona Helada...yo...- recordó las enseñanzas que tuvo en la granja de Apple Jack, así que hace una reverencia como saludo -Gracias salvajes por ayudarme a mí y a mi her...a Noru a recuperar la Zona Helada- bueno no podía dejar de ser el aun así.

Noru iba llegando al pueblo tranquilamente después de su tiempo de meditación, cuando vio a su hermano rodeado por lobos desconocidos entro en cólera, era momento de ver si su magia había regresado por completo, hizo brillar su cuerno, sus ojos también lo hicieron, en el suelo se empezó a formar un circulo con extraños símbolos, la unicornio se puso en medio del circulo desapareciendo por este.

De repente junto a Is aparecieron los mismos símbolos, este se asombro de verlo porque lo reconocía, el suelo se congelo y la unicornio salió a través del circulo como si emergiera del suelo, sus ojos aun brillaban. Se coloco frente a su hermano con la cara muy molesta -Mas les vale que no estén molestando a Is o esto se va poner muy feo-

Los jefes estaban asombrados por la aparición de la yegua -Valla eso fue asombroso!- dice un jefe con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Se nota que tiene coraje-

-Espero que contemos con eso en la guerra-

-Valiente para ser tan pequeña-

El lobo gris le pone una pata en el hombro de la unicornio y sin saberlo una sensación de tranquilad empezó a invadirla hasta casi lograr que se durmiera -Ya estas aquí, es hora de la estrategia- la suelta haciendo que toda su ira volviera como si nada, mientras el lobo gris caminaba a su tipi siendo seguido por todos los jefes. GS se pone entre ambos príncipes -Vamos, en esto los necesitamos-

De pronto aparece Den que iba caminando por la aldea, el pegaso iba de manera errática, su cara estaba ruborizada y con una sonrisa muy extraña. Den estaba completamente ebrio

-JAJAJ! Jamás había probado algo tan fuerte..wuuujuuu...eh?-

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la unicornio que iba entre los lobos, era obvio que no estaba en su juicio y aunque lo estuviera hubiera sido el mismo resultado, corrió hacia la yegua derribándola para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

-Noruuuu~ hic* Noruuu~...- hizo un puchero -¿Si ya te hice solo mía porque sigue alejándote?...hic*¿qué tengo que hacer para que me des tu hic*…helado cora hic*…corazón ..y te ca..hic*..te cas...-

La unicornio sentía que se le caía la cara de vergüenza por la escenita que estaba montando el borracho pegaso -Maldita sea Den! Quítate de encima o te voy a despellejar!-

Los jefes se quedaron viendo la escena durante un par de segundos, cuando la unicornio los vio con malos ojos, estos se metieron en el tipi mientras se aguantaban las ganas de reir.

GS aun los veía y suspirando un poco hablo -Chicos esto es importante así que apresúrense- dicho estos se mete en el tipi siendo seguido por Is. Dentro del lugar estaba un mapa de la Zona Helada en una pequeña mesa siendo rodeado por los jefes -Esperen un segundo ya vienen-

A los pocos segundos se oyeron golpes y los gritos de pegaso, después de eso un silencio sepulcral. La unicornio entro con la cara roja y el rostro sumamente molesto se coloco en medio de los lobos y aclaro su garganta -Bueno empezamos de una maldita vez con esto, les voy a facilitar la vista del lugar-

La yegua hizo brillar su cuerno el mapa quedo rodeado por otro raro símbolo luego de este se empezaron a formar figuras tridimensionales hechas de hielo de todo el lugar

Los lobos inhalaron sorprendidos -¿No creen que esta chica es fabulosa?- dice el lobo gris con una sonrisa.

GS se veía algo fastidiado, les llama la atención a los presentes -A lo que vamos!- apunta al mapa con su pata -Nosotros estamos aquí, según el tratado con la princesa Celestia podemos pasar por su territorio, nos dirigiremos al mar y de ahí partiremos en canoas a la Zona Helada-

El lobo gris levanta la pata apuntando al mapa -Pero no podemos atacar solo de un lado, digo que el príncipe valla por el otro lado del continente y desembarque con tropas en la parte oeste de la Zona Helada mientras que los demás atacamos por la parte este…- Noru fuerte la mesa con el casco llamando la atención de todos.

-Is no va pelear en esta batalla, yo iré por el oeste y comandare esas tropas- El príncipe de hielo voltea a ver a la unicornio con la cara indignada -¿Qué te pasa Noru!? Yo también puedo pelear, así que puedo llevar a las tropas…-

-NO!- la unicornio lo mira seriamente con sus ojos vacíos -Si me pasa algo a mi tú tienes que tomar el lugar en el trono, así que te quedas a salvo hasta que esto termine- Is aun no entendía porque hacia eso su hermana -Pe…Pero-

-Cierra la boca Aisurando o te saco del lugar- Cuando Noru lo llamaba por su nombre es que la cosa iba en serio.

-Entonces tu tampoco iras…- Habla GS con un tono frió, voltea a ver a Noru, la cara del lobo no mostraba ira, tampoco mostraba los colmillos ni arrugaba la nariz solo fruncía el ceño, su mirar era de odio.

-Olvida esto…- golpea el mapa rompiendo todo el hielo para luego enrollarlo -Olvídenlo caballeros... no iremos a ninguna parte- Camina a la salida del tipi y arroja el mapa a una cesta de mimbre en la entrada antes de salir.

Cuando salió se topo con una torre de hielo donde colgaba Den de cabeza ya dormido. La unicornio sale también del tipo pero en su cara si se veía la ira que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- dice mientras arroja una bola de nieve a la espalda del lobo -¿Cómo puedes hacer esa escenita? Crees que yo voy arriesgar a la única familia que me queda en el campo de batalla, Is lo quiera o no soy su hermana mayor y tú deberías respetar que le quiera cuidar-

Ya se encuentra frente del lobo retándolo con la mirada -Tú no eres nadie para impedirme a mi recuperar el reino y lo voy hacer así tenga que ir yo sola a ese paraje congelado-

-¡Yo he ido a la guerra mujer!, ¡¿Quieres proteger a Is?! ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y Den o yo? ¿Qué hace que su vida valga más que la de cualquier lobo o la mía?, lo único que lo diferencia es que podrá motivar al pueblo con su presencia-

Se acerca a la cara de la pony que aun lo veía con ira -¿Cuanto lloraste al ver a tu padre muerto o hiciste algo para evitarlo? también era tu familia y lo abandonaste-

El lobo se voltea en dirección del ejercito que se veía a lo lejos -O viene toda la familia real o no va ninguna, mejor ve a Ponyville y olvídate de tu reino o ve y muere tratando de luchar contra un millón de changelings, porque sé que encontraras todavía más- Comienza a caminar sin voltear a verla -Solo te advierto que no tendrás el apoyo de ni un solo lobo-

La unicornio veía la espalda del lobo, como siempre en su cara era imposible saber lo que de verdad pensaba, comenzó hablar sin importarle si él la escuchaba.

-Tú no sabes nada como siempre...tal vez lleve sangre del Rey Helado, pero el jamás fue mi padre...vi como su vida se escapaba de sus ojos, es verdad no llore ni una lagrima, es más si encontrara su tumba bailaría sobre esta...¿crees que me importa la vida de alguien? ni siquiera la mía tiene un buen propósito, por eso quiero salvar a mi hermano de esto, es joven y su corazón esta menos congelado que el mío...-

Da un largo suspiro mientras ve al pegaso colgado en el pilar de hielo -Iré yo sola a mi reino a limpiarlo de las pestes, cuida que Is y de ese idiota, que no se metan en problemas-

La unicornio invoca de nuevo el círculo de magia y desaparece por este, el joven príncipe había presenciado toda la discusión, corre hacia el lobo y lo empuja.

-¿Porque le dijiste eso?! Se supone que el más joven aquí soy yo y los dos se están comportando como unos niños!-

El lobo golpea con fuerza el piso -¡Maldita sea!- se voltea a ver a Is -Yo tenía 12 años al matar a mi primer enemigo, a los 13 le clave una pata a mi tío al evitar que fuera a mi primera batalla y a los 16 estuve en mi primera guerra y ahora te pregunto... ¿estás dispuesto a dar tu vida para liberar el reino helado y ayudar a tu hermana?-

El joven príncipe le saca le lengua al lobo frente a él -Bobalicón! Yo tengo 12 años, si no hubieras sido tan impulsivo te hubieras dado cuenta que yo iba a participar a pesar de que ella me lo prohibió...eh vivido con Noru lo suficiente para saber cómo manejar su mal humor-

El pony dirige su mirada al pegaso incrustado en el hielo -Hay que despertar al bobalicón o ella jamás se va a calmar….. Pero antes necesito de dos cosas y me vas ayudar...-

-Si por supuesto... lo que sea con tal de que tú hermana cambie de decisión…. Ah! y por cierto, para aclarar las cosas irías del lado contrario que nosotros pero te llevarías a la mitad de las tropas y serias más que nada...- Alguien interrumpe a GS.

-Un truco publicitario- Dice el lobo gris saliendo del tipi -Eso es más que nada la labor de un noble en la batalla, quedarse atrás y dar su mejor cara cuando se pasean en las ciudades liberadas-

El viejo lobo se acerca a la torre de hielo donde se encontraba Den y pone una pata en ella -Que la chica vuelva y que entiendan lo que trataba de hacer GS y yo- la torre empieza a derretirse rápidamente haciendo caer a Den frente al lobo y el anciano.

De entre los lobos se empiezan a oír unos quejidos -Oooh por todos los dioses...mi cabeza!...- Den por fin se había despertado pero seguía aturdido.

-No quiero ser grosero viejo pero eso no va ser fácil…. Noru es la terquedad en pony...además ella no se comporta precisamente como la realeza...por eso necesito que regreses mi magia salvaje y...que arranques de mi espalda estas alas falsas...- Contesta Is viendo aquellas alas que le traían un recuerdo muy doloroso

El anciano lo ve ladeando su cabeza -Lo de la magia será fácil…. ¿pero por qué quieres deshacerse de tus alas mecánicas?-

-En primera, ya no puedo desplegarlas y en segunda...si vamos a comenzar de nuevo Noru y yo con el reino….quiero dejar todo el pasado donde debe estar...-

Aunque el chico era tan frio como su hermana en su rostro se podía ver un poco mas de expresión, el estaba seguro de sus palabras y en sus ojos se reflejaba, el anciano se rasca el mentón un poco dudoso.

-Respeto tu decisión hijo, suerte para ti que se como sacártelas sin hacerte ningún daño- el lobo gris se voltea a GS -Prepáralo para la cirugía- el joven lobo se voltea a Is y le da un puñetazo noqueando lo al instante -¡TENGO HIERVAS PARA ESO!- GS pone al ahora durmiente principe en su lomo -Muy tarde….- Se va caminando al tipi del chaman.

-(suspiro) Guerrero Salvaje... eres un imbécil-

(…..)

Is despertaba en un tipi del cual colgaban extraños adornos de huesos y plumas, cuervos disecados en las ramas que lo sostenían y un gran crucifijo de madera con una imagen en medio, el pony no podía ver más haya por la densidad del humo de sales aromáticas que estaban en todos lados.

-Ya despertaste- Dice el lobo gris moliendo unas hiervas delante de él -Todo salió bien hijo, puedes despedirte del pasado que ahora está donde pertenece... justo detrás de ti…-

El ahora unicornio se voltea para toparse con las horribles maquinas que estaban ensartadas en su columna, estaban torcidas y cubiertas de sangre, rápidamente se ve el lomo esperando ver algo como una enorme cicatriz, pero solo esta su pelaje liso y entero , como si nunca hubiera tenido nada saliendo le de él, con temor se pasa un casco por el pelaje para ver si era verdad lo que veía, en efecto no había marca alguna

-Es...jodidamente increíble...pero ¿por qué Noru si tiene dos enormes marcas donde estaban sus alas y yo no?- habla mientras se pone de pie.

-Fácil…- contesta el chaman dejado de moler las hiervas y extendiéndole un tazón con liquido al joven príncipe. -Porque no fui yo quien la curo- El unicornio sostiene el tazón con los cascos -Cuando vuelva muéstrale lo que te hice y la curare yo o otro chaman de los tantos que han venido... pero eso es después, ahora bebe eso-

El unicornio hizo una cara de asco terrible, como todo niño era caprichoso con lo que le daban -¿Qué es esta bazofia? Huele raro….-

-Es la orina de oso te hará fuerte como uno…-

El pony que ya había tomado un sorbo, lo escupe por completo en la cara del lobo -Que asco! Maldita sea! ¿Porque me das eso?-

-JAJAJAJA! es jugo de naranja JAJAJAJ! y los jovencitos dicen que los viejos no hacemos bromas JAJAJA!. También contiene hiervas medicinales, bébelo te sentirás mejor-

Is habla entre dientes con la cara roja de vergüenza -Maldito viejo raro...- se toma el contenido un poco indeciso

(…)

Afuera del tipi GS ponía al tanto al pegaso de lo que había pasado durante su estado de inconsciencia.

-A ver momento!...más despacio, ¿que mi Noru se fue a donde?- Den estaba que se le desasía el estomago de los nervios.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…. si es que ya está en el sur entonces nos…. bueno TE necesita más que nunca, debemos movernos rápido para llegar a ese lugar, en cuanto Is este bien partirá al oeste con 20.000 lobos y nosotros con 30.000 por el este y nos reuniremos con Noru en cuanto sea posible-

-¿Cómo diablos paso esto?- el pegaso se agarraba la crin desesperado, el solo pensar que algo le pasara a su amada lo hacía ponerse pálido, incluso se le caían algunas plumas.

Is salió del tipi con su típica cara de fastidio -Calma par de bobalicones ella aun no llega al reino, ¿no creen que si solo hacía falta tele-transportarse ya lo habríamos hecho?...ese hechizo solo sirve hasta cierta distancia...si calculo bien ah de estar llegando a las montañas que rodean lo que antes era el pueblo...-

-¿Qué pueblo?- Preguntan al unisonó Den, GS e Hijo del Mar.

El unicornio solo se tapo las orejas por el grito -Ush!..¿Qué no saben nada?- habla como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -En el límite del reino hay un pequeño pueblo, fue el primero en caer cuando la invasión changeling, ahora es más bien un pueblo fantasma...- el chico rueda los ojos -De verdad porque les impresiona tanto?...bobos…-

GS le da un golpe en el hombro a Den -Ahí está tu yegua!... ¡GERONIMO!-

Un anciano lobo blanco llega ente el grito del joven lobo -¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya nos vamos?...-

-Así es jefe, el príncipe Is ya está bien, tomo a los lobos que acordamos y usted valla con él al oeste- se voltea donde está el pegaso rojo - Den, tu, yo y el patriarca partiremos al este, tenemos que movernos rápido para alcanzar a Noru antes que cometa una locura-

El jefe va junto al pony príncipe -Llevó 70 años combatiendo a esas pestes muchacho, déjame esto a mí y a mi hijo y te aseguro la victoria-

Is hace una reverencia -Gracias por ayudar a la causa salvaje, prestare toda la magia que esté a mi alcance, no seré tan hábil como Noru pero también me se algunos trucos-

Den ya había vuelto a su vitalidad al saber que no era demasiado tarde aun para salvar a su chica -¿Oíste eso preciosa?! Tu fiel caballero ira por ti! JAJAJAJ!- gritaba al viento mientras volaba un poco -Y sobre todo juro por Odín que te vas a casar conmigo cuando ganemos esta guerra! JAJAJA!-

Is levanta una ceja ante las palabras del pegaso, mira a GS y le dice de manera cómplice-Apuesto que Noru lo mata cuando se lo proponga...- el lobo le susurra en respuesta -No... yo creo que lo hará en el altar-

-Bien chico- el jefe toma a Is de la piel y lo pone sobre su lomo para comenzar a caminar -¡Nos vemos en el sur!... sabes chico yo lleve a todos mis hijos en el lomo como lo hago ahora contigo, ¿tu padre te enseño a usar un arco?-

-No realmente….-

-Ya lo escucharon! - Dice Hijo del Mar y da un fuerte aullido al aire, a lo lejos se veía al ejército de lobos dividirse en dos partes distintas unos a la izquierda, otros a la derecha

-Ya tenemos que irnos- dicho esto el viejo lobo comienza a caminar en dirección de un ejército.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunta Pipsqueak poniéndose delante de GS mientras caminaba detrás del patriarca.

El lobo lo pone sobre su cabeza con una pata mientras camina -No de mucho pequeño y tranquilo ahora iremos a la guerra-

(…Mientras tanto en algún lugar de las tierras del sur…)

En medio de la nieve apareció el círculo de transportación de donde emergió la unicornio, su mirada era peligrosa cualquiera que pasara por delante suyo iba a volar en pedazos.

Recorrió su vista por el lugar, solo había nieve y mas nieve, no había señales de estar cerca de su reino, fue cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba.

-OOOOH! Por todos los diablos! ¿No estoy ni cerca del maldito limite...- la yegua gruño mientras ideaba que hacer, el clima era inestable y tan frio como su propia alma.

-Esto me llevara un rato...será mejor que me cubra del frió- Con su magia dibujo un circulo diferente en el suelo, de donde salió humo y cuando se disipo en medio estaba una capa azul claro.

Se la puso encima y comenzó a caminar por la nieve, de vez en cuando sus patas se hundían pero no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada. Podía parecer tranquila por fuera pero por dentro era un mar de emociones, aun seguía molesta con el lobo al punto de casi odiarlo, estaba preocupada por Is y si le harían algo los salvajes en su ausencia y un más que nada sentía su corazón doler por Den, no es que lo quisiera ahí pero al menos esperaba insultarlo antes de marcharse, pero el idiota estaba muy inconsciente.

Algunas horas ya habían pasado y el paisaje no había cambiado mucho, ya se encontraba al pie de las montañas, eso quería decir que debía estar cerca de ese pueblucho que estaba justo al límite del reino. Solo debía dar con el camino que daba directo a ese lugar. Debía tener sus fuerzas intactas para cuando se topara con el enemigo.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, espero sus opiniones chicos ya saben que son muy importantes :D**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo pronto con otro capítulo, no olviden dejar Reviews y mis galletas! Siiiii! Galletas *ñom, ñom***_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de mi compañero**__** ninllot**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ciao~! Ah llegado un nuevo capítulo, agradezco a mi amigo **__**ninllot que su ayuda ah sido más de lo que esperaba para este fic.**_

_**Nada de MLP me pertenece todo es trabajo de Lauren Faust**_

* * *

Gerónimo el viejo lobo, caminaba ya a varios kilómetros del poblado de salvajes con el pequeño príncipe de hielo aun en su espalda -¿Y dices que tu padre nunca te enseño a usar un arco?- Is dudaba si contestar o no -Bueno...no sé si..se le pueda definir padre a lo que tuve...-

-¡Pues entonces te enseñare yo mismo!, a todos mis hijos e hijas les enseñé a usar un arco desde que tenían 4 años y no dejare que alguien que llevo en mi lomo, no sepa usar un arco y si tenemos tiempo te enseñare a usar cuchillos-

Is sentía que era mucha información por procesar, se sentía raro por el modo en que lo trataba el lobo -...Disculpe amm..Señor lobo…salvaje...¿por qué quiere enseñarme?...no soy nada de usted o algo así...-

El anciano lobo se detiene y dobla el cuello para mirar a los ojos al potrillo, puso una mirada amable que reflejaba amor -Lo hago porque creo necesitas a alguien que te enseñé a ser un hombre- Le acaricia su crin con una pata -Y tal vez te enseñé este viejo que ya se lo ha enseñado a 4 camadas de hijos-

De pronto el lobo empieza a sentir mojado sobre su pelaje, voltea de nuevo y encuentra llorando al príncipe, por más que trataba de contenerse las lagrimas estas simplemente salían, tal vez era un príncipe malcriado y semi-educado para matar pero aun así solo tenía 12 años. El potrillo seguía llorando tapándose los ojos, pero en un momento siente que el lobo lo toma con una pata de debajo de sus axilas, es levantado mientras el lobo se voltea, se sienta para abrazarlo contra su pecho quedándose ahí mientras los otros lobos solo pasaban caminando a su lado, desviando la vista comprendiendo la situación

-Ya, ya tranquilo pequeño, el corazón de un apache es grande y mientras estemos juntos tu estarás en el de este anciano-

Is había dejado de llorar pero aun moqueaba, él sabía lo que hacia el viejo lobo, pues lo vio varias veces en la aldea, era un abrazo, obviamente a el jamás lo habían abrazado, empezó hablar en un tono bajo y algo sonrojado

-Bue...bueno ya anciano suélteme...¿no le da pena? –

-No pequeño, en mi aldea cuando un anciano habla los demás escuchan, porque saben que habla con sabiduría... y una acción vale por mil palabras y esta vale por mil te quiero-

Al potro se le pone el pelaje de punta, era demasiado afecto para un solo momento, se separa del lobo todo rojo y nervioso y empieza a caminar con prisa -Que...qué raro es viejo...de...debemos… apurarnos...la guerra espera...- Is camina con paso veloz, veloz para un potrillo, pero hasta para un lobo anciano era lento, de repente siente que es tomado de la espalda y se ve devuelta en el lomo del jefe

-Tienes razón cachorro y espero estar ahí cuando arranques tu primera cabellera-

(…)

Mientras tanto el otro grupo de lobos seguía en la búsqueda de la terca yegua, Den iba sobre volando cerca de GS, aunque el pegaso había recobrado su espíritu aun había algo que lo tenía molesto, se acerco al viejo lobo gris un poco inseguro

-Oooye...eres chaman o algo no? tu..tu…sabes dar consejos?-

-Por supuesto hijo, soy chaman y patriarca de todos los salvajes del continente, dime tu inquietud y te ayudare-

El pegaso juntaba sus cascos nervioso -Es sobre Noru...ah estado muy rara desde que llegamos...ya ni siquiera me deja abrazarla...pensé que se había ablandado...- contaba su pena con voz apagada

-La búsqueda de la identidad pasa por la depresión, tal vez ella está en esa fase de autodescubrimiento, piénsalo: su padre era malo, su madre murió cuando era potra, su reino invadido y a esta altura de la vida empieza a saber que es el amor- el lobo se voltea a al pegaso -Su amor es reciente, muy… muy reciente, tal vez deberías darle tiempo para que asimile todo lo nuevo en su vida y en ella misma-

Den pone cara de fastidio -Para ti es fácil decirlo...ella parece una montaña rusa- hace el movimiento con su pata simulando lo que dijo -A veces me deja besarla y a veces no me quiere ni ver...así jamás podre darle esto..- de su pañuelo en el cuello saca esa caja azul que tanto cuida y se la enseña al viejo lobo, dentro de la caja había un brillante anillo con una enorme joya azul que brillaba intensamente, incluso GS sintió curiosidad por ver la joya.

-Es una gema muy hermosa- dice el anciano al joven vikingo -Deberías declararte lo más pronto posible, por lo general los guerreros se casan antes de una guerra o antes de una batalla, por si uno de ellos no vuelve-

El pegaso suspira con pesar -Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo...a duras penas me permite con estará su lado y ahora me dicen eso...- Den guarda la joya en su escondite un poco molesto, deja de volar y va junto a los lobos caminando -Yo se que ella es la indicada para mí...de algún modo lo sé...yo no dudo en casarme con ella pero...-

-...¿Pero?- preguntan ambos lobos al unisonó

Den hace un puchero con los ojos llorosos -Ella me golpeara apenas saque el anillo, no me dejara ni preguntárselo!- pero luego pasa rápidamente a su cara de tonto enamorado -Aunque se ve taaaaan linda con su carita enojada y sonrojada~!Es tan mona!- Corazones flotaban alrededor del vikingo enamorado.

Guerrero Salvaje hace un círculo con los ojos -Nada más vomitivo que un hombre enamorado….-

El patriarca se voltea a verlo -Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando sacaste a esa pony a bailar alrededor de la hoguera ¿lo recuerdas?-

El lobo blanco se sonroja antes esas palabras -De... démonos prisa- dicho esto sale corriendo entre la larga y gruesa fila de lobos

Den mira al viejo lobo confundido -Quien bailo con quien en la hoguera?...-

El viejo se reía para sus adentros -El muchacho ese durante un baile de guerra se separo del grupo, le pinto la cara a una pony y la puso a bailar con él, y mientras ella se quedo bailando con las otras tribus él se quedo mirando con la misma cara que tienes tu al ver a Noru mientras danzaba-

Den se pone serio como pocas veces -Dígame...me ayudaría con Noru...?-

El lobo gris da una leve sonrisa -Por supuesto joven nórdico, ofrecería casarlos yo mismo pero no creo que quieras a un sacerdote cristiano dirigiendo la ceremonia-

-Con que me ayude a convencerla es más que suficiente, le estaría agradecido de por vida...además...me gustaría unirnos según las leyes de la Zona de Hielo...creo que a ella le gustaría eso...- dice el pegaso mirando al montón de lobos adelante

-Como quieras muchacho-

Justo en ese momento salieron del bosque junto a lobos que ya lo estaban talando algunos pinos, a lo lejos se veía el mar.

-Creo que ya llegamos, construiremos canoas e iremos al sur por mar-

-Solo démonos prisa...dudo que Noru este quieta en el lugar..-

(….)

Mientras tanto en el pueblo abandonado en el límite del Reino de Hielo, Noru se había refugiado en una casa abandonada para trazar su ruta, el lugar era azotado por una tormenta de nieve y no se podía ver el camino al reino, muy a su pesar tenía que esperar a que cesara el mal clima, incluso ella podía morir si se exponía a tan bajas temperaturas.

En el oeste los lobos ya estaban tallando arboles dándoles formas de canoas, mientras tanto el jefe Gerónimo estaba junto a Is quien sostenía un arco y una flecha con los cascos superiores

-Mira al frente y jala lo mas que puedas la flecha- el potro apuntaba a una manzana aun en su árbol, estirando el arco lo mejor que podía

-¿No sería mas fácil si lo hiciera con mi magia?- el potro empezaba a cansarse de sus patas

-No chico, tu cuerpo debe ser fuerte así tu corazón será mas centrado en cada disparo….ahora dispara!-

El joven unicornio hizo lo que le pidió el lobo, pero no del modo correcto, termino golpeando también una de sus patas

-AAAAH! Con una ·%"/# $ eso dolió!-

-Tranquilo pequeño, yo también dispare así mi primera flecha... y uno de mis hijos le dio a mi esposa pero ahora es tan bueno como yo-

El lobo se levanta en dos patas luego saca de su hombro un arco y de su espalda una flecha más grande que Noru, la dispara justo al centro de la manzana

-Por cierto hablas como Boca Sucia, mira ahí esta ¿cómo vas con esa canoa?- el jefe tapa los oídos del potro rápidamente.

-Como la "#$% jefe con esta !"#$% canoa de "#$%- decía el lobo blanco mientras tallaba un árbol con una tomahawk

(….)

De nuevo en el otro grupo de lobos, estos terminaban sus canoas, Den ya había hecho un hoyo en el piso de estar caminando en círculos por la desesperación

-AAAAH! ¿Cuándo vamos a partir?!-

-Paciencia muchacho, partiremos en un par de... o mira ya partimos- decía el lobo al notar que ya estaba navegando sobre una canoa con Den detrás de él

-¿No demoraron tanto cierto?-

-Si como no...- Respondió con sarcasmo el pegaso

A lo lejos se veían las montañas nevadas, mientras más se aproximaban bajaba la temperatura, el frio empezaba a calar los huesos del pegaso hasta hacerlo temblar -¿Fal...falta...mu...mucho...? Den se abrazaba a sí mismo para poder entrar en calor

El viejo lobo se cubre con una piel de oso y cubre a Den con una de chivo que era más de su tamaño -Tranquilo muchacho, ya pasamos las tierras de los búfalos y no acercamos a la Zona Helada, afortunadamente los changelins no pueden volar con este frio, pero algo nos debe preocupar-

Todos los guerreros estaban solo con su pelaje blanco que les cubría del frio mientras sacaban sus armas listos para desembarcar, el pegaso ya no temblaba -¿Y que es lo que nos debe preocupar?- el lobo se voltea a verlo con expresión seria

-El que nos superan 20 a 1... Y solo el comité de bienvenida-

Se voltea al frente mientras las canoas atravesaban una densa niebla en la orilla de la playa, al cruzarla se ve lejos de la costa un mar verde compuesto por miles de changelins. Se ve a la primera fila de canoas en desembarcar y salir corriendo contra el enemigo seguidos por todos los que pisaran tierra firme.

Noru por fin salía de la destruida cabaña, había mejorado el clima ya solo caía una poca de nieve, nada raro para ella. Subió al techo para poder ver el camino desde ahí, pero lo que vio la dejo estática, hacia donde estaba el mar se veía una gran mancha verde. La unicornio sabia perfectamente de que se trataba, era lo que había ido a buscar, salto del tejado y empezó a correr con una agilidad impensable.  
(...)

El pegaso rojo luchaba junto a los demás lobos, blandía su hacha como su padre le había mostrado en alguna ocasión, era cierto que los superaban en número pero se negaba a morir ahí sin encontrar a su princesa.

Los changelins luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra los lobos, los cuales eran mucho mayor en tamaño y en fuerza, además estaban armados, lo que les daba ventaja en combate, rayos de energía liquida de los insectos eran disparados contra el cielo para caer en las filas de los lobos que no alcanzaban a esquivarlos, pero ellos hacían algo similar pero en mayor numero.

Los lobos que no estaban en primera línea disparaban a la vez sus arcos al cielo casi tapando el sol y cayendo sobre los changelins matando a cientos con cada ronda. La primera línea de lobos caminaban sobre las capas de changelins muertos y destrozados en el piso mientras seguían haciendo que el camino de cadáveres sea más y más largo.

(…)

El desembarco de Is fue mucho más tranquilo, no encontraron nada además de unas aldeas infectadas con los insectos disfrazados que los lobos detectaron a kilómetros gracias a su olfato, al ser pocos pudieron eliminarlos rápidamente.

Noru casi llegaba a donde había localizado a las alimañas cambiantes, se detuvo antes de dejarse ver, era obvio que si salía solo así la matarían, por suerte ya tenía pensado un plan de cómo acabar con esas pestes, era arriesgado pero no había más remedio sabiendo que el lobo le dio la espalda.

La unicornio invoco un circulo de magia tan grande que casi cubría una hectárea, sus ojos brillaron de color blanco, estaba en un tipo de transe, empezó a caminar con pasos firmes mientras veía hacia el frente sin parpadear, el circulo se movía con ella. Por fin salió de entre los arboles justo hacia la batalla, de inmediato Den se percato de su amada.

-Noruuu! Noruuu!- trato de alcanzarla mientras se abría paso entre los lobos y los changelins, rápidamente se percato que algo iba mal con ella.

En eso momentos nadie podía saber que la unicornio no tenía conciencia del mundo fuera del circulo mágico, cuando el pegaso estaba por alcanzarla esta susurro unas tenebrosa palabras. De inmediato de su interior emergió una enorme figura femenina de color azul, sus largos dedos eran como garras y tenía una presencia fantasmal, cuando el ser abrió los ojos eran los de Noru, la yegua estaba en el piso inconsciente. La extraña aparición tan alta como un pino empezó a despedazar a cuanto enemigo se cruzara por su camino, lo malo es que no distinguía entre amigos de enemigos.

-ES UN ESPIRITU!- grita un lobo aterrado

-A LAS NAVES!- todos los lobos corrieron a las canoas y los changelins se dispersaron en dirección al reino.

Nadie quedo ahí, excepto el patriarca Hijo del Mar que veía frente a frente al espíritu sin ninguna expresión. La figura azul levanto su garra dispuesta a destrozar al chaman, cuando de repente esta dio un fuerte grito de dolor y luego se disperso como el viento mientras de detrás de ella se veía a GS parado en dos patas con la espada apuntando donde estaba el espíritu.

El joven lobo hace una señal para que los demás regresen, luego camina en cuatro patas a la unicornio inconsciente -Que la próxima ves pregunte antes de hacer algo por el estilo…- sigue caminando en dirección de donde se fueron los changelins sobrevivientes

Den corre y derrapa hasta donde estaba la yegua inconsciente, la toma entre sus patas y la abraza mientras oculta su cara en su cuello -No sé qué hiciste...y no me importa...solo despierta y dime que estas bien….-

De repente la unicornio abre los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo jala aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando, se da cuenta que está siendo abrazado por el pegaso -Den...¿Qué haces aquí idiota?...¿no deberías estar donde los salvajes?- la voz de la yegua se oía cansada, el pegaso la ve a los ojos preocupado -Noru...¿que fue eso que hiciste?-

La yegua trata de incorporarse -¿Quién...quien destruyo...mi...mi encantamiento?- tan cansada estaba que ni podía gritar enojada como acostumbraba.

-Tu hechizo casi nos destruye chica- dice el patriarca caminando a ella -Suerte que no mato a ningún lobo, esos changelins solo eran los que nos recibirían, hay muchos más que aun nos necesitas-

Dicho esto el viejo camina siguiendo a GS mientras los otros lobos caminaban detrás de ellos sin saber quien invoco al supuesto espíritu.

La pony mascullo entre dientes -Lobos ineptos...casi me matan a mi...- Den sintió un escalofrió, al estar abrazando a la yegua la escucho a la perfección -¿Qué...quieres decir con eso..?- la unicornio lo vio seriamente -Ese "espíritu"...era mi alma...-

Den no quiso preguntar mas, ya habría momentos para las explicaciones, ayudo a la pony a levantarse para que ambos alcanzaran a los lobos. -Noru..Guarda tus energías...esto está lejos de acabarse...-

La yegua empezaba a recobrar su tono enojado -No me lo recuerdes idiota...¿Y porque están los lobos aquí?-

-Para liberar este reino- Habla una voz infantil.

Ambos ponys se dan la vuelta para encontrarse que el que dijo eso fue el pequeño Pipsqueak, vestía con una piel de oveja, estaba maquillado como los lobos y tenía una pequeña ballesta en la espalda

-Venceremos a los changelins y recuperaremos la Zona Helada aunque nos cueste la vida- dice saltando emocionado

Noru y Den se veían el uno al otro incrédulos mientras pequeño mientras avanza, la yegua se lleva el casco a la frente, ya recuperada de sus energías camina a donde esta GS y el viejo lobo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí...pensé que no se meterían en esto?- mira con odio a GS

El joven lobo la ve y le habla con ironía -¿Y perderme una guerra?... sigue soñando linda, ahora ¿por qué no vas atrás y apagas tu cuerno para no matar a tus aliados?-

-idiota...-

La yegua lo mira de reojo que va pasando bajo un árbol, esta le da un golpe al tronco haciendo caer la nieve de las ramas sobre la cabeza del lobo, esta pasa con sonrisa socarrona seguida por Den

-Bienvenido a mis tierras salvaje..-

GS saca su cabeza de la nieve mirando a Noru con ira pero riéndose al mismo tiempo -Lo que hago para salvar al mundo, pero si quisiera respeto falso me abría quedado en las tierras de mi padre

Noru alcanza al viejo lobo -Oye viejo...cuando esto acabe…hay cosas que discutir...-

-Solo si cumples tu palabra niña... lo demás lo resolveremos a su tiempo-

-No se preocupe viejo...seré una maldita pero no rompo promesas...- aumenta su paso deteniéndose en un montículo, su sonrisa se torna rara -He vuelto a casa...- abajo se contempla el devastado reino.

(….)

Al oeste en una fortaleza de hielo que se encuentra entre la nieve, se podían ver sus murallas dañadas y torres derribadas, dos soldados ponis hacían su guardia -¿Cuanto crees que dure esto, me muero de hambre-

-No sé cuanto más aguantaremos ahora que el tirano Rey Helado fue reemplazado por una plaga de langostas que se como todo lo que ve-

-Y si salimos de esta fortaleza nos devoran esas cosas- Dice otro soldado pony señalando a la gran cantidad de changelins rodeando el lugar mientras dormían.

-Las provisiones se han acabado….llevamos sin comer 4 días, si alguien acaba con este asedio le jurare lealtad sin importar quien sea- En ese momento los changelins levantan la cabeza mirando a un lado y empezando hacer gran alboroto.

De repente de la nieve le salen un montón de arcos y puntos grises, entre ellos salen disparadas una gran cantidad de flechas contra los insectos.

A lo lejos entre los arboles Is estaba parado junto al jefe Gerónimo -Esto es una guerra chico, acostúmbrate a ver sangre... porque la veras seguido-

Is tenía la misma mirada enloquecida que su hermana -JAJAJ que dices abuelo! esto es mejor que cuando el fastidioso rey nos mandaba a Noru y a mí a saldar sus deudas-

(….)

Desde donde estaban Noru y el ejército de lobos ocultos, se podía ver a la perfección como la fortaleza estaba bajo el asedio de los changeling, eran miles los que se encontraban ahí esperando su oportunidad para atacar a los sobrevivientes.

La yegua les pide a todos reunirse, siendo sus tierras ella conoce mejor que nadie el lugar

-Bien salvajes, lo que ven ahí abajo es una de las 5 fortalezas que rodean al castillo, no dudo que haya aun inútiles guardias ahí atrapados ¿cómo piensan proceder?-

-Aprovecharemos nuestro color para mimetizarnos con la nieve, los rodearemos con una delgada fila y dispararemos la mayor cantidad de flechas que podamos-

Todos los jefes que formaban el circulo junto con los ponis escuchaban con atención -Dispararemos aun ocultos en la nieve, cuando los changelins se acerquen a las murallas por el miedo los guardias ponys aprovecharan de disparar sus propias flechas, rocas o magia que tengan-

-Exelente...supongo que será difícil que el idiota y yo pasemos desapercibidos...lo bueno que tengo algo para eso- Den la mira confundido -¿Qué me ves idiota? ¿Crees que voy a dejar a estos salvajes hacer mi trabajo?- patea al pegaso para alejarlo del grupo de lobos -Prepárense estaremos listos en un minuto exactamente-

Los dos ponys se van tras un árbol, poco después se oye gritar a Den mientras salía una luz blanca, al minuto exacto Noru sale del escondite y su pelaje es completamente blanco con su crin en gris, aunque sus ojos seguían conservando el color, el pegaso estaba en las mismas condiciones

-El hechizo no va durar para siempre así que muévanse!-

-Adelante!- todos empiezan a caminar agachados en la nieve, pero GS se detiene y se voltea a Noru -No vuelves a hacer algo que nos ponga en peligro ¿bien?-

-CALLATE! No sabía que estaban ahí...no me hables! aun estoy muy molesta contigo salvaje...pero ya habrá tiempo para eso...-

El lobo da un circulo con los ojos -En fin, vamos- se voltea y va caminando entre la nieve mimetizándose como todos los guerreros hasta llegar al enorme circulo que se hacía alrededor de los changelins. Den tenía ya lista su hacha, Noru solo iba a hacer encantamientos menores, pues quería guardar los mejores y más peligrosos para cuando llegaran al castillo. Todos prepararon sus arcos apuntándole a los changelins, esperando que sea disparada la primera flecha, la cual fue disparada por GS, luego todos descargaron todas las flechas que podían matando a una gran cantidad de changelins que no sabían que pasaba comenzando a retroceder hasta chocar con las murallas de la fortaleza

Dentro de la fortaleza los cansados guardias sentían que el fin les llegaría pronto, de repente escucharon toda la conmoción afuera, cuando uno de los vigías aviso lo que pasaba, pareciera que todos habían sacado fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, fueron a sus puestos armados y comenzaron a disparar flechas con sus ballestas los ponys terrestres y los unicornios rayos de magia.

Cuando changelins por fin logran ver a los enemigos visibles tratan de separarse del muro, pero al hacerlo son abatidos por las flechas de los lobos que seguían ocultos. Después de un momento todo había terminado gloriosamente sin un solo lobo caído.

Todos los lobos empiezan a caminar sobre los changelins muertos siendo ahora visibles para los guardias de la fortaleza, GS se acerca al oído de Noru -Ahora es el momento para que hagas acto de presencia-

La princesa de hielo respira hondo, Den le pone una pata en el hombro en señal de aprobación, ella avanza hasta alejarse un poco de los lobos.

Los guardias se quedan curiosos ante la imagen del pony blanco, de repente Noru hace brillar su cuerno y vuelve a su color normal. Se pudo oír con claridad como a todos los ponys de la fortaleza se quedaban sin aire. Se abrió la enorme puerta del lugar dejando salir a ponys terrestre y unicornios que vestían con armaduras de plata, todos tenían ojos muy abiertos, pronto rodearon a la yegua.

-Se...señorita Noruu-e ...esta…viva...y..y...nos ah salvado- Quien había hablado era un joven guardia de ese lugar

La yegua aunque tenía el ceño fruncido sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas -Así...así es inútiles...como saben el Rey Helado a muerto y el reino está invadido...pero eh venido aquí...para poner todo en orden de nuevo...- gira su vista hacia los lobos -Estos salvajes guerreros nos ayudaran- la pony se sonroja mas -Gra...gracias por...por resistir-

Todos los guardias estaban que no se creían que esa yegua era la misma princesa que conocían, algunos se tallaron los ojos queriendo incrédulos, todos hicieron una reverencia a la unicornio -Sea bienvenida su majestad-

(…)

Lejos de ahí, en el oeste Is estaba ya en el interior de una fortaleza acompañado de muchos lobos que hacían guardia mientras ponis les servían alimentos y les ofrecían bebidas

-No te acostumbres muchacho- Decía el jefe Gerónimo al joven unicornio -Recuerda que aún nos quedan fortalezas por liberar según nos has dicho-

El pony estaba lejos en sus pensamientos, ni su comida había tocado -Aah? si lo que digas abuelo...-

De repente un par de guardias ponys se acercaron a IS -Su majestad..- llamaron estos, el unicornio volvió a la realidad -¿Qué pasa?-

Ambos guardias hicieron una reverencia -No tuvimos tiempo de agradecerle su regreso, venimos en representación de los demás para darle nuestra gratitud - Se voltea al lobo -Y también a ustedes por ayudarnos y cuidar al príncipe Aisurando-

-Pues empiecen a agradecernos armándose, al amanecer nos marcharemos y liberaremos los pueblos cercanos, y ustedes deberán estar con nosotros-

-Afortunadamente aquí sobran armas señor...lo malo que no hay suficientes ponys para portarlas...avisare a mis tropas- el guardia le hace una reverencia a Is antes de irse.

El pony se queda viendo por una ventana el cielo estrellado, esa noche no nevaba así que se podía ver el firmamento sin problemas -Oye abuelo...como crees que le vaya a mi her...digo a Noru? ¿La habrán alcanzado a tiempo?-

-Estoy seguro que si hijo, pero te recuerdo que aun me debes una práctica de tiro con arco- Is bajo las orejas como regañado –Bien, bien…cuando digas abuelo...-

(….)

Mientras en la fortaleza del sureste, los lobos ya habían atendido a los guardias heridos y todos se preparaban para descansar pues partirían saliendo el sol.

Noru estaba sentada en una ventana viendo el blanco paisaje, Den la veía a lo lejos, ya había recuperado su color de pelaje, se debatía entre sí ir con ella y darle el anillo o esperar a que todo terminara, tan frustrado estaba que empezó a rodar por el piso, los guardias lo veían de modo extraño pero no se atrevían a decir nada.

Guerrero Salvaje aparece junto a la pony -Trata de descansar, mañana nos dividiremos para liberar aldeas de los chagelins- La unicornio se gira hacia el lobo, este se tenso al verla, sus ojos llorosos, su cara sin rastro de enojo, tenía una mirada tan tranquila que de momento no la reconoció.

Noru le dio rápido la espalda mientras limpiaba su cara con su pata –Déjame sola salvaje...aun sigo molesta contigo...-

-¡Noru!- le dice deteniendo su caminar -Den a estado preocupado por ti... y ahora yo también lo estoy ¿Qué sucede amor frio?-

-¿Co…como me llamaste?- la yegua se gira de inmediato viendo con mala cara al lobo, aunque esta parecía forzada

-Es como te llaman los otros apaches, pero por favor responde- Decía el apache tratando de cambiar el tema

Noru se sienta desganada en la ventada de nuevo -Ellos...estaban felices de verme...ellos...no me temían...incluso han estado hablando conmigo, contándome lo que paso mientras estaba en Ponyville...se siente tan...extraño..-

El lobo mira por la ventana los tipis que rodeaban la fortaleza -Tal vez prefieren a la hija de un dictador a una plaga infectando su tierra- se voltea a la pony -Tienes la oportunidad de que sepan que eres distinta a tu padre, demuéstrales que puedes ser de un corazón mas bondadoso que él-

La pony vuelve a llorar aunque su rostro está completamente inexpresivo, las lagrimas salen de sus ojos, sin pensarlo oculta su cara en el pecho del lobo -Sigo enojada contigo estúpido salvaje...pero gracias por venir...como lo has prometido...me estas ayudando con mi reino-

El lobo abraza a la pequeña pony con ambas patas y acaricia su crin como si se cepillara su cabello con sus largas garras -Lo prometí pequeña... y lo haré hasta que todo esté bien- la toma del mentón con un dedo para levantar su cara y así ella lo vea a sus ojos -Y siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea amor frio- dicho esto le da un beso en la frente luego la abraza contra su pecho nuevamente.

De repente detrás de lobo se oye como alguien pegara algo contra su pata -Sera mejor que la sueltes compañero o puede que se ponga feo el asunto- Den estaba atrás de ellos batiendo sus alas mientras con sus patas sostenía el hacha

Noru se despega del lobo con calma y ve al pegaso con cara molesta -Idiota...- se va del lugar sin más, Den se queda estático y le lanza una mala mirada al lobo

-El que Noru sea hermosa ¿te da el derecho de querer quitármela?- le apunta con el hacha –Acaso te gusta ella...?-

El lobo se sorprende por la pregunta y asusta por la situación -¿Qué?, no, no, a pesar que sea hermosa ella no me gusta amigo- camina lentamente a él mientras sonríe -Su corazón tiene dueño... y eres tú... pero me he preguntado si eres digno de ella-

GS le da la espalda al pegaso y se dispone a marcharse pero de repente junto al lobo queda el hacha clavada en la pared, el lobo voltea serio para ver al pegaso cruzado de patas -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la voz de Den es seria y peligrosa

Se acerca lentamente al pegaso -Has desconfiado de ella a pesar de que se entrego a ti... y de hecho es desde entonces- se detiene justo frente a los ojos de Den a su misma altura mientras le decía seriamente -Si crees que alguien podría ser dueño de su corazón después de lo que ustedes han compartido entonces tal ves tú no eres digno de ella-

El pegaso se queda de piedra al escuchar esas palabras, tanto que dejo de volar poniendo sus patas en el piso, su mirada estaba perdida en algo, empezó a caminar dejando al lobo solo, ni su arma tomo.

Más tarde esa misma noches se planeo llevar a cabo una reunión con el líder de la guardia de esa fortaleza, tanto los lobos como los ponis estaban reunidos en un gran comedor. Noru está sentada como cabecera de mesa con Den a su derecha, GS en su izquierda y al lado de Den estaba el patriarca.

En el lado contrario estaba sentado el líder de la fortaleza, era un pony de tierra muy ancho de cuerpo y con gran barba -Soy uno de los más grandes señores de estas tierras muchacha, soy el pony que debe guiar a las tropas y así abrir la marcha contra los changelins-

La pony lo ve sin ninguna expresión -El patriarca de los salvajes Hijo del Mar será quien guiara a las tropas de inútiles y GS es el que abre la marcha-

El pony grita indignado -¡El reino de hielo será un desierto antes de que un señor de la Zona Helada marche detrás de un salvaje- se voltea a ver a la princesa quien empezaba a fastidiarse -Yo la abriré... o mis hombres se quedaran aquí y ustedes tendrán que buscarse otro lugar donde dormir-

La princesa lo ve con furia –Has lo que te venga en gana...- se levanta lentamente -Cuando acabe con los changelins volveré... te sacare de tu fortaleza... y te colgare por traición aunque ese será el menor de tus castigos-

-¡¿TRAICIÓN?!- se levanta tirando a un lado el plato que tenía en frente -¡NO ME QUEDARE SENTADO JUNTO A LA HIJA DE UN TIRANO ESCUCHANDO LO QUE SALE DE SU PODRIDA BOCA, NO SE PODÍA ESPERAR MÁS DE LA BASTARDA DEL REY!- de un movimiento arroja su cuchillo contra la cara de Noru, el cual es detenido en el aire por la pata de GS quien lo arroja de vuelta clavándoselo en la cabeza al pony.

Noru lo ve sin expresión con una ceja alzada -¿cómo hiciste eso?-

El lobo se sienta de nuevo -Es mas fácil de lo que parece-

La yegua toma otro cuchillo de la mesa y clava en el casco de Den atorándolo en la madera -No, no lo es- decía ella mientras el pegaso se retorcía de dolor aguantando el gritar.

Den toma el mango el cuchillo con su boca para sacarlo, ve su pata sangrar, luego voltea donde la unicornio, la ve pera luego solo baja la mirada, se levanto y se va volando.

Noru se quedo sorprendida, el pegaso no le chillo, no se pego a ella reclamándole, no hizo absolutamente nada, tenía una mirada desconcertada -Den...- oculto sus sentimientos encontrados tras su cara de ira -Tu soldado...- le apunto a un pony con armadura -Avisa a los demás que partimos al amanecer, los que no quieran seguirme más les vale no estorbarme- el pony hizo una reverencia y se marcho del lugar.

La yegua se acerco a GS -Gracias por atrapar eso salvaje...como veras no soy muy apreciada en mi propio reino...oye...¿paso algo...contigo y el idiota...hace rato?- miraba a todos lados tratando de no poner en evidencia su ansiedad

-No entre MI y el su majestad... no entre mi y el-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- sin darse cuenta su voz se oía ansiosa

-Nada, solo trata de descansar, mañana marchamos- dicho esto el apache camina hacia la puerta.

La unicornio se marcho a su lugar designado para dormir no muy convencida. Mientras tanto Den era un mar de lágrimas con el patriarca mientras este le curaba la pata

-Lo estropieeee todoooooo! buaaaaaa! Ahora se porque se alejaba tanto de mi! buaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ella tiene razón soy un idiota!-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo….. Apuesto mi lugar como patriarca a que ella y tu estarán juntos al terminar la guerra- separa la cara del pegaso de su pecho y le muestra su pata vendada -El corazón es algo complicado, pero si estás dispuesto a ganártelo con cada tropiezo entonces te enseñara algo- quita las vendas mostrando que la pata de Den ni siquiera tenia cicatriz -Pero las heridas te enseñan algo que no tenias que hacer-

Den aun tenia la mirada triste y suspiraba como condenado, el viejo lobo solo sonríe de lado -Como sacerdote no tengo mucha oportunidad de decir esto pero...- cambia su voz a una moderna de los 80s -Agarra la onda-

-EEEW!..- Den siente que un escalofrió le paso por la espina por oírlo hablar así, luego mira su pata con desgano -¿Como le voy a pedir que sea mi esposa?..GS tiene razón…no eh confiado en ella...la quiero tanto para mí que me ciegan los celos-

El chaman pone una pata en su hombro -Eso significa que la amas de verdad, pero tranquilo, nadie te la quitara ni...- empieza a toser, se pone una pata en el corazón y cae en el piso con los ojos abiertos, el pegaso entro en pánico al ver eso.

-Viejo! Viejo!- trata de despertarlo, el pegaso se pone blanco y sale como rayo volando, se topa de inmediato con GS -Rápido! Al viejo le paso algo!- en ese momento se voltea a la puerta e Hijo del Mar estaba parado en el umbral de esta -Agarra la onda-

El pegaso siente que se le caen las plumas -Un…Un…Fantasma- azota en el suelo por desmayarse, GS queda mirando al anciano con una ceja alzada

-¿Broma del ataque cardiaco?-

-Broma del ataque cardiaco- Responde el anciano aguantando la risa por ver al pegaso desmayado.

-(suspiro) Debe dejar de hacer esas bromas sacerdote…..-

* * *

_**Wiii! Otro capítulo terminado :D en verdad espero que disfruten leyéndolo pues yo disfruto mucho haciéndolo :D**_

_**Nos leemos a la otra, no olviden dejar Reviews con galletitas :3**_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de mi compañero**__** ninllot**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ciao~ ! Mis queridos lectores.**_

_**ninllot y yo nos pusimos las pilas y aquí está el capitulo, cualquier cosa que no entiendan de inicio dense una vuelta por el ultimo capitulo de "tambores y cantos de guerra " donde Noru ya hizo su aparición :D**_

_**Nada de MLP me pertenece todo es trabajo de Lauren Faust**_

* * *

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que salimos de Ponyville y regresamos a mi destruido hogar, los salvajes han sido más de lo que esperaba, si dejo de lado el hecho de que me molestan de sobre manera no son tan malos guerreros.

Las 5 fortalezas que rodean el castillo están casi por completo en nuestro poder, aunque esas plagas de los changeling parecen ser interminable, tanto los lobos como los guardias del reino han sabido mantenerlos a raya.

Is, ese pequeño bribón esta con uno de los jefes lobos a otro lado del reino, por las cartas que he recibido parece que este lo está cuidando como si fuera cachorro de él. Supongo que lo dejare pasar mientras no le pase nada a mi medio hermano.

Desde hace algunas semanas no me he sentido bien, creo que el regresar me enfermo y esto me frustra mas de lo necesario, todo lo que siento termina pagándolo el idiota, de algún modo inconsciente (no tanto) me he terminado desquitándome con él y alejándolo de mi, y sin darme cuenta mi corazón a empezado a doler cuando lo hago, el no ver su boba sonrisa también me pone algo de malas, ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

Y por el contrario ese salvaje parece ahora más apegado a mí, sigue repitiente tonterías de que nos parecemos ¿Cómo podría ser eso?, me morderé la lengua por esto pero, ese salvaje ha hecho más de lo que imagine, supongo que tendré que regresárselo de algún modo, cuando se me dé la gana hacerlo.

Por lo pronto solo falta liberar los pueblos aledaños para entonces dar el golpe final al castillo, aunque desgraciadamente ya no eh podido participar como antes, me he enfermado de tal manera que estoy mareada constantemente y con nauseas, de ese modo no puedo hacer bien mis hechizos sin lastimar a los bobos que me ayudan.

Me eh tenido que aguantar y quedarme en una de las fortalezas, Den ha estado muy ausente los últimos día, se marcho con un grupo de ponys y lobos para reunirse con Is y terminar de limpiar las aldeas, no es que me interese pero, es irritante no escucharlo cerca mío.

El patriarca y el salvaje se han quedado conmigo en la fortaleza, aunque eso no le impide al idiota lobo salir a la batalla también. Lo malo de todo esto es el tiempo que pasamos juntos, que es más de lo que soporto y al igual que Den me hace sentir rara.

(…)

Uno de esos tantos días el salvaje se había ido a combatir a un pueblo que no estaba muy lejos así que me había quedado con el viejo raro cuando paso algo que ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado, un viejo oso polar de patas negras vestido como los apaches entro a la fortaleza, en ese momento solo lo vi como un intruso pero lo que dijo después puso todo de cabeza.

-Hace mil años hubo una ventisca que duro toda una generación, los reyes morían helados en sus castillos como los aldeanos en sus chozas y las ponis asfixiaban a sus hijos para no verlos morir de hambre... y lloraban y sentían las lagrimas congelarse en sus mejillas. Durante esa ventisca los cuerpos de quienes habitaron estas tierras se levantaron, arrasaron ciudades enteras montadas en sus caballos muertos, cazando a los que huían a los bosques con sus jaurías de pálidas arañas, ¡grandes como ponis!- dice el oso eso último con pación mientras todos solo lo veían y escuchaban atentamente -He vivido 100 cálidas primaveras y 100 crudos inviernos... ni siquiera sé cuantas lunas he cumplido, pero si sigo vivo es por una razón, al salir el sol esta madrugada he sabido porque. Mi padre era chaman, chaman de los pies negros, cuando era niño y mi hermano y yo pescábamos a la orilla del mar se nos acerco y nos dijo que esos seres volverían algún día y arrasarían la zona helada como lo hicieron antaño-

Después de esas palabras logre volver a poner mi mente en la realidad, a pesar de todo este es mi hogar, me arme de mi orgullo para pararme frente al oso -Eso no puede pasar! Debe haber un modo de impedirlo!-

-Ahí uno... los reyes helados han mantenido a estas criaturas en su lugar gracias a un artefacto místico que eran sus coronas, cuando la sangre real dejo de latir en quien la portaba se inicio una cuenta regresiva, si no se devuelve a quien tenga la sangre de la realeza al trono con las coronas reales en menos de dos semanas el reino y tal vez el mundo estarán perdidos- se voltea a la multitud -He hablado, les he confiado el secreto de mi padre- camina a la salida lentamente -Ahora emprenderé el viaje... al otro lado-

Todos veían al oso desaparecer entre los bosques, luego con la misma cara de asombro se voltearon a verme sin decir nada, tenían una molesta mirada atentamente con la boca abierta

Ni yo misma podía salir del asombro, ¿Cómo es posible que jamás me haya enterado de eso? De nuevo le agradezco al idiota Rey Helado. Todo eso me había provocado un revoltijo de emociones, podría salvar este cubo de hielo que es mi hogar pero yo no soy reina y para serlo significa que…

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma...-

**(POV Narrador)**

El patriarca vio que Noru aun no reaccionaba por lo que acababa de oír, él la apoyaría en ese momento tan perturbador.

-¡TRANQUILOS, GANAREMOS ESTA GUERRA, QUÉDENSE TRANQUILOS!, SIGAN CON SUS ACTIVIDADES-

Todos los lobos y ponis se voltearon y siguieron en lo suyo, la yegua se dejo caer en el piso aun no creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué voy hacer?...yo no sabía nada de eso...ahora se porque el incompetente del rey jamás se quitaba la corona...-

-Tranquila niña, tienes un gran ejército e irán al castillo y te pondrás la corona de tu padre, salvaremos la Zona Helada-

Noru suspira molesta -Eso no me preocupa! La corona de la reina esta en el castillo, la del rey no tengo idea de su paradero pues la última vez que la vi fue cuando pasaba junto al cadáver de este...- Le empieza a dar un ataque de nervios -Lo que me molesta es que lo otro ¿Sabes que tengo que hacer para volverme reina?! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que implica viejo?-

-¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo…- Pregunta el lobo gris

Se pone de pie furiosa haciendo que el frió aumente -QUE TENGO QUE CASARME!- las aves salen volando ante su grito de ira de la princesa de hielo.

El lobo da una sonrisa y empieza a caminar alrededor de la pony -Valla, Valla…. pero que contrariedad... ¿Crees que encuentres a alguien que se quiera casar contigo?-

La pony lo sigue con la vista poniendo mala cara -Más bien, no creo que encuentre a alguien con quien yo esté dispuesta a eso...-

-Pues, si mal no recuerdo, habían dos chicos por ahí con los que estabas dispuesta a dar tu congelado corazón niña-

-Yo no sé de que hablas…..- Noru se da media vuelta indignada para regresar a la fortaleza pero antes de entrar se detiene y habla sin voltear -...Oye...viejo...am... ¿Tendrás mas de esa medicina rara tuya?...me siento rara de nuevo...-

El lobo le pone una pata en el hombro de la unicornio -Lo que sientes no es un mal... sino una bendición, y si, te daré la medicina…vamos…-

Noru lo ve levantando una ceja muy escéptica ¿Como podía ser una bendición estar enferma? solo rodo los ojos fastidiada con las excentricidades del lobo, entro a la fortaleza para ir a su habitación y recostarse un rato, los mareos habían regresado.

(…..)

Horas después regreso GS de la batalla a la que había ido, entro a la habitación de Noru cubierto en sangre verde

-Hola linda ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Desde hace tiempo que el lobo sabia que la unicornio había estado sintiéndose mal, a tal grado de empujarlo solo para corre al baño a vomitar.

Noru que estaba recostada en su mullida cama ve al lobo con asco -No idiota no estoy bien! y vete a limpiar que estas asqueroso!-

-Está bien, está bien….- entra al baño y se escucha la ducha -Por cierto ¿el sacerdote ya te dijo que te pasaba?-

Ella solo se hunde entre las cobijas -Yo creo que el viejo ya se deschaveto...solo dice tonterías….no por porque dice que es una bendición ¿como una enfermedad puede ser una bendición?- La unicornio se para de la cama aburrida de estar ahí y camina hasta la ventana -Pero eso no es lo que importa...paso algo que debes saber...-

-¿Qué cosa?- el lobo sale de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y pregunta preocupado

Noru esta recargada en la ventana viendo por esta con algo de melancolía-Parece que hay cosas de este lugar que ni yo sabía, tenemos dos semanas para encontrar las coronas de los viejos reyes y ponerme en el trono...si no prepárate para que el mundo se vuelva un congelador...-

El lobo baja la cabeza un poco preocupado -¿Te refieres a la profecía del oso?, me la contaron al llegar- levanta la cabeza viéndola -Y te juro que hare lo que sea posible para ayudarte-

-Así que ya estabas enterado, bien...eso ahorra tiempo- la voz de la unicornio se vuelve molesta –¿Entonces también ya sabes que tengo que volverme reina...?-

GS empieza acercarse a la pony y le dice con decisión -Y lo serás, te juro por Dios que hare lo que pueda para ponerte en el trono- se detiene detrás de ella he inclina la cabeza -Pídeme que recupere la corona y lo hare, pídeme que libere tu reino y lo hare, pídeme lo que quiera su majestad…-

Ella por fin se gira al lobo -Que recuperes las coronas no es problema, eso hasta yo lo puedo hacer...el problema es el paso que se requiere según las leyes de la Zona Helada para hacerme reina...- Noru camina y se tumba en la cama -Para rematar estos malditos malestares no me dejan pensar con calma!-

El lobo se acerca a la cama de la pony -Sea lo que sea yo lo hare, y con los malestares te ayudara el chaman... estamos aquí para ayudarle su majestad-

-Te lo voy a tener que decir porque parece que tu tampoco lo sabes...- Ve al lobo a los ojos algo molesta -Para ser reina me tengo que casar idiota!-

El lobo da una sonrisa al oír que de eso se trata, además del hecho que la pony no se dé cuenta o no se quiera dar cuenta de la verdad -Vaaaaaallaaaaaaa!,que terrible- dice sin lograr disimular nada luego empieza a caminar alrededor de la cama -¿Me pregunto quién será capaz de hacer ese enooooooorme sacrificio por tu reino-

Noru gira los ojos con fastidio y le tira una almohada a la cara al lobo -¿Qué les pasa a ti y al viejo? los dos hicieron exactamente lo mismo!- suspira abrazando otra almohada -Y sí, eso es algo horrible y terrible...-

El lobo levanta una ceja -¿Casarse contigo?, por supuesto, pero no importa que tan peligroso sea un trabajo, siempre hay alguien que quiera hacerlo JAJAJAJAJ!-

La yegua se pone de pie sobre la cama roja por lo que dijo -TU SALVAJE DE PACOTILLA!- todas las almohadas de la cama son elevadas por su magia y se las arroja como proyectiles, después cambia un poco su tono de voz -Si no me gusta la idea...es porque...yo no soy de las que se casan...se supone que para eso tendrías que sentir...-

GS esquiva las ultimas almohadas luego rápidamente se pone frente a la cara de la pony -Dime una cosa…- le da un corto beso en los labios -¿Sentiste algo?-

Si Noru estaba roja antes de ira, ahora era de vergüenza -Ah...ah...yo...yo..- se baja de la cama enojada consigo misma y con el descarado lobo, le da la espalda a este.

El lobo salta sobre la cama acostándose sobre su estomago con el cuello levantado viendo a la princesa malhumorada -Se que Den daría su vida para estar junto a ti por el resto que le quede de ella, ¿Lo aceptarías? o más bien ¿El sentimiento es mutuo?-

Noru lanza un largo suspiro, luego va a la cama eh imita al lobo -No lo sé…- su mirada es triste -Todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza y ahora ni sé quién soy….- El lobo baja la cabeza con tristeza - Lo mismo dije cuando mi madre murió- mira a los ojos a la pony -¿Pero sabes que hice?-

-¿Qué cosa hiciste?- Pregunto ligeramente curiosa

El da una leve pero orgullosa sonrisa -Me convertí en alguien nuevo, alguien nuevo y mejor-

La unicornio deja caer su cabeza en el hombro del lobo con tristeza -Para ti es fácil decirlo, no has pasado ni la mitad de lo que yo...-

-Puede que sea cierto, pero algo tienes que yo no tuve- también recarga su cabeza sobre la de la pony -….Alguien que quiera compartir la carga- Noru se acurruca mas en el lobo pues empezaba a ganarle el sueño -¿A qué te refieres salvaje?-

-Que si eliges a Den para pasar tu vida junto a él, ambos llevaran la carga del otro, eso es el matrimonio- acaricia la crin de Noru con una pata -Ahora descansa, te lo ganaste- Ella no tardo nada en caer en el mundo de los sueños.

(…)

Por otro lado, lejos de ahí había un pegaso que simplemente no podía dormir por más que trataba, alguien en su cabeza le quitaba el sueño -¿Qué estará haciendo Noru...?¿Estará bien?...-

-Tranquilo amigo- le dice un lobo a su lado -De seguro está bien, ¿O no Hojas de Verano?-

-Así es Búho de la Montaña, además te aseguro que en esa fortaleza todo está bajo control mi amigo pelaje de arcoíris-

El pegaso estaba acostado en el suelo viendo al cielo usando sus patas como almohadas -Empiezo a temer que el poco cariño que sentía ella por mi se perdió cuando llegamos aquí, empezó a actuar muy rara y para rematar mis ataques de celos mandaron todo al carajo-

-Pues deberías de dejar actuar celosamente- Den levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la loba casada con el pony terrestre -¿Chicos nos dejan un momento a solas?- ambos lobos se levantan -Solo porque eres nuestra cuñada- dice Hojas de Verano antes de irse.

El pegaso se sienta rascándose la nuca -Ya lo se...ya lo se...por eso también vine a pelear a esta zona...para darle espacio-

La loba se sienta delante de él -dime, ¿Qué encuentras extraño en su actuar?-

Den suspira poniendo su pata en el mentón para recargarse -Se irrita más fácil que antes, no me deja ya ni abrazarla- mira a otro lado un poco fastidiado -Y se la pasa hablando con ese lobo superdesarrollado…-

-¿Guerrero Salvaje? ¿El lobo más grande que una vaca?, JAJAJAJA! De él no te preocupes, es más inocente que un cachorro recién nacido-

-TSK! Todos me dicen eso (suspiro)...como sea ahora no sé cómo arreglar las cosas con Noru...ella es tan diferente, es todo un reto- en la cara del pegaso se forma una sonrisa sincera -Me dirán loco pero ese carácter tan difícil que tiene es lo que más me atrae de ella-

La loba sonríe levemente -Es bueno oír eso, pero ¿Crees realmente que ella actúa extraña por GS?- el pegaso se pone pálido -¿Crees que a Noru le guste y por eso esta así?!- se empezaba a hiperventilar.

-Escucha a una chica, ella no actuaria de esa forma por estar enamorada, sino me crees...- lo toma de los hombros, lo voltea debajo de ella dándole un apasionado beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del pony casi hasta su garganta mientras la movía contra las mejillas de Den para luego dejar lo en la misma posición donde estaba -¿Por algo así actuaras igual que ella?-

A Den le da un tic en el ojo –NO, CLARO QUE NO! (pose dramática) estos labios solo le pertenecen a Noru!- se tira en el piso a llorar dramáticamente -Noruuuuuu~ Noruuuuuuu~ buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Te extraño!- pero tan rápido como se puso a llorar se pone de pie de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado –Un momento…Entonces si no es por eso ¿por qué anda así de rara? ...tengo que hablar con ella….-

-Pues ve con tu chica, recupérala y ya no actúes como dijiste, y si puedes pelea con GS... que nos encanta que se peleen por nosotras- dice esto sonriendo traviesa mente.

-Eso es, volare toda la noche para llegar con ella por la mañana! Gracias por todo...menos el beso JAJAJA! Nos vemos!- sin esperar más tiempo el vikingo sale volando lo mas rápido que le permiten sus alas.

La loba mira a pegaso alejarse -Le enseñé una valiosa lección- mastica algo en su boca -Y obtuve goma de mascar-

(….)

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Noru despertó con la crin algo despeinada, vio al lobo dormido junto de ella y empezó a patearlo para despertarlo -Salvajeeee! Despierta idiota!- El lobo la abraza aun durmiendo -No quiero... ya tengo flechas ¿Para qué mas rosquillas?-

La pony empieza a jalarle las mejillas -Salvajeee! Despierta de una jodida vez, maldición!- GS abre al fin los ojos un poco dormido aun y ve a la pony en sus brazos -A hola Noru, ¿no crees que es muy tarde….o muy temprano?-

-NO! Tengo hambre...búscame algo de comer...- dice con cara de puchero

-Está bien, está bien (bostezo) pero por favor no llores - se baja de la cama y se voltea a la pony -¿Qué quieres que traiga?-

La yegua se pone una pata pensativa mientras está sentada en la cama -Quiero una jarra de pepinillos con chocolate, también una pizza de espinacas y acelgas con crema batida que le pongan queso encima y de postre helado de salmón-

El lobo alza una ceja anonadado -Pero eso... es muy difícil de conseguir sin mencionar que es asqueroso, y creo que lo ultimo no existe- mira a otro lado rascándose el mentón -¿O sí...?-

De repente la pony se suelta a llorar a mares -Tu no me quieres por eso no vas a conseguir lo que te eh pedido! Solo inventas pretextos-

GS entra en pánico, se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo -Si te quiero tranquila, lo conseguiré... supongo, ¡digo! lo hare, pero por favor no llores-

Se pone seria de nuevo como si nada -Bien pues hazlo rápido inútil que tengo mucha hambre...- Noru usa su magia para arrojar al lobo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-(suspiro) Mujer tenía que ser…- se levanta y camina por el pasillo, para la suerte del lobo en la cocina aun había un par de ponys de la servidumbre atendiendo a los guardias. Media hora después vuelve a la habitación con una bandeja llena de las cosas que pidió la unicornio sostenida con su boca al entrar al dormitorio -….ira oru, ecote todo... icluso e eado-

-Dame acá!- la yegua le quita la bandeja y lo empuja para ponerse a comer todos esos raros platillos con verdadera voracidad, mientras GS estaba recargado contra la muralla, se quita la tapa de la lámpara que tenía en la cabeza y ve a la princesa -Valla, me recuerda cuando comía de cachorro... o en el desayuno- se acerca con precaución arrastrándose con el estomago en tierra -¿Segura que está bien su majestad?-

-Claro que estoy bien torpe!- dice lamiendo lo último que quedaba de peculiar helado, con su magia hace desaparecer todo el desorden –Bien…..- dice el lobo mirando de un lado a lado preocupado -¿Y ahora qué?-

La yegua tenia la mirada en el suelo -Saldré un rato…me siento ansiosa no sé por qué... es muy molesto…- se para de la cama y va hasta un baúl de dónde saca una bufanda.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Haz lo que quieras...- dice eso caminando hacia la puerta

(…)

El lobo camina a un lado de la princesa pasando a través de los tipis de los lobos durmiendo -¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-

-Supongo que si...en la mañana veré al viejo…creo que la enfermedad es peor de lo que pensé….- se queda viendo al cielo -Oye salvaje...cuando fuiste a la batalla….viste….viste…..a..- le costaba trabajo terminar la pregunta.

-No... No vi a Den, el fue a una aldea distinta- se voltea a ella mientras caminaban -¿Lo extrañas cierto?-

-Si...- contesta la pony en un tono muy bajo –Creo...que últimamente lo eh tratado un poco mal...-

-He notado eso también, cuando vuelva deberías hablar con él - se acerca al oído de la yegua -Y siendo sinceros... ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria-

Noru tenía una sonrisa socarrona –Y como ambos sabemos eso, creo que no habrá problema con que lo diga ahora- se gira al lobo y lo toma de la cara para besarlo, cuando se separa lo mira con malicia -Si me sentí atraída a ti, pero no se compara con lo que siento por el idiota-

GS se sonroja completamente -¿Quieres decir que me querías...- pasa saliva con fuerza -para otras cosas?-

-Ummm… supongo que también para eso...- sonríe de lado y se acerca al oído del lobo -¿Quién sabe?…. probar carne salvaje sonaba tentador- se aleja de él con la sonrisa malévola.

El lobo la queda mirando con los ojos a su máxima capacidad -Uno: también te ame, no como la dueña de mi corazón pero lo hice, dos:- se desmaya.

La yegua rueda los ojos –Genial! ahora tengo que llevar tu peludo trasero de regreso..- se acerca a él y le deposita un beso en la mejilla -Tal vez en otra vida será bobo...pues en esta mi corazón helado es de un pegaso bobalicón (suspiro) supongo que de algún modo se lo daré a entender- se queda pensando un segundo –mejor no…..-

No tardo mucho en teletransportarse a la habitación con el lobo inconsciente, por desgracia ahora cada que lo hacia se sentía terriblemente cansada, como si parte de la fuerza vital que usaba para sus hechizos se fuera a otro lado. Se acostó junto al lobo para quedar dormida al instante

(…..)

La mañana llego y con ella un destello rojo se vio acercándose a la fortaleza para entrar por la ventana al cuarto de Noru y GS. El pegaso los vio a ambos dormidos en la misma cama, conto hasta 10 y respiro profundo, no iba hacer una escena, ¿A quién diablos engañaba? se fue derechito contra el lobo tumbándolo de la cama

-Bien amigo esta fue la última! Si así lo quieres peleare por mi Noru-

La yegua había despertado asustada por el escándalo, no podía creer lo que veía, lo que había dicho el pegaso la estremeció.

El lobo despertó al escuchar al pegaso, miro a Noru luego volvió a mira al pegaso, da una sonrisa maligna -El que gane se la queda!- Dicho esto lo toma con una pata por cuello y lo estrella contra la puerta, el pegaso era duro por eso no le afecto, pero antes de ponerse de pie el lobo se estrella contra él rompiendo la puerta, ambos terminaron cayeron por una de las ventanas del pasillo.

Mientras caían el pegaso le da una patada a la cara al lobo con las patas traseras logrando separarse y volar mientras para frenar la caída mientras que GS atravesó un gallinero con la espalda para salir de esta con plumas en la boca, las escupe y le grita a Den que volaba sobre el patio

-¡VEAMOS DE QUE ESTAS ECHO PAGANO!-

-¿PAGANO?! OOOH… ahora si te la buscaste salvaje...juro por Odín que esta paliza hasta tus antepasados lo van a sentir- el pegaso se lanza al lobo con una serie de golpes directos a la cara.

Noru viendo desde la ventana se había quedado atónita, jamás había visto al pegaso de esa forma, la mirada de este le estremecieron y sintió algo raro dentro de su pecho, pero aun así a los dos les iba a ir mal por verla como un objeto, después que se mataran entre ellos, ella los mataría a ambos.

El lobo retrocede el rostro ante el último golpe y le da un fuerte cabezazo mandando al pegaso lejos, aun consiente pero adolorido detiene su retroceso con sus alas, saca su hacha de su espalda y le apunta al lobo.

-Trate de ser comprensivo y pensar que no pasaba nada raro, pero tu agostaste mi paciencia, cuando te pregunte si te gustaba Noru….. MENTISTE!-

Grita el pegaso antes de volar contra el lobo con su hacha en los cascos, pasa de largo a GS quien giro evitándolo, pero en su pecho estaba un corte que derramaba unas gotas de sangre.

GS ve su herida luego mira a Den con una sonrisa en su cara, se para en dos patas y le apunta con su espada -¡EGO IBO OSTENDERE QUOD LAYERS!*- grita con furia antes de blandir su espada contra el pegaso quien retrocedía a cada ataque del lobo.

En uno de los golpes de la espada el pegaso trata de cubrirse poniendo el mango del hacha sobre su cabeza, pero la espada del lobo baja con tanta fuerza que se rompe delante de sus ojos asombrados.

Los recuerdos de su padre pasan por su mente mientras las astillas caen en cámara lenta, pero su recuerdo se interrumpe con la patada en el estomago que le da el lobo estrellándolo contra lo que quedo de gallinero.

El pegaso se levanta como puede quitándose los restos de madera de encima y limpiando la sangre de su boca -Así tenga que regresar del mismos helheim* no te voy a dejar a mi Noru!-

Se lanza de nuevo contra el lobo tacleándolo por el estomago, cuando lo derriba empieza a golpearle en el rostro -ESTA ES POR ENGAÑARME!- otro golpe -POR QUERERME QUITAR A MI NOVIA!- otro golpe más fuerte -Y ESTA POR ROMPER MI HACHA! ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDABA DE MI PADRE!-

El lobo derrama sangre de la boca pero aun tenía todos los dientes completos, mira a los ojos a Den y le dice con una gran sonrisa -Golpeas como nena, no te mereces a Noru- El pegaso lo toma del cuello y lo mira con autentica ira -¿Acaso tu si?- el apache frunce el ceño mirándolo a los ojos -¿Eres capaz de dejar tu vida atrás para estar junto a ella?, ¿Eres capaz de aceptarla como sea y darle tu corazón para que ella haga lo que quiera con él?-

Den habla apretando los dientes -ESO NO ES NECESARIO! Ella ya tiene mi corazón y mi alma entera desde el momento en que le dije que la quería, yo haría lo que fuera por ella solo con que lo diga, mi corazón late solo por su existencia y todo lo que ella es, lo bueno con lo malo es la razón por la que me gusta, así ella me golpee incluso si quiera asesinarme no me importa, porque yo la amo, tu no podrías entender eso...-

-Eres más idiota de lo que creí...-

Den se gira ante esa voz encontrándose con la yegua que lo veía fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo quería que dijeras eso- dice el lobo llamando la atención de pegaso -Quería que ambos abrieran sus sentimientos con el otro, sé que no soy el más apto para eso- se voltea a Noru -Pero aun así creo sinceramente que dos corazones rotos pueden unirse en uno grande- quita delicadamente al pagaso de encima de él sosteniéndolo de la espalda con su hocico mientras se levanta -Creo tienen mucho de qué hablar- camina alejándose de los ponys.

Den se acerca despacio hasta la unicornio -Noru yo...- esta le surte una buena bofetada al pegaso, este hace cara de perrito regañado -Noruuuu~ ya tengo bastante lastimada la cara!-

De repente la yegua abrazar al mal herido pegaso ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este y se suelta a llorar, sus lágrimas eran cálidas, eran diferentes. El pegaso no dijo nada de momento solo la brazo con fuerza con sus patas y sus alas.

-Te extrañe...idiota...-

-Yo también...no te volveré a dejar sola, lo prometo...-

Tomo a la princesa del rostro para darle un beso lleno de amor, ella lo correspondió de inmediato abrazándolo del cuello, después de unos minutos se separaran, Den la veía con su típica sonrisa, ya volvía a ser el de antes.

-Oye Noru, quiero preguntarte algo que es import...- antes de poder decir nada la yegua se aparto de él empujándolo y corrió a un árbol a vomitar, Den se había asustado por esto, rápidamente corrió hacia la unicornio -Noru! Tranquila Noru…estoy aquí…- el pegaso la cargo con sus patas para llevarla volando a la fortaleza -Llamare el chaman para que te ayude…solo aguanta…-

En la habitación ya con el chaman este estaba dándole más poción a la unicornio acostada en su cama, el viejo lobo los mira y se rasca la cabeza -Creo ya es hora de decirles, aprovechando que están aquí-

Noru estaba ya sentada en la cama, Den la abrazaba por la espalda -¿Está enferma Noru?- pregunta el pegaso realmente preocupado, la yegua le pone mala cara -Si lo estoy idiota! Llevo tiempo así...que te vas y no te das cuenta es otra cosa-

El chaman guarda sus cosas y camina a la puerta –No, no lo está….- toma la manija y les da un último vistazo –La princesa tiene 2 meses de embarazo- Sale de la habitación sin decir más.

Den y Noru veían hacia la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, desde que escucharon la noticia del viejo lobo, no se habían movido ni un milímetro, el pegaso tenia una gran sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, giro será u cabeza como si fuera un robot hacia la unicornio.

-No…Noru…Noru….-

La yegua no se movía, a duras penas si parpadeaba. Luego por todo el reino se escucho un grito tan aterrador que los animales corrían por todos lados, incluso Is que estaba al otro lado de la Zona Helada logro oír el grito de la pony.

-¿Oíste eso abuelo?…..pareció un grito…o un alarido de un animal salvaje…- Pregunto el potro al lobo junto a él.

-Tal vez se debe a... no se...¡LA BATALLA QUE ESTÁ DELANTE DE NOSOTROS!- dice señalando un pequeño grupo de ponis y lobos peleando contra otro pequeño grupo de changelins

-Oh si...jeje!- el príncipe se apena un poco antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

(….)

De regreso a la fortaleza, un muy feliz pero asustado pegaso corría por todo el lugar esquivando picos de hielo que atentaban contra su vida.

-Noru! Cálmate esto no es nada malo! aaaaaaaah! -se agacha para esquivar otro proyectil helado -Le hará daño al bebé si te estresas tanto...aaaaah!- el pegaso seguía corriendo por su vida.

La unicornio no dejaba de lanzarle picos de hielo que creaba con su cuerno -TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO DESGRACIADO! TE VOY A MATAR!- tanto los guardias como algunos lobos se quitaban del camino a ver lo que pasaba preocupados de que pudieran salir heridos en la persecución de esos dos.

De repente el patriarca aparece de un pasillo entre el nórdico y la princesa mientras leía un libro sostenido por una pata. Los picos de hielo se dirigían a él pero se convirtieron en agua a unos centímetros de su cara -Que bello es el amor- dice antes de apartarse del camino apoyándose en la pared.

Muchos curioso se asomaban por las ventanas al ver que los ponys habían corrido hasta afuera, luego se escucho un gran alarido y un resplandor azul los cejo, unos segundos después la yegua volvía a la fortaleza sola mientras maldecía sin descanso.

Den estaba colgado boca abajo en una columna de hielo, aun estaba consciente y con las patas delanteras cruzadas- ¿Ummm qué nombre podría llevar mi pequeño?...claro primero debería saber si será niño o niña JAJAJ!- el pegaso a pesar de la situación estaba perdido en su mundo rosa.

Hijo del Mar llega al lado del pegaso aun leyendo el libro y se sienta junto a la columna de hielo -¿Qué gran día no chico?-

-JAJAJA bromeas viejo! Esto es grandiosooo! Voy a ser padre!- hablaba aun colgado de cabeza -Pero creo que mejor espero a que Noru se calme, a ella la tomo más de sorpresa la noticia-

El lobo pone su pata en el hielo y este empieza a derretirse lentamente de abajo para arriba, dejando delicadamente al pegaso en el suelo -Supongo que ya no te sientes intimidado por GS-

Den se sacude el agua que le quedo por el hielo -(suspira) si me equivoque con eso…lo acepto pero ahora- sale un ahora negra a su alrededor -Tengo que vengarme por que rompió el hacha de mi padre!-

-¿Quieres pelear con él?-

El pegaso junta sus cascos con malicia - Me gustaría más que nada hacer eso pero...- mira donde están los restos de su arma y suspira -Eso no va arreglar el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi padre..-

El viejo sierra el libro y lo ve al pegaso a los ojos -Si quieres yo la arreglo-

-EEEEEEEEEH?! ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

De repente el chaman saca el hacha de detrás de su espalda mostrándole los pedazos -En este mundo...- pone detrás de él los pedazos de nuevo y vuelve a mostrar el hacha intacta -... hay muchas cosas que no entiendes-

Den toma el hacha temblando un poco, su cara solo muestra sorpresa y luego una gran sonrisa -GRACIAS! GRACIAS! No sabes lo que esto significa para mí-

Le pone una pata en el hombro -No te preocupes…..ve con tu chica, tienen mucho de qué hablar, sin mencionar que detestan estar solas en esta etapa-

-Claro que sí! Gracias de nuevo viejo!- el pegaso pone el arma en su espalda y sale volando a la fortaleza, pero cuando llego no encontraba a la unicornio por ningún lado, pregunto a todos los guardias y a la servidumbre, pero nadie le daba pista de ella, empezaba a preocuparse sobre manera.

Sin saberlo Noru estaba encerrada en una habitación donde se guardaban cosas viejas, ahí se encontraba revisando los baúles que tenían cosas de su niñez.

-¿Porque te ocultas?- Noru se voltea a la puerta y ve a GS parado en ella. Vuelve a girar su mirada en las cosas que sacaba -Yo..no..no me oculto de nadie...- a lo lejos se escucha al pegaso llamándola -Cierra la puerta maldición!-

El lobo la cierra de golpe y camina a la pony -Bien... ¿que ves?- la yegua no contesta, sostiene entre sus patas un vestidito de la talla de un potrillo, lo abraza y empieza a llorar, GS la ve con preocupación, se le acerca rápidamente -¿Qué sucede amor frio?-

-Yo...Yo...- a Noru le cuesta hablar entre el llanto, aprieta mas fuerte el vestido contra si misma –es...estoy...embarazada...-

El lobo se queda mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos, empieza a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta mientras niega con la cabeza, la yegua no se da cuenta de esto ya que está muy sumida en su llanto y entre los recuerdos que tenia pero cuando voltea hacia el lobo para encontrar aliento, este ya no estaba y la puerta se encontraba abierta. Noru mira el piso bastante dolida, se abraza a si misma llorando un poco más.

Den seguía dando vueltas por la fortaleza para encontrar a su princesa, cuando ve al lobo caminar por ahí

-Oye tu! Has visto a Noru? estoy preocupado no la encuentro…-

Pero se queda mudo al ver la mirada del lobo, este estaba caminando en un pasillo contrario y se voltea frunciendo el ceño a él, camina lentamente hacia pegaso, al estar frente a su cara se irgue con las patas delanteras y el cuello a una altura que nadie pensara que un lobo pudriera llegar a tener, mientras mostraba los colmillos e inhalaba fuertemente. Justo antes de rugir entre dientes quita la mirada de ira, guarda los colmillos y baja el cuello.

-Esta dos puertas a la izquierda detrás de mi- le dice con tristeza antes de caminar a un lado del pegaso, este se había quedado atónito ante la reacción del lobo, parpadeo un par de veces antes de irse -Ahh...gracias...-

-¿Noru?...- Den entro al lugar con cuidado, justo como dijo el lobo ahí estaba la yegua sentada en el piso y con una mirada muy triste -Noru...- este se acerca a ella y trata de abrazarla pero solo se gana una bofetada, la princesa sigue sin decir una palabra, ambos se quedan sentados al lado de otro en completo silencio, el pegaso iba a darle todo el tiempo que necesitara para asimilar la noticia, aunque él estaba que moría de felicidad sabia que para la unicornio era más difícil.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir una palabra se escuchan unos ruidos de pelea en el patio de la fortaleza, se escuchan gritos de furia de GS seguidos por quejidos de dolor de lobos y ponis. Ambos reaccionaron y salieron al patio corriendo, el lobo estaba atacando por alguna razón a los demás, Den no se lo piensa dos veces para tomar su arma para proteger a un guardia pony que estaba en desventaja -¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!- grita el pegaso molesto.

De repente un lobo cae derribado a su lado de Den -No te preocupes, por alguna razón tiene ganas de entrenar ahora- se limpia la sangre que le escurría de la frente -…en fin, mejor me quedo aquí- dicho esto el lobo se desmaya.

GS estaba con una espada de madera rodeado de varios ponis y lobos también con armas de madera, el enorme lobo le daba la espalda al pegaso rojo ignorándolo por completo, un pony de la guardia se lanza a GS con un palo a manera de lanza mientras otros lobos lo acompañaban. GS da un grito de furia, sostiene la lanza y golpea a los lobos para quitarle la lanza de práctica al pony luego la pone debajo de las patas de este para lanzarle por los aires.

-(suspiro) para eso tanto escándalo...- el pegaso pone de nuevo su hacha en su espalda y camina hacia la unicornio empezando hablar -Noru...¿quieres dar un paseo por el bosque?-

-No...- contesta secamente la yegua para voltearse o correr a la fortaleza, el pegaso se lleva un casco a la cara -Odín dame fuerza que esto será difícil...- Corre siguiendo a la pony, pero esta se había encerrado en su habitación negándose abrirle.

-Lárgate! No te quiero ver! Tú me hiciste esto y te odio!-

-Por favor Noru abre! No tienes idea de lo contento que estoy por la noticia...por favor solo habla conmigo...-

-NO! Lárgate!-

Den suspira resignado -Estaré haciendo guardia, volveré mas tarde...- Sale de la fortaleza caminado, a pesar de ir erguido su mirar era de preocupación.

(…)

Ya entrada la noche se escucha un cantar en el techo de la fortaleza que por lo general la autora era Noru, pero ahora esta vez era GS quien cantaba a la luna:

-Si he de callar, lo haré dejando

que hable por mí, el viento de aquí

no quiero ver a mi pueblo adorando

a un dios que no puede al sol oír

Si he de gritar mi odio irá levantando

tal tempestad que ira os helará-

Canta con furia al cielo, pero se calla al oír a alguien que se encuentra detrás de él -Haces mucho ruido salvaje, no me dejas dormir...- Noru estaba tras el lobo, hablaba con tono amargo y lo veía con enojo verdadero.

GS voltea a verla con una mirada seria luego vuelve la vista al frente mientras fruncía el ceño, la yegua se sienta a un lado del lobo con la mirada al frente -¿Qué pasa contigo, estas más raro que de costumbre, primero armas un alboroto con tus practicas, luego no asistes a la cena y ahora esto?...donde me digas que no es nada yo misma te empujo de aquí-

Da un largo suspiro y ve a la pegaso con deprecio -Estamos Cerca de conquistar el castillo, descansa...- se levanta y camina -Descansa (suspiro) estas embarazada- pero el lobo choca con algo, se da cuenta que delante de él parece haber un campo mágico pues hay muchos símbolos extraños flotando -Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que hables conmigo- la pony aun le da la espalda -Conozco esa mirada, yo la tengo a diario ¿porque me odias?- dice en tono calmado.

Se voltea a verla con la misma mirada que la pony tenia al llegar a Ponyville mientras desenfunda su espada -No te interesa- toca el campo mágico con la espada y esta desaparece. De repente algo toma al lobo por una pata y lo jala hasta dejarlo de cabeza, era un hilo de magia que iba desde la pata de GS hasta el cuerno de Noru -Después de lo que te dije ¿crees que no me interesa?... de verdad eres idiota-

El lobo solo la mira sin expresión alguna, tal cual ella lo hacía sin decir una sola palabra -¿En qué momento cambiamos papeles?- decía Noru mientras caminaba alrededor del lobo que tenia colgado -¿Vas a soltarme o qué?- pregunta secamente

-Bien, supongo que así son las cosas salvaje…- Noru suelta al lobo sin ningún cuidado y se va del lugar dejándolo solo. GS baja la cabeza para luego levantarla aullando a la luna.

Noru regresa a su habitación y ve que el pegaso sigue dormido fuera de esta recargado contra la pared, le da un beso rápido antes de meterse y volver a encerrarse.

(…..Continuara….)

* * *

*_** Helheim: **__Conocido como el reino de la muerte en la mitología nórdica_

_*__**ego ibo ostendere quod layers: "**__Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz" en latín_

_*__**Dato curioso: **__Algunos ya saben que Is tiene 12 pero no eh mencionado el de los demás, aquí van….._

_Noru: 22 Años_

_Den: 26 Años_

_Guerrero Salvaje: 20 Años_

**_*Data curioso 2: _**_El periodo de gestación de un pony es de 320 dìas osea un poco mas de 10 meses_

_**Hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa, duda, comentario o queja dejen un review por favor….y de paso galletas (/º^º)/**_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de mi compañero**__** ninllot**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ciao! De nuevo por aquí estimados lectores, ya saben que **__**ninllot y yo seguimos con las ideas creativas para que les siga gustando el fic.**_

_**Nada de MLP me pertenece todo es trabajo de Lauren Faust**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente que Noru subió de nuevo al techo para ver que ocurría con GS se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba, algunos le informaron que salió a media noche sin decir absolutamente nada. La unicornio se sentía muy molesta con el lobo, ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? no entendía al salvaje, se dispuso a buscar a alguien con quien sacar su frustración, dejo una nota al durmiente pegaso antes de salir a ver a su medio hermano, tomo una alforja y su bufanda, se teletransportó para que nadie la viera.

Al despertar el pegaso se dio cuenta que la habitación de Noru estaba vacía y en ella solo estaba una nota _"Den: fui a ver a Is, regresare cuando se me dé la gana...P.D: te odio"_

El pegaso no se lo pensó dos veces para salir a buscarla, con tanta nieve encontraría su rastro rápido, después de buscar un rato encontró las huellas de la pony en la nieve, se preocupo al ver que estas se dirigirán a una fortaleza que aun no habían liberado, rápidamente vuela hacia el lugar con su hacha en los cascos, pero se detiene al ver una gran cantidad de changeling muertos, sangre verde por todas parte y murallas destruidas. La puerta estaba rota, así que Den entra de golpe empujándola

-¡NORU!-

Se queda callado de golpe con los ojos dilatados viendo lo que tenía en frente -…Hola Den…- dice GS sentado en el trono del señor de la fortaleza con la espada en la pata y una capa roja en la espalda

-E..eres…tu..GS...- el pegaso traga duro, algo no va bien y él lo sabe. -¿Qué…qué paso aquí?..-

-Ammmmm... mate a todos los changeling y me apodere de la fortaleza- da una sonrisa maligna -¿Te gusta?-

-Su...supongo..- Den empieza a caminar hacia atrás sin perder contacto con el lobo -Es bueno que los elimines...ya sabes…son el enemigo y eso..jejeje- ríe nerviosamente -Bueno...te dejo con...tus asuntos…ando buscando a Noru...así que...nos vemos..-

El pegaso se gira para salir de ahí pero cuando iba corriendo el lobo lo alcanza antes de salir de la habitación poniéndose delante de él -Por favor Den….. Quédate tendremos mucha diversión cuando construya una piscina- los ojos del lobo brillan de un color esmeralda, este cierra la puerta y le pone un enorme pestillo -Solo tenemos que empezar a... ¡_DEN CORRE_!... excavarla-

Den siente que se hiela la sangre, mas por el modo de hablar del lobo -¿Te has vuelto loco?- lentamente pasaba su casco a su espalda para tomar su arma. GS avanza en dirección del pony mientras este retrocede lentamente

-¿Loco? o no, no, estoy más cuerdo que nunca, sobre todo desde que... ¡_ME COMÍ MUCHOS CHANGELING ME CONTROLAN_!... mis dos amores me han aceptado- se voltea a un costado -¿No es así Noru y Fluttershy?-

El pegaso voltea en dirección de donde veía el lobo y solo se encuentra con los dibujos de ambas en el muro... además de muy mal dibujadas, las había pintado con crayones. Den se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, parecía idiota (bastante) pero no lo era (tanto), tenía que ayudar al lobo pero él no poseía magia ni nada parecido, lo máximo que podía hacer era noquearlo y llamara la chaman. Aun así había algo que le molestaba.

-Sabes bien que Noru es mi novia...y que vamos a tener un hijo...- con su pata ya tenía sujeto todo el mando de el hacha, el lobo empieza a caminar a su alrededor -El siguiente se parecerá a mi…..-

Rápidamente el lobo toma una gran mesa que estaba en el piso y la usa como garrote contra Den, pero este pone su hacha para protegerse, en cuanto la mesa toca el mango del hacha un fuerte destello blanco destroza la mesa convirtiéndola en astillas

-¿Qué...que acaba de pasar?- el pegaso se talla los ojos un poco segado. GS habla con furia -Es viejo te ayudo, supongo que será más divertido ¡ENTONCES!- se lanza contra Den derribándolo mientras este lo retenía con el mango del hacha en su boca separando los colmillos de su rostro pero aun así hilos de saliva escurrían a su cara.

-Esto...es asqueroso...-

Den empieza hacer mas presión sobre el lobo para separarlo -ESTAS MAL AMIGO! NO ERES TÚ!- con sus patas traseras lo patea en el estomago, se pone de pie y blande su arma para atacar al lobo, no pensaba dañarlo pero con un buen golpe esperaba dejarlo fuera de combate, pero GS se pone de pie justo para recibir el fuerte golpe con el canto del hacha en la cara y caer al piso, Den se acerca a él para examinarlo, de repente el apache se levanta sorprendiendo al pegaso que en forma involuntaria blande el hacha contra su cara, pero este la detiene con los colmillos.

El pegaso no podía separar el hacha de la boca del inmenso can, de pronto previsto que de su arma sale un destello blanco que se convierte en una explosión de luz mandando al lobo a estrellarse contra una muralla. Den se queda atónito unos segundo -Creo que el viejo hizo más que arreglarla...- empieza acercarse al lobo esperando que ahora si este inconsciente, en ningún momento baja la guardia, el lobo se levanta lentamente mientras le brillaban mas lo ojos que nunca –Mátame…..Den- dice débilmente, el pegaso lo ve seriamente -Tal vez lo haga...- alza su hacha sobre su cabeza y la baja con fuerza, dándole al lobo en la cabeza con el canto del arma, dejando inconsciente por fin al lobo

-Pero sé que ella me odiaría de verdad...- se deja caer al piso exhausto -Ahora ¿cómo te voy a llevar de regreso?...- se lleva un casco a la frente frustrado -Y lo peor que aun no encuentro a Noru...- lentamente una gran cantidad de changeling aparecen entre los muebles y lámparas de la fortaleza caminando lentamente asechando a Den.

-MALDICIÓN!- se pone delante del lobo para impedir que le ataquen -Odín, solo pido que me des fuerzas para salir de esta y ver a mi hijo nacer...-

-Fus ro DAH!- se escucha desde la puerta seguido por una gigantesca onda de aire que destrozo a todos los changeling justo delante Den llevándose además la mitad de la fortaleza. Al voltearse se encuentra con el patriarca respirando agitadamente tocándose la garganta

-Ya estoy muy viejo para esto-

Den que tenía toda la crin despeinada y los ojos muy abiertos se acerca al viejo -por el Bifrost! ¿Qué acaba de hacer? fue...fue...increíble!- el pegaso recobro su boba sonrisa, el lobo gris aun se acariciaba la garganta y dice con dolor

-Es algo que unos pocos dragonianos pueden hacer, no me sorprende que no lo hallas visto antes, solo lleva a GS a la fortaleza, creo que con tu golpe lo abras curado ya-

-Eso será algo difícil...viendo que pesa mucho más que yo...- se volta al anciano -¿Sabe porque se comportaba así?-

-De seguro por su corazón, al estar tan débil y probar la sangre de tantos changeling lo hiso ceder a sus deseos reprimidos... en otras palabras mostraron la parte de él que se nunca quiso mostrar, al grado de volverlo loco-

-Un corazón débil...- susurra el pegaso un poco confundido -Bueno llevémoslo rápido que Noru de nuevo se escapo y aun no la encuentro...¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza? ¿Cómo se va sola en medio de esta guerra y en su condición?- su voz estaba enojada de frustración

(…..)

Lejos de ahí, en la fortaleza controlada por Is, el unicornio lanza un cuchillo a un blanco a un metro de él dándole en un costado mientras el jefe Gerónimo lo miraba -Bien, pero la próxima vez visualiza el camino-

Cuando el potro estaba por intentarlo de nuevo se escucha algunos grito de los guardias y como tiemblan las murallas -¡NOS ATACAN!- grita un pony de tierra desde la muralla. Is corre a tomar su arco y se va a su posición, se había vuelto bastante bueno disparando flechas

El joven príncipe se percato que la oleada de changeling era más grande de lo que esperaban, como un último intento por recobra la fortaleza, no lo dudo en empezar a disparar sus flechas dando siempre en la cabeza del enemigo

No muy lejos de ahí, Noru iba con paso calmado, cuando se acerco a la fortaleza vio la batalla al rojo vivo. Al percatarse de que ahí también estaba su medio hermano dejo caer su alforja para ser mas ágil y llegar a la fortaleza teletransportándose, era hora de ver si Is aun podía con aquel hechizo.

Los lobos y ponis disparaban flechas al enemigo que respondían con magia golpeando las paredes haciéndolas temblar. Los unicornios disparaban sus hechizos a los changeling, pero estos eran menos dañinos que las propias flechas, los chamanes lobos estaban en el pario cantando delante de los heridos, un pony que cayó desde el muro fue enviado con los chamanes con una pata rota.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?, ¿Darme clases de canto?- en ese momento un lobo se pone delante de él y empieza a cantar -Por favor, como si eso fuera a fun...- se calla al ver que el hueso que sobresalía de su pata empezaba a meterse lentamente en sus carnes y la herida se cerraba

Mientras desde donde disparaba Is, detrás de el apareció el símbolo mágico revelando a la unicornio que acababa de teletransportarse.

-Is!-

El mencionado se giro rápido sorprendido por la aparición de la unicornio –Noru! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No hay tiempo de explicar tonterías...deja esa cosa y ven conmigo...haremos "eso"...acabaremos con esto rápido…-

El potro se quedo estático, sabía bien a que se refería la unicornio pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo su magia aun no estaba madura, pero por terminar con esa guerra y volver a su vida tranquila lo intentaría.

El jefe Gerónimo ya había llegado al muro mientras el potro y la yegua pasan a su lado corriendo, les da una mirada comprensiva -Has lo que tengas que hacer hijo- el potro le sonríe para luego seguir a Noru de nuevo, bajaron las escaleras mientras el lobo se voltea a los arqueros -Sigan disparando, ellos tienen que subir el muro, nosotros no!- ve a su hijo plumas azules esquivar magia changeling y lanzar un cuchillo justo en la cabeza de uno

-Bien hijo, sigue así-

-Gracias padre- dice antes de lanzar otro cuchillo

Los príncipes habían llegado a la muralla, intercambiaron miradas por un segundo, se decían todo con esto. Se pusieron uno al lado del otro y cerraron los ojos, sus cuernos brillaron con intensidad en ese momento, en la nieve aparecieron círculos de magia uno azul y uno gris, saltaron a estos pero antes de tocar el suelo la nieve se elevo queda ellos encima de unos golems de hielo con gran ojos negros, estos empezaron avanzar hacia los changeling, que no dudaron empezar a disparaban contra los golems con fiereza, pero sus rallos solo rebotaban contra su cuerpo de hielo.

Is y Noru iban sobre las cabezas de los golems, avanzando lentos pero seguros, cuando llegaron juntos en frente de los changeling Noru elevo su voz como la voz real de Canterlot -TODOS REGRESEN A LA FORTALEZA SI NO QUIEREN MORIR...!-

Tanto lobos como ponys le hicieron caso a la princesa, ambos golems que estaban quietos, alzaron los brazos para luego juntarlos con un gran aplauso, la onda creada quebró la nieve bajo los pies de los changeling, luego se elevo creando una avalancha que arraso con todo a su camino sepultándolos en una tumba helada, cuando todo acabo solo se oía el viento helado.

Ambos príncipes jadeaban cansados, ese hechizo necesitaba de mucha fuerza vital, de pronto el golem de Noru se empezó a deshacer rápidamente, ella estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, Is la atrapo en el aire con la mano del suyo, no tardo en teletransportarlos a ambos a su habitación en la fortaleza.

El príncipe se quedo junto a su media hermana esperando a que despertara, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, ella jamás se había agotado usando algún hechizo y para ella ese en particular era fácil, otra cosa que le extrañaba era verla ahí tan de repente conclusión: algo paso con el bobalicón de Den. El jefe pone su pata sobre el hombro del príncipe.

-Lo hiciste bien hijo- un chaman empieza a analizar a la unicornio -Ahora trata de descasar, que esto esta lejos de acabarse-

El unicornio baja la mirada –Si… gracias abuelo...- se pone de pie para dejar la habitación con el lobo -Quiero avisarle al chaman que Noru esta aquí...el que este tan débil no es normal...-

-Tranquilo chico, hay muchos chamanes entre nosotros, ellos cuidaran a tu hermana, no te preocupes-

En ese momento sale el chaman que atendía a la durmiente pony -Esta débil porque esta compartiendo energía vital con la vida que lleva-

Is enseguida ladeo la cabeza sin entender una palabra del lobo, el jefe al notar la duda en la cara del potrillo lo dice en forma que este pueda entenderlo

-Tu hermana tendrá un hijo y eso la hace más débil-

-¿Eeeeeeeeeh!? ¿Noru puede hacer eso?- El potro se lleva un casco al mentón pensativo -¿Entonces...eso me hace tío?...Este no es momento para eso! Mas importante aun...¿qué hace aquí sola...?-

(….)

GS despierta en la cama de Noru siendo rodeado por el patriarca de un lado y Den del otro -¿Qué… qué paso?-

Den tenía una mirada severa mientras estaba cruzado de patas -Te pusiste loco amigo...demasiado loco…-

El lobo se pasa las patas por la cara -Lo... lo siento amigo, ahora pienso más claramente, lamento lo que dije e hice, los changeling me controlaron yo no quise decirlo ni hacerlo, ¿me perdonas?-

Den se lo piensa un poco, luego sonríe y le da un zape -Solo porque soy súper awesome JAJAJ!...- le cuesta trabajo sonreír- Pero ahora hay otro problema...Noru sigue sin aparecer- se pasa los cascos por la crin frustrado -Se que estaba algo...sensible, pero jamás pensé que se iría así, en su condición...si le pasa algo….no me lo perdonare nunca- tenia los cascos en la cabeza y su cara reflejaba pura frustración.

GS se pone dos dedos en los ojos -La culpa es mía, yo he tratado de ser un pilar que la sujete y cuando me necesitaba le falle, es mi culpa den no la tuya.

-Tranquilos hijos- dice el patriarca -Ya mande a unos cazadores con el mejor olfato a seguirla, la encontraran tarde o temprano- desde lejos se escucha un aullido -La encontraron! Esta con su hermano en otra fortaleza-

El pegaso siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo -Que dices amigo ¿vamos por ella? creo que tu también quieres hablar sobre lo que pasa...- El lobo sale lentamente de la cama -Si, creo que debo explicarme... amigo mío- le sonríe y salen ambos de la habitación a máxima velocidad

(…)

En la fortaleza del norte Noru por fin volví a reaccionar

-Valla Noru, te has vuelto más dormilona pero es normal supongo que llevar un bebé dentro agota-

Is miraba a la yegua sentado al otro lado de la habitación aburrido de esperar, se para y camina -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eres un mocoso grosero...todavía que me tomo la molestia de venir...así que...ya lo sabes...-

-Si un chaman te reviso y...me lo explicaron…¿Quién diría que Den le daría al blanco?-

-IS! Maldición esto no es juego!-

Los hermanos empezaron a platicar/discutir, eso le ayudaba a Noru a relajarse.

-Entonces...¿qué piensas hacer?-

-No lo se...sabes cómo fue nuestra infancia...no sé si estoy lista para esto...no sé si podre...-

-Eres una lenta, esto es una oportunidad! De que alguien en esta horrible familia tenga una vida de verdad, una vida normal...yo siempre fui consciente de que no fui deseado, fui un accidente, si no fuera por ti seguro no hubiera pasado del primer año de vida...por eso Noru...piénsalo, eres mejor para esto de lo que crees…-

-Yo también fui un bastardo- dice GS entrando desde la puerta de la habitación -Pero que buena fiesta se armo afuera, apenas llegue me entere de todo por cierto, Den viene en camino- mira a otra parte nervioso -Y... también lamento haberme comportado tan mal anoche, estaba confundido pero ahora estoy mejor y te pido perdón Noru-

La unicornio gruñe por lo bajo y le cierra la puerta en la cara al lobo con su magia, Is solo sonríe divertido.

-Veo que Den no es el único en problemas-

-No tienes una idea...-

Fuera de la habitación justo llegaba el pegaso cuando le cerraron la puerta al lobo en la cara

-Eso no sonó bien...-

De repente Is aparece desde un hechizo de teletrasportación.

-Hola bobalicones...Noru mando un mensaje, primero que no va a salir hasta que se vallan, segundo me dejo mensajes personales para cada uno, para el salvaje: dice que te vayas con tu indiferencia y mala actitud con ella a otro lado que jamás te volverá hablar, para Den:- el unicornio saca una larga lista

-Dice que te odia, que no mereces vivir, que eres un desgraciado, maldito, depravado, arrogante, egocéntrico, remedo de pegaso, mal nacido, torpe, idiota- Is toma aire para seguir la interminable lista de insultos por algunos segundos más. -...y por último que te detesta por lo que le hiciste pero ya tomo una decisión- el joven potro empieza a caminar alejándose del cuarto -Yo ya cumplí ahora me voy, suerte bobos-

GS se ajusta la nariz con una pata por el fuerte portazo, mira a Den -Creo que de alguna manera te la dejo más barata a ti…- baja la cabeza con tristeza -(suspiro) Te dijo lo que te dice siempre, pero creo que yo si me he ganado su odio-

El pegaso le pone una pata en el hombro al lobo -¿Sabes porque jamás me pongo triste cuando me insulta?...es porque nunca lo dice de verdad, ella no sabe expresarse de otra manera y sé que atrás de esas amargas palabras hay algo oculto...un sentimiento que no deja salir- el pegaso se rasca la nuca -Supongo que debo aceptar que ella te aprecia de algún modo...por lo que oí Noru solo está dolida, si de verdad te odiara dudo que un portazo fuera lo único que hiciera JAJAJAJ!- Den empieza alejarse Inténtalo de nuevo, yo iré a hablar con Is...Suerte te hará falta...- antes de irse se voltea una última vez -Pero si le haces algo a mi novia….no me detendré hasta matarte, aunque ella me odie - dice el pegaso en tono amenazante para marcharse por fin.

GS da un largo suspiro, se gira y golpea la puerta con la pata -Noru, quiero hablar contigo… y si ahora si quiero hablar-

-Pues es una lástima porque ahora a mi no me interesa hablar con idiotas- se oye la voz de Noru tras la puerta

-OOOH vamos…. fue solo un mal entendido- carga su frente contra la puerta -Mira, cuando me entere de la noticia entre en conflicto con migo mismo... sabes lo que siento por ti y eso me golpeo duro, pero te juro que mi cabeza está más clara y te veo solo como amiga-

-MUÉRETE! Yo no te veo como nada...no sé en que estaba pensando cuando sentí algo por ti- la voz de la unicornio más que molesta se oía dolida

-¿Quieres ayuda bobo?- tras de el lobo estaba Is de regreso -Veo que vas muy mal con eso-

-(suspiro) Ya lo creo, prefiero pelear un raund contra mi abuela que contra esta yegua, ¿qué hago?-

-JA! Novato...yo crecí con ella, prácticamente ella me crió porque los reyes no se interesaban en mi...como sea, es mas fácil de lo que crees, tu problema bobo es que eres muy gentil así jamás te escuchara- decía el joven unicornio recargado en la pared -Pero...si no puedes con eso hay otra forma, pero te costara claro….-

GS acerca su cabeza casi tan grande como todo el cuerpo de Is a este mismo -Dime cuanto, lo que sea lo pagare-

-No es cuanto bobo, es un qué y te lo cobrare llegando el momento- el unicornio sonreía de un modo que no se creía capaz de un chico de 12 -Te teletrasportare a dentro de la habitación y di que te fue bien- el príncipe crea un circulo mágico debajo de las patas del lobo -Una última cosa, que no te venzan sus palabras, ella está muy triste...yo lo sé...- en un parpadeo GS estaba en la habitación de Is con la yegua, esta miraba por la ventana bastante cabizbaja

El lobo queda mirándola sin pensar en la deuda que tendría con el potrillo, quien le provocó un calosfrió con esa sonrisa, sino en la unicornio delante de él -Noru...- antes de dar palabras con el corazón abierto recordó las palabras del unicornio "_tu problema bobo es que eres muy gentil así jamás te escuchara_" y esperando no exagerar hablo

-Voltea y mírame a los ojos cuando te hable!-

La unicornio gira la cabeza con el ceño muy fruncido ve al lobo unos segundos y luego vuelve la vista a la ventana –Pierde idiota, no tengo que escucharte ya que tu optaste por odiarme-

GS responde seriamente -No digas tonterías, nunca he dicho que te odiara, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca... sentí algo por ti por eso no te hagas la tonta ignorándolo-

-¿YO ME HAGO A TONTA?! ¿Quién es el que empezó todo esto?, cuando te dije de mi embarazo no hiciste más que evitarme! Cuando quise saber que te pasaba me ignoraste!- las pareces retumbaban con cada palabra de la yegua

-¡TÚ, TÚ TE HECES LA TONTA! ¡¿Sabes porque reaccione así? savias que te amaba en cierta forma! ¿¡Qué querías, que solo te abrazara y te felicitara!?- la voz del lobo también era de temer -¡¿Qué sentirías si te dijera que tendré un hijo dentro de poco?!- acerca su rostro al de la yegua -Suponiendo que realmente decías la verdad sobre mi-

Noru apretaba los dientes tratando de no explotar de ira, no tardo nada en darle un puñetazo al lobo en la cara -Te odiaría...de verdad lo haría...- se aleja unos pasos del lobo -¿Tú crees que yo planee esto? ¿Tienes idea del mar de emociones que no conozco?-

El lobo se pasa la pata donde la pony lo golpeó mientras el corazón se le estremece al verla de esa forma, pero agita su cabeza sabiendo que si es amable no podrá ayudarla –Miedosa…. tienes un maldito ejercito de lobos y un pony que te ama y sigues temblando como una potrilla detrás de su madre-

-¿QUEEEE?!- pega su frente a la del lobo y lo ve con rabia -Atrévete a repetirlo y te tumbo tus malditos dientes! Yo no soy una miedosa que te quede claro...-

-JA!, por favor ¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿Ha hacer tan buen trabajo criando un potro como tu padre?, ¿O hacer tan buena gobernante como él?- dice esto último con sarcasmo -Ni siquiera sé porque me esforcé en enseñarte algo de bondad, Den pierde su tiempo con alguien que no descongelaría su corazón aunque se lanzara a un volcán-

-Que te quede clara una cosa remedo de animal- empieza la yegua a golpear al lobo con su casco apuntándole acusadoramente -Este mocoso que llevo dentro va tener todo lo que me falto a mí, seré la mejor reina que existió alguna vez en la Zona Helada- su cara cambia a una maléfica -Y así como dices que el idiota pierde su tiempo conmigo...déjame recordarte que tú no estás lejos de ese rumbo.

Al lobo le gustaba lo que oía... pero sus últimas palabras fueron como una estocada en el estomago, GS pone una cara de miedo que no pudo disimular y empieza a retroceder -¡Tu... tu dijiste que no me veías como nada!- decía aun con firmeza pero con su cara de miedo.

La yegua rápidamente cambio su cara de ira a una de nervios, ella misma se había matado con sus palabras, de nuevo su carácter fue más allá que su boca -Yo...yo...- había entrado en pánico, además de ponerse toda roja -QUE IMPORTA YA! MEJOR VETE- le da la espalda al lobo.

GS recobra la compostura y vuelve al ataque -Que me valla mis polainas! Te mandaría al diablo si no fuera porque quiero respuestas ahora, ¿a que le tienes miedo mujer?-

-YO NO LE TEMO A NADA!- grita sin mirar al lobo, su rostro es sombrío, todo queda en silencio que es roto por un pequeño llanto uno muy leve pero presente -¿Porque tendría que darte respuestas a ti?..- la voz de Noru ahora es diferente mas apagada.

El lobo no se puede resistir mas y abrazar a la pony apoyándola contra su pecho -Porque soy al que más le importas en este mundo, tal vez Den sea quien ocupa tu corazón y espero te cases con él... pero siempre estaré ahí para ti-

El llanto de la pony se vuelve más fuerte -No sé si podre….si… si tengo miedo! ¿me oyes? TENGO MIEDO!- habla entre lagrimas -Temo arruinarlo con mi hijo...temo quedar sola...y más que Den es el primero que logro pasar el hielo de mi corazón...temo que un día tu ya no estés...- se aferra mas al pecho cálido del lobo.

El enorme can acaricia delicadamente la dorada melena de la pony con una pata mientras la abrasaba con la otra y apegaba su cabeza con la de ella -Serás una buena madre y Den un buen padre, el nunca de dejara porque eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida- se abrasa a ella con más fuerza -Pero pase lo que pase te prometo que siempre tendrás un lugar junto a mí, que siempre estere ahí para ti cuando me necesites-

-¿Como sabes que soy lo mejor que le paso a ese idiota? Si hace un momento decías que no descongelaría mi corazón aunque se lanzara a un volcán?- dice Noru viéndolo a la cara sin despegar el abrazo.

El lobo atrapado por sus palabras trata de pensar algo mirando de lado a lado, pero de repente viene a su mente la respuesta, da una leve sonrisa y apega su nariz con la de ella -Soy un estúpido y no sé lo que digo... tu corazón se descongela a cada segundo, ten por seguro que nada que le pasara a Den en Dragonia le haría tan feliz como el día que te conoció- acaricia su rostro con una pata -Tú y solo tú eres lo que lo mantiene en este mundo ahora eres su medicina y no te dejara por nada ni por nadie-

Muchas de esas cosas obviamente a la unicornio no le importaron pero una llamo mucho su atención -¿Tu...conociste al idiota antes de esto, antes que yo...?

-(suspiro) Lo conocí, pero el no a mí, sabia quien era él, pero él no savia quien era yo-

Noru levanta una ceja escéptica -Tal parece que tú conoces a todo mundo- se separa del lobo y se acuesta en la cama tantas cosas la habían mareado -Dime quien era..Alguien que sonríe tanto no puede ser normal- decía mientras invitaba al lobo a acompañarla moviendo su pata en ademan de que se acercara. El lobo camina a ella y salta a la cama con un rostro melancólico

-Cuando lo vi no era como es- da barias vueltas en la cama y se acuesta -Una de las tantas veces que me escape del castillo de mi padre fui a las tierras del sur, a las islas nórdicas para ser preciso, llegue una noche lluviosa justo cuando una estela roja salió disparada al cielo, me acerque a un mensajero que venía del lugar y me conto una historia muy triste luego los pobladores me contaron el resto, era sobre esa estela roja y el jarl del pueblo- dicho esto le cuenta a Noru toda la historia del padre de Den, su relación con él, el titulo que abandono, todo hasta que se marcho de la aldea.

La yegua tenia sentimientos encontrados, ella siempre pensó que la vida del pegaso esa un cuento de hadas, el era más de lo que esperaba, su cara era de confusión -¿Cómo puede sonreír tanto entonces?- GS la ve a los ojos -Tal vez encontró algo que animara su vida... pero lo mejor es que tu se lo preguntes y tal vez encuentres algo por lo que sonreír también-

-No lo sé...- centra su atención a la ventana -Antes hay que acabar con este asunto pendiente, tenemos menos de 2 semanas y las fortalezas no están conquistadas al 100...además el castillo no será fácil de entrar ...-

-Lo aremos- pone su pata en su casco -Créeme, lo aremos-

Fuera del cuarto Is tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, había escuchado todo -JE! bien hecho bobo...casi me siento mal por lo que te cobrare- empieza alejarse -...dije casi...-

(…..)

Esa noche se había convocado una junta para planear la estrategia de ataque y poner al tanto a todos sobre el tiempo límite. GS, el patriarca, Noru, Is, Den, muchos jefes lobos y varios oficiales ponis estaban alrededor de una mesa con un gran mapa en ella con una equis marcando 3 de las 5 fortalezas y un gran círculo sobre el castillo.

-Bien señores…..y señorita- dice GS mirando a su alrededor -Tenemos 3 de las cinco fortalezas pero hay un tiempo límite de menos de dos semanas, controlamos lo bosques con una pata amarrada a la espalda... pero el castillo es territorio abierto, su ventaja numérica será explotada al máximo si solo atacamos-

-Dada las circunstancias de tiempo, mandaremos un pequeño grupo de contención a las dos fortalezas restantes, mientras que el resto de la fuerza de ataque daremos un golpe al castillo, Is y yo iremos para máxima eficacia- Noru da un golpe a la mesa -Destruyendo el problema central lo demás será fácil-

El patriarca apunta al castillo y a sus alrededores -El castillo tiene fuertes murallas pero no están en buenas condiciones, así que hay una forma- apunta a un bosque cerca del castillo -Hay un denso bosque fácil de cuidar por los apaches, podemos cavar un túnel hasta las murallas y encender una gran hoguera que terminara derribándolas, dejándoles el terreno libre a ti y a las tropas al interior del patio del castillo, lo que nos dejara en un espacio pequeño donde tendremos ventaja-

GS sonríe de oreja a oreja -Usamos eso en la guerra del príncipe William!- mira a todos a su alrededor -…Y funciono, además el clima frio hara que sea mas efectivo-

-Puedo hacerlo más frio de ser necesario- la unicornio mira a Is, este solo asiente la cabeza como respuesta -Bien señores prepárense que esto se acaba pronto, saldremos al amanecer-

Noru deja la sala y es rápidamente seguida por Den, Is se acerca al lobo -Oye bobo…¿qué piensas hacer cuando esto acabe?-

-Volver a Ponyville- se voltea al potrillo mientras sonríe -Y pedirle a tu hermana que me construya una catedral que administre el sacerdote y una gran estatua de mi JAJAJAJA!-

El potro rueda las ojos -Ahora veo porque le gustas también, eres tan idiota como el otro bobalicón- empieza alejarse -Haz lo que quieras pero no olvides que tienes una deuda conmigo...- desaparece a través de su hechizo de teletransportación.

En el patio de la fortaleza Noru y Den conversaban, extrañamente el pegaso aun no había sido golpeado -Así que...¿el lobo y tu de nuevo son amigos?- empezó a preguntar Den tratando de sacarle platica -Supongo que sí- la cosa era que la unicornio no se la ponía fácil.

-Sabes Noru…hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo….es..es…muy importante..-

-Sera luego…ahora iré a la habitación que prepararon para mí, necesito toda la energía que pueda para mañana-

-Si entiendo- contesto el pegaso no muy animado, pero cuando la unicornio pasaba a su lado lo tomo del cuello para besarlo con fuerza, Den lo correspondió de inmediato quedando así un rato, luego Noru lo empujo al suelo y así irse del lugar

El pegaso se quedo tumbado en la nieve con su sonrisa de idiota enamorado -No pediría nada mas en esta vida...- su mente empezó a divagar –Creo que no debería esperar la ocasión para pedirle que se case conmigo, porque parece que esta nunca llegara….- impulsado por su felicidad del beso que le dio su chica empezó a saltar por la nieve.

(…..)

GS quien estaba en la fortaleza aun se extrañaba por el misterioso cobro que le aria el pequeño príncipe.

-¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con deuda?- se voltea y ahí estaba el patriarca

-Me alegra que consideres a Dios en tu recompensa por ayudar en este reino, pero no creo poder administrarla por mucho tiempo- se acerca a la cara de GS -Recuerda que la santa sede no a sabido de mi hace años-

-Solo quiero un lugar donde los ponis puedan rezar y el bien para este reino- mira por la ventana y ve a Den revoloteando de alegría en el patio -Con respecto a la deuda pagare lo que sea por ayudarme a ayudar a Noru…-

El chaman lo toma del hombro -Tantos sacrificios que has hecho por tu prójimo, ¿no crees que es hora de que hagas algo por ti?- GS se voltea con una sonrisa -Estoy escribiendo mi historia, no continuando la que mis padres dejaron... y será de ayudar al prójimo- vuelve a ver por la ventana -Y lo hare aunque me cueste la vida-

Noru estaba en el otro pasillo y había escuchado toda la conversación de los lobos se quedo un momento reflexionando para luego salir a todo trote a su habitación. Le pidió a los guardias todos los cascos viejos que no usaran, luego de usar su magia para darles una forma determinada empezó a trabajar en algo que su madre le enseño alguna vez en vida. En el escritorio donde trabajaba había dos cajas, una blanca y otra roja. Poco antes del anochecer pidió a los guardias llamar al lobo a su habitación.

GS entra a la habitación de Noru sin saber para que lo quería -¿Me hiciste llamar Noru?-

-Sí, quiero que te acerques, te agaches y cierres los ojos...- decía la yegua parándose de su lugar de trabajo, el lobo abre los ojos como platos sospechando lo que se avecinaba

-Dios perdóname si te fallo al hacer esto- pensaba mientras obedecia a la pony cerrando los ojos con fuerza y miedo.

Pero el lobo siente como algo pasa por su cuello, después oye los casco de la pony alejándose -Ya puedes abrirlos salvaje- decía mientras tomaba la caja roja del escritorio, en el cuello del lobo colgaba un collar con una cruz de plata

-WOW!, esta genial gracias su majestad- decía lo ultimo inclinándose -¿Pero a qué se debe?-

Noru caminaba a la salida -Es hora de que alguien te de algo...siempre das pero jamás recibes… sí que eres idiota- antes de irse se queda quieta -Si...si no te...gusto…..puedes hacer lo que quieras con eso-

-Me encanta, muchas gracias su majestad... es una medalla al servicio y espero ser digno de ella-

-Como sea...buenas noches- la yegua sale de la habitación por fin, y se dirige a otro lugar muerta de nervios pues jamás pensó en lo que iba hacer lo haría algún día.

Sintiendo que se le doblaban las patas llego hasta la habitación del pegaso, desde que empezó la guerra no dormían juntos, Den a pesar de estar que se moría por dentro lo hizo para darle espacio a Noru pensando que eso ayudaría a calmarla.

La yegua toco un par de veces antes de recibir respuesta –Adelante, está abierto- Respondía el pegaso desde atrás de la puerta. Noru entro muy lentamente asomando primero su cabeza al interior, cuando Den se percato de quien se trataba, tanta fue la impresión que se cayó de la cama.

-Nor..Nor…NORU!?-

-¿Estas ocupado idiota?...yo entonces volveré luego…- Decía la yegua nerviosa y completamente roja empezando arrepentirse de lo que había planeado.

El pegaso rápidamente se incorporo para ir donde la princesa –Para nada Noru, jamás estaré ocupado para ti…¿Dime pasa algo?-

-Bueno yo….- la princesa se debatía entre hacer o no a lo que había ido, estaba muy nerviosa jamás había hecho eso, pero si pudo con el lobo, podía con el pegaso –Ci..cierra los..los ojos idiota…-

-Ehh?- Den no entendió que quería la pegaso pero no la iba a cuestionar, el que ella estuviera haciendo algo por iniciativa le encantaba –Esta bien Noru lo que tú me pidas hacer, siempre lo hare- dicho esto cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto.

La yegua se acerco nerviosa paso por el cuello del pegaso un collar –Ya..ya puedes ver…- Den de inmediato se percato del regalo, el collar tenía una piedra preciosa de color rojo fuego –Noru…¿y esto?- el pegaso trataba de controlar sus ganas de estallar de felicidad.

-Bueno…se me dio la gana dártelo y ya….- empezó a mirar a otro lado tratando de calmar la ansiedad –Además…hace juego con el que me diste hace tiempo- Noru empieza a acarician la joya que siempre lleva en el cuello.

Den se había quedado estático, dentro de su cabeza era una fiesta masiva pero no podía sacarlo sin parecer loco o atosigar a la yegua. A Noru le extraño y le dolió un poco que el pegaso no reaccionara como ella imagino, armando un escándalo y echándose encima –(suspiro) Bueno solo venia a eso, me voy a dormir idiota…-

La princesa se dio media vuelta para irse por la puerta, fue hasta entonces que el pegaso reacciono ¿Cómo iba a mostrarle lo feliz que estaba con ese detalle? ¿Cómo darle a entender una vez más que su mundo giraba en torno a ella? Entonces recordó el consejo que le dio Is cuando dejo al lobo hablando con la yegua.

_*Flasback*_

"_-¿Hacer que Noru te quiera de nuevo? JAJAJAJ! Estas bien $&/$%...-el potro le da espalda –Bueno…puede que allá algo…aunque no será gratis la información…-_

_-Hare lo que sea, y eso quiere decir lo que sea!-_

_-Bien bobo, me gusta lo que escucho….- Is sonríe con malicia mientras voltea a ver al pegaso –Noru tiene una debilidad, una gran debilidad que solo yo sé…-_

_-¿Qué es?- Preguntaba ansioso el pegaso_

_-Canta…y se rendirá a tus patas…-El potro comienza a marcharse –Te cobrare la deuda llegado el momento…- Den se queda solo con sus pensamientos"_

_*Fin Flasback*_

Den veía como Noru estaba por irse, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad ahora que estaban solos, tal vez el no se consideraba con la voz más privilegiada pero eso no lo detendría, recordó de inmediato una canción que escucho a algunos gitanos cantar cuando era un caza recompensas.

Con voz tranquila empezó a entonar la melodía:

_Yo te quiero enseñar__  
__este mundo espléndido,__  
__ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar._

Noru se quedo de piedra al escuchar al pegaso cantar, además de que esa canción la conocía muy bien, su madre se la había enseñado, se giro lentamente para ver al vikingo, este seguía cantando con voz tranquila mientras la veía con la mayor ternura del mundo.

De pronto la yegua empezó a darle acompañamiento pues su corazón se lo pedía a gritos:

_Un mundo ideal,__  
__tan deslumbrante y nuevo,__  
__donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,__  
__que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy..._

Mientras cantaban ambos se acercaban mas al otro, sus voces también aumentaban llenando la fortaleza de aquel canto melodioso. Incluso Is que estaba leyendo en su habitación sonrió al escucharlos.

Llevados por la emoción, al terminar la canción se fundieron en un profundo beso, esa noche fue testigo de un amor que solo ellos dos se podían dar.

* * *

_**WUJUU! Otro capítulo terminado, perdón por la cursilada del final pero de vez en cuando no hace daño.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con sus críticas y comentarios, además de mis respectivas galletitas, aunque ya también se aceptan chocolates o cupcakes xD**_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de mi compañero**__** ninllot**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ciao! Bueno nos acercamos al final de este Fic, así es, casi acaba este proyecto que el autor **__**ninllot**__** me ayudo a continuar.**_

_**Nada de MLP me pertenece todo es trabajo de Lauren Faust**_

* * *

El sol salió de nuevo en la Zona Helada, los ponys y los lobos ya estaban casi listos para partir hacia la batalla. Por su parte, Noru y Den aun dormían plácidamente abrazados el uno al otro en la habitación del pegaso. El primer pony en despertar fue Noru, quien se dio cuenta que ya había salido el sol, se paro como rayo empujando a Den.

-AAAAHG! NORU! ¿Porque me despiertas así?- se quejaba el pegaso en el piso, mientras la unicornio salaba de la cama para ir a peinar su crin -Ya es tarde idiota! Las tropas ya deben estar listas y nosotros aun aquí- el pegaso entro en modo serio -Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros cuando recuperemos tu reino...pero antes- Den abraza a la yegua tomándola por la cintura y besándola en el cuello -Noru...gracias por el collar, ahora soy más tuyo que nunca, jamás te dejare- empieza acariciar el vientre de ella -Ni de este pequeño-

La yegua se pone roja gasta la punta de sus orejas, nunca pensó que al aceptar lo que sentía por el pegaso la hiciera experimentar sensaciones tan cálidas, aunque aun le costaba demostrarlo. Empujo al pegaso para ir a la salida, antes de irse voltea a verlo una vez más -Date prisa idiota o te dejare...-

Den se había quedado de piedra ¿Acaso ella le había sonreído tan dulcemente? Si ese era un sueño entonces que jamás lo despertaran. Con la sonrisa más grande del mundo tomo su arma, un par de abrigos que tenia guardados (uno negro y uno celeste) y corrió para alcanzar a su chica, había llegado la hora de la batalla decisiva.

Noru y Den llegaron hasta el numeroso ejercito junto al patriarca y GS, ambos ya tenían puestos los abrigos que trajo el pegaso.

Todos marchaban en fila siguiendo a GS y al patriarca, tanto ponis como lobos caminaban con calma en dirección al castillo.

-Hola amor frio, ya te estabas pasando la guerra dormida- dice GS mirando aun al frente

La pony solo miro a otro lado fastidiada -Se...complico mi despertar...es todo...- Sin pensarlo ve a Den junto a ella, este le regala su enorme sonrisa que solo tiene con ella, inconsciente la yegua también le sonríe tímidamente.

El lobo emanaba un extraño olor a perfume que era muy fuerte y empezaba a fastidiar a los lobos que se encontraban atrás incluyendo al patriarca

-Pero dime amor frio, ¿Qué pasara con los otros changeling cuando terminemos esto?-

-No va a quedar nada... - decía la unicornio con una sonrisa llena de maldad -Esas alimañas desaparecerán completamente de mi reino tenlo por seguro….-

-¿Pero qué aras si nos encontramos con la poderosísima reina Chrysalis?-

-¿Poderosísima? JAJAJAJ! - la yegua rio sarcástica - Esa perra cambiante no es más que una inútil, usar trucos succión para que no la atacara..JA! Pero ahora será diferente….esta vez la acabare y la hare sufrir por lo que le hizo a mi reino-

GS se voltea a otro lado -Tu no harás tal cosa maldita…- vuelve a ver a la princesa con un cuerno deforme en la cabeza, Noru se queda en shock.

-¡NORU!- todos se voltean a ver que entre los lobos salta GS en dirección al otro GS con una tomahawk sostenida por ambas patas sobre su cabeza, justo antes de bajarla sobre el GS falso este hace brilla el cuerno desapareciendo con la pony a su lado en una oleada de fuego verde, quedando el verdadero GS con el hacha incrustada en la nieve -¡NORU!- grita volteándose a todos lados.

(…)

Noru abre los ojos de nuevo y se encuentra en medio de una habitación del trono, ese lugar se le hacía familiar pero por lo demacrado no lo reconocía, tras su espalda escucho una risa que sabía bien de quien era, hizo brillar su cuerno con rabia.

-Déjate ver de una ver Chrysalis...este juego se acabo!-

-¿Acabarse?- la reina sale desde las sombras -¿Crees que de verdad pueda acabarse alguno de mis juegos?-

-En el momento que quisiste jugar en mi terreno perdiste- la princesa retaba a la reina con la mirada -Tuviste suerte en el primer asalto...era obvio que el rey tan idiota no duraría-

-Y no es el primero querida mía- comienza caminar a su alrededor -supongo que el salvaje te conto sobre el reino de su padre ¿no? En ese lugar seduje a otro rey tan tonto como tu padre, pero más borracho y al parecer tú no eres tan distinta a él-

-Que gusto me dará arrancarte la lengua por decir eso- Noru hablaba apretando los dientes

-Por favor, te he vigilado de muy lejos, dime ¿ya te revolcaste con el pegaso y con el lobo al mismo tiempo?, si lo hiciste confirmas lo que te dije de tu padre-

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa!- la paredes crujían ante el grito de la princesa de hielo -...no paso nada con el salvaje- dijo mas para ella que para Chrysalis

-OOOH!... ¿Pero te hubiera gustado cierto?, como con ese vikingo que deshonró a su pueblo al irse y dejar al estúpido príncipe a su suerte-

-¿De qué hablas?...Den si dejo su pueblo pero no hizo nada malo!- Noru recordó la historia que le contó el lobo sobre el pegaso. Sin darse cuenta empezaba a caer en el juego psicológico de su enemiga.

-No importa- se detiene -De todas forma gracias a eso mi hijo reina en Dragonia-

-¿Tu hijo?...- Noru ya no entendía que pasaba

Chrysalis sonríe levemente y se va acercando a la unicornio -La guerra del príncipe William, su medio hermano lo mando a matar después- mira a lo lejos con melancolía -aun recuerdo esa noche, el rey estaba hasta las cejas con el alcohol, tome la forma más hermosa que pude para seducirlo... solo se puso sobre mi entre lo poco y nada que pudo después de ahí nació nuestro hijo- mira a los ojos a la pony -Y al parecer tu también tendrás un bastardo, ¿cómo lo llamaras?-

La unicornio arremete contra la reina intentando golpearla pero esta se mueve rápido riendo con descaro -MALDITA PERRA! Mi hijo no será ningún bastardo!-

-Ya lo es querida- en un destello de fuego verde la reina aparece delante de Noru -Será un bastardo, pondrá una línea roja delante del escudo familiar por toda su vida- en otro destello aparece Chrysalis sobre el candelabro dramatizando -Para que el mundo entero sepa que sus padres se revolcaron antes de casarse, ¡como con cualquier puta barata!-

La yegua estaba que le hervía la sangre pero aun así debía calmarse, no podía perder la cabeza en ese momento y menos contra las afiladas palabras de esa reina que solo buscaban perturbar su mente para atacarla del peor modo -Mira Chrysalis...tú no eres nadie para decir eso...el que no me case con el padre de mi hijo no lo hace menos...en cambio tu...vayas a donde vayas, veas cómo te veas, siempre serás una basura sin corazón, que se revuelca con reyes patéticos para sentirse menos patética- Noru sonríe segura de sus palabras.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES TU BASTARDA?!- aparece delante de la unicornio -¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI TU CORAZÓN ERA MÁS FRIO QUE ESTE ESTÚPIDO REINO!-

-Ponte al día reinita...el invierno también termina...incluso en mi- con un destello Noru ciega a la reina para tener tiempo de invocar sus hechizos.

Cegada la reina pide ayuda -¡Mis changeling protejan a su reina!- de todas las ventanas y puertas entren oleadas de los insectos rodeando a Noru.

Del circulo mágico que Noru había tenido tiempo de invocar, emergen serpientes de hielo que atacan cuando los changeling que se acercan a ella, sabiendo su condición no puede usar mucho poder -Como siempre te escondes tras tus alimañas-

-ALTO- grita Chrysalis y todos los changeling se detienen -Veamos que tan poderosa eres en tu condición niña…- carga su cuerno y dispara un rayo de energía verde directo a Noru.

En un destello las serpientes de hielo desaparecen, ahora Noru usa su circulo mágico como escudo -No me subestimes….BITCH!- forzando un poco mas su poder crea otro circulo mágico más pequeño por donde salen rayos helados que al contacto con lo que sea lo congela de inmediato.

La reina pone una cara de terror a medida que los rayos se acercan a ella, pero los changeling se ponen en medio los cuales caían congelados mientras los rayos se hacían cada vez más lentos a medida que atravesaban insectos. Chrysalis voltea asustada, pero a milímetros de su cara los rayos se detienen, abre los ojos para ver como estos se desvanecerse delante ella

–JAJAJAJA! Intenta algo mejor querida-

-Cuida tus palabras "querida"- los ojos de Noru brillan con intensidad, los círculos desaparecen para dar paso a un mas grande que ocupa todo el suelo del lugar, empiezan a salir estacas de hielo que se dirigen hacia la reina Chrysalis, esta corre tratando de evitar quedar con mas hoyos de los que ya tiene. Noru empieza agotarse pero trata de disimularlo, con un grito de ira los picos de hielo salen más repetidamente, casi sin dejar espacio donde correr.

Se escucha un gemido de dolor detrás de las estacas de hielo, Noru las rodea y se encuentra con Chrysalis atravesada del costado sangrando, mira a la princesa con rabia, luego empieza hablar con debilidad -Tal vez ganase esta ocasión maldita niña…. pero el mismo motivo por el cual yo perdí aquí será el por cual te convertirás en el idiota de tu padre- tose sangre -Aquí no hay amor, nada de amor, es por eso que no importa quien este en el trono (tose) no se lograra nada-

-Eso yo lo decidiré...ahora muere de una maldita vez…- la yegua tenía una mirada psicópata en la cara, una estaca de hielo emergió del techo y se dirigía justo entre los ojos de Chrysalis pero a unos milímetros de tocarla se quebró por completo. Noru se agarraba el vientre con dolor, se había excedido con el uso de aquella magia, ya no podía usar más energía vital sin poner en riesgo a su hijo.

La reina aprovecha la debilidad de Noru para convertirse en muchas hormigas verdes y salir de la estaca para volver a armase cerca del trono aun con sus carnes abiertas -Quédate con este estúpido reino, no lo necesito!-la unicornio estira el casco a Chrysalis mostrando gran ira en sus ojos, pero en ese momento una gran roca destroza la pared cerca del trono pasando justo arriba de ambas -Ya tengo que irme- se voltea a sus changeling -Sigan el plan mis pequeños, no nos iremos sin vengarnos- dicho esto dos changeling unos se ponen debajo de sus brazos llevándola volando.

Noru hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor -NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR, ESTO TERMINA AHORA!- corre hacia Chrysalis y salta hacia ella justo cuando abandonaba el castillo volando, se sostiene de las patas de esta.

-¡OYE SUÉLTAME MALDITA PRINCESA DE PACOTILLA!- la reina agita sus patas tratando de sacarse a Noru de encima, pero levanta la mirada viendo un gran número de ponis y lobos rodeando el castillo -¿Ese es tu ejercito?...que patético- una gran cantidad de changeling formaban una onda que se expandía desde el castillo en dirección del numeroso ejercito.

-Dentro de poco no serán ni polvo-

-No subestimes la fuerza de los salvajes y de mis soldados, hoy vas a caer tu perra cambiante!- empieza a forcejear contra Chrysalis, acabando por golpear a uno de los changeling que cargaban a ya mal herida reina, ambas empiezan a caer rápidamente al suelo

Noru cae sobre la herida reina que hace un gesto de dolor entre la nieve -Matame si quieres tonta...- desde lo lejos se ve una gigantesca explosión de fuego verde rodeando todo el castillo, Chrysalis da una carcajada psicópata -JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡!espero tuvieras muchos seres queridos ahí- se voltea a la pony sobre ella -Porque acaban de morir!-

-Me tienes fastidiada maldita! Debí acabar contigo cuando supe quien eras!- le da un puñetazo en la cara, ambas empiezan a pelear en el suelo usando solo la poca fuerza fisca que les queda, la reina pone sus patas inferiores en el estomago de la pony sacándosela de encima y haciéndola caer al piso adolorida sosteniendo su vientre, lentamente la reina se acerca a la princesa mientras cojeaba y sangraba -Perdí una gran cantidad de changeling en esta campaña por tu culpa- rodea a la pony con sus patas y carga su cuerno con gran intensidad -Prepárate, para... ¡MORIR!-

Noru no perdía su mirada de ira a pesar de que estaba asustada por estar a punto de morir, no se atrevía a usar su magia para defenderse pues pondría en riesgo a su bebé, a pesar de que parecía que en ese momento ambos morirían, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y su ultimo pensamiento fue esa cálida sonrisa que siempre le regalaba el pegaso -Perdón Den...fui imprudente...- susurro muy bajo.

Se escucho el grito de ira de Chrysalis, pero al mismo tiempo Noru sintió que algo viscoso caía en su cara, abrió lentamente los ojos, Chrysalis en efecto estaba frente de ella pero algo faltaba, su cabeza había sido cortada de un tajo, el cuerpo cayo inerte en la blanca nieve tiñéndola de verde, Noru se incorporo lentamente levantando su vista y fue cuando lo vio. Delante de ella estaba Den con su hacha en los cascos, de esta escurría sangre verde, la mirada del pegaso era la de un asesino profesional.

Den dejo caer el arma al suelo y corrió hacia la pony para atraparla entre sus patas en un gran abrazo -Por todos los dioses Noru! ¿Estás bien?- la yegua aun estaba en shock lentamente correspondió el abrazo temblando un poco, Den acariciaba la crin de su chica con cuidado -Cuando desapareciste casi me vuelvo loco...te dije que jamás dejaría que nadie te dañara- Noru aun seguía sin hablar, estaba asustada, si no fuera por el habría muerto por su imprudencia, se aferro mas al pegaso y escondió su rostro en el cuello de este -Llegaste tarde idiota!- el pegaso no hizo más que sonreír mientras se aferraba más de su princesa.

En eso llega GS acompañado por el patriarca y seguido por todo el ejercito que entraba alerta en el territorio del castillo -La batalla a terminado, hemos ganado- dice el lobo caminando hacia los ponys con Pipsqueak sobre su cabeza.

Ambos ponys aun abrazados giran su cabeza para ver al lobo, Den ayuda a Noru a ponerse de pie pues aun siente dolor -Todo termino...por fin acabo todo esto...- habla la unicornio en un suspiro -Patriarca puede revisar a Noru, no creo que haya salido intacta de la batalla...- Decía Den preocupado

El chaman asiente, acerca su pata a Noru y esta empieza a brillar con una luz blanca que reconfortaba a la pony -Ya todo está bien… no sufriste tantos daños niña- se voltea al castillo -Pero creo que hay algo que falta por resolver-

-QUÉ ASCO!...toda la nieve esta verde.! Se ve horrible de ese color..- dice Is pasando junto al cuerpo sin cabeza como si nada.

-¿Creías que podrías acabar con migo tan fácil?- Todos se voltean a la voz y ahí estaba la cabeza de Chrysalis hablándoles -No podrán deshacerse de mi tan fácil…. - dicho esto hace brillar su cuerno para desaparecer entre un destello de fuego verde.

-Esto no se quedara así!- grita la yegua llena de ira

-Noru… Cálmate, ganamos... el reino es tuyo de nuevo- el pegaso habla del modo más tranquilo que puede feliz de tener a su chica entre sus patas a salvo.

GS pone a Pipsqueak en el piso y mira al agujero de la pared del castillo -Vamos Noru- mira a la pony -tenemos que ponerte una corona-

Ya en el maltrecho castillo, la yegua mira los tronos de los reyes de manera extraña, habla perdida en sus pensamientos -La corona de la reina esta en el otro piso, en la sala del fondo...la del rey...no tengo idea...- Noru se lleva una pata al rostro cansada -No servirá de nada todo esto, aunque me pongan la corona y lo saben...porque...porque...no puede haber reina sin rey y viceversa...-

GSse voltea a Den y se le queda mirando seriamente como esperando algo -…O lo haces tú o lo hago yo-

-No me presiones...y no vas a ser tu quien se lo pida- Den le susurra al lobo por lo bajo muy nervioso y un tanto fastidiado, muy a pesar de todo aun le tenía un poco de celos ya que sabía que su princesa le tenía algo de cariño aun. El lobo camina al interior del castillo -Pues será después entonces, vamos por la corona de un vez!-

Noru iba delante de todos guiándolos por los corredores, hasta atrás iba Den que sudaba de nervios pensando en mil formas de pedírselo a Noru. Llegaron al cuarto alejado del resto y en medio de este, en un pedestal se encontraba una enorme y hermosa corona de oro con un diamante azul en medio, era lo único que había en ese lugar.

La unicornio se puso la corona sin ganas y nada paso, se voltio a los lobos y al pegaso -Te lo dije…- con un golpe de su casco se quito la corona de la cabeza haciendo que rodara por el suelo, esta choca contra la pata del patriarca, de repente se oyen murmullos sobrenaturales y todas las luces se apagan, luego se escucha un gran grito de terror de una mujer -Tranquila Noru- dice el patriarca. La unicornio enciende su cuerno para iluminar la habitación -No fui yo…- habla ella con mala cara -Fueron el estúpido y el idiota- GS y Den estaban abrazados con terror en sus caras, hasta que se ven a los ojos y se separan simulando que nada paso.

El patriarca recoge la corona -Si no sirve por si sola- la levanta en el aire -Pues que nos guie a donde está la otra- la corona se convierte en arena que se mueve con el viento alejándose -¡SÍGANLA!-

Noru estupefacta por lo que hace la corona también corre tras de ella, la arena se mueve hasta las afueras del castillo a un paraje desolado, ella conoce ese lugar, es donde vio por última vez al rey, es donde murió, en un montículo se encuentra el esqueleto de un pony que traía una corona de oro igual de impresionante que la de la reina.

-El rey jamás se había visto mejor- dice la yegua con sarcasmo viendo los restos del antiguo rey -Ahora la cosa es...están las dos pero no hay rey que la porte...-

GS toma la corona de entre los huesos con ambas patas a lo que esta comienza a brillar mientras el lobo se voltea a Den –En serio…. si no te sacrificas tú, lo hago yo-

El pegaso se crispa un poco enojado, bate sus alas y le arrebata la corona al lobo -SOBRE MI MALDITO CADÁVER!- ahora se gira a Noru y va hacia ella tomándola de sus cascos -Noru…se…se que este no es el mejor...bueno yo pensaba hacerlo de otro modo...y bueno hace tanto que te lo quiero decir...- Den tartamudeaba sin descanso mientras la yegua tenía una cara de pura confusión.

El patriarca los mira con ternura -Lamento que no sea el lugar mas romántico- se voltea a ver a unos lobos ya estaban mordiendo el esqueleto del antiguo rey –Pero es mejor que nada y te agradecería que de des prisa-

-MALDICIÓN! SI TIENEN TANTA PRISA VALLASE!- Den se había convertido en un manojo de nervios, Noru lo veía toda extrañada y algo la hacía ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que era pero lo presentía, se soltó del agarre del potro -Mejor me voy yo, esto me fastidia...- la yegua empezó alejarse de los lobos y del pegaso, Den sentía que iba a explotar, ya no podía aguantar eso, cuando la pony iba a un metro el pegaso grito a todo pulmon -NORU CÁSATE CONMIGO!- la yegua detuvo en seco, el pegaso jadeaba a falta de aire.

Noru tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su cara era de poker total, camino de regreso hacia el pegaso quedando frente a él.

-¿Qué...qué dices…Noru...?- Todos los presentes se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta de la unicornio.

Den sonreía nerviosamente, Noru seguía ahí parada sin expresión alguna, sin previo aviso se giro pateando al pegaso con sus patas traseras, este voló hasta estrellarse contra un árbol de hielo muerto, la pony paso corriendo entre los lobos y se lanzo hacia el pegaso que era azotado sin piedad. Pero de buenas a primeras lo tomo por el cuello casi para ahorcarlo pero en lugar de eso lo beso con pasión mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-Eres un idiota...- Le da una bofetada -Si...si…quiero...- susurra muy bajo la yegua.

El pegaso a pesar de estar lleno de sangre sonreía ampliamente pero cuando la quiso abrazar a la pony, de nuevo otra tanda de golpes fueron para él, aunque entre puñetazos también era besado.

Is se divertía de lo lindo con toda la conmoción que creaban ese par, de repente algunos guardias ponys llegaron colocándose detrás del príncipe.

-Gane la apuesta bobo- dijo el unicornio sonriendo de lado y viendo al lobo con malicia.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta GS levantando una ceja.

-JAJAJA! te dije que lo mataría cuando se lo pidiera- contesta el príncipe divertido con la escena.

Poco después regresan los ponys, Den cojeaba un poco pero la sonrisa de su cara era de envidiar, Is se acerca a Noru -Bueno, bueno ya que aceptaste al bobalicón creo que sabes lo que sigue-

Noru suspira derrotada -Si, si ya lo sé…. vamos a acabar de una vez con esto-

-OOH …JUJUJU! No tan deprisa…- Is sonríe socarronamente -Sabes bien que tenemos leyes para eso, tenemos aun un poco de tiempo así que yo me encargare de preparar todo- hace un ademan con su pata y uno de los ponys guardias le entrega un enorme y viejo libro -Me imagino que sabes qué es esto Noru...-

-El libro de las tradiciones...- Contesta ella como si no tuviera importancia.

-Correcto! yo empezare los preparativos y en 3 días será la boda...hasta entonces- el unicornio le silba a los guardias y estos se llevan a Den a la fuerza.

-Noruuuu!- gritaba el pegaso mientras se alejaba

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la yegua se puso furiosa

-Sabes bien que no pueden verse, oooh tranquila como compensación le haré una despedida de soltero… o algo así… ¿feliz?-

-No realmente...-

-Como sea...ya conoces las reglas para esto, me voy- se voltea ver a GS -Oye bobo vigílala hasta entonces!- el príncipe desaparece por un hechizo de teletransportación.

-No te prometo nada…- dice GS antes de voltearse a la pony -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-¿Cómo voy a saber?...- ella movía la nieve con su casco muy nerviosa- Su….supongo que….podemos recorrer este basurero a ver como quedo...-

GS mira a otro lado desviando la mirada de Noru -EEEM... está bien... si…. si quieres- el empieza a mover la nieve con su pata.

Al ver esto el sacerdote sonríe, era una sonrisa que solo un viejo sabio puede hacer -En fin, mejor júbilo a las tropas- se voltea caminando hacia los heridos, pero se detiene y saca unas hiervas de una bolsa de cuero -Antes les doy esto, cómanlo para que puedan dormir bien, necesitan recuperar fuerzas- GS recibe las hierbas mientras el patriarca se voltea para irse –Ah! y por cierto... también servirán para que boten tenciones-

La princesa ve al viejo lobo alejarse, luego ve las hierbas que lucían raras -¿Te las vas a comer en serio?- GS toma la mitad con una pata y se las mete en la boca empezando a masticarlas -El chaman nunca me ha decepcionado- le extiende la pata a Noru con lo que quedaba.

-Pero igual a veces se le va la onda...supongo que si me hace falta dormir bien...- toma las hierbas y un poco dudosa aun se las come -¿Y...aun quieres ir a caminar?...-

-Si claro... y por cierto con respecto al viejo puedes confiar planamente en él, le confiaría mi vida, ¿sabes desde cuando es patriarca?-

-¿Desde que se creó el universo?- contesta divertida la pony mientras camina con el lobo a su lado

-JAJAJAJAJA! no, eso fue cuando nació- dice riéndose -Pero en serio... lo es desde que yo renuncie al cargo-

La unicornio se empieza a reír un poco -No te imagino en ese puesto, menos mal que renunciaste antes de que salieran heridos- Noru oculta la risa que quería salir tras su pata

-JA... JA, que graciosa- dice con sarcasmo el lobo

Después de caminar por los alrededores del castillo, el sol ya caía y ambos estaban viendo el glorioso atardecer en el techo del castillo.

-Es muy hermoso- dice GS acostado sobre su estomago junto a Noru

-¿Sabes?...no has visto nada aun...- cuando el sol se oculta por completo el cielo se llena de luces boreales-Eso sí es hermoso...hace años que no subía a verlas- Noru se recargo sobre el hombro del lobo mientras contemplaba el cielo, su rostros se veía tranquilo y hasta feliz.

Los ojos del lobo eran faros de luz multicolor viendo el hermoso espectáculo de luces naturales, las cuales servían de fondo para la tranquila atmosfera que tenían ambos -Tienes razón (suspiro) es hermoso- una delicada briza pasa delante de ellos, el lobo cierra los ojos y disfruta la briza que mueve todos los cabellos de su rostro y las plumas de su cabeza -Aunque una delicada briza es siempre bien recibida-

Noru se pone de pie para acercarse a la orilla del techo, la brisa vuelve a soplar, mueve la crin y cola de la yegua con gracia, su rostro se torna diferente a pesar de sus ojos vacíos, ella estaba un poco más viva que antes -Creo que... podría volver a acostumbrarme a esto-

GS se para a un lado de la hermosa pony mientras mira a la luna -Me pregunto cómo está el castillo que deje, los súbditos que servían a mi padre... y que hubiera sido de haberme quedado en Dragonia- voltea a otro lado -Ya debería ir a dormir su majestad-

-Haces muchas preguntas y me irritas- la princesa se gira empezando a caminar -Me voy a dormir porque se me da la gana no porque me lo dijeras...- se aleja del lobo

-(suspiro) Lo que hago para salvar al mundo- cuando el lobo también regresa adentro del castillo, entra a una habitaron a un lado de la de la pony para vigilar bien, desenfunda la espada y se acuesta en una gran cama, con la pata sujetando el arma firmemente por precaución

Noru se acomoda en su elegante cama, había imaginado que no iba poder dormir por los nervios de la boda pero al parecer esas plantas raras la habían relajado, no tardo mucho en entrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_**Bueno damas y caballeros esto lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora, el capítulo final quedo taaaaaaan largo que lo dividí en dos partes (este y el que sigue) este se diría que es el preludio.**_

_***NOTA* **_

_**Aclaro de una vez que el próximo capítulo tendrá altos contenidos sexosos! Así que ya están advertidos y no quiero quejas luego! Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, no olviden los reviews y las galletitas :D**_

_**No olviden leer también **__**"**_**Fluttershy y el apache**_**" **__**y "**_**tambores y cantos de guerra**_** " de**__** ninllot**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ciao~! No diré nada de momento, nos leemos mas abajo.**_

_**Nada de MLP me pertenece todo es trabajo de Lauren Faust**_

* * *

GS abre los ojos encontrándose en un espacio completamente oscuro, solo veía un metro a lo lejos, se pone de pie y empieza a gritar a todas partes -Viejo, ¿eres tú?, ¿Hay alguien mas aquí?-

Noru abre los ojos pensando que había dormido mucho, para su sorpresa se encuentra en un lugar totalmente oscuro, se asusta un poco pero de inmediato hace brillar su cuerno para ver a su alrededor

-¿Noru eres tú?- dice el lobo a lo lejos luego comienza a correr hacia ella, ya frente empieza a explicarle -Estamos en un sueño Noru-

-Si claro...- la yegua habla sarcástica y rueda los ojos -Y si en dado caso que lo fuera ¿cómo podemos estar aquí...los...dos…?-

La crin rubia de la pony empiezan brillar para los ojos del lobo, el cual desvía la mirada avergonzado -Es... es por la hiervas, escuche de ellas pero nunca las había usado, se dice que se usan para tener pleno control de los sueños y poder mostrar todos tus deseos reprimidos, los cuales se hacen mucho mas fuertes aquí, de cierta forma algunos las usan para saber como es que son en verdad. Pero al ser consumida las hierbas de la misma raíz el sueño sería compartido... lo cual creo paso ahora…..-

La yegua quiso ver al lobo a los ojos pero cuando lo hizo se puso muy nerviosa un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas -¿Como...como sabes que es un sueño...?-

-Porque lo último que recuerdo fue dormirme- se rasca la nuca -Eso creo…- sin querer mira a Noru, pero ya no puede volver a ver a otro lado, el pelaje de ella brillaba como bañado por el alba y su crin y cola parecían hechos de oro, se la queda mirando sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Bueno eso verdad... también recuerdo eso... ¿Pero qué vamos ha...?- Noru voltea hacia el lobo su pelaje parecía estar hecho de plata, sus ojos grises brillaban con una intensidad que no había visto, provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, se pone roja hasta las orejas, jamás imagino que el lobo fuera tan apuesto, gira su rostro a otro lado tratando de recobrar la cordura -Si..si...esto es un sueño ¿podemos hacer lo que queramos no?...sería bueno dejar de estar en este lugar tan…oscuro…-

Una luz se enciende iluminando todo el lugar, ahora todo era blanco e infinito, GS seguía perdiéndose en la hermosa cara de Noru que miraba a otro lado, agita su cabeza tratando de pensar claramente pero al volver a ver a la pony no puede pensar en otra cosa sino tocarla -Po... podemos hacer lo que queramos, es un sueño-

La yegua se niega a ver al lobo a la cara, pues el hacerlo implicaría que su corazón latiese tan fuerte que solo quisiera estar entre sus patas -Bu….bueno para empezar podríamos cambiar este lugar blanco y neutro por algo…no se….mas cómodo…-

De repente aparece una hermosa habitación al rededor de ellos con una cama enorme y muchas velas aromáticas sobre los muebles, al fin la vista del lobo se despega de la pony viendo lo que apareció –Yo….yo… no imagine esto!- habla nervioso y un tanto sonrojado.

La pony estaba más roja que antes -Pues es claro que yo tampoco!- su mente y razón le gritaba por acabar con eso, que no era correcto pero los sentimientos que aun tenia por el lobo la querían traicionar, de repente recordó lo que había dicho el lobo de las hierbas –Oye salvaje… ¿ti…tie...tienes…a…algún...deseo...reprimido?-

El color del lobo pasa de blanco a rojo en su rostro -¿Qu... qué?, n... no, pa... para nada- una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosas aparecen sobre la cama avergonzando mas al lobo de lo que ya estaba.

Noru se lleva un casco a la boca ocultando su risa de nervios -Eres muy malo mintiendo salvaje…deberías aprender a mí que tengo todos mis pensamientos controlados- de repente las velas del lugar se encienden, la yegua se lleva un casco a la frente avergonzada.

-JA, ¿decías?, mi mente se controla más que la tuya- un tocadiscos aparece tocando una canción muy lenta cantada por un hombre de voz muy gruesa -Retiro lo dicho- dice viendo el tocadiscos de nuevo avergonzado.

-Esto es una tontería! Es obvio que no estamos bien!- Noru se pone frente al lobo a pesar de que lo nervios la mataban y la atmosfera no ayudaba para nada.

Aun avergonzado y... deseoso el lobo le contesta con firmeza -¡Tienes razón, tú tienes a alguien y yo también!,¡tenemos que detener esto!-

-Precisamente! ¿Y qué vamos hacer?!- Noru estaba consciente de que se iba a casar en 3 días y aun así, veía al lobo con deseo lo cual la inquietaba.

-¡DESHAGÁMONOS DE ESTOS DESEOS!- la imagen de Fluttershy era eclipsada por el deseo impuro que tenia por la princesa y nublaba al lobo.

-¿Cómo….como lo haremos..?- pregunto nerviosa la yegua mientras la radiante sonrisa de Den se perdía en lo mas recóndito de su mente oculto por ese deseo reprimido e incorrecto hacia el salvaje lobo.

-Me temo que solo así…-

GS le da un apasionado beso a la yegua tirándola al piso, posándose sobre ella mientras la seguía besando. Noru recibe el beso y lo corresponde con la misma intensidad mientras abraza al lobo por el cuello sin perder tiempo empieza a meter su lengua en el hocico de este.

La enorme lengua del lobo jugaba con la pequeña en proporción de la pony, además de tener cuidado de no meterla muy afondo en su boca y que ella no se lastimara con sus colmillos. Apasionadamente y con energía empieza a acariciar los flancos sin cuite mark de la yegua sin dejar de besarla.

Noru llevada por las caricias arquea su espalda rosando su pequeño cuerpo contra el lobo, se da cuento que no es la única que se está poniendo al punto, pues el lobo también va despertando la pasión.

El lobo la toma sin dejar de besarla para llevarla hasta la cama, mientras la seguía besando empieza a pasar una de sus patas del flanco de la pony a su estomago y bajándola lentamente retrayendo las garras para no lastimarla

Noru empieza a gemir al sentir como el lobo empieza acercarse a su zona intima -Yo también puedo jugar…- usa su magia para tomar el miembro del lobo y estimularlo.

GS ignora las patas de la pony y pasa directo con su lengua -Veamos quien juega mejor linda- este empieza a lamer con su enorme lengua la intimidad de la pony mientras cerraba los ojos gracias a la estimulación de la magia que rodeaba su miembro.

Sin poder contenerlo, Noru deja escapar un gran gemido de sus labios, su cara estaba toda roja y el aliento le faltaba, la estimulación que le brindo el lobo fue tanta que se corrió de inmediato en la boca de este.

GS traga todo lo que ella soltó y lamio toda la zona para que quedara completamente limpia -Eres deliciosa amor frio- la toma de los hombros y la voltea boca abajo de golpe poniéndose sobre ella besando con pación su cuello mientras acariciaba su intimidad con una pata -Deseaba hacer esto hace meses- ella levanta sus caderas para acomodarse mejor, incluso mueve su cola a un lado -No te creo...no lo demostrabas…- frota su flanco contra el miembro del lobo invitándolo a proseguir.

Pero el lobo la vuelve a tomar de los hombros y la gira boca arriba una vez más -El amor entra por los ojos- lentamente pone su miembro en la entrada de la unicornio -Te lo demostrare ahora- empieza a entrar con cuidado en la pequeña princesa.

Noru se aferra fuerte del lobo enredando su patas en este, sus entrañas se endurecieron por el placer que sentía, no pudo evitar morder el cuello del lobo mientras entraba a su interior. GS estaba con la espalda curvada para poder llegar a la altura de la pony que se aferraba a él con fuerza, lo cual lo excitaba todavía más al sentir contacto con ella. Lentamente sigue entrando su miembro a proporción de su cuerpo hasta llegar a un punto donde no podía avanzar más, no forzó para no lastimarla

Noru empieza a mover sus caderas, el lobo gruñe por la oleada de placer, empieza el vaivén entre ambos. Lentamente las embestidas llevaban al éxtasis a ambos mientras se besaban, en un momento el lobo se separa de la cara de la pony y se le queda mirando pasando una pata por su cara -Eres hermosa Noru-

Ante esas palabras Noru le regala una verdadera sonrisa al lobo mientras lo abraza con fuerza, se permite soltar una pequeña lagrima, la pasión desbordada por ambos estaba llegando al límite –Te…te quiero...salvaje...- le susurra al oído delicadamente

-Y yo a ti princesa- el lobo le da un beso de verdadero y autentico amor a la pony debajo de él, esta dejaba caer su dorada melena por todos los cojines mientras jadeaba haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Ante la exquisita visión que la pony le regalaba el lobo, este se pierde en sus encantos, embistiéndola con más fuerza, gruñía y gemía a punto de alcanzar el clímax, los gemidos de la pony también habían aumentado eso excitaba mas al lobo se abrazaron con fuerza antes de que el lobo explotara su pasión dentro de la yegua. Ambos dieron un gran gemido/grito de placer.

Al sentir que habían terminado al mismo tiempo, lo siguieron haciendo durante lo que parecían horas sin querer despegar sus cuerpos el uno del otro, sentían que si se separaban por un solo momento ese momento tan apasionado y maravilloso se perdería permanentemente.

Noru estaba sobre el lobo cayendo sobre el estomago de este, mientras él la abrazaba con una pata de la espalda, acababan de hacerlo una vez más, es como si toda la atracción que tuvieron, todas las veces que se desearon, fueran compensadas en ese maravillosos momento.

En aquellos ojos vacíos de la yegua ahora solo existía el lobo, viéndolo, deseándolo, queriéndolo de un modo que estaba guardado muy dentro de ella y si no fuera por ese momento seguramente se hubiera quedado así por la eternidad. Mientras el vaivén continuaba acariciaba el rostro del lobo, lo besaba y mordía con pasión.

Cuando su éxtasis volvió a explotar no tardaron en adoptar otra posición, GS puso a la yegua debajo de si mientras volvía adentrarse en ella tomándola por las caderas, cuando la embestía le susurraba al oído algunas palabras que siempre quiso decirle, entre jadeos y gemidos ella contestaba ante las bellas palabras.

Ya no sabían ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se entregaron a sus bajos instintos pero era claro que parar no era una opción, no de momento.

-Por estar siempre así daría el reino y todo lo que deje en las tierras de mi padre- Decía el lobo con voz ronca.

-Yo daría mi reino por haberte conocido antes- ambos estabas sumidos en su pequeño sueño de felicidad.

(….)

Lejos del castillo un pegaso rojo estaba en una mazmorra encadenado de sus patas delanteras a la pared. -Una vez más desde el principio bobalicón- hablaba bastante irritado el príncipe del hielo -AAAHG vamos Is! Lo he hecho mil veces me lo sé al derecho y al revés!- desde hace horas Is había estado preparando a Den sobre lo que tenía que hacer en la boda según las leyes de la Zona de Hielo para completar la unión -Solo déjame ir a ver a Noru...- suplicaba una vez más el pegaso.

-Ya te dije que no puedes! Da gracias que son solo 3 días y no un mes como debería ser!- Is seguía leyendo el viejo libro de las tradiciones sin ponerle verdaderamente atención al pegaso colgado en la pared -(suspiro) Te dejare relajarte un rato pues aun tengo cosas que ver para la ceremonia...- se gira al jefe lobo junto a él -Abuelo ¿puede lleva al bobalicón a tomar algo?, necesito que libere tensiones o me va a sacar de quicio...-

El anciano mira detrás de él a su hijo quien le sonríe levemente antes de irse, luego voltea para desencadenar al pegaso -De hecho… tengo planeado algo para que arroje todas las tenciones muchacho-

-Bien mantelo ocupado abuelo tengo que ver al sastre real...gracias...- Is desaparece por su portal, el pegaso se sobaba las muñecas un poco malhumorado -Dudo que tenga algo para mi anciano...si no es Noru no me calmare...-

El viejo lobo se acerca al rostro de Den -OOH... Ten por seguro que un viejo como yo sabe que le vendrá bien a un guerrero como tú- lo toma de la piel entre las alas con el hocico y se va caminando hasta salir de la mazmorra, a un tipi que se veía alejado del lugar. El pegaso aun iba sin ganas, el había imagino que antes de la boda podría estar con su chica más tiempo -Espero que al menos tengan un buen trago ahí adentro anciano...-

-Algo por el estilo chico- entran en el tipi donde habían muchos lobos guerreros con muchas botellas de whisky mientras las bebían.

Todos dan un grito de guerra emocionados al ver al pegaso -Ven aquí hermano, siéntate y bebe agua de fuego con nosotros- el jefe lo pone en el piso, de inmediato un lobo le pone una botella en el casco.

Para esos momentos el pegaso daba gracias a los dioses por tan delicioso elixir, al menos que se le olvidara un rato su ansiedad por la boda -Hasta no ver el fondo muchachos!- alza la botella al cielo antes de tomarla por completo de un trago, los lobos lo vitorean bebiendo también. -JAJAJ! Nadie vence a este vikingo!-

Después de un rato, la vista y sus sentidos empezaban a nublarse, de repente siente una nariz fría en su oreja y una voz femenina le habla seductoramente -El patriarca nos ha contado mucho de los vikingos... ¿Es cierto que son los más hombres y los mas masculinos de toda Dragonia?-

El pegaso ya iba tomando su sexta botella cuando escucho esa voz femenina, se giro un poco torpe para encontrarse con aquella loba que lo beso la ultima ocasión -JAJAJ! No lo dudes dulzura!- empieza a doblar sus patas para enseñar sus músculos, su consciencia ya no estaba al 100 -Solo mira estas armas mortales ¿qué hembra se resistiría?!-

Entonces siente que otras patas toman su brazo seguido por otra voz femenina –MMMM~... que excitante-

-Siiii~...- dice una tercera voz femenina tomando el otro brazo del pegaso -Lo que daría por tener a un macho así para calentarme en las noches-

El pegaso se pone de pie tambaleando entre las lobas -Lo siento preciosas, este semental está ocupado….- casi cayéndose de borracho pide otra ronda, la verdad es que tener tan cerca a esas lobas lo estaban calentando pero no quería ceder a su instinto primitivo, bueno al menos lo intentaba -Aunque...Noru me ha tenido en abstinencia tanto rato que...frustra...-

Den se da cuenta que solo estaba él con las 3 lobas en el tipi ya que nadie le sirve otro trago, además del hecho que los lobos de antes tampoco estaban, la primera loba acaricia su rostro con el de Den -Pero eso tiene solución…. nosotras podemos serlo- ella lame la comisura de los labios del pegaso. Este se aleja un poco nervioso -¿Qué...que paso con todos los demás?!- Ambas lobas aparecen a su lado apretándolo entre ellas con un abrazo

-Solo digamos que con nosotros nos bastamos-

-Es cierto, no creo necesites ayuda-

La primera loba apega su nariz a la de Den -Dime, ¿te gustaría ver que tan suave es nuestro pelaje por dentro o que tan blanco es?-

El pegaso se estaba poniendo aun mas rojo de lo que ya era por las caricias de las lobas, además por alguna razón ya no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y la presión entre sus patas ya lo incomodaba, -¿Cómo seria eso?- hablo juguetón mientras acariciaba el rostro de la loba frente a él, los efectos del alcohol entre otros factores ya habían mandado la conciencia de Den al carajo, a tal punto de que el hermoso rostro de su princesa quedo opacada por la lujuria que le ofrecían esas lobas.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta el pony ya estaba encima de una de las lobas embistiéndola mientras las otras esperaban su turno, una dándole whisky cuando él lo pedía y la otra lamiéndole la boca quitándole las gotas que le caían.

La cabeza de Den llegaba al pecho de la loba quien gemía del placer de tener tan enorme miembro dentro de ella, el de los lobos no era como el de los ponys, ya que todos sabían que los equinos tienen una herramienta más grande que muchas criaturas a proporción de su cuerpo.

Cuando una se cansaba era seguida rápidamente por otra, Den desfogo todo su lujuria sobre ellas cegado por un placer que no reconocía –OOH! esto debe ser el Valhalla...- decía mientras tenia a una de las lobas bajo de él embistiéndola por detrás.

-Ah…Ah...si... si, es lo que tú quieras, sigue, sigue- decía la loba que era penetrada por el pegaso para luego morder la empuñadura de un cuchillo que alcanzó con una pata. Den descarga todo su éxtasis en la loba quien da un enorme gemido de placer para caer rendida sobre su espalda con la lengua afuera y jadeando rápidamente -Eso... fue increíble- el pegaso mira a su alrededor viendo a las 3 lobas agotadas en el suelo, sobre todo a la loba que conocía de antes, ella estaba más agotada que ninguna al ser con la que mas descargo su lujuria el pegaso.

Den se arregla la despeinada crin sonriendo de lado, se sentía raro pero tranquilo cayo entre las lobas abrazando a dos mientras la otra se acomodaba e su pecho, el pegaso quedo dormido en el instante.

(…..)

El patriarca y el jefe Gerónimo estaban acostados sobre sus estómagos uno a un lado del otro viendo la luna.

-¿Entonces usaste esas hierbas?- le pregunta el jefe al chaman

-Se que no entenderás, pero se notaba que si esos dos no expresaban lo que sentían, no vivirían bien el resto de sus vidas, además…. al solo ser un sueño y no carnal no será pecado... creo- dice antes de beber agua de un vaso de greda.

-En fin, yo mande al novio a un tipi con 3 lobas y mucha agua de fuego- el sacerdote asiente mientras bebe -Incluyendo a Flor Primaveral…-

El chaman escupe el agua -¿Le pediste que fuera?!-

-No…. ella se ofreció-

-¿Y lo permitiste?-

-El sacerdote eres tú viejo amigo, no yo-

-(suspiro) En fin luego tendremos una larga conversación al respecto- levanta una botella de whisky y la pone una bolsa de cuero que le colgaba del cinturón -Necesitare esto-

-Pero tú no bebes-

-No es para mi viejo amigo... es una buena cura para el miedo, y sé que alguien lo sentirá en exceso al despertar-

(…)

Den sentía la boca súper seca, se llevo un casco a la cabeza sintiendo la resaca de su vida, hace años que no tenía una así, la última fue cuando aún era mercenario. Estando algo inconsciente quiso ponerse de pie pero un peso extra no lo dejaba, se tallo un poco los ojos y cuando vio a las tres lobas dormidas junto a él se le bajo la borrachera de golpe.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito llevándose los cascos a la cabeza, salió del tipi lo más rápido que pudo entre tropezones -¿Qué... qué hice? MALDICIÓN!- termino yendo de boca al suelo al salir quedando inconsciente de nuevo.

GS y Noru estaban acostados en la cama donde se desbordo la pación y la lujuria aun disfrutando de su sueño, pero algo poco común había en ellos (aparte de lo evidente claro) GS tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la unicornio mientras ella lo abrasaba y acariciaba con un casco.

-Noru... desearía esto jamás acabara-

Ella lo toma del rostro y le regala un beso tierno -No pienses en ello ahora y goza el momento salvaje- los ojos grises del lobo brillaban con el reflejo de la luz que irradiaba la pony mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una pata.

-Creo que tu corazón al fin se descongelo por completo-

-¿Como sabes eso?- dice Noru pegando su nariz a la del lobo mientras sonreía, este pone su pata sobre el pecho de la pony mientras le habla en un suspiro.

-Porque has mostrado tanto amor que dudo que algo no se hubiera derretido ante el calor de ese fuego-

-Supongo que la yo de este lugar es la que estaba dentro de mi...la verdadera...-

El lobo la calla con un hermoso beso al que la pony corresponde abrazándolo del cuello, poco a poco una luz empieza a brillar en sus pechos, se ve el corazón de Noru con estalactitas de hielo derritiéndose y en el pecho de GS comienza a dibujarse un medio corazón de un tamaño que apenas le cabía en el pecho, una luz lo rodea a ambos llenándolos de calidez, sintiendo lo que el otro.

De repente Noru abre sus ojos y se encuentra en su cama abrazando su almohada con mucha fuerza, su crin estaba toda despeina por tantas vueltas que había dado mientras dormía

El propósito de la hierba se ha cumplió y ambos se liberaron de su sueño al abrirse totalmente a sus sentimientos... pero como la resaca con el alcohol el efecto tenía que pasar.

Noru lentamente empezó a recordar todo lo que paso con el lobo y su mente salto a Den llenándola de sentimientos contradictorios, ahora sabia cuanto amaba al pegaso pero aun así que había hecho mal, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía libre.

GS despertó totalmente relajado y en paz con sigo mismo al igual que la yegua, aunque no tenia crin pero el pelaje que cubría su pecho y espalda estaba completamente revuelto además que su almohada se encontraba destrozada por arañazos y mordidas, lentamente las cosas que pasaron con la unicornio llegaron a su mente a medida que los ojos se le dilataban por el terror.

El lobo sale de la habitación de golpe con el corazón a mil por hora, la imagen de Fluttershy llego a su mente destrozándole el alma, sintiéndose como un mísero pedazo de mugre que aspiraba a ser basura.

-Hola chico- escucha a un lado de él, a lo que grita de susto y se voltea rápidamente para encontrarse con el patriarca que le ofrecía una botella de whisky -Acabas de descubrir a lo que le temes en verdad, esto te dará valor- GS le arrebata la botella, la destapa con los colmillos para luego voltearla en su boca.

En su habitación Noru recuerda todo lo soñado con sumo detalle, pero siendo un sueño no engaño a Den del todo ¿verdad?, ahora sabia que lo del lobo solo era cariño de una fuerte amistad y que su corazón cálido latía a mil por el pegaso, ahora podría decirle que lo amaba, que era el idiota a quien ama. Sin darse cuenta empezó a reír bajo, pero cada vez aumentaba más y mas el volumen hasta sonar por todo el lugar, era una risa casi lunática, era toda la risa que había guardado por años, ahora podía sentir felicidad verdadera, rodaba por la cama riendo causando que terminara cayendo. Los lobos fuera de la habitación escucharon hasta el golpe contra el suelo.

Ambos entraron cautivamente a la habitación -¿Estás bien niña?- preguntaba el patriarca impresionado mientras GS se ocultaba detrás de él.

La yegua estaba boca arriba en el suelo mientras veía a los lobos de cabeza y seguía riendo -Jamás estuve mejor viejo JAJAJAJAJ!-

El anciano da una leve sonrisa -Me alegra que estén en paz ambos el uno con el otro y consigo mismos...- toma el cuello de GS y se agacha para tomar a la pony levantándola y abrazándola debajo de su brazo como al joven lobo con el otro -Pero díganme ¿qué soñaron?-

A la yegua se le suben los colores de golpe saliéndole humo por las orejas -...Aaaaah...tengo que ir a desayunar...ya sabe que como por dos ¿no?...los veré luego- gracias a su magia se teletransporta sin problema desasiendo el abrazo del chaman.

El se voltea a GS esperando una respuesta -¿Me lo dirás tu?- GS recuerda algunas cosas... pega un grito como de mujer y cae desmayado al piso -No te pareces a tu padre... en cierta forma hay que dar gracias a Dios por eso…- el patriarca sonríe complacido.

(…)

Noru estaba en la cocina comiendo unos panqueques, pero seguía recordando todo los que hizo y lo que dijo, se sentía avergonzada pero mejor con lo que sentía, suspiraba algo inquieta, ¿Cuándo viera a Den que pasaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Todo estaría bien cuando se casaran? pero lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento?.

El pegaso rojo despierta sintiendo unos piquetes en su costilla, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el piso de la mazmorra con el jefe Gerónimo picándole las costillas con un palo -Al fin despertaste- se acerca a su oreja -Tranquilo, no le contaremos a nadie lo que paso... además merecías una despedida de soltero-

El pegaso se pone de pie un poco mareado, de repente se acuerda de lo que hizo pega un grito y se suelta a llorar dramáticamente rodando por el suelo -¿PERO QUE HICE?! Maldita carne débil! ¿Ahora como veré a Noru a los ojos?!-

El lobo da una leve riza -Créeme ella no es quien para juzgar….- se tapa la boca con ambas patas al darse cuenta que dijo demasiado, el pegaso deja de rodar por el piso y se pone de pie en seco -¿Quiere decir qué?...- se acerca del lobo algo amenazante -¿Noru me ama tanto que no le importara?!- su sonrisa de tonto enamora no se hizo esperar

-Ah... ¡Sí!, eso precisamente chico- A veces es mejor ser un poco…idiota o al menos ese pensó el jefe lobo mientras miraba la enorme sonrisa del pony rojo. De pronto se escucha los pasos del pequeño Is que entraba a la mazmorra

-Al parecer ya comenzaran otra vez muchacho, espero recuerdes los votos-

-JAJA! ¿Bromea viejo? aunque estos votos sean… diferentes ya me los aprendí- de repente el pegaso es lanzado a la pared y encadenado de nuevo -Eso espero bobo…pues cuando acaben y les pongan las coronas ni yo se que va a pasar...-

-¿Es necesario que me encadenes?- preguntaba el pegaso algo molesto -Para mí lo es...- rio malévolo el príncipe.

(…)

Como cachorro asustado y arrepentido, GS comienza a entrar en la cocina donde Noru se encontraba -A... No... Noru...- decía más con un carácter como el de la pegaso en la que no podía dejar de pensar.

Con un bocado a medio comer la mencionada se gira para ver al lobo -Ahh...este salvaje...que…¿Qué pasa?- la princesa no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

Ya con su miedo semi controlado el inmenso can reducido a cachorro logra ver a los ojos a la unicornio -Espero que... tu... co... corazón ya este derretido-

-No pareces muy contento por ello y eras quien más me molestaba por el asunto- Noru lame los restos de miel de su boca mientras hablaba.

GS da un paso atrás ante la seductora cara de la pony -So... solo te deseo lo mejor y... me... me alegra que ya puedas ser libre de ti misma y que pu... puedas ser feliz realmente, es lo que siempre quise-

La yegua suspira y deja a medias su plato, se para de la mesa para ir hacia al lobo -¿Dime que te molesta? Te conozco y estas raro…..es por...lo que paso...¿por lo que soñamos verdad?-

El lobo retrocede de golpe -No... No me arrepiento si e... eso te ha ayudado, pe... pero espero todo este bien entre nosotros ahora- baja la mirada -Y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas-

Ella lo ve preocupada -¿Te ayudo a ti o...todo lo contrario?- el levanta su mirada gris con una leve sonrisa -Si... ahora estoy en paz y centrado- se acerca a la yegua para acariciar su rostro, pero se detiene y baja su pata y vuelve a sonreír -Espero que tu también-

-Aun eres malo para mentir salvaje- pasa de largo al lobo para salir de la cocina -Se supone que estamos en paz, pero demuestras lo contrario…- le lanza de nuevo su fría mirada como antes para salir por la puerta

-¡ESTÁ BIEN LO ADMITO TENGO UN PROBLEMA, LE TEMO A...!- se calla y susurra el resto, Noru se voltea seria -¿A qué?...-

-A...- Gs desvía la mirada -Al...- vuelve a susurrar

La yegua gira los ojos molesta, con su magia le jala la oreja al lobo mientras se acerca a él -¿A qué?! Dilo de una maldita vez- aunque estuviera en paz aun tenía ese carácter enérgico que la caracterizaba.

La cercanía a la pony lo pone muchísimo mas temeroso -A la intimidad ¿bien?!, ¿Estás contenta? le temo a la intimidad!-

Noru se lleva un casco a la boca para no soltar la carcajada, respira onda para luego mirar al lobo con ironía -Debes estar bromeando...después de lo que paso entre nosotros...bueno fue un sueño...Pero aun así...-

-(suspiro)... Entre a menos cosas le temas mas intenso será tu único temor, lo de anoche no temía gracias a la yerbas- da un paso lejos de la pony, se recoge y tiembla levemente -Pero en la vida real es otra historia-

-¿Y las veces que me besaste?- Noru había decidido mantener la distancia, jamás había visto tan nervioso al lobo

-Eso era para que fueras sincera contigo misma pero no era...- desvía la mirada -Ya sabes, no...era lo que soñamos-

-Te hace sentir mal eso, en verdad no lo deseabas...- la princesa baja su mirada con una sonrisa forzada -Lamento lo que pasaste...pero jamás te mentí en lo que sentía, ahora te veo con cariño pero...no es lo que piensas- levanta su mirada de nuevo fingiendo sonreír -Gracias por toda la ayuda- se levanta para ir hacia la puerta.

-Todo lo que dije fue real- al voltearse la yegua ve que el lobo seguía con la mirada baja y recogido en el piso -Yo si lo deseaba… solo le temía- levanta la mirada a los ojos de la pony -Y me alegra saber que te he ayudado... y que hice algo bueno por ti y por mi-

Ella va hacia él y lo abraza sin previo aviso -Si hizo algo bueno por ti ¿porque aun tiemblas?- lo mira divertida -La que debería temblar soy yo, me voy a casar pronto y no sé qué va a pasar con el idiota cuando se entere-

El lobo mira a la princesa a los ojos pareciendo un niño asustado recordándole a su hermano Is cuando era más pequeño -Si Den te ama te perdonara y no tiene que saberlo, tiemblo porque no importa que tan maravilloso y hermoso fuera... le temo- corresponde el abrazo de la pony, luego le susurra al oído -Gracias por preocuparte, sabia que serias una gran y maravillosa pony algún día- se separa del abrazo viéndola a los ojos -Y me alegra haber ayudado en eso-

Muy en el fondo de Noru dormía una forma de ser que solo fue con Is en sus primeros años de vida y que al ver al lobo en ese estado despertó, lo abraza contra su pecho reconfortándolo -¿Quién diría que le temieras a eso, siempre demostrarle lo contrario, eres un bobalicón...- le empieza acariciar las orejas al lobo como un cachorro mientras cantaba dulcemente una canción en una lengua que el lobo no había escuchado jamás, era como le cantaba la madre de Noru a ella para calmarla, era la antigua lengua de la Zona Helada.

Lentamente el can empieza a relajarse en el pecho de la unicornio con esa bella canción -Gracias Noru y si te sirve de algo- se acomoda más en su pecho -Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, me alegra que fuera contigo-

-Ya no pienses en eso, pero gracias….- la unicornio pasa la tarde cuidando el lobo como si de un cachorro se tratara.

(…)

Den que seguía en la mazmorra, ahora encadenado de cabeza, por fin había logrado convencer al unicornio de que estaba listo -¿Cuándo podre ver a Noru?- decía Den cruzado de patas -Mañana será la boda...la veras en el altar por cierto- el príncipe llama uno de los guardias -Lleven esta carta al castillo, entréguensela a mi her…a Noru...ya casi estamos listos-

Noru y GS estaban en el jardín del castillo, este estaba un poco descuidado pero un era tranquilo, un guardia pony llego hasta la princesa llevando una carta y un paquete -Su majestad! El príncipe le manda esto- le entrega la carta, Noru abre el sobre para luego leer con atención.

-_Noru ya todo está listo para mañana, espero que recuerdes tu parte para la ceremonia de unión...si no es así ponte a practicar floja!...tu vestido está terminado, lo mande con e pony mensajero...suerte mañana.  
P.D: Den me tiene fastidiado! ¿No sé cómo te casas con ese pesado?...-_

El pony mensajero le entrega una gran caja para retirarse del lugar, Noru se queda de piedra hasta la carta había caído al suelo. El saber que ya se acercaba la hora de la verdad la puso nerviosa, tantas cosas de una vez eran difíciles de asimilar, el hecho de que de verdad ama al pegaso, el que se van a casar con él, el que serán reyes, tendrán un hijo, para alguien que de nuevo empieza a sentir si era demasiado.

GS ya calmado se preocupa por el actuar de Noru -Oye, ¿Está bien su majestad?, estas algo pálida y huelo su miedo-

-Aah...yoo...- a la yegua le costaba respirar, incluso veía a todos lados buscando un punto para distraer su ansiedad -Tengo...que hacer algo…- se pone de pie de donde estaba levitando la caja que contenía su vestido que ni siquiera había visto, se fue un poco presurosa del jardín dejando la nota olvidada.

GS levanta la carta y empieza a leerla -….Ya veo, la boda es mañana- levanta la mirada hacia Noru que se alejaba -Si alguna vez necesito de mi es ahora- dicho esto camina lentamente siguiendo el olor de la pony que lo guía a una habitación cerrada, abre la puerta y entra sin permiso -Oye Noru si necesitas ayuda con tu bo... ¡OOOH DIABLOS!- grita impresionado al ver a la princesa vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia delante de un espejo.

Noru estaba tan distraída viéndose que cuando el lobo grito la asusto y grito también -AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¿Por qué haces eso?! Maldición me asustaste salvaje estúpido!-

El lobo agita su cabeza, una vez despejado camina a la princesa con una sonrisa -Te ves hermosa Noru- le acomoda el velo con sus dos inmensas patas -Esta sí que será una gran boda y no te preocupes...- acaricia su rostro con una pata -He estado pendiente de ti desde que llegaste a Equestria para que seas una buena monarca y créeme que se dé buenos monarcas-

Ella suspira y se gira de nuevo al espejo -Esto parece ser un sueño, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad- su mirada de nuevo se torna preocupada -Pero... eso solo aumenta los nervios….- luego ríe divertida, todo era una combinación de su mar de emociones- ¿Quién diría que ese idiota seria mi rey-

-El mismo que diría que volverías a tener tu reino preciosa- le susurra al oído

-Y el mismo que diría que volvería a sonreír...y a amar...- agita su cabeza para no pensar cosas raras ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa -¿Puedes retirarte?...me quitare ya el vestido...-

GS mira de lado a lado -Aaam... ¿no te has dado cuenta que nunca usamos ropa?-

-SOLO VETE!- le grita al lobo, mas de nervios que de enojo, este se recoge de hombros y sale por la puerta presuroso y algo asustado -Si me necesitas me llamas …-

Afuera de la habitación GS empezó a ver gran revuelo entre los ponys guardias y la poca servidumbre que había, se podía escuchar la voz de mando de Is desde la sala del tono, para su edad era muy serio cuando se trataba de organización. Los ponys iban y venían con arreglos de flores, telas, entre otras cosas.

El patriarca se encontraba con el potrillo ayudando con la recolección de flores pero por ahora escaseaban en el reino -Bien chico, ya trajeron las flores del bosque que dijiste, pero creo que primero deberíamos arreglar el gigantesco agujero den la muralla-

Is bufa molesto -¿Por quién me toma viejo?- mirando de reojo el agujero tras de él, forma un circulo mágico para llenarlo con hielo -Eso estará bien de momento...tal vez el castillo no se ve como en sus mejores años pero está bastante aceptable- comento el potro mientras veía los adornos de flores -Y bueno dada las circunstancias de que ya no hay muchos...pobladores aquí…. por eso se va hacer de este modo...como lo hizo el prime rey de la Zona Helada hace siglos..- Is no despegaba sus ojos de aquel polvoso libro -Tengo un trabajo para ti viejo, pero me hará falta uno más...-

-Pues cuenta conmigo hijo- dice el jefe Gerónimo acercándose al par que hablaba -¿Qué necesitas muchacho?-

El unicornio levita el libro más cerca de sus ojos -Cuando ellos terminen la unión ustedes deberán colocarles las coronas al mismo tiempo...solo así se restaurara el orden y el reino volverá a estar protegido... según dice aquí- empieza a pasar las páginas más rápido -Lo que pase después es un misterio...pero parece algo….especial…-

-Creo que entonces GS es más apto que yo- Hablo de nuevo el jefe lobo

-No podría estar más de acuerdo viejo amigo- le contesta el patriarca -Pero en fin, sigamos con lo que falta-

-Me importa un $·%!% quien sea alguien debe hacerlo!- se va fastidiado el potro, organizar la boda de su hermana no era fácil, pero alguien debía hacerlo y que mejor que él, porque no se iba a permitir dejarle a otro la tarea.

(…..)

El día tan esperado llego, la sala del trono había sido acondicionada de tal modo que se veía lista para la ceremonia, había guardias ponis al lado del altar con armaduras ceremoniales, eran de plata con detalles azules y con una pata sostenían largas lanzas, tanto lobos como ponys ya estaban en lugar ansiosos de que empezara.

Mientras tanto Is regañaba a medio mundo por los toques finales, este iba vestido con una camisa blanca y un saco café que lo complementaba un gran moño blanco en el cuello, en apariencia un niño tierno pero ya empezaban a conocer lo terrorífico que podía ser el príncipe enojado.

-Muevan el culo inútiles que esto casi va empezar!- gruñía el príncipe a lobos y guardias por igual.

Por su parte Noru se encontraba en su habitación alistándose, a pesar de que algunas doncellas ponys y una que otra loba la ayudaba no era tarea fácil, su carácter más los nervios no era una buena combinación.

Den también estaba arreglándose, a él lo ayudaban el patriarca, el jefe Gerónimo y GS. El pegaso estaba pasando por muchos problemas para ponerse el traje que habían confeccionado para él, todo a causa de los nervios.

El patriarca y el jefe solo contenían la risa por la visión del nervioso novio –En lugar de estarse burlando deberían ayudarme con esto!- el pegaso peleaba por terminar de abrochar todo los botones del traje. Este consistía en una camisa blanca por debajo y encima llevaba un saco negro con varios botones en hilera a cada lado en dorado, para rematar sobre la solapa tenía una pequeña rosa blanca.

-Déjame ayudarte muchacho- decía el patriarca para abotonar todo el saco al instante, luego alegrarle la crin al pegaso -Créeme, se lo incomodas que son las prendas elegantes-

-Jamás me había vestido de esta manera – hablo el pegaso jalándose el cuello de la camisa –Pero lo tolerare…-

GS les da palmaditas en la espalda a los viejos -Vamos ancianos, que nosotros también nos tenemos que vestir- dicho esto comenzaron a vestirse con los típicos atuendos ceremoniales de los apaches.

Después de tanto ajetreo entre el pegaso y los lobos se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar al joven príncipe –Valla…te ves bastante ridículo bobalicón….- el pegaso solo sonríe de lado, luego Is mira al jefe lobo -Tu eres el más decente aquí abuelo-

-Muchas gracias hijo, también te vez bien- el jefe se acerca al potrillo y le acaricia la crin –OH! Casi lo olvido…- saca una pluma de águila de su enorme penacho y se lo amarra en la crin al pequeño príncipe -Te lo ganaste muchacho-

El joven príncipe estaba por perder la compostura de la emoción, pero se contuvo, luego aclaro su garganta para hablar seriamente –Llego el momento….- Den trago duro antes de salir del lugar en dirección al altar, aunque estaba bastante seguro no podía evitar los nervios. Antes de que GS saliera Is lo detuvo –Tengo un trabajo para ti bobo…-

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta GS ladeando la cabeza.

Cuando Is ve que Den ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación, conjura un portal de donde salen 2 cajas de cristal que contienen las hermosas coronas de oro, a GS le entrega la de la reina -Tienes una tarea importante bobo...tu coronaras a Noru-

Lentamente el lobo toma la caja de cristal templándole las patas, en cuanto tocó la corona empezó a brillar -...Será un honor- dice mirando la corona -Bien...- ahora Is le entrega la corona del rey al patriarca -Ya sabes que hacer anciano...-

Este se queda mirando la corona que empieza a brillar también en sus patas -Ya lo he hecho muchacho….- levanta la mirada al potrillo -Ya lo he hecho-

Ya en el gran salón, el vikingo se coloco en medio del altar ante la mirada expectante de los presentes, Gs y el patriarca entraron por fin llevando las cajas de cristal donde estaban las coronas, se sentaron hasta el frente esperando su momento de participar.

Is fue el último en entrar colocándose justo a un lado de los guardias, con su pata dio la señal y la pequeña orquesta comenzó a sonar, los invitados rápidamente giraron hacia la entrada para ver a la novia ingresar.

Ahí estaba Noru, avanzando con paso lento pero seguro, toda su crin estaba recogida en un hermoso peinado, solo unos mechones le colgaban, todo era cubierto por el velo, el vestido traía una cola larga que se movía con gracia a cada paso de la princesa, las orillas de este tenían un decorado con dorado. Su cuello era adornado por las joyas más hermosas del reino de hielo, en sus patas llevaba unos delicados zapatos en dorado, los cuales estaban amarrados a sus patas por finas cintas.

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por la hermosa novia, aunque claro, para Den fue mucho más, que hasta el aire le faltaba. Tanto fue el asombro de los mismos guardias que Is tuvo que repartir unos cuantos zapes porque algunos incluso habían comenzado a babear.

El lobo suspira sonriendo viendo a la princesa entrar y ver que todo lo que hiso valió la pena, ahora puede estar tranquilo.

Noru llega hasta donde Den, colocándose a su derecha en el altar, ambos se miran por un momento, la sonrisa del pegaso era como jamás la habían visto de verdad contagiaba su felicidad, por su lado la unicornio estaba sonrojada, incluso tenía una sonrisa tímida nada propio de ella, eso la hacía ver más linda todavía.

La música para, luego Is se coloca en medio de la habitación debajo del altar con el libro de las tradiciones flotando delante de él, como príncipe era su deber decir las siguientes frases, hablo con voz firme.

-Como lo han dictado las tradiciones durante siglos, estipuladas por el primer rey de la Zona Helada, el Rey Fuyu, este día la princesa Noruu~e y el vikingo Denmaku se unirán como uno solo…con el rito de la melodía-

Is regresa a su lugar, todos los presentes se quedaron expectantes, pues esas costumbres del reino de hielo eran nuevas para la mayoría. De repente la orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía extraña, Den trago fuerte, se había preparado mucho para eso y lo iba hacer perfecto, por ella lo haría.

- _Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici_

_che la belleza infiora._

_E la fuggevol ora s'inebrii_

_a voluttà._

_Libiamo ne'dolci fremiti_

_che suscita l'amore,_

_poichè quell'ochio al core_

_Omnipotente va._

_Libiamo, amore, amore fra i calici_

_più caldi baci avrà-_

De repente todos los guardias ponys que estaban a cada lado del altar hicieron coro ante la canción.

-_Ah, libiamo;_

_amor fra i calici_

_Più caldi baci avrà-_

Aquel cantico que empezó a entonar el pegaso era más que eso, era un hechizo de unión para dos seres que se aman de verdad, unían sus almas para la eternidad como una verdadera pareja de esposos, ahora era el turno de la princesa responder.

_-__Tra voi tra voi saprò dividere_

_il tempo mio giocondo;_

_Tutto è follia, follia nel mondo_

_Ciò che non è piacer._

_Godiam, fugace e rapido_

_e'il gaudio dell'amore,_

_e'un fior che nasce e muore,_

_ne più si può goder._

_Godiam c'invita un fervido_

_accento lusighier-_

Una vez más los guardias acompañaron el coro, incluso Is lo hacía. Mientras los ponys entonaban la canción un círculo de magia muy distinto a los de Noru e Is empezaba a formarse debajo de las patas de la pareja.

_-Godiam, la tazza e il cantico_

_la notte abbella e il riso;_

_in questo, __in questo_ paradise

_ne sopra il nuovo dì-_

Para quienes jamás habían oído cantar a la princesa, si fue una gran impresión descubrir tan bella voz de esta, las miradas que cruzaban Den y Noru era la de dos enamorados sin remedio.

_Noru: La vita è nel tripudio_

_Den: Quando non s'ami ancora._

_Noru: Nol dite a chi l'ignora,_

_Den: e' il mio destin così ..._

_Den y Noru: Godiamo, la tazza e il cantico_

_la notte abbella e il riso;_

_in questo paradiso ne sopra il nuovo dì._

Al terminar ambos novios jadeaban de emoción, sin esperar más sellaron la unión con un gran beso. En ese instante el conjuro brillo y estallo, por toda la habitación parecían llover estrellas, era una hermosa imagen.

Noru y Den se voltearon a los invitados radiantes de felicidad, todos gritaban y vitoreaban a los ahora esposos, es ese instante Is le dio la señal a los lobos para actuar. El patriarca se puso detrás de Den con la corona, Gs hizo igual con Noru. Los coronaron justo al mismo tiempo, no paso ni un segundo cuando las coronas empezaron a brillar, cada vez con más intensidad hasta que lleno el castillo con una cálida luz blanca, se extendió por el reino entero.

Si lo pudiéramos ver desde el cielo, se vería que al rededor de todo el reino de hielo había un círculo de magia de proporciones inimaginables. El conjuro empezó a contraerse, mientras lo hacia todo lo que estaba en ruinas volvía a su estado original, poco a poco esto pasaba con todo el lugar. Incluso aunque la nieve persistía, ahora las plantas y árboles tenían vida de nuevo.

Regresando hasta el castillo, este había regresado a su brillo original, era majestuoso de un blanco radiante que brillaba con el sol. Todos empezaron a recuperarse del destello de luz, asombrados por el reluciente lugar que ahora admiraban.

No tardaron en reparar de nuevo sobre los ponys, en medio de la habitación Noru aun brillaba como una constelación, su apariencia se veía más de la realeza que antes, incluso su cuerno había crecido un poco, Den no se quedo atrás, se había convertido en un gallardo gobernante, sus alas tenían una envergadura mayor a la de antes, estas se estiraban con orgullo.

Lo más sorprendente fue que incluso Is tuvo un cambio (siendo de la realeza no sorprende tanto) se veía un poco más alto y ya no tan demacrado por la guerra entre otras cosas, incluso sobre su cabeza se encontraba una pequeña corona de plata.

La Zona Helada había vuelto al orden, estaba de nuevo protegida, todos se recuperaron de la sorpresa justo a tiempo para aclamar a los nuevos reyes.

-Larga vida al Rey Denmaku!, larga vida a la Reina Noruu~e!-

(….)

La gran fiesta había estallado, se celebraba el fin de la guerra, la seguridad del reino al los reyes estar con las coronas en sus cabezas y por la boda de estos.

Todos bailaban muy animados al ritmo del Dj, pero Noru noto que cierto lobo no lo hacía, veía como GS salía del gran salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración.

Lo siguió hasta fuera del palacio donde desapareció detrás de unas rocas -¿Me estas siguiendo amor frio?- dice GS detrás de ella vestido con la típica ropa café de su pueblo y una santa roja en la cabeza, la nueva reina lo vio divertida -Odio que hagas eso salvaje...-

-Te estás perdiendo de tu propia boda preciosa-

-Bueno tú te estás perdiendo de mi boda salvaje torpe .…¿Qué no te gustan las fiestas ?- le dice levantando una ceja.

El lobo empieza a caminar a su lado mientras reía un poco -Mi labor aquí a terminado preciosa, ahora es hora que tu empieces a escribir tu historia amor frio- la yegua se detiene en seco -Eso quiere decir que...¿te vas?..- se voltea a ver a la reina sonriendo -No pertenezco aquí, a ningún lado, solo me alegra que ya estás bien contigo misma además se que serás una buena gobernante-

-Pe...pero...- Noru estaba en shock, jamás imagino algo así, se había encariñado tanto el lobo que no pensó en la posibilidad de que no estaría ahí siempre, baja su vista un poco sombría -Entiendo…creo que...- no sabía ni que decir.

De repente siente que el lobo la abrazaba -Te dije que siempre estaría ahí para ti, y así será- la yegua corresponde el abrazo tan cálido que le da el lobo -Gracias...mi más grande amigo...- le regala un beso en la mejilla -Gracias por todo...-

GS se separa del abrazo y busca algo entre su ropa -Pues uno que se va, y te desea suerte con lo de gobernar- saca un pequeño sobre de papel –Ten!- la unicornio toma el sobre con su magia y lo mira curiosa -¿Qué es esto?-

-Esto te lo doy porque me has caído muy bien, pero recuerda, puedes abrirlo hasta dentro de dos semanas y entonces espero poder vernos de nuevo-

-Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿solo me dices que "te he caído muy bien"?- le dice la unicornio algo molesta y le estampa un poco de nieve en la cara -No me van a quedar ganar de volver a verte…-

-¿A si?- el lobo salta sobre la yegua derribándola poniendo una gran sonrisa justo delante de sus vacios ojos que a pesar de eso se veían más vivos -Pues te diré algo mejor- se acerca a la oreja de la pony -Eres estupenda en la cama- le susurra con tono travieso.

Lejos de ponerse nerviosa Noru solo sonríe con ironía -¿Lo dice el lobo con miedo a la intimidad?- le sopla a GS en la oreja –DAH!- grita de miedo y salta de la pony para luego alejarse un poco fingiendo demencia -So... solo espero vallas y nos veamos de nuevo, sino es así…. escríbeme si necesitas algo-

Noru se levanta del suelo sacudiendo su vestido y acomodando su corona -Ahora soy reina bobo, puedo cuidarme sola...pero no dudes que te molestare si es necesario- le sonríe al lobo, este empieza a caminar a un lado de la pony -Eso espero- dice mientras sigue de largo -Recuerda "dos semanas"-

-Lo sé, lo sé….. Dos semanas...- lo mira alejarse con cierta melancolía.

El lobo la miraba con sus ojos grises mientras le sonreía con tristeza al sepárese de ella -Exacto- se voltea, se agacha para luego levantarse en dos patas a la misma altura que lo es en 4 mientras, le salía una cabellera negra de la cabeza que le llegaba más abajo que los hombros. Se voltea a la pony mostrando una cara de color café claro, sin pelo y sumamente plana donde lo único que conservaba eran sus ojos grises

La reina de hielo se queda con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, examinando por completo al ser frente a ella, luego de unos segundos ríe divertida -Te veías mejor de pelaje blanco- ve la sonrisa del lobo también divertido por el comentario -Pero no sonrías que enamoro!- habla con sarcasmo la yegua para estallar en risas.

GS seguía sonriendo al ver a la una vez princesa del corazón de hielo, ahora ser toda una reina sonriente y que además hace bromas -Hasta siempre Noru, no veremos algún día- dicho esto sigue caminando orgulloso al saber que el corazón de la unicornio se descongelara era en parte gracias a él.

Detrás de la sonriente reina alguien toma su hombro -Noru... desapareciste de la fiesta ¿qué haces aquí afuera?- Den la miraba con cariño y amor -Solo...me despedía de alguien, volvamos- los ponys se dan un dulce beso antes de regresas a su fiesta.

Antes de entrar Noru detiene a su ahora esposo –Den…hay algo que debo mostrarte…- la yegua estaba radiante de alegría, a pesar de eso el pegaso se queda algo confuso por el comentario -¿Y qué es?-

La yegua se levanta un poco el delicado vestido para mostrar su flanco que ahora poseía una cutie mark –Lo sentí que apareció hace poco…pero quería que fueras el primero en verlo…eres tan idiota que no te hubieras dado cuenta si no te digo- la cutie mark consistía en un corazón de un azul más oscuro que el pelaje de Noru y sobre este un copo de nieve.

Den ríe divertido por cómo se sigue expresando su chica a pesar de ya estar casados, pero no le molesta en lo mas mínimo pues el saber que ahora puede sentir de verdad y aun así sigue siendo ella, le hace amarla aun mas, la toma entre sus patas luego la gira para inclinarla casi hasta el suelo, donde la besa con pasión –Eres y serás siempre mi único amor….mi amor frio…-

Esta particular historia entre esos peculiares ponys, lejos de ser un final, apenas empezaba un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

Pero esa…es otra historia….

_FIN_

* * *

_**Para saber que canción es la que se puso en el fic, búsquenlo así: pavarotti - brindisi la traviata (verdi) mp3**_

_**Bueno gente…llegamos al final bye**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ajajajajaja tranquilos aun no me linchen! **_

_**Como me han caído tan bien a lo largo del fic y porque soy buena onda habrá un epilogo para acabar este fic y terminar con todo resuelto.**_

_**Con respecto a las preguntas pendientes como por ejemplos los favores que pidió Is eso será una mini historia a parte que pronto subiré :D**_

_**No me gustan las despedidas, por que en verdad esta no es una, los seguiré molestando hasta que mi lap explote xD o algo así.**_

_**Gracias al autor **__**ninllot que aporto grandes ideas para el fic y nos entretuvimos haciendo y ustedes leyéndolo :P**_

_**Espero que sigan leyendo mis siguientes fic, no se contengan con los reviews, las galletas, los cupcakes, donas o lo que sea :3**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ciao! Bueno llegamos al final disfrútenlo**_

* * *

_Epilogo_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que la Zona de Hielo había recobrado su esplendor ahora que había nuevos reyes.

Noru estaba en su jardín privado lista para leer la carta que le había dejado GS antes de irse, con su magia la abrió con cuidado, la nota que contenía traía el sello real de Canterlot al final de la hoja:

"_Estimado señor o señora, esta invitación le da acceso al privado y muy restringido torneo que se realiza cada año en Canterlot, en donde se enfrentaran los campeones del reino grifo y de Equestria._

_Esperamos su asistencia, no se lo pierda_"

Debajo de esto estaba escrita una nota hecha con una pluma, no con máquina de escribir:

_"Mi querida Noru, si estás leyendo esto es porque el plan de GS salió como lo ha planeado, tu corazón ya no está en esa prisión de hielo y reinas en la Zona Helada, si decides venir serás recibida como la reina que eres y si no solo te deseó lo mejor_

_Con amor: Princesa Celestia_"

Noru niega la cabeza fastidiada -Celestia siempre tan sentimental...pero creo que sería bueno ir...- manda a llamar un guardia para que confirme su partición. Regresa al castillo con toda calma en busca de su esposo, poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando de ponys entre los guardias y la servidumbre que llegaba en busca de trabajo, no se rechazaba a nadie.

Se dirigía a la biblioteca para atender unos asuntos del reino cuando paso por la cocina y escucho un gran escándalo –Su…su majestad por favor deje eso!- gritaba una pony cocinera con voz entrecortada –JAJAJA! Vamos no va a pasar nada ¿Quién se va enterar? Además de ti….-

La unicornio se quedo estática al escuchar al pegaso dentro de la cocina, pego su oreja a la puerta.

-Lo digo en serio su majestad! Por pavor saque eso de ahí…no es correcto que se comporte así-

-Vamos! Apenas llevo un par de semanas como rey y ya todos me regañan por todo…que irónico, solo déjame un poco más, ya casi acabo…-

-Pero va ensuciar todo el piso!-

La reina de hielo se había puesto toda roja, con su magia abrió la gran puerta en dos, su cara era de lo menos molesta, cuando paseo su mirada por el lugar solo encontró a una asustada pony terrestre.

-Su….su alteza…que..¿Qué la trae por aquí?...se…¿se le ofrece algo?- hablaba de modo tartamudo la pobre cocinera.

La reina de hielo entro en el lugar viendo a todos lados pero Den no daba señales de estar ahí ¿Se abría equivocado? –No tengo que dar explicaciones de mis actos, pero ya que estas aquí, hazme el favor de prepararme una tarta de queso….-

-En seguida su alteza! Se la llevare a sus aposentos en un momento….-

-Excelente….una cosa más….- Noru no pudo seguir con su pedido porque otra voz la distrajo

-Esto esta delicioso!- Era la voz del pegaso, a la pobre cocinera se le bajo el color por los nervios, la unicornio veía a todos lados pero seguía sin ver al rey….fue cuando su mirada se poso en una enorme olla, de esta sobresalían unas patas rojas y una cola rubio oscuro.

Noru vio de reojo a la pony temblorosa –Le…le pedí que no hiciera eso…no…no es propio de un rey…..!Por favor no me castigue!-

-Ve a pedir que me preparen el baño de inmediato….- la yegua hablo con voz seria que helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

-En…enseguida su alteza!- la pony salió con cascos en polvorosa del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, la unicornio se dirigió hasta la enorme olla y se quedo un momento observando, el pegaso parecía estar metido hasta la cabeza, su corona estaba en una mesa al lado.

-Te dije que no iba a pasar nada, solo una probada mas y acabo!-

-Den….-

Se vio como la cola del pegaso se encrespó –Noru….¿eres tú?...-

-¿Quién mas va ser idiota?….-

-Yo….esto…..-

Noru rodo los ojos y con su magia hizo levitar al pegaso hasta sacarlo de la olla, este estaba cubierto de budín, lo acerco de cabeza hasta su cara.

-Habla ahora ¿Por qué estás haciendo idioteces en lugar de tus deberes reales?-

-Aaaaah! Esto….jeje…iba para la biblioteca y sentí el delicioso olor del pudin…y para resumir… casi me lo como todo….-

La reina seguía con su seriedad, soltó al pegaso y este callo de lleno en el suelo –Aaaauch! Eso no era necesario…- se levanta, de su crin aun escurrían restos de pudin -¿Noru estas molesta?-

-Qué te importa….- la yegua ya iba de salida ignorando al potro, de hecho estaba muy enojada, pero no era de las tonterías de su esposo, es por el hecho de que había pensado cosas que no por un momento.

De repente Den la toma con un movimiento rápido jalándola para abrazarla y besarla con pasión –Me importa porque eres mi esposa y te amo….así de simple…- una vez más la yegua había sido derrotada por los encantos del pegaso.

Un rato mas paso antes de que llegaran al cuarto de baño donde algunos sirvientes les esperaban, se les había informado (por la cocinera) que al parecer el rey apetecía tomar un baño, grande fue la sorpresa de los presentes cuando ambos reyes llegaron cubiertos de pudin y algo despeinados.

-Limpien a fondo la cocina….hay pudin por todos lados- hablo seria la unicornio a pesar de la sonrisa que la acompañaba, ambos entraron al baño con miradas de complicidad.

(….)

Esa noche en los aposentos de los reyes, cuando se habían acomodado en su ostentosa cama, Noru le conto a Den sobre la carta y el contenido de esta.

-¿Cuando partimos?- chillo emocionado Den

-Mañana en la mañana ¿no pensé que te emocionara tanto?...-

-¿Bromeas? Cuando era un potrillo siempre quise ir a uno de esos torneos, es más, participar en uno- de repente su alegría se apaga un poco –Pero…luego paso lo de mi padre y muchos de mis sueños murieron con el…-

Noru se preocupo, ver a Den en esa faceta no era algo que viera a menudo y si la sacaba de balance, se acerco mas al cuerpo del pegaso hasta quedar recostada en su pecho, este la abrazo de inmediato y le regalo una dulce sonrisa comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Pero sabes….ahora tengo sueños mejores, porque te incluyen a ti…- le regala un beso en la frente a su chica –Neee! Noruuu… ¿has pensado en un nombre ya para nuestro bebé?-

La yegua no tardo en ponerse roja, aun se estaba acostumbrando a sus sentimientos y el tema de su hijo aun le ponía nerviosa – No…no lo he hecho bobo….aun no sabemos que será…-

-JEJE! Es verdad….pero me emociona mucho pensar cuando nazca….-

-Claro, porque no eres tu quien lo lleva dentro-

-Que cruel eres Noru…. (Cara de puchero)-

Ambos ponys se relajaron para luego reír un poco, sus vidas estaban cambiando poco a poco y se estaban adaptando a eso, durmieron abrazados uno del otro, temiendo que ensueños los pudieran separar.

A la mañana siguiente en el patio del castillo se encontraban un grupo de guardias con sus armaduras y espadas, ambos reyes salieron del imponente castillo vestidos elegantemente, incluso Noru llevaba recogida su crin en un hermoso peinado, sus coronas relucían con el sol.

Los guardias saludaron formalmente a sus reyes, todos llegaron hasta un gran carruaje azul y dorado, pero tenía un gran detalle.

-Ehh….Noru….¿Hay pegasos para que jalen eso?...-

-No….si no te has dado cuenta eres el único pegaso que vive en el castillo….-

En parte era cierto, tal vez no era el único del reino pero de momentos estos escaseaban y los pocos que había no podían cumplir con la tarea de tirar el carruaje.

-Como siempre eres un idiota que se la pasa dormido en las nubes, yo tengo planeado todo querido….-

-Si vas hacer lo que creo que vas hacer….sabes que no estoy de acuerdo que uses magia en tu estado, además hace un rato estabas en el baño con tus malestares matutinos…-

Den se había tomado muy enserio en cuidar a su Noru y a su hijo, no había dejado a la unicornio hacer sus hechizos, solo cosas básicas que hace cualquier unicornio.

-No te preocupes por eso, no usare mi fuerza vital…- desvió el tema hábilmente.

-¿Entonces qué….?-

-Usare la tuya…- la yegua sonreía de lado un poco maléfica, el pegaso no había entendido nada.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?...-

-No olvides con quien tratas, si fuera ególatra me clasificaría como la hechicera mas poderosa….pero ese no es el caso- se aproxima al pegaso y lo toma de la nuca –Apurémonos de una vez-

Noru besa a Den de modo profundo, claro que el segundo a pesar de que disfrutaba el beso no entendía que tenía que ver con lo que estaban hablando, lentamente la yegua se fue separando de él, mientras lo hacia una esencia roja salía de la boca del pegaso y era aspirada por la reina.

Den se había pareado un poco –WOW! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Un poco de tu fuerza de vida, solo lo suficiente para el hechizo- respondió Noru respirando hondo, luego fijo su vista donde estaba el carruaje, su cuerno brillo y apareció un circulo de invocación, pero este era de color rojo. Al momento que los ojos de la yegua brillaron del circulo salieron un par de serpientes aladas que eran completamente blancas, parecían hechas de hielo, el único color era el de sus ojos rojos.

Los guardias procedieron rápido pero nerviosos para atar a las criaturas al carruaje, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban listos para partir. Dos guardias iban hasta adelante controlando a las criaturas aladas, luego iban sentados los reyes y al final los guardias restantes.

Todo el camino Noru regañaba a Den que por su culpa llegarían tarde, el pegaso solo trataba de razonar con ella calmadamente, de por si su carácter era fuerte y ahora con los cambios humor era más peligrosa.

Un rato paso antes de aterrizar en los jardines de del castillo de Celestia, cuando bajaron se dieron cuenta que la gobernante del sol ya los esperaba.

-Bienvenida Noru, te estaba esperando-

-Celestia…..-

-Veo que vienes bien acompañada- la alicornio le da una pequeña sonrisa a los dos ponys

-Para que hablar, estoy segura que el salvaje ya te conto todo….-

-En efecto, y estoy segura que se alegrara al ver que viniste al evento…- la gobernante les hace una seña con su pata invitándolos a seguirla –Sera mejor que vallamos a nuestros lugares, el evento está a punto de comenzar-

Caminaron hasta el interior del palacio lejos de la vista de todos hasta llegar a una tribuna, en medio de este había un trono especial para Celestia y junto dos tronos más hechos a manera que parecieran hielo.

Una vez acomodados todos, Celestia dio inicio al torneo, ella no tardo en ver a su amigo, para su sorpresa aun conservaba esa rara forma de mono sin pelo, claro que se lo tuvo que explicar a su esposo, pues el si se llevo una gran impresión. Al parecer seria un encuentro interesante entre el salvaje y un oso.

Noru veía a los campeones atacarse mutuamente con las garras y la espada, el oso se para en dos patas y da un fuerte rugido a lo que GS abre los brazos y da un grito de guerra.

Ante la imagen de fiereza y valor del humano, la reina de hielo recuerda cuando estuvo sobre su pecho durante ese momento que le conto su mayor miedo, ese momento cuando estaba acurrucado contra su cuerpo que media poco menos de la mitad de la de él. Como el enorme lobo blanco se transformaba en un cachorro buscando calor y protección con el contacto de otro ser vivo, ella se había sentido tan….maternal.

Noru sale del recuerdo al escuchar la armadura del oso siendo golpeada por la espada del humano mientras este último gritaba con furia, no podía negar que disfrutaba un buen espectáculo de dolor.

Terminando el espectáculo de bestias la reina se dirigió al jardín de la princesa Celestia, hace un rato había mandado a uno de sus guardias a llamar a cierta unicornio morada amante de los libros.

Noru se había quedado perdida viendo el cielo estrellado que había traído la gobernante de la noche cuando alguien llamo su atención a sus espaldas.

-Disculpe….¿Es usted la Reina de la Zona Helada?-

La rubia unicornio se giro asombrando a la pony experta en magia –Largo tiempo sin verte Twilight-

-¿E…eres tu Noru?- Twilight estaba sobre mas sorprendida, la última vez que vio a la gruñona pony fue….cuando le dijo esas crueles palabras.

-Antes de que digas nada, déjame comenzar- la yegua suspiro pesadamente –Te debo una disculpa por la vez que me propase con mis palabras, tú me diste un lugar para dormir y me ayudaste cuando pasaba por un momento delicado- mira a un lado un tanto apenada, todo ese discurso de disculpe le había ayudado su esposo a prepararlo, pues era obvio que de ella no saldría tan fácil –Para resumir, gracias por ser mi primera amiga, perdona que yo no fui una buena contigo….-

Lo que paso después fue algo que la yegua no se espero, Twilight la abrazaba animosamente.

-Que gusto que encontraras tu felicidad, te perdono y espero seas una buena reina….- Noru corresponde el abrazo un poco nerviosa, había aprendido que esa pony tenia el corazón más grande que jamás había conocido.

Después de ese día pudo regresar más tranquila a su reino junto con su rey para seguir con sus vidas.

(o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_)

El tiempo es relativo, pero jamás se detendrá, ya los meses pasaban volando en la Zona Helada y poco a poco iba cobrando más vida. Desde que se anuncio el regreso del reino de hielo ponys de varias partes empezaban a llegar a este lugar de vacaciones o buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Los nuevos reyes no lo hacían nada mal, llevaban a cabo sus deberes adecuadamente además que los habitantes estaban contentos pues a pesar del carácter de la reina, se preocupaba por ellos.

Como todas la mañanas Noru junto con Den estaban en la sala del consejo escuchando y proponiendo lo mejor para el reino, aunque la reina no estaba poniendo atención realmente, desde que despertó se sentía mal, aunque no le quiso poner mucha atención pues creía que era otro de sus malestares del embarazo.

-…..y con eso termino de exponer mi idea…- terminaba de hablar un pony terrestre de mediana edad, todos de inmediato se voltearon a ver a los reyes.

-Me parece una opción para las cosechas, ahora que el invierno se ah regulado se puede obtener más producción ¿Qué opinas Noru?…..- no hubo respuesta -¿Noru….estas bien?- el pegaso se dio cuenta que su esposa a pesar de mirar al frente en verdad no estaba concentrada.

-Ah! Si lo siento….me distraje….-

Den suspiro preocupado, se levanto de su asiento y hablo con voz seria –Pueden retirarse por hoy, mañana seguiremos con los puntos faltantes….-

Todos los miembros del consejo se levantaron para hacer una reverencia a los reyes y abandonar la habitación, dejando solos al par de ponys.

-Noru te veo algo pálida….deberías ir acostarte…- el pegaso tomo la barbilla de la yegua para mirarla con ternura pero a la vez preocupado.

-Supongo que te hare caso esta vez….- ella sonrió un poco para darle un rápido beso a su rey, luego se dirigió a la salida.

Ambos ponys iban por el pasillo cuando un guardia llego corriendo un poco agitado.

-Sus majestades!- hace una reverencia- Hay un problema en la frontera norte, unos bandidos hacen de las suyas.

Noru y Den se miran entre sí, ella lo ve a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, había llegado al punto que se entendían con la mirada.

-Prepara un escuadrón, iré yo mismo a poner orden- Den hablo con autoridad, se había vuelto bastante serio en el tema de proteger su reino, pero aun seguía siendo el pegaso alegre y algo bobo. Antes de partir con el guardia tomo la pata de Noru con la suya –Regresare pronto, descansa- la besa en los labios, ella le corresponde de inmediato –Vete de una vez idiota, yo estaré bien-

El rey salió corriendo y se perdió entre los pasillo, Noru se fue a su habitación hasta que lo perdió de vista, caminaba con paso lento no se sentía nada bien. De pronto un dolor intenso la ataco teniendo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse.

-Maldición! ¿Qué….qué fue eso?...-

Otra pulsada de dolos la invadió, de inmediato se agarro el vientre, dándose cuenta que de ahí provenía el dolor ¿Ya era la hora? Se puso pálida, el miedo la invadió los dolores se estaban tornando constantes ¿Tenía que ser ahora que Den se había ido? Maldijo su suerte, siempre le pasaba algo cuando él la dejaba.

Empezó a caminar como pudo para llegar a su habitación que aun estaba algo retirada, de pronto de otro pasillo vio como alguien se acercaba.

Is iba por ahí caminando mientras levitaba con su magia una gran cantidad de mapas y libros sobre el reino de fuego, se percato de que Noru estaba casi en el piso frente a él.

-Noru! ¿Qué tienes?!- Se paro junto a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse, esta se sujeto fuerte al potro.

-AAAAAgh! Ya viene…-

-¿Eh?...¿el qué?-

-EL BEBÉ MOCOSO INÚTIL! YA VIENE!- Noru había entrado en pánico por los dolores y que ya había llegado el momento de la verdad.

El príncipe también se puso nervioso, puso a la yegua sobre su espalda, a pesar de ella ser mayor aun así la podía cargar, de inmediato la tele transporto a su habitación y la coloco sobre la cama. Corrió afuera del cuarto y llamo a la primera doncella que paso, el castillo había entrado en pánico.

También se aseguro de mandar a uno de los guardias para que le avisaran al bobalicón de Den sobre que su hijo estaba por nacer y él ni estaba. Is se acerco de nuevo a si media hermana que para ese momento respiraba aceleradamente, mientras las doncellas trataban de calmarla.

-Noru aguata un poco mas…..voy a buscar al doctor…solo…solo ¿respira?-

-No me digas lo obvio mocoso del demonio! Aaaaahg!-

Is se asusto un poco por las reacciones de la unicornio, pero bueno en parte trataría de entender que para ese momento no podía esperar menos. Mientras las doncellas atendían a Noru en lo que podían el príncipe uso su hechizo de tele transportación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en una casa bastante rustica pero muy limpia.

Camino un poco en esta hasta entrar en lo que parecía un consultorio, ahí se encontraba un pony terrestre bastante alto y robusto, era de color azul oscuro con una crin rubio oscuro, sus ojos de color celeste y poseía una cutie mark en forma de estetoscopio.

El pony llevaba puesto una bata blanca y unos lentes, bebía café tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico, no había reparado en la presencia del príncipe hasta que este entro tempestivamente.

-Doctor Oxenstierna! Emergencia!-

El mencionado escupió su café ante el susto que le pego el potro, se acomodo los lentes para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Joven Aisurando….¿Cuál es la emergencia?-

-Noru! La reina! Está a punto de parir!-

Era obvio que el doctor no se esperaba eso, hacia poco que había llegado a vivir a la Zona de Hielo, no conocía del todo a la reina pues solo la reviso un par de veces y eso porque el rey la había llevado.

-Tino!- llamo el doctor, en eso aparece un unicornio del tamaño de Is, ambos más bajos que el doctor, era de color azul grisáceo con su crin de un café muy claro, ojos de color morado y una cutie mark en forma de regalo.

-El es mi ayudante- comendo el pony mayor al príncipe –Tino, trae mi maletín tenemos un parto que atender…-

El unicornio pego un brinco y salió corriendo por lo solicitado en menos de 5 segundos ya traía un gran maletín levitando con su magia.

-Yo los llevare, no hay tiempo que perder!- Sin esperar respuesta Is se tele transportó con ambos ponys hasta la habitación de la reina.

Noru seguía respirando agitadamente entre cada contracción, el Doctor Oxenstierna de inmediato se acerco para examinarla, le dijo unas palabras a su ayudante antes de acomodar a Noru adecuadamente.

El unicornio se acerco a los presentes –Todos deben abandonar la sala, tantos ponys aquí puede ser perjudicial, solo necesitamos dos doncellas, tu! - señala a una- Trae agua tibia y tú!- señala a otra –Trae varias toallas-

Así queriendo o no varios tuvieron que abandonar la habitación, Is se quedo afuera sentado junto a algunos guardias que empezaban hacer apuestas sobre que genero seria el heredero al trono. De pronto del pasillo apareció Den corriendo como loco, se veía algo golpeado.

-Valla hasta que llegas bobalicón!- Is lo vio de reojo mientras jugaba cartas con los guardias.

-Esos bandido….algunos escaparon…- el pegaso estaba bastante agitado –Salí volando cuando me informaron…¿Y Noru? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y el bebé?-

-Están adentro bobo, el doctor la está atendiendo….-

-Tengo que entrar….- el pegaso estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Is se le fue encima –Aaaaah no bobalicón! Tendrás que esperar como todos por llegar tarde!-

Ambos ponys empezaron a forcejear en el piso –Pero yo soy el padre! Es mi esposa la que está dentro, así que es tengo que estar ahí!-

Los guardias solo vean pelear a su rey y al príncipe, claro que también aprovecharon para hacer una apuestita sobre eso. De pronto la discusión fue callada por un gran llanto, Den se incorporo tirando a Is de su lomo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tino -¿Esta aquí el Rey?- decía con una sonrisa tranquila, Den se acerco un poco nervioso –Pase su majestad, hay alguien a quien debe conocer…-

Den entro con cuidado a la habitación, ahí estaba el doctor guardando ya las cosas en su maletín, le dio espacio al pegaso para que se acercara a la cama.

Ahí estaba su amada, su cara denotaba cansancio pero una gran alegría –Noru!- Den estaba ya junto a ella, entre sus patas estaba un bultito cubierto por una manta.

-Den…grandísimo idiota….- la yegua lo mira con amor –Te presento a tu hija…- la reina destapa el bultito dejando ver a una bebé unicornio, sus ojitos color azul iguales a los del pegaso, una crin rubia combinando los tonos de ambos padres y su pelaje era de tono lila.

El pegaso se sienta en la cama al lado de sus dos amores, se queda contemplando a la pequeña por largo tiempo, luego pone su casco en sus ojos.

-Den….¿Estas llorando?...- Noru lo vio asombrada

-No…no…para nada querida…..como crees….-

-Den…..tu lloras hasta porque se acabo la mantequilla….-

El rey destapo su cara dejando ver sus ojos llorosos, junto su frente con la de su esposa, esta solo entrecerró los ojos permitiéndose también soltar un par de lagrimas.

-Es hermosa Noru, tan hermosa como tu….-

-Saco tus ojos….-

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?-

Ambos se quedaron viendo a su pequeña, esta los veía muy atentamente, era como si reconociera que eran sus padres.

-Si te gusta…..¿Qué te parece…. Nankyoku…?-

-¿Nankyoku?- repitió el pegaso, se agacho un poco hasta poner su cara frente a su hija pegando un poco su nariz -¿A mi pequeño tesoro le gusta ese nombre?-

De repente la pequeña unicornio empezó a reír asombrando a sus padres, Den sonrió más ampliamente y cargo a su hija elevándola por los aires –Esta decidido! Nankyoku será! Mi pequeña y amada Nan!-

El pegaso regreso a la cama para abrazar a las unicornios, desde la puerta algunas doncellas lloraban por la conmovedora escena, los guardias empezaban a cobrar sus apuestas, el doctor dio por concluido su labor y salió por completo del lugar. Is también tenía una amplia sonrisa, se acerco a los nuevos padres.

-Que linda es Noru….esperemos que no saque lo idiota del padre! JAJA!-

Den solo se hice el desentendido, después de todo ya sabía cómo era el potro, Is se acerco un poco mas examinando a su sobrina –Con que una unicornio también….¿Crees que herede tus dotes mágicos Noru?-

-No lo sé, pero sí lo es, será tan buena hechicera como yo-

(4 años después)

Una pequeña unicornio corría por el jardín del castillo, sobre su cabeza llevaba puesta una pequeña coronita, sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol de verano, claro que a pesar de eso aun persistía algo de nieve como era de esperarse.

Jugaba con las mariposas de cristal que revoloteaban por el lugar, de repente una voz tranquila pero autoritaria la llama.

-Nan! Hija es hora de almorzar!- la pequeña de gira para encontrarse con su madre la reina de hielo.

-Mamá! Déjame jugar un poco mas ¿siiiiiii?- como todo niño recurre a su arma mortal de los ojos de cachorrito.

-Lo siento hija….y sabes que esos ojos solo funcionan con tu padre…..-

-Buuuuu~- la pequeña pone cara de puchero

-Te recuerdo que después del almuerzo iremos a Canterlot, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna te quieres conocer – la reina se lleva un casco al mentón pensativa –También me dijo Celestia que hay una nueva princesa, ¿Quién sabe de que se tratara? Como sea debemos de apurarnos-

A la pequeña princesa de hielo no le hizo mucha gracia el tener que conocer tantos ponys, Noru noto la incomodidad de su hija pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo penosa que era con extraños. La cargo y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar, ni tu padre ni yo permitiríamos que te pase algo…-

Nan correspondió el abrazo de su madre un poco más tranquila, ambas unicornios comenzaron a caminar de nuevo al castillo, la pequeña se adelanto dejando atrás a su madre. La reina miraba con orgullo a su retoño.

Noru en ningún momento hubiera imaginado que su vida podría ser feliz y tener una amorosa familia, al parecer hasta ella se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo Den ya las esperaba con su enorme sonrisa.

La reina de hielo suspiro, su vida estaba completa.

(FIN)

* * *

_**Ahora si el "final", realmente es un final abierto pero que les puedo decir :P**_

_**Espero que les gustara y les agradezco a todos los que me leyeron desde el principio y los que fueron haciéndolo mediante pasaba el tiempo.**_

_**Que de verdad la historia no acaba del todo, aun falta un mini fic sobre el viaje que realizara Is, y tal vez si lo piden esta historia tenga secuela :D**_

_**Pasen por favor a mi DA (deviantart) para ver los nuevos dibujos de este fic, el link está en mi profile :D ahí podrán ver las ropas de reyes de Noru y Den y otras ya con su hija Nan.**_

_**Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews y nos seguiremos leyendo en el futuro.**_


End file.
